Awakening
by YugiohFreak54
Summary: Sequal to Darkness is My Ally. The gang returns to DA for their second year! But an ancient foe from Alexis's and Jaden's past has come back. Will they beat the foe or will it conquer the Universe? AU.
1. Return to Duel Academy

**Hey everybody! I'm back with the long awaited sequel to Darkness is my Ally AKA YuGiOh GX Splintered Mirror. I came up with the other title in the middle of DIMA but never got around to changing it. I know I said that this would be up until mid-September but that was just an estimate on my part. Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or anything related to it. Claimer: I do own the plot and the OC characters Angela Sphinx and Jess Hernandez. Oh, by the way**_**,**__"Lyrics" _**indicates Jaden is singing and he doesn't have his helmet on but he does have his armor on.** __

The boat blew its whistle as it reached the harbor of Duel Academy. Duel Academy, or DA as it was commonly called, was a school for duelists to train to become the next King of Games. One such duelist, a dirty blonde haired girl, who was now a sophomore, walked down the steps to the harbor and saw two girls waving frantically at her. She walked over to the pair and smiled.

"Hey Alexis! How was you summer?" A black haired girl asked excitedly.

"It was great!" Alexis said with a smile.

"Mindy, why did you ask such a question? Lex here got to spend it with Jaden." A light redhead said in exasperation.

Alexis blushed when the girl mentioned her secret boyfriend. She began to think back to when he had met her and Atticus's parents.

**(Flashback)**

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Alexis shouted upon entering the house.

The place where she lived was actually a mansion. She hadn't told Jaden about one of her uncles. It would've explained as to why she lived in a mansion and ruin the surprise. Alexis knew that the uncle in mind would duel Jaden to see if he was worthy for her. A blonde haired woman wearing a red dress stood at the top of a majestic staircase.

"Lexis, oh it's good to see you." The woman said as she turned to her daughter.

The woman walked down the steps and embraced Alexis in a hug.

"So how's Duel Academy dear? Find any cute boys?" Alexis's mother asked in a teasing tone.

"MOM! I swear that you and Atticus got the same personality from you when he was born." Alexis with a groan.

Her mother's eyes dimmed a little when Atticus was mention. Alexis caught the look and sighed.

"Mom, please don't cry." Alexis pleaded.

"I know dear but I can't believe that little Atty is gone." Alexis's mother said as she began to sob.

"I have a gift for you, mom." Alexis said as hugged her.

The older woman looked at her daughter with a smile but with tears still in her eyes.

"Really, what is it?" She asked.

Suddenly there was a crashing noise that made Alexis jump. The door opened up and revealed her older sibling standing proudly in the doorway with a rake in his hair.

"LUCY, I'M HOME!" Atticus shouted in a Ricky Ricardo voice.

Alexis's mother jumped, startled by the yell. She looked at the source and froze. She looked in disbelief before she embraced her son in a back breaking hug. Alexis smiled as Atticus cried out as his spine popped. Alexis's mother then held Atticus out at arms length while put her fingers in her son's mouth stretching them.** (A/N: kind of like what Sora does to Riku in Kingdom Hearts.)**

"Mom, cut it out!" Atticus said with a laugh.

"T-This is real." Their mother said in surprise.

"Of course I'm real!" Atticus yelped.

Their mother turned to Alexis with relief.

"You found him. At last, we can be a family." She said.

"CAROL! Where is Alexis? Isn't she here by now?!?!" A booming voice called.

"She's already here with a surprise, Max." Caroline Rhodes said with a bit of mirth in her eyes.

A man with dirty brown hair and a square chin came down the stairs. Max Rhodes saw his daughter and smiled. He embraced her in a hug while Atticus stood back in the shadows. After Max had hugged his daughter, Atticus stepped up.

"Hey dad." Atticus said.

"Hello, son." Max said as he passed his son and went up the stairs.

Alexis, Atticus, and Carol smiled at each other and started to count down.

_3…2…1._ They all thought.

"ATTICUS!" Max shouted as he flew down the steps and hugged his son.

The two parents began to cry happily as they hugged Atticus to pieces. Alexis had to laugh at Atticus expression. His eyes looked like they would pop out of their sockets if the pressure from the hug kept going up. Soon both parents calmed down and were sitting on the couch. Alexis and Atticus explained what had happened to Atticus and Alexis's first year at DA. Alexis then took a big breath and knew that it was time to introduce Jaden to her folks.

"Mom, dad. I have something important to tell you." Alexis said.

Carol's face become of fear and Alexis knew what she was thinking about.

"No, I'm not having a child, mom. But I do have a..." Alexis started to tell but was interrupted by shout.

"_All aboard! HA HA HA HA HA HA! AY AY AY AY AY AY AY!"_ a familiar voice screamed.

Alexis looked at her parents who smiled and walked toward the garage area. Curious, Alexis followed after them and Atticus followed after her.

**Outside**

Alexis sat down and saw that her cousin's band was practicing but she was shocked to see Jaden playing a guitar and standing at the mike. He was in the middle of the guitar riff just as the lyrics started up. He walked up to the mike and began to sing;

"_Crazy, but that's how it goes._ _Millions of people living as foes._

_Maybe__, it's not too late. To learn how to love. And forget how to hate. _

_Mental wounds not healing__._ _Life's a bitter shame._

_I'm going off the rails on a crazy train! I'm going off the rails on a crazy train! _

_Let's go!_

(Guitar riff)

_I__'ve listened to preachers. I've listened to fools._

_I__'ve watched all the dropouts. Who make their own rules._

_One person conditioned to rule and control. The media sells it and you live the role._

_Mental wounds still screaming__. Driving me insane._

_I__'m going off the rails on a crazy train. I'm going off the rails on a crazy train._

(Guitar riff)

_I know that things are going wrong for me__. You gotta listen to my words_

_Ye__ah, Yeah, Yeah!"_

When Jaden began the guitar solo it was like watching magic. Alexis watched as his hands flew over the fret board. His fingers looked like they were dancing all over the place and he let the guitar go but it was still playing as if it had a life of its own. It came back to him as the solo ended and he went back the mike after it had returned to his hands.

"_Heirs of the C__old War, That's what we've become._

_Inheriting troubles__, I'm mentally numb._

_Crazy, I just cannot bear__. I'm living with something that just isn't fair!_

_Mental wounds not healing__. Who and what's to blame._

_I__'m going off the rails on a crazy train! I'm going off the rails on a crazy train!"_

As the band stopped playing, Alexis and her family clapped their hands. Well, Max, Carol, and Atticus clapped but Alexis ran ahead and wrapped her arms around Jaden who did the same with her.

"Jaden, I thought I told you to wait outside the front door." Alexis hissed while smiling at the same time.

"I did. But then this guy come out of nowhere and asked me if I could stand in for their singer. I said sure and followed him to the garage. But as soon as we got there, the main guitarist tried to do a jump and ended up hurting his ankle. So I got to do two things at once." Jaden hissed back with a smirk on his face as he pointed at a blue haired boy.

"Hey, man. You're great at guitar and singing. If I hadn't seen you, I would've mistaken you for Ozzy Osbourne himself." A spiky green haired kid said.

"Thank you." Jaden said.

"Hey, Lex." The kid said.

"Hey, Greg." Alexis replied.

"What?!?!?! Cousin, you're here!" The blue haired boy said as he looked up.

The minute he saw Jaden's arms around her, the teen's face went red with rage.

"Hey, Perv! Get your grubby hands off of my cousin!" The boy exclaimed.

"Zack! No! Jaden isn't a pervert!" Alexis exclaimed disgusted by her relative's thinking.

Zack looked at his cousin in surprise as did her mom and dad. Alexis sighed and looked at everyone but Atticus. Alexis took a deep breath and decided it was now or never.

"Mom, Dad, Zack. I want you to meet my boyfriend, Jaden Yuki." Alexis said with smile.

The aforementioned people glanced at Alexis and then at Jaden absorbing the news. Then Carol stepped forward and gave a warm smile.

"Well, Alexis, I must admit that you chose a good-looking one but what's with his eyes? Does he wear contacts?" She asked referring to his golden eyes.

Jaden shook his head and spoke up.

"No, Mrs. Rhodes, the color you see is my real eye color." Jaden said with a smile.

Max then stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Jaden Yuki is it? Are you by chance related to a Brian Yuki?" Max asked as Jaden shook his hand.

Jaden winched at the mention of his father's name but he nodded at the same time. Max wondered why Jaden winched but let it slide.

"Well, I guess its time to cook some supper. Atticus, Alexis come with me please." Carol said with a tone that meant 'lets leave your father alone.'

Both of the siblings left with their mother while Max led Jaden to the den area. Both of them sat down and stared at each other. For five minutes, neither spoke to the other. Jaden knew that this was going to happen. The father was always the protective one of his daughter and Jaden expected it. He relaxed which made Max think a bit.

_Huh. I would've thought by now Jaden would be itching to get out of the den but he just relaxed so that means that he knows that this is a test or he just doesn't care. But why did he wince when I mentioned__ Brian? I better find out. _Max thought.

"Jaden." Max said which made Jaden sit up straight and pay attention. "Why did you wince when I mentioned Brian?"

Jaden stared at Max with his eyes showing one emotion. Anger. Max saw this and knew that something had happened but before he could ask Jaden opened his mouth.

"Do you mind if I answer your question with one of my own?" Jaden asked calmly.

Max nodded and Jaden continued.

"How long has Alexis been able to see duel spirits?" Jaden asked.

Max was taken aback. Sure, he had heard of Duelists being able to communicate with spirits but his little girl? Who would've thought it?

"Um, I guess since she started dueling. Why? And how does it tie into the question I asked?" Max asked confused.

"She is not the only one who has a spirit ally. Yubel, you can come out now." Jaden said as his eyes glowed.

There was a flash of light and Yubel was at his side. Max was badly startled at the entrance and fell over in his seat. Jaden helped him up and apologized for the scare.

"Sorry. Yubel's appearance is frightening I'll admit but she can tell you why I winced at my dad's name. Yubel, if you please." Jaden said as he stepped away.

"Thank you, Jaden. Mr. Rhodes, I am Yubel, one of Jaden's spirit allies. Do you remember the card contest set up by Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp.?" Yubel asked.

Max nodded and Yubel continued.

"Well, Jaden here won the contest with three other forms of me and a new Elemental Hero called Neos. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Jaden was a young boy when he got me. He had always dueled with me and won a couple of duels. Soon, enemies came after Jaden. They wanted me and thought that he wasn't worthy of me. This is where memories are better suited. Jaden?" Yubel asked.

Jaden nodded once and Yubel's eyes glowed brightly. Max soon saw all of Jaden's memories and understood what had happened to him but it still left his question unanswered. But then he found out in one of Yubel's memories. **(A/N: I'm switching from Jaden to Yubel because she was awake when the parents came in.) **He saw them take Yubel away from Jaden and then felt overwhelming pain. The pain of loneliness and isolation. When then memories ended, he finally understood why Jaden had winced. His father nearly gave his spirit friend a death sentence and he resented that.

"Well, that answered my question. Smells like my wife is done with supper. Please follow me." Max said as he left the den.

Yubel reverted back to her spirit form and Jaden walked after him. When his eyes saw the table, he had to admit he was impressed. There were ham and turkey as well as caviar drizzled in a sauce he couldn't pronounce. There were also some other things he didn't recognize at all. He sat down with the Rhodes and enjoyed the night with them.

**(****End Flashback)**

Alexis smiled as remembered the first night of the encounter. She had unpacked and walked to where she was to meet Jaden. She then began to think about the duel between him and her uncle.

**(****Flashback)**

"Alexis, your favorite Uncle is here to see you!" Carol called up the stairs.

Jaden and Alexis were busy playing a card game called _Kingdom Hearts_. Alexis was in a pink top and blue jeans while Jaden wore a dark blue t-shirt with black jeans. Alexis jumped up and raced down the hall with a quick 'I forfeit' to Jaden. She ran so fast that the servants believed a hurricane had just ran through them. She skidded to a stop at the top of the stairs and practically leapt down them. She tackled hugged a man with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes and who was wearing a t-shirt and light blue jeans with black tennis shoes.

The man laughed as he hit the ground with a thump.

"Lexi-rama, you are getting too old to be jumping on me you know." The man said with a laugh.

Alexis pulled back and playfully smacked in the chest.

"Uncle, I thought I told you never to call me that!" Alexis whined.

The man laughed again as Alexis got off of him. A white haired woman with blue eyes and three children walked in. The young woman looked down at the now recovering man and shook her head.

"Set, when will you learn?" The woman asked as she helped the man up.

"I don't know, Kisara. Maybe until Yugi beats me again." The man said. **(A/N: There's a big hint for ya. If you still don't know who it is, why are you reading this then?)**

Kisara turned from her husband to her niece.

"I hear that you have a boyfriend now, Alexis." Kisara said with a look of glee in her eyes.

Alexis nodded uncomfortably before remembering she had left Jaden upstairs. She turned around to yell up for him…

…and ran right into his chest. Alexis jumped back at her boyfriend's sudden appearance. When she looked at him, his eyes were focused on her uncle.

"Seto Kaiba, we meet again." Jaden said coolly.

Seto looked at Jaden and stiffened. Everything was the same about him except that he was taller now and had a look of malice in his eyes. Kisara felt the tension between the two and knew that it was going to get ugly. But whenever she looked at Jaden, she felt like she knew him somewhere. She shook her head and watched the showdown between her husband and Jaden.

"How've you been, Jaden? I see that you haven't change." Seto said calmly and with regret in his voice.

"Yes, I still am. No thanks to my parents trying to get rid of Yubel." Jaden snarled the words 'parents' with biting venom.

"Yubel was a threat. Your parents loved you a lot." Kisara interjected.

Jaden didn't reply but instead his eyes glowed for a brief second and there was a flash of light. When the light died down, a strange sight met the Kaibas. A duel monster was standing with its arms crossed. The three children were happy to see a real spirit and ran over to get a good look at her. Seto stopped them.

"Charles, Noah, Kitten! Stay away from her!" Kaiba said with a commanding authority.

The three stopped and looked at the father with surprise etched on their faces. Kaiba walked and stood between Yubel and his children.

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba snapped at Yubel.

"To show you why I had to harm those children." Yubel said calmly.

Kaiba was confused until images started to fill his head. He saw many children have some kind of weapon in their hand. A gun, a knife, a rusty old pipe flashed by in instant but he saw that the kids holding them were sometimes older, sometimes younger and they were surrounding a young boy. When the images died away, Kaiba shook with grief. Now he knew why Yubel had killed. She was just trying to protect Jaden from harm.

"Yubel, will you ever be able to forgive me?" Kaiba asked uncertain of what the answer would be.

"Of course. Jaden's parents were worried I'll admit. But they had no idea what was happening to him. The parents of the fallen denied the proof. But I was as close as a friend to Jaden. Everyone hated him because of me. Him having my card made a lot of kids jealous. But enough of the past we must live in the present." Yubel said as she became transparent again.

Alexis hadn't known of what Jaden had gone through but Yubel had also sent her the images as well so it made her mad that the kids would try to harm him. But her thoughts were interrupted as Jaden cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Lexi, I believe you owe me something." He said with a wicked smile.

Alexis's eyes shot open at her pet name. She then remembered the agreement between her and Jaden. If she had won at the _Kingdom Hearts TCG_ then she would have him do whatever she wanted within reason. But if he won then she got a kiss, a win-win for her. She had forfeited when her mother had yelled.

_Well, least I won something._ She thought to her herself before she met Jaden's lips with her own. Most of the younger kids were grossed out but not Kaiba and Kisara. It reminded them when they first met. But then Kaiba remembered that even though Max had talked to Jaden, he wanted to see for himself if he was worthy for Alexis.

"When you two are done, Jaden, I would like to see how you hold your own in a duel against me." Kaiba said.

Jaden broke the kiss and glanced at Kaiba with a smirk on his face.

"Seeing to add another loss to your growing pile? I'm game." Jaden said as his duel disk appeared on his arm.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he brought out a blue eyes white dragon duel disk. The two walked out to the lawn and activated their disks. Alexis and her aunt walked out after the two and sat down.

"It's time to duel!" Kaiba shouted as he drew his hand.

"Get your game on Kaiba!" Jaden roared as he drew his hand.

Kaiba: 4000/Jaden: 4000

"I'll start first." Kaiba said as he drew a card.

The 22 year old man looked at before he added it to his hand.

He then chose another and placed it in a monster zone.

"I play Lord of D. (ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000) in attack mode."

A man wearing a long cape and the bones of a dragon rose up from the field. Jaden knew what was coming next and he prepared for it.

"I now play The Flute of Summoning Dragon. I can now special summon two dragon type monsters from my hand. So come forth, Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Two copies of the legendary beast rose up from when the Spellcaster blew into the trumpet. They both roared which made Alexis jump a bit. Seto then placed two cards facedown and ended his turn.

"My turn. I draw!" Jaden shouted as he drew.

He looked at the card and added it to his hand. He chose another card and played it.

"I activate the spell card Graceful Charity! This spell card allows me to draw three cards then I must discard two."

Jaden drew three cards, looked at them and then chose two cards and sent them to the grave. But a glow came from the grave and then two cards slid out of Jaden's deck which he added them to his hand.

"Because I discarded my Evil Hero Kaiser I can add two cards from my deck to my hand. Next I summon the Evil Hero Infernal Breaker (ATK: 1900 DEF: 0)! When this monster is summoned successfully I can special summon another Evil Hero to the field in attack mode. So come forth Evil Hero Malicious Edge (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1500)."

The dark monster rose onto the field and crossed his arms. Jaden then grabbed a second card and slammed it into his spell and trap card zone.

"I play Dark Fusion. Now I fuse Infernal Breaker with Malicious Edge to form…Evil Hero Malicious Fiend (ATK: 3500 DEF: 2100) in attack mode!"

Kaiba watched as the powerful fiend rose from the black voice behind Jaden. He smirked as he looked at his cards knowing his strategy was full-proof. Jaden placed two cards facedown and ended his turn.

Kaiba didn't say anything as he drew his card. Instead he grabbed the one card needed to form his trump card.

"I play polymerization and fuse the Blue Eyes on the field to one I just drew to form Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 4500 DEF: 3800)!"

The three headed dragon rose with a mighty roar and glanced at its master. Kaiba smirked but then Jaden shouted out a card name.

"Go, Level Summon! This trap card allows me to special summon a monster that is equal to or less then the level of the monster you just summoned. So come forth, my old friend, Yubel (ATK: 0/DEF: 0) in attack mode!"

The spirit rose onto the field in a hurricane. She opened her eyes and looked at Kaiba with a smirk on her lips. Kaiba returned the smirk as he declared his attack on Malicious Fiend. Jaden, however, activated another trap card called Armor Up. Jaden could play a equip spell card from his deck and he chose Raregold Armor and placed it on Yubel. Kaiba frowned as he ended his turn.

Jaden drew his card with no comment and looked at it. He smirked as he placed the card facedown and ended his turn, giving up Malicious Fiend to keep Yubel in play.

Kaiba drew his card when Jaden activated his trap card.

"Go Dark Tournament! This trap card forces your monster to attack mode and forces them to attack one of my monsters." Jaden explained.

Kaiba froze when he had heard the effect. No matter what he did, he would lose so he had no other choice.

"Jaden, I'm impressed. You have force me to do the unthinkable. I surrender." Kaiba said as he placed his hand over his deck.

The holograms faded away and Jaden smiled as Alexis ran over and put her arms around him.

**(End Flashback)**

Alexis smiled but then frowned. Jaden had stayed with her family for a month before he had gone off to his hometown for a tournament. She wondered what he was doing when she felt someone lift her up.

"EEK!" she shouted which was met with a chuckling laugh.

She was spun around to see who assailant was and recognized the lips that met hers. She happily kissed back until her boyfriend pulled away.

"Hey, Lexi. Glad to see me?" Jaden asked with a grin.

"You know it, Jay." She said as she kissed him again.

The two made out for a while before heading to the campus. Yes, it was good to back at DA.

_There you have it! The first chapter of Awakening and what a dozy it is! 17 pages! Anyway, please review!_


	2. AP Duelist Extradinare

_My apologies everybody! I meant to upload this chapter yesterday but my internet was cut off. But thanks for the reviews everybody. Here's chapter two. Note: Jaden won't be wearing his helmet until after his transformation. Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh GX or anything related to it. Claimer: I do own the story plot and the OC's._

While Alexis and Jaden were walking back to DA's central campus, two figures, a tall one with make-up and a frilly jacket on and a shorter man with weird cheeks were racing to the docks.

"Hurry, Bonaparte! We mustn't be late!" The tall one shouted as he put even more speed on.

"Well, pardon me for not having long legs." The short man whose name was Bonaparte retorted in a French accent. "By the by, Monsieur Crowler why are we even running in the first place?"

By the time the question was asked, both of the adults had reached the docks. Crowler was hopping up and down excited as he waited for the new kids to get off.

"Aster Phoenix is coming to our school. Maybe I can get enough publicity to be chancellor permanently." Crowler said with a small grin as he showed a book with the young boy's picture in it to the short French man.

**(That's right readers; Ugly boy I mean Crowler is now the headmaster of DA. But just because he's top dog doesn't mean I'll stop bashing him. Anyways, on with the story.)**

Bonaparte was shocked to hear that a legendary pro was coming to DA.

"Why would a pro come back to school?" Bonaparte asked himself.

Unfortunately, Crowler heard and turned around to face him.

"I don't know and I don't care!" Crowler said with glee as the boat pulled in.

**Slifer Red dorm**

Jess and Syrus had reached their dorms a few days ago and had unpacked for the new school year. They were now writing out some strategies when there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Jess shouted as he ran to the door.

He opened it up and saw a boy with sliver hair and a white suit on. Jess cocked his head like he had seen him from somewhere before.

"Hello. I'm here to duel the best duelist here. I take it he's in this dorm?" the boy asked.

"Nope, sorry senor. But Senor Jaden is in the Obelisk Blue Boys dorm." Jess said with a look.

"Oh, okay. Sorry for bothering you." The boy said as he started to walk away but then stopped. He turned around and looked at Jess with a sheepish look on his face.

"Uh, you mind showing me where it is?" the boy asked.

"Sure! C'mon Sy!" Jess said as he ran out the door.

Syrus ran after Jess and the three took off for the blue dorm.

**Boys blue dorm**

"Hey, what are Slifer Slackers like you doing here?" A boy with lime green hair asked harshly.

"Hey, chill. This kid asked us to show him where the blue dorms are because he wants to duel Senor Yuki." Jess explained to the boy.

"Yuki? Who the heck is he?" Another boy with blonde hair asked.

"You don't know who Jaden Yuki is?!?!?!?!? He's the top duelist here now that Zane has graduated." Syrus shouted.

The two blue boys scoffed and said that they were going to be the new kings of DA. It was that moment that Jaden and Alexis walked up talking about something. The two boys looked up and had hearts in their eyes at seeing Alexis.

"Is that…?" The blonde haired boy asked.

"Oh, yeah." The lime haired boy responded.

But before they could move to Alexis, Jaden spotted them. The two boys became scared when his golden eyes glowed in the sunlight. They decided to approach Alexis when she was alone. Jess spoke up.

"Senor Yuki, glad you were able to stop by! This boy wanted to duel you." Jess hollered while pointing at the sliver haired boy.

Jaden stopped and looked the boy up and down. His eyes got narrow and he frowned.

"Jaden? What's wrong?" Alexis asked.

Jaden didn't answer. Instead, he brought out his disk and smiled.

"You want to duel? Then bring it!" Jaden hissed as his disk deployed.

The boy brought an Academy issued disk out and activated it.

"Let's duel!" The boy shouted.

"Get you game on!" Jaden roared. "By the way, what's your name freshman?"

"It's A.P." A.P. said with a smirk.

"Well, AP, prepare to lose." Jaden snarled.

At that moment, Chazz came racing through the forest at top speed.

"ALEXIS MY PRINCESS!" he shouted as soon as he saw Alexis.

Alexis sighed and brought her hand together into a fist. She slammed Chazz in the gut which made him double over in pain.

"Chazz, if you want to live to see next year you will leave me ALONE!" she hissed with such anger that it made Chazz flinch.

"Hey, doesn't this new kid look a lot like Chazz?" Syrus asked.

Chazz looked at A.P. before scoffing.

"This kid doesn't even have the same look as the Chazz." Chazz said in an arrogant tone.

"I play Ojama Yellow (ATK: 0 DEF: 1000) in defense mode." A.P. said which made Chazz fall-over anime style.

The little yellow monster appeared onto the field with its arms crossed. Jaden looked at the monster and scowled. Alexis caught the scowl and knew that this kid had made him mad. But how?

"I end my turn."

"I expected better from someone like you. Oh, well." Jaden sighed before drawing a card.

A voice rang out over the meadow of the Blue yard.

"Hey kids!" A voice said.

Everyone who was watching the duel turned to see a roly poly woman with a cat in her arms.

"Hi, Miss Dorothy! Good to see you again!" Jess and Syrus shouted as they waved to the elderly woman.

"Hello Syrus, Jess. Oh, I see that boy is dueling Jaden. Strange that he came in this morning and made a deck using weak cards. And now here he is dueling with them." Dorothy said while holding onto Pharaoh.

Just then the kid's cell went off. The boy picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hello? Oh, hey. Yeah, I'm dueling him right now. Yeah, I remember. Okay, see ya." A.P. said as he hung up.

Everyone looked at him with confusion written all over their faces. There were now more questions to be asked but they were interrupted when Jaden summoned a monster.

"I play Evil Hero Mirror (ATK: 1200 DEF: 0) in attack mode!"

The shiny creature came out to the field and created the mirror token of Ojama Yellow. Jaden smirked as he played a spell card called Evil Reckoning.

"If you are wondering what Evil Reckoning does well, let me tell you. I can special summon a monster from my deck if I give up a monster that is at least one or more levels less then the monster. So by giving up my mirror token, I can special summon my Evil Hero Malicious Edge (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1500) in attack mode."

The warrior fiend rose onto the field and crossed his arms. He glared at A.P. with malice. A.P. took a slight step back as he looked at the Evil Heroes with awe.

_I never heard of Evil Heroes before. If these disks are the top line then that must mean the cards are real! _A.P. thought to himself.

Jaden declared an attack with Malicious Edge. The fiend leapt into the air and threw the three spikes in his hand toward the defending monster. The spikes hit the creature and it let out a cry of pain.

"My Malicious Edge has a penetration effect so that means you lost 1600 of your life points."

A.P.: 2400/Jaden: 4000

Alexis watched her boyfriend duel with such grace that it shocked her. Cyber Prima came out and stood next to her mistress.

"_His majesty is strong in dueling." _Cyber Prima said.

"Yes, he is." Alexis said with a smile.

_I just hope that the darkness will help him and Alexis when the Light of Destruction comes._ Cyber Prima thought to herself.

Jaden had set a card facedown and ended his turn. A.P. drew a card and then opened his field spell card zone.

"I play the field spell Sanctuary in the Sky! Now any battle damage from Fairy-type monsters is reduced to zero. Next, I play Warrior of Zera (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1600) in attack mode!"

A burly man showed up on the field which had changed into a church-like structure on clouds. Zera then disappeared only to be replayed with an angel.

"Behold, my Archlord Zerato (ATK: 2800 DEF: 2300)! I now attack your Evil Hero Mirror with Sky Slash!"

The new monster raised the sword it was carrying and brought it down upon Mirror. Jaden winched as his life points dropped.

A.P.: 2400/Jaden: 2400

"I activate my Evil Signal trap card. I now can special summon one Evil Hero from my deck. So come forth, Evil Hero Double Soul (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800)!"

A monster with two monsters appeared and laughed insanely. A.P. gasped as his life points dropped down by 1200.

A.P.: 1200/Jaden: 2400

"Double Soul cuts your life points down in half when special summoned from the deck." Jaden explained.

A.P. set one card facedown and ended his turn. Jaden drew without a word. He looked at it and smiled. A.P. wondered what card he drew. He didn't have to wait long.

"I play the spell card Dark Fusion! This spell card allows me to fuse to monsters together to make a fiend fusion monster come from my fusion deck. So I fuse Elemental Heroes Clay and Sparkman to form…my Evil Hero Lightning Golem (ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500) in attack mode!"

The fiend of thunder descended from the clouds and laughed cruelly as it looked down at A.P. who had unknowingly took a step back at the sight of the beast.

"Now I activate his ability! Once per turn, I can destroy one monster on the field. So say good bye to Archlord Zerato!"

No sooner were the words out of Jaden's mouth then the Archlord blew up. A.P. grew worried as Jaden raised his hand.

"Thunder Golem, attack him directly! Voltaic Blast!"

The evil monster brought its hands together to form a compact ball of electricity. He then flung it at A.P. who was buried in the resulting explosion.

A.P.: 0 /Jaden: 2400

"That's game." Jaden said as he lowered his arm.

A.P. got up and brushed himself off. He walked to Jaden and put his hand out.

"Nice duel." A.P. said.

"I expected you to use your real deck, _Aster Phoenix_." Jaden said while putting an emphasis on the two last words.

There were gasps all around but Aster shook them off and the surprise of being found out. He walked away with a shaking head.

**Docks**

"I can't believe he set us up!" Crowler wailed as he slumped down to the ground.

All the students had gotten off the ship that had come in and both Chancellor and V.C. (vice-chancellor) hadn't seen Aster get off. Suddenly there was a yell.

"WHO'S THE OFFICER IN CHARGE HERE!?!?!?! I DEMAND TO TALK TO THEM!" A southern accent shouted.

A young boy with biceps as big as small melons and a bandana on his head marched to where Crowler and Bonaparte were resting. He picked up Bonaparte and started to shake him violently.

"WHY AM I IN YELLOW!?!?!?! I WANT BLUE!" he shouted in Bonaparte's face.

Crowler got the boy to calm down by asking what was making him so upset.

"I'll tell you what makes me mad! I'm in yellow when I should be in blue! I got a good score on the exam so why aren't I in blue!?!?!?!?" the boy shouted.

"The exam was to see what dorm you best excel in. Since you did alright in the exam, you became a Ra Yellow. By the way, what's your name?" Crowler asked.

"Hassleberry the name. And thanks for clearing that up, you two ladies are alright. Left, left, right, left…" Hassleberry said leaving the two speechless.

Bonaparte decided that this was the best time to show Crowler his plans.

"Crowler boys like Hassleberry can become stars. But to create stars we need to get rid of the loser dorm AKA Slifer Red." Bonaparte said.

Crowler got what Bonaparte was saying and began to laugh. Bonaparte joined laughing and soon both were laughing up a storm. Soon after Crowler had to take a breather while Bonaparte kept on laughing.

"It's not that funny." Crowler muttered to himself as he watched Bonaparte continue to laugh.

**Unknown location**

A man sat in front of a large table which was laid out with cards used in fortune telling. He picked a card up and saw that it was the King card. The next card he drew was a wheel with two different creatures on it.

"Hmmm. The king and the wheel of Destiny. This means that fate is in my favor." A man with purple and white streaks in his black hair murmured to himself.

The man wore a coat that was pure white with light blue around the neck. He reshuffled the cards and was about to look at them again when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." the man said still shuffling his deck.

Aster walked into the room and looked at the back of the man.

"Ah, Aster. You have returned. So how did the duel go?" the man asked without turning around.

"That kid Jaden is something. If he ever got into the pros it may be difficult to beat him even with my real deck. Plus, he knew who I was. But what's going on Sartorius? I threw that duel just for you!" Aster said his voice raising slightly.

"Don't worry, Aster. All will be revealed in time." Sartorius said with a smile.

Aster left the room wondering what his manager was up to. Sartorius picked another card up and smiled.

_Yes, all will be revealed by the light. _He thought to himself as he looked at the card which was a white sun.

_Okay, sorry that the duel was short. I couldn't remember much especially with my project getting underway. But things are getting interesting now. Next up is 'a red star is born.' Please review! _


	3. A Red Star is born

_YGOF54 here with the third chapter of Awakening. I hope that it's as exciting as DIMA/Splintered Mirror was. Disclaimer: I don't YuGiOh GX or anything related to it. Claimer: I do own the story plot and OC's Angelica Sphinx and Jess Hernandez. And this (Number) means the number of the cards on the field. _

Everyone had gathered in the Assembly area to meet and greet the new students. Jaden and Alexis sat next to each other in the top row. The others were busy chatting to student friends. There were speakers and a mike down at ground level. Alexis placed her hand in Jaden's as she looked down at the activity.

"Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"What?" Jaden asked as he turned to face her.

"Those two boys from before are eyeing me and whispering amongst themselves. Its making me worried." Alexis said her tone quivering.

Jaden looked at the blonde haired and green haired boys and saw them whispering and bickering about something. It was no doubt about Alexis. But before he could reply, a voice spoke up.

"**Good morning students! This is your chancellor speaking." **the voice said.

Everyone stopped talking and looked to the ground. They saw Crowler there and not Sheppard so they went right back to what they were doing. Crowler had a vein pop out of his head before he screamed into the mike

"**If you brats know what's good for ya, you'll shut up before I expel the lot of ya!" **He screamed.

Everyone shut themselves up fast. Jaden scowled as he glared at the gender confused doctor. A shorter man came onto the field and walked up to Crowler.

"**The man that is at my knee cap is Napoleon Bonaparte. He is not to be confused with the short French general who was also a twit." **Crowler said as he introduced the man.

"Excuse-moi! What did you say about my Great-Great Grandpappy!?!?!" Bonaparte shrieked.

Crowler and Bonaparte began getting into a fight. Everyone watched as the two hurled insults back at one another. Jaden frowned as the fight continued.

"Jeez, when did these two get married?" he muttered to Alexis.

"I think over the summer." Alexis replied with a smile.

Jaden returned the smile and then thought the fight had gone on long enough when they began throwing random stuff which always hit Chazz.

"If you are done fighting with your spouse, Crowler, could you get to the intros?" Jaden asked in a perfect imitation of Chazz.

The man things stopped bickering and glared at the real Chazz.

"Mister Princeton! I'm glad that you spoke up because you will be having a duel today. It is to see if you'll be eligible to enter the Blue dorm. Your opponent will be Blake Vans of Obelisk Blue." Crowler said in a smug tone.

Chazz got up and walked to the center of the assembly area while the blonde haired kid from before got up and walked down to the area as well. Both were given duel disks which they activated.

"Let's duel!" the two boys shouted as they drew their five cards.

Chazz: 4000/Blake: 4000

"I'll start off first." Blake said as he drew a card.

He looked at it and added it to his hand. He chose another card and placed it on a monster zone.

"I play the Marauding Captain (ATK: 1200 DEF: 400) in attack mode!"

A man wearing light armor and carrying two swords jumped out onto the field. Blake smirked as he explained the effect of the monster.

"When this card is normal summoned successfully, I can special summon a level 4 or below monster from my hand. Also Warrior-type monsters can't be battle targets. So I'll summon another Marauding Captain to the field!"

Another man rose onto the field and brought out his two swords into an offensive position. Blake placed another two cards facedown and ended his turn.

"My turn. I draw!" Chazz roared as he drew a card from his deck.

He looked at it and smirked as he added it to his hand. He chose another card and played it.

"I summon the Ojama Yellow (ATK: 0 DEF: 1000) in defense mode."

The stalk eyed creature rose onto the field and placed its arms in front of its chest.

"_**Hey thanks for playing me boss!"**_ the little spirit cried happily.

Chazz glowered at the card before grabbing another card.

"I place one card facedown and play the spell card The Dark Door!" now you and I can only attack with one monster. I end."

"My turn! I draw!" Blake shouted as he drew his card.

He looked at the card and smiled. Chazz didn't like the way Blake smiled and his fears came true when Blake summoned a monster that he had never seen before.

"I play the monster Knight of Darkness (ATK: 2100 DEF: 700) in attack mode!"

The knight rose in a portal of darkness and growled. The knight was clad in midnight black armor and bore a sword that was covered in black fire. It also wore a helmet that was indescribably. **(A/N: the helmet resembles Sauron's face in one of the Lord of the Rings.)**

"But that was a special summon so that means I can still normal summon. I'll play Knight's Commander (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1900) in attack mode! With my Knight's Commander, all of my Warriors gain an additional 500 attack points."

The knight rose onto the field in a flash of light. The knight wore white and red armor and carried a sword decorated in jewels and gold. It also wore a helmet that was a dazzling white.

Marauding Captain (2) - ATK: 1700

Knight of Darkness- ATK: 2600

Knight's Commander- ATK: 2000

Chazz looked at the four monsters with fear in his eyes. Ojama Yellow whimpered slightly at the sight of the monsters' long swords and big shields. Blake smirked at the worry etched on his opponent's face. He cast a quick glance at Alexis and saw that she didn't look impressed but rather afraid. She had grabbed onto the boy Blake had seen and clutched his arm closely. Blake felt jealously bubble up and made him see red. He slammed a facedown onto his field and then attacked.

"Knight of Darkness, slice his weak monster in two!"

The warrior jumped forward and brought out its sword out of its sheath. Ojama Yellow screamed as the sword slashed through the tiny beast. Blake smirked until Chazz roared.

"You triggered my trap card, Ojama Rescue! This trap allows me to bring back my Ojama Yellow but it also allows me to draw two cards." Chazz said with a smirk.

Blake growled as the tiny beast returned to the field and chose another card.

"I play the spell, Card Destruction! Now we both discard our hand and draw cards equal to the number of cards that were in our hand!"

"I know what it does, ya scrub! I'm not some rookie unlike you!" Chazz snarled as he slotted his four cards into his grave and drew four new ones.

Blake did the same except he had two cards. He drew and glanced at them before ending his turn.

"My turn. I draw!" Chazz shouted as he drew a card from his deck.

He looked at it and instantly smiled. Blake didn't like the smile and his fear only grew worst when a cannon of some sort came out onto the field.

"I play the spell card, Mass Driver! With this card, by giving up a monster on the field I can inflict 400 points of damage to you. So long, Ojama Yellow!"

Ojama Yellow disappeared into the cannon as droplets of light. The cannon began to glow and then a blast shot out of it which was the Ojama Yellow. The blast hit Blake like a sledge hammer. He staggered back a bit but managed not to fall. Chazz then grabbed another card.

Blake: 3600/Chazz: 4000

"I play the spell card Ojamen Dalla. By giving up a thousand of my life points, I can special summon Ojama's Yellow, Green, and Black to my field. Come on back fellas!"

Blake: 3600/Chazz: 3000

The three brothers jumped onto the field. Blake laughed as soon as the three landed.

"Oh, I'm so scared! Three little freaks in bikinis are going to pummel me. Oh, whatever shall I do?" Blake asked sarcastically.

"These three my be weak now but wait until I play this!" Chazz said as he slammed another card into his spell and trap card zone.

"It's called Ojama Delta Hurricane. It destroys all cards on you side of the field."

No sooner where the words out of Chazz's mouth then the three monsters began to swirl around in a circle. All of the monsters on Blake's field groaned before blowing up. Blake brought his arms up as the dust flew into his face. When the dust settled, there was nothing on Blake's side of the field. Chazz smirked but the smirk faded when Blake's facedown turned face up.

"I activate the trap card, Call of the Haunted! Now I can return my Knight of Darkness to the field."

The dark knight returned and scowled at Chazz. The raven haired Slifer growled and placed a card facedown and ended his turn.

Blake drew his card without a word and added it to his hand. He grabbed another card and placed it in his spell and trap card zone.

"I now activate Polymerization and fuse Knight of Darkness with my Black Dirge to special summon Omni Knight (ATK: 3600 DEF: 2300) in attack mode."

The black knight disappeared into a swirling vortex along with a black fiendish monster. A new knight rose onto the field and brandish a very big sword. The size of it made Chazz tremble and the Ojama brothers to cry. Blake smiled evilly and brought his hand up to signal the attack but his motion was stopped when Chazz activated his facedown.

"I activate the trap card Threatening Roar! This trap card makes you skip your battle phase this turn." Chazz said with an arrogant tone in his voice.

Blake scowled as he ended his turn. Chazz drew and looked at it. He grinned to himself as he looked at the card.

"I play the spell card, Ojama Hurricane! This works just like my Ojama Delta Hurricane but with a few key differences. One is I destroy all cards on your side of the field and you take 300 points of damage for each one destroyed. Since you have two cards you take 600 points of damage and you lose your Omni Knight."

The three brothers created a vortex that sucked the two into it and the two blew up. Blake cried out as lightning struck him hard.

Blake: 3000/Chazz: 3000

When the wind died down, a monster roared and there stood Knight of Darkness. Chazz was dumbfounded until Blake explained what had happened.

"Whenever Omni Knight is destroyed I can special summon a monster from my grave." Blake said with a smirk.

"Feh! So you saved your monster but it won't help you. Because I activate Polymerization and the fuse the three Stooges here together to form my Ojama King (ATK: 0 DEF: 3000) in attack mode."

The great white beast rose and opened its mouth.

"_**Thank you, Thank you very much!" **_Ojama King said as Elvis.

Blake wondered why Chazz would summon a weaker form of the brothers. He got his answer when Chazz played a second card.

"I play the spell card Shield and Sword! Now all of our monsters attack and defense points switch places."

Knight of Darkness- ATK: 700 DEF: 2100

Ojama King- ATK: 3000 DEF: 0

"I'll only take 2300 points of damage. It looks like you failed." Blake said with a grin.

"Yeah, Yeah. Ojama King, attack!" Chazz shouted.

The giant beast leapt high into the air and crashed down on the Knight.

Blake: 700/Chazz: 3000

"Heh, looks like next turn I'll win because you used that over sized guppy." Blake said with a laugh.

"I'm not done yet, scrub. I play De-Fusion and de-fuse my Ojama King to get the three Stooges back." Chazz said as he played the card in his hand.

The great white thing became an assortment of colors before three beings landed on the field. Blake wondered why Chazz had down that until one of the Ojama cards disappeared in a flash of light. That was when Blake remembered about the Mass Driver card.

"Uh-oh." Blake muttered to himself as the ball of light hit him in the chest.

Blake: 300/Chazz: 3000

"Once more!" Chazz shouted as Black disappeared into light and went into the cannon.

The cannon fired and Blake shouted as the blast hit him in a…sensitive spot.

Blake: 0/Chazz: 3000

"**The winner is Chazz Princeton!"** Crowler said with glee.

"You the man, Chazz!" a red student cried out.

"Yeah!" several other reds shouted.

Soon the entire Red dorm ran out to the field and lifted Chazz onto their shoulders. They began to throw him up into the air while he protested all the way. Crowler stood up and spoke into the mike.

"**Well, since Chazz likes the Red dorm I guess he can stay there. Now to get to the intros for the new students." **Crowler said.

Chazz had been put down and was about to protest but he closed his mouth when several boys and girls in different colored uniform's. One girl with black hair with sliver linings seemed to be looking at the stands. When her eyes landed on Jaden she began to wave frantically to get his attention. Jaden noticed the waving girl and looked at her. His heart froze when he saw the girl. He grimaced and Alexis noticed. She looked at the girl then at Jaden.

"Jay, something wrong?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, my past just caught up to me in a form I never wanted to see again." Jaden replied with disgust on his face.

The new students were dismissed and the girl raced up the steps to Jaden.

"JAY-JAY! YOUR BEATUIFUL FUTURE WIFE IS HERE!" The girl screamed.

She had reached Jaden and Alexis by this time and hugged Jaden with a force that made Superman ashamed. Jaden looked at the girl with disgust while Alexis bristled at the girl touching her boyfriend. The girl finally let go and snuggled in Jaden's chest.

"Angelica, what are you doing here?" Jaden snarled coldly.

"After I saw you on T.V. I signed up so that I can be with you. After that fateful day, I was looking forward to when would meet again." Angelica Sphinx gushed as she squeezed Jaden tighter.

Alexis glared once at the new girl and tightened her grip on Jaden's hand. He returned the pressure while glaring at Angelica.

**After the assembly**

Syrus ran down the hall to get to the boys' locker room. He had gotten mixed up again and went into the girls' locker room. As he passed the door to the Chancellor's office he heard two voices speaking.

"I'm telling you, tearing down the Red dorm is the only way to make stars out of these students. Getting rid of those loser duelists will make everything much easier." Bonaparte said.

"I'll think about it." Crowler said.

Syrus's eyes widen and then he ran down the hall at the fastest speed he could go.

**Slifer Red Dorm**

"…And that's all I heard! Jess, they are planning on tearing our dorm down what'll we do?!?!?!?!" Syrus asked in a panic stricken voice.

"I don't know, Sy. We'll just have to be on the look out." Jess said with a shrug.

Suddenly there was a lurch which made Syrus and Jess jump up. They raced outside to see Chazz's room covered with construction work.

"What's going on?" Jess asked.

"I renovating my room so that it'll make those losers at the blue dorm jealous." Chazz said with a prideful tone.

Jess looked at Syrus and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe you were wrong about the dorm being torn down." He said with a smile.

Syrus wasn't so sure about that.

_Okay, third chapter up. Next, Jaden and Alexis have to deal with Sphinx and a dino fanatic in the next chapter. Please review! _


	4. A Blast from the Past

_Alright, time for the fourth chapter, 'A blast from the past'. I hope you like the story so far. Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh GX or anything related to it. Claimer: I do own the plot and story as well as the OC's Angelica Sphinx and Jess Hernandez._

The days at DA were normal except for a few things.

"JAY-JAY, WHERE ARE YOU!?!?" Angelica said in a singsong voice as she entered the class.

Jaden growled as the girl from his childhood pranced over to him and sat down. The minute she did, she wrapped her hands around Jaden's waist which made Alexis, who was sitting next to him, stiffen and glare daggers at Angelica who paid no heed. Crowler walked in at the moment and sat at his desk.

"Alright class, now today I need some volunteers. A lot of students have been losing their duel disks at the bridge near the river. So, I nominate Syrus Truesdale and Jaden Yuki." Crowler said.

Jaden knew that Crowler wanted to get back at him for showing him up last year so he shrugged his shoulders. Syrus, on the other hand, was scared that he was working with Jaden Yuki, a boy who struck terror in people by just looking at them. Angelica protested though.

"My Jay-Jay won't work for an ugly old hag like you! Send that poster girl Alexis out to do the work!" She said as she held onto Jaden tightly.

Crowler blew up at the comment Angelica made about him and his second best student. (Jaden was the first best student whether Crowler like it or not.)

"EXCUSE ME! I'M SENDING JADEN OUT WITH THAT SLIFER SLACKER BECAUSE HE"S DONE WITH ALL OF THE WORK FOR THE WEEK!" Crowler screamed.

While the teacher and student were arguing Jaden slipped away quietly but not before giving Alexis's hand a squeeze. He then grabbed Syrus by the collar and dragged him out the door.

**Outside on Campus**

"Here's another one, Jaden." Syrus said as he got the disk out of the muck and mire.

Jaden looked over his shoulder at the small duelist. He was covered in mud and looked like a mud person from Goosebumps 'You can't scare me!' Syrus placed the disk into a backpack like container and lifted it up onto his back. Jaden did the same and the duo took off.

"Man, how many kids lose their disks?" Jaden wondered aloud.

Syrus shifted uncomfortably when the question was asked.

"Well, I know a guy who happened to lose his disk. He was challenged by this kid in a Ra uniform. The way I heard it, the guy I know dueled the kid who had muscles like small melons. The guy lost and the kid took his disk and threw it into the river. The guy then laughed in his face." Syrus explained while blushing.

Jaden turned to look at the shorter Slifer and scowled.

"If you're going to tell a lie at least try to make sense of what you are saying." Jaden growled as they approached a bridge.

Syrus's eyes went wide for two reasons. One was the fact that Jaden saw through the lie. The second reason was the voice that suddenly shouted.

"HALT, WHO GOES THERE?!?!?!" The voice said.

Syrus tensed up when he heard the voice. Jaden looked up and saw a tanned skinned boy with large muscles and wearing a bandana. Strapped to his back where several duel disks all pointing outward like spikes. The boy wore a cocky grin on his face.

"Dino Battalion, fall in!" the boy shouted.

Four other boys ran out of hiding behind bushes and surrounded Jaden and Syrus. The Evil Heroes spirits appeared at their master's side ready to defend him from these boys. Jaden narrowed his eyes so that they were golden slits. The four other boys seemed to recognize Jaden because they trembled a bit. The boy walked down the bridge and marched over to him. The boy then noticed Jaden's duel disk and smirked.

"That's a nifty disk ya got there. I have a proposition for ya. But first, what's yer name and rank?" The boy asked.

"My name is Jaden Yuki and who might you be?" Jaden asked angrily.

"Sergeant Hassleberry is my name! Now my proposition is this, we duel and if you lose I get your disk. But, if by some miracle you win, I'll return all the duel disks that I've tossed into the river." Hassleberry said with a thump on his chest.

Jaden already was in a bad enough mood with Angelica trying to come between him and Alexis. So when Hassleberry issued the challenge he was a little happy to accept it.

"Fine you're on." Jaden said as he walked to the other side of the river.

"It's time to duel!" Hassleberry shouted.

"Get your game on!" Jaden shouted.

Hassleberry: 4000/Jaden: 4000

"I'll start first. I draw!" Hassleberry cried as he drew a card from his deck.

He looked at it and smiled. Jaden glared as the boy raised his card high.

"I'll special summon Private Gilasaurus to the field in attack mode.

_**(Gilasaurus- Lv/3-Attribute/Earth, ATK/1400, DEF/400, Type/Dinosaur/effect. You can treat this Normal Summon as a Special Summon. If you select Special Summon, your opponent can Special Summon one monster from their graveyard.)**_

"Since that was just a special summon, I can still normal summon. So Gilasaurus, you are dismissed for my second monster Dark Driceratops in attack mode!"

_**(Dark Driceratops, LV/6-Attribute/Earth, ATK/2400, DEF/1500, Type/Dinosaur/Effect. During battle this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.)**_

What do you say to that?!?!?!" Hassleberry asked as he played one card facedown and ended his turn.

Jaden drew his card without a word. He looked at it and smirked to himself.

"I play the spell card Evil Reinforcements! I'd tell you what this card does but I think I just show you. First up I special summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy in attack mode!"

_**(Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy-LV/2, Attribute/Dark, ATK/300, DEF/800, If you control no monsters on your side of the field, you can Special Summon this card. If you use this card to tribute summon an "Elemental Hero", "Destiny", or "Evil Hero" monster, draw 1 card during the turn's End Phase.)**_

A monster that was mostly skeletal and had strange ears and wings rose from a black portal and landed next to Jaden.

"And since that was a special summon I'll give him up to summon my Evil Hero Malicious Edge in attack mode!"

_**(Evil Hero Malicious Edge-LV/7, Attribute/Earth, ATK/2600, DEF/1800, Type/Fiend/Effect. If your opponent controls a monster, you can Normal Summon this card with 1 tribute. During battle this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.)**_

The skeletal creature hissed as it became light droplets. The spiked monster arose from the earth where the Infernal Prodigy once stood. It smirked as it brought out its spikes.

"Wait one dang minute! How are you able to summon a level seven monster with just one tribute?!?!?!?" Hassleberry asked surprised.

"It's because of my Edge's effect. If you control at least one monster, I can summon him with one tribute. Now Malicious Edge, attack! Cross spike slash!"

The fiend hero leapt into the air until it was above the Dark Driceratops. It made into an X before throwing the spikes on the top of its hand toward the ancient reptile. The monster groaned before it blew up.

Hassleberry: 3800/Jaden: 4000

"I end." Jaden stated as he drew a card.

"Why are you drawin'? You just said that you ended yer turn!" Hassleberry pointed out.

"I'm drawing because of Infernal Prodigy's effect. If I used him as a tribute for an Elemental, Destiny, or Evil hero, I draw one card at the end phase of my turn." Jaden snapped.

Hassleberry became silent as he drew his card. He looked at it and smiled triumphantly. He added the card to his hand and then played another one.

"I play another Gilasaurus in attack mode! Of course, you get back your Infernal Prodigy. But it don't matter! Because I know play my Big Evolution Pill spell! So long, Gilasaurus!"

The Infernal Prodigy returned then crossed its arms in front of its chest indicating that it was in defense mode.

_**(Big Evolution Pill-Type/Spell, Tribute one Dinosaur-Type monster to activate this card. This card remains on the field for three of your opponent's turns. While this card is face up on the field, you can Normal Summon or Set Dinosaur-Type monsters without Tributing.)**_

"Now don't forget, since that was a special summon I can still normal summon, so allow me to bring out the heavy tank of my platoon, ULTIMATE TYRANNO IN ATTACK MODE!"

_**(Ultimate Tyranno-LV/8, Attribute/Earth, ATK/3000, DEF/2200, Type/Dinosaur/Effect. If this card is in Attack Position at the beginning of your Battle Phase, first, you can and must attack all monsters on you opponent's side of the field once each with this card.)**_

A Tyrannous-Rex with spikes rose from the earth and let out an earth shattering roar. Syrus jumped at the roar and fell on his bottom. Hassleberry laughed at Syrus's reaction.

"Looks like your platoon is nothing but a bunch of chickens!" Hassleberry said while he continued to laugh.

"Jaden!" A voice shouted.

The dark king turned his head to see his secret girlfriend running toward him with Angelica in the distance. Hassleberry looked at the two and scowled.

"What are these two _girl's _doing here? Can't they see that Duel monsters is a man's game? Those two are so weak that it isn't even much of a challenge to beat them!" Hassleberry said with anger in his tone.

That made Angelica and Alexis mad as hornets. But their anger paled in comparison to Jaden's. Jaden knew that Alexis was good enough to hold her own but it was an insult to her pride which Jaden knew that she cherished dearly.

"Anyway, Tyranno attack his Malicious Edge and then take out his Infernal Prodigy! Hyper Bite!"

The giant lizard stomped forward and snapped at the fiend. The fiend tried to hold off its jaws but failed after a few seconds. The extinct behemoth then turned its head to the smaller Evil Hero. The fiendish hero glanced up in fear as the foot of the beast came down on it hard. Jaden didn't flinch as his life points dropped.

Hassleberry: 3800/Jaden: 3400

"I end my turn."

Jaden drew and glanced at it. Alexis knew that Jaden was furious at Hassleberry for insulting her. She prayed that Jaden wouldn't go too berserk on him. Jaden then held the card he drew up high and Alexis knew that he had drawn the one card that would give him victory.

"I summon my new Evil Hero to the field in attack mode. Come forth, Evil Hero Venom!"

_**(Evil Hero Venom-LV/3, Attribute/Dark, ATK/900, DEF/1500, Type/Fiend/Effect. If this card is the only card on the field, draw cards equal to the number of Evil Heroes in your Graveyard. Then decrease 1 of you opponent's monster ATK by 1000 for each card you draw.)**_

"Thanks to my Venom's effect, I draw two cards from Malicious Edge and Infernal Prodigy. Then your 'Ultimate Tyranno' loses its edge.

**Ultimate Tyranno-ATK/1000**

"My Dino!" Hassleberry cried.

"Your doom is here! I now play the quick play spell card, Super Polymerization! With this card, I can fuse your monster to mine, so by discarding my Evil Hero Vile, I fuse your Ultimate Tyranno to my Venom to form…EVIL HERO NEMESIS!"

_**(Evil Hero Nemesis-LV/10, Attribute/Dark, ATK/3900 DEF/3000, Type/Fiend/Fusion/Effect. 1 Fiend-Type monster + 1 Level 8 or above monster. This card cannot be summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card takes on the effects of the two monsters used in the Fusion summoning of this card.)**_

Hassleberry looked at the monster which was covered in blood-red armor and had glowing orange eyes. He was dumbfounded that his dinosaur could be used to summon that beast. Then he heard some chanting and turned to the source. It was his battalion cheering for Jaden.

"Dang it! Deserted again. Why me?" Hassleberry moaned as he sat down.

Jaden was shocked at the way Hassleberry was acting. Hassleberry noticed and then told him how every time he would round up some local boys to tackle something they had always turned tail and ran. He had hoped that by coming to Duel Academy that he would be able to finally become a leader. Jaden sighed.

"You want to know the reason why you can't be a leader?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." Hassleberry replied as he looked up.

"It's because you don't use different strategies. Now another question; do you hate change?" Jaden asked.

"HATE change?!?!?! I LOTHAE it!" Hassleberry shouted as he jumped up.

Realization then hit him like a T-rex's foot stomping down.

_That's it! Because I refuse to change everyone can easily beat me!_ The dino leader thought to himself.

"Evil Hero Nemesis! Attack with Vile Hurricane!" Jaden shouted snapping Hassleberry back to reality.

He looked up as a blast of wind hit him hard in the chest causing him to fall back.

Hassleberry: 0/Jaden: 3400

"That's game." Jaden said as he lowered his arm.

Angelica tackled hugged Jaden the minute the words were out of his mouth. Alexis stiffened at the contact as Jaden shrugged her off. He looked once at Alexis and nodded which made Alexis walk away quickly. Angelica saw the look and realized that her Jaden was looking at Alexis. Her momentary glance loosened her grip on Jaden to the point where he broke free and joined the queen. Angelica shook with anger and snarled.

_I won't let that poster girl take MY man away from me._ She thought as she went off in some direction while Hassleberry began picking up duel disks.

_Okay there you go. Things are starting to get a little interesting now. Please read and review._


	5. The Rise of Syrus Truesdale

_Okay, thanks for the reviews everyone. Now to anyone who has reviewed this story, there is an author that has the penname Danger Zone2. He was inspired from DIMA and its sequel for his own stories. The story name is Sacred Darkness. The story is very good and I recommend them to anyone who has read DIMA. This is the episode 'Sad but Truesdale' from the anime but it will be a bit different. Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh GX or anything related to it. Claimer: I do own the plot and OCs Jess Hernandez and Angelica Sphinx. _

"Here are the two people I must put with while living at the Cockroach Motel." Chazz said as he entered the door to Syrus's and Jess's room.

The two said people looked up from what they were doing and saw Chazz holding a camcorder in his hand.

"Senor Chazz, what are you doing?" Jess asked with confusion on his face.

"I'm making a video of my life. It'll be so popular that it'll become a Reality show. Everyone will watch it." Chazz said with pride.

"Yeah, everyone that's dumb enough to watch it." A cold voice spoke making Chazz's hair stick on end.

"Please don't tell me that the King of Darkness is behind me." Chazz said while gulping.

Jess and Syrus nodded silently and Chazz groaned. He turned around to see not only Jaden but Alexis as well. Chazz immediately became happy to see Alexis.

"Alexis, my darling, what brings you to this place?" Chazz asked dreamily.

Alexis scowled and punched Chazz in the stomach. Jaden snickered to himself as his secret girlfriend beat the tar out of Chazz. Alexis sighed and then turned to Syrus and Jess.

"Hey guys. You mind if me and Jaden crash here? He and I need to get away from the Obelisk Blue dorm for a while." Alexis asked.

"Sure Alexis. But it'll be cramped here with four extra people." Syrus said uncomfortable.

Chazz quickly got up, mysteriously healed, and stood in front of Alexis.

"I have the perfect solution! Follow me!" Chazz said as he ran out the door.

Alexis, Jaden, and the two Slifer Reds looked at one another with confusion on their faces. They all shrugged and walked after Chazz.

**Chazz's room**

"Welcome to Chez Chazz!" Chazz exclaimed as he opened up the door.

Everyone except Jaden were awestruck by the sheer vastness of the room. There were hot tubs and a large entertainment room. There was also a game room filled with pool and air hockey.

"Well?" Chazz asked hopeful that Alexis would stay at his suite.

"I gotta admit Chazz this is impressive. Me and Jaden would love to stay here!" Alexis said with a grin at her secret boyfriend.

"Alexis, I hate to tell ya this but there is only one bedroom left." Chazz said a little peeved at Jaden being mentioned.

Alexis put her finger to her chin and began to think. She knew that Chazz was trying to get her alone so that he could hit on her without her Jaden interfering. She then came up with the perfect solution to the problem in front of her.

"Hmmmm. I guess…I guess…Jaden and I will have to share the room and bed together. Is that okay with you, Jaden?" Alexis asked her secret boyfriend with a blush.

But before Jaden could reply, Chazz cut in.

"Alexis, I think that Jaden should bunk with the rest of the Slackers." Chazz said while shooting a glare at Jaden.

Jaden returned the glare with one of his death looks. Chazz sweated but held his ground. Alexis sighed to herself. It was time to pull her ace out.

"If Jaden goes, I go. He's my partner for the assignment Crowler gave us which is to write a report on the history of dueling." Alexis said with authority in her voice.

Chazz felt his heart crumble as he looked at the two. But he finally agreed.

"Alright, but if there is any problems Jaden is to leave immediately!" Chazz said.

Syrus and Jess then reminded them all that they were there with a question on their minds.

"Senorita Rhodes and Senor Yuki, why did you guys leave the Blue Dorm and come here?" Jess asked.

Alexis looked at them with a sour expression on her face as she dug into her bag. Jaden had a scowl on his face as he crossed his arms and waited for Alexis to dig out what she needed.

"**This** is why I left the blue dorm." Alexis said as she pulled something out and held it against her body.

Chazz and the Slifer Duo saw that it was a red dress that had a skirt that looked like it could show off something personal to Alexis.

"Crowler wanted me to wear this dress and sing every time I duel. Can you imagine me in this dress?" Alexis asked as she looked at the guys.

Both Jaden and Alexis groaned when they saw a dazed look in all three of their eyes. Jaden shook his head and glanced at Alexis.

"You shouldn't have given them the visual aid." Jaden muttered with a slight smile.

"Oh, please. I remember you blushing non-stop the first time I showed you this." Alexis shot back with a smile of her own as Jaden blushed a fine shade of red.

"Anyway, we've got to get them out of their trance or they'll never stop hounding you to wear the dress." Jaden pointed out.

"Good idea." Alexis replied.

Jaden walked over and whacked Chazz over the head. Chazz immediately came out of his trance and clutched the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Chazz asked angrily.

"To wake you up." Jaden replied.

Alexis woke Jess and Syrus up by shaking them gently. The three then turned to Jaden with a questioning look in their eyes. Jaden pulled out something that made them burst out laughing. He was holding a muscle shirt in his hands and it had Crowler's face on the front and 'Crowler for Chancellor' on the back. He glared at the three and it got them to shut up. Jaden put the shirt back and headed to the room where he and Alexis would reside until Sheppard returned. As the two unpacked there was a shout from outside the room.

"Get out of my way, cadets! I'm here to see Sergeant Jaden!" A familiar voice shouted.

Jaden looked up at Alexis and sighed. Alexis scowled when she heard the voice and seemed ready to march out there and give the voice a piece of her mind.

"We better get out there before he kills someone." Jaden said as he left the room.

Alexis followed after him ad saw the muscle bound Ra in the middle of the room. Hassleberry saw Jaden and immediately saluted.

"General Tyranno Hassleberry reporting for duty, sir!" Hassleberry shouted.

"Who's this muscle head?" Chazz asked snidely.

"He's a boy I dueled and beat. I think he's wants to stay by my side like a real solider does." Jaden explained to the group.

Hassleberry nodded and then sat down next to Syrus and Jess. The door opened then closed suddenly and a familiar Ra ran into the room.

"Syrus! Where are you, damn it?!?!?!?! Oh there you are." Bastion said as he ran in.

Everyone, besides Jaden, stared in shock at Bastion. He looked at them and cocked his head to the side.

"What's up with you?" Bastion asked.

"Misawa, you swore." Chazz said still dumbfounded.

"I did?" Bastion asked confused.

Everyone nodded. Bastion blushed embarrassed at himself.

"Sorry about that. I've been trying to find Syrus all day and I was very agitated. Anyway, Syrus I'm, glad I found you chum. You are up for a promotion but to do it you must duel an obelisk blue. I don't know who it is but you best prepare. Eh? Syrus?" Bastion said as he looked around.

Nobody had seen Syrus run out the door except Jaden. The dark king sighed. He was going to have to talk to the little Slifer that night. Everyone heard a bell indicating that it was dinner time.

**Later that night**

Syrus looked out at the sea as he sat down at the cliff edge near the Red Dorm. He sighed as he pulled his deck out and look through it. He stopped at a card when he came to it. The picture was a gloved hand wielding something together. Syrus sighed as he read the card name.

"Power Bond. Bro, why did you even give me this card if I'm not ready to use it?" Syrus muttered to himself.

"If you feel that you aren't ready to use it then take it out of your deck." A cold voice said but despite the tone it still reflected warmth that was nostalgic.

Syrus jumped in surprise and spun around. Jaden was sitting on a tree branch, his back against the tree and one leg propped up. After recovering his wits the small Slifer looked at the DA king.

"I…I want to but I feel like everyone is expecting me to be like my brother and I don't want to disappoint them." Syrus said while looking at the ground.

Jaden leapt off the branch and landed on his feet without making any noise. He then walked over to the Roid user and put his hand on Sy's shoulder.

"But that's just it. You cannot be what people want you to be. Trust me, I know. My…parents…wanted me to become a lawyer or a doctor but I couldn't do the work that they did so I became my own person. So just use your own dueling skills and try not to be like your brother. If you try to be someone you're not, then you'll achieve nothing but lies. You need to face your fears someday. Why not make it today?" Jaden said as he walked off.

Syrus stared after Jaden until he was gone. The small Slifer then stood up and look at the moon.

_Jaden's right. I need to face my fears and stop living in my brother's shadow. I need to be Syrus Truesdale Slifer duelist not Syrus Truesdale Zane's little brother. _Syrus thought to himself with a smile.

He walked back to his dorm room to prepare for tomorrow's duel. But first, he had a delivery to make.

**Slifer Red dorm**

Jaden walked up the steps to where his and Alexis's room were. His talk with Syrus went a lot better then he thought. Now, he wouldn't admit it but he had seen something in the boy that intrigued him. But before he met Alexis, he had waved it off. Now, though, he had seen that hidden potential again. He knew that Syrus would win tomorrow. He opened the door and was met with an embarrassing sight. Alexis was in the middle of undressing right when Jaden walked in. She hadn't seen him but that changed when she turned and saw him standing in the doorway. For a few seconds, awkward silence settled in the room. Jaden then made the first move by speaking.

"S-sorry, Lex. I'll…um…I'll wait outside." Jaden said as he turned around with a blush that made all of his others ashamed.

The door closed and Alexis could hear Jaden muttering about knocking first before he entered. She couldn't help but smile that he had passed the test she had placed in front of him. She continued undressing and then got into her pajamas. She stepped into the room and then walked to the door. She opened it and then peeked out. Jaden was leaning against the wall near the door, looking at the stars.

"Jaden?" Alexis asked which caused him to look at her.

"Alexis. I'm truly sorry that I walked in on you like that. I just talked to Syrus and I was thinking about what he was…" Jaden began to explain when he was shushed by Alexis.

"I know. And you passed." Alexis said with a sly grin.

"Passed? Wait that was a test?" Jaden asked with a confused look.

"Uh-huh. I wanted to see if you could control yourself. And you did by walking out and closing the door. I'm proud to have you as a boyfriend." Alexis said.

Jaden then smiled and shook his head.

"I thought I was supposed to be the cunning one in this relationship." He said.

Alexis giggled as the two went back into their room to sleep.

**Next day**

Chazz was walking toward the arena after homeroom. Crowler wanted Syrus to duel as soon as possible. Suddenly he heard said boy's voice.

"Chazz! Hey, Chazz, wait up!" Syrus said as he ran forward with an envelope in his hand.

"What do you want Truesdale?" Chazz asked in his usual snide tone.

"I need you to hold on to this. And no peeking!" Syrus said as he handed the black clad Slifer the envelope and walked off to the locker room.

Chazz watched as Syrus walked away. He then turned his attention to the envelope in his hand. The raven duelist opened it up and pulled out a card. His eyes widen in surprise at the card in his hand.

"Power Bond?" Chazz questioned out loud.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK!" Syrus shouted form the locker room.

**Obelisk Blue Arena**

Jaden sat down near Alexis and surveyed the arena. Nearly the entire school had come to watch the duel between Syrus and the mysterious freshman. Chazz showed up and sat right next to Alexis which made both of them cross. Angelica then pranced up and plopped down right on Jaden's lap which made Alexis more cross. Jaden was disgusted and tried to get the girl off of him but she clung to him tightly. Everyone settled down when Crowler and some red headed girl walked out to the stage.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen! The duel between Missy Underwood and Syrus Truesdale is about to begin!" **Crowler said into a mike.

The girl, who everyone guessed to be Missy, stepped onto the arena when Syrus came out of the locker room. Jaden instantly noticed that Syrus looked more confident then normal.

"So, he took my advice to heart." Jaden said to himself.

"Jadey-wadey? What did you say?" Angelica asked as she batted her eyes at him.

"Nothing that concerns you." Jaden snarled to the girl.

The dark king turned his head toward the arena as the duel began.

"So you're all that's stands between me and Zane huh? I expect more from the brother of Zane Truesdale." Missy said as she shuffled her deck.

Syrus didn't reply as he shuffled his own deck. Both slotted the cards and then said one word.

"DUEL!"

Missy: 4000/Syrus: 4000

"I'll start first." Missy said as she drew her card.

She looked at it and then added it to her hand. She then chose another one and placed it in her monster zone.

"I play my Pinch Hopper in attack mode!"

_**(Pinch Hopper-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1000, DEF/1200, Type/Insect/Effect. When this card on your side of the field is sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Insect-Type Monster from your hand.)**_

A green grasshopper appeared on the field and flapped its wings so much that it sounded like it was a bee rather then a grasshopper.

"Next, I play my spell card Multiplication of Ants. I think I'll let the computer tell you what this card does."

_**(Multiplication of Ants-Type/Spell/Normal. Tribute 1 Insect-Type Monster on your side of the field. Special Summon 2 "Army Ant Tokens" (Insect-Type/Level 4/ATK-500/DEF-1200) on your side of the field. These tokens cannot be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon.)**_

Pinch Hopper disappeared in rays of light and two giant ants came out from the ground. Missy smirked as she placed another card from her hand onto the field.

"I place my tokens in attack mode. Now my Pinch Hopper's effect activates allowing me special summon my Ultimate Insect LV 5!"

_**(Ultimate Insect LV 5-LV/5, Attribute/Wind, ATK/2300, DEF/900, Type/Insect/Effect. If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Ultimate Insect LV 3, as long as this card remains on the field, decrease the ATK of all of your opponent's monsters by 500 points. During your Standby Phase, send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Ultimate Insect LV 7" from your hand or Deck. (You cannot activate this effect during the turn this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summoned or flipped face-up.)**_

A gargantuan insect rose from the field in a flurry of wings. Everyone was grossed out by it because it looked like a cross between a mosquito and spider. Syrus just looked at it and then considered his hand. Missy didn't notice this as she slotted a card into her spell and trap card zone.

"I end."

"My turn. I draw!" Syrus shouted as he drew a card.

He looked at it and placed it in his hand. He grabbed another card and played it in his monster card zone.

"I summon Steamroid in attack mode."

_**(Steamroid-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1800, DEF/1800, Type/Machine/Effect. If this card attacks your opponent's monster, increase the ATK of this card by 500 points during the Damage Step only. If this card is attacked by your opponent's monster, decrease the ATK of this card by 500 points during the Damage Step only.) **_

A cartoonish train chugged out onto the field. Looked Missy as it blew its horn. Missy cracked a smile as she looked at the monster.

"Aww, how cute. The runt is using monsters look weak. If it wasn't so pathetic it'd be funny." Missy taunted.

Syrus just smiled as he set a card facedown.

"Steamroid, attack her Token! Train smash!"

The said monster charged at the token. Missy just sighed.

_I'll only take 1300 points of damage. No use in wasting my card. Soon I'll be with my darling Zaney. _She thought to herself as her token blew up. She gasped as her life points dropped further then she expected.

Missy: 2300/Syrus: 4000

"WHAT?!?!?!?! HOW DID I LOSE 1700 OF MY LIFE POINTS!?!?!?!?!" Missy screamed as she stared at her life counter.

"It's my Steamroid's special effect. During the damage step, my monster's power level goes up by 500 points. So instead of 1800 it went up to 2300!" Syrus explained as he crossed his arms.

Missy stared at Syrus in shock then anger.

_Little Twerp! I'll make him regret attacking me! _Missy thought in anger.

"I end."

"My turn. I draw!" Missy hissed as she drew her card.

She looked at the card and instantly smiled to herself. She added the card and placed it in her hand.

"Since it's my Standby Phase, I can level up my Ultimate Insect Level 5 to Ultimate Insect LV 7!"

_**(Ultimate Insect LV 7-LV/7, Attribute/Wind, ATK/2600, DEF/1200, Type/Insect/Effect. If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of Ultimate Insect LV 5, as long as this card remains face-up on the field decrease ATK and DEF of all of your opponent's monster by 700 points.) **_

Syrus uncrossed his arms as he looked at his Steamroid's ATK.

**Steamroid-ATK/1100, DEF/1100.**

Missy smirked as she grabbed another card and placed it in her spell and trap card zone.

"I play the spell card Monster Reborn! I can now revive my Pinch Hopper. But now I get rid of it as a tribute to summon my Millennium Scorpion in attack mode!"

_**(Millennium Scorpion-LV/5, Attribute/Earth, ATK/2000, DEF/1800, Type/Insect/Effect. Each time this card destroys 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, this card gains 500 attack.)**_

A giant scorpion with an eye on its back rose from the earth as Pinch hopper disappeared again. Missy smirked as she brought another card onto the field due to Pinch Hopper's effect.

"I summon my most powerful card, Insect Princess in attack mode!"

_**(Insect Princess-LV/6, Attribute/Wind, ATK/1900, DEF/2100, Type/Insect/Effect. While this card is face-up on the field, battle positions of all face-up Insect-Type monsters are changed into Attack Position. Each time this card destroys an Insect-Type monster as a result of battle, increase this card's ATK by 500.)**_

An insect rose onto the field with a gust of wind. When it ended everyone saw an insect that looked humanoid. Its back wings were that of a butterfly and it had four arms, two clasped together and the other two were gripping each other in a cross of arms. Syrus didn't like what this card looked like and he had a bad feeling that missy had one more card up her sleeve.

"I now play the field spell card Insect Paradise!"

_**(Insect Paradise-Type/Spell/Field. Increase the ATK of all Insect-Type monsters by 500. The controller of this card has the option to send Insects on his/her side of the field to their opponent.)**_

Syrus gulped as the army ant token came to his side of the field. Missy smiled as she glanced at her monsters.

**Insect Princess-ATK/2400**

**Ultimate Insect LV7-ATK/3000**

**Millennium Scorpion-ATK/2500**

"Insect Princess attack the token!" Missy said with a gleam in her eye.

The said monster turned from a beautiful butterfly to a angry wasp as it devoured the token. Syrus let out a shout of agony as his life points dropped.

Missy: 2300/Syrus: 3100

**Insect Princess-ATK/2900**

"Heh, Millennium Scorpion, attack his Steamroid!"

The said scorpion skittered forward and seized the weakened machine in its claws. The Steamroid blew its whistle weakly as its attack points dropped again.

**Steamroid-ATK/800**

Syrus groaned as his life points took another beating.

Missy: 2300/Syrus: 2000

**Millennium Scorpoion-ATK/3000**

"Now Ultimate Insect, End this! Bring me to my Zaney!"

The giant bug pointed its mouth at the little bluenette but he activated his facedown before the attack could hit him.

"Go, A Hero Emerges! This trap card will do wonders for ya if you're ever in your bind."

_**(A Hero Emerges-Type/Trap/Normal. You can activate when your opponent declares an attack. Your opponent selects 1 random card from your hand. If it is a Monster Card, Special Summon it on your side of the field. If not, send it to your Graveyard.)**_

_Little Runt. Oh well here goes. _Missy thought to herself.

"I chose the far right card." Missy said.

"Hey thanks. You chose the one card that can help me! Go Gyroid defense mode!"

_**(Gyroid-LV/3, Attribute/Wind, ATK/1000=300, DEF/1000=300, Type/Machine/Effect. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed in battle, it is not destroyed. (Damage Calculation is applied normally.)**_

"Grr. I end." Missy spat out.

"My turn. I draw!" Syrus said as he drew a card.

Meanwhile, in the bleachers, Chazz tried to put his arm around Alexis's waist and failed to notice the Power Bond card fall out of his pocket. Alexis, however, noticed the card right after she punched Chazz in the gut. She picked it up and narrowed her eyes as she looked at Chazz.

"Chazz, how could you do such a thing?!?!?!" She growled.

"What? What did I do?" Chazz asked in surprise.

"You took Power Bond from Syrus." Alexis growled.

"Alexis, chill out. Syrus must have given Chazz Power Bond because he didn't feel ready for it." Jaden quietly explain.

Alexis calmed down but still shot a glare at Chazz. Back on the arena, Syrus had drawn the cards he needed for his victory.

"Alright, first I play Polymerization to fuse Ambulanceroid and Rescueroid to form Ambulance Rescueroid!

_**(Ambulance Rescueroid-LV/6, Attribute/Fire, ATK/2300=1500, DEF/1800=1100, Type/Machine/Fusion/Effect. "Rescueroid" + "Ambulanceroid". This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. Once per turn, when a monster on your side of the field is destroyed by Battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon that monster in Defense Mode.)**_

A truck with eyes and sirens raced out to the field and skidded to a stop next to Syrus. He grabbed another card and placed it in his spell and trap card zone.

"Then I'll activate De-Fusion. I'll send my monster back to the fusion deck and summon back my Ambulance and Rescueroid in defense mode!"

The truck disappeared and the tow said monsters rose in sparkles of light.

_**(Rescueroid-LV/6, Attribute/Fire, ATK/1600=900, DEF/1800=1100, Type/Machine/Effect. While this card is face-up on your side of the field, when a "roid" monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can return that monster to your hand.)**_

_**(Ambulanceroid-LV/3, Attribute/Earth, ATK/300=0, DEF/1200=500, Type/Machine/Effect. When a "roid" monster is added from your Graveyard to your hand, you can Special Summon it to the field.)**_

_It's now or never._ Syrus thought to himself.

He grabbed the last card in his hand to bring forth the card that he had kept hidden from everyone including Jess.

"I play the spell card Vehicroid Connection Zone!"

_**(Vehicroid Connection Zone-Type/Spell/Normal.**_ _**Send to the Graveyard, from your side of the field or your hand, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a "Vehicroid" Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) The Fusion Monster Special Summoned by this card cannot be destroyed by the effects of Spells, Traps, and Effect Monsters, and its effects cannot be negated.)**_

"I now fuse Jetroid to Ambulanceroid, Rescueroid, and Gyroid to summon my ultimate card!"

"Ultimate card? Does that shrimp have an ultimate card?" Chazz asked.

"Hmm, maybe there was more to Syrus then I realized." Jaden muttered to himself when he realized what Syrus was talking about.

"Come on out! Strikeroid Alpha!"

_**(Strikeroid Alpha-LV/9, Attribute/Light, ATK/3500, DEF/2000, Type/Machine/Fusion/Effect. "Jetroid" + "Ambulanceroid" + "Rescueroid" + "Gyroid". This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card is Special Summoned successfully, negate the effects of all face-up cards on your opponent's side of the field. When this card attacks, increase this card's ATK by the ATK of the target monster.)**_

Strikeroid Alpha looked like a cross between the '09 versions of Starscream, Optimus Prime and Voltron. Its wings were black and red while its body was pure white and sliver. Its head had two yellow orbs and a mouth plate. Missy was shocked to say the least. She hadn't expected to fight this monster at all. Syrus smirked as he looked at Missy's reaction.

"Alright, Strikeroid. Attack her Insect Princess!"

**Insect Princess-ATK/1900**

**Strikeroid-ATK/5400**

"I activate my Trap Card. Insect Annihilation!" Missy shouted reveling her trap card.

_**(Insect Annihilation-Type/Trap/Normal. Tribute one Insect-type monster on your side field. Destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field.)**_

I get rid of my Millennium Scorpion and destroy your Strikeroid!" Missy said with a smug smile.

"That would work…if it wasn't for Vehicroid Connection Zone! Thanks to it, Strikeroid can't be destroyed by any trap effects." Syrus said as a smile grew on his lips.

"What?!?!?! NO!" Missy shouted as Strikeroid brought its arm back and punched the Insect Princess in the stomach.

Missy: 0/Syrus: 2000

"NOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD I LOSE TO THE WEAK TRUESDALE?" Missy wailed as she dropped to the ground.

Syrus smiled as he turned to the cheering kids around him. He waved to them sheepishly as Crowler stepped up with the mike in hand.

"**The winner is Syrus Truesdale! Congratulations on your promotion." **Crowler said as he shook the little bluenette hand.

Jess and the rest of the gang ran down and patted him on the back.

"Way to go Sy!" Jess shouted.

"Impressive, very impressive." Jaden said with a smile.

"Sam Hill, Private. You did alright!" Hassleberry said.

Syrus just smiled as Missy wailed again.

"ZANEY! I'M COMING BABY!" she cried.

**Later on**

Syrus hefted his pack as he looked back at the Slifer Red dorm. He waved to the figures there and walked off toward the Ra dorms.

"*Sniff* they grow up so fast." Hassleberry said as he watched Syrus leave.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go get some grub." Chazz said as he walked to the cafeteria.

**Cafeteria**

"Hey, let go of that! That's mine." A high voice shouted.

"Truesdale!?!?!?! I thought you were in the Yellow Barracks!" Hassleberry cried out in surprise.

"I may be a Yellow now but I'm still a Slifer Red at heart." Syrus explained as he took a fried shrimp.

"Ugh, I think I lost my appetite." Chazz said as he watched the two wolf down more food.

"Really?!?!? Then I guess I'll help myself." Jess said as he grabbed a fried shrimp.

"HEY! LET GO OF THAT SHRIMP!" Chazz shouted.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP?" Syrus exclaimed.

"Sam Hill! One battle at a time!" Hassleberry shouted.

_Okay, done. Please read and review Sacred Darkness and Awakening. If I don't see any new people review DZ's story I won't post up the next chapter. That is your first and final warning._


	6. Zane's Defeat

_Alright, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed Sacred Darkness. You all get your own personal bodyguard your choice. Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh GX. Claimer: I own the story plot and OCs Angelica Sphinx and Jess Hernandez. _

Syrus ran through the halls as he ran to the main Obelisk arena. He had exciting news to tell everyone that he made friends with at Duel academy. He burst in to the arena just as the DA king was finishing up a duel with Bastion.

"Dark Inferno Wing, make that Dragon a washout!" Jaden roared.

The black Evil Hero flew forward and went through the Water Dragon like a hot knife through butter. The attack strength of Evil Hero Dark wing was 5000 due to the one Evil Hero and four Elemental Hero cards and inflicted heavy damage to Bastion. Dark wing then drew his claws back and slashed at Bastion making his life points drop to zero. Bastion stood up and walked over to Jaden with a frown on his face.

"I thought for sure that I had you that time Jaden. I guess you are a better duelist and student that I've ever seen." Bastion said as he shook his head.

"I never give up even if the odds are against me." Jaden stated simply.

The dark king turned to see his new friend Syrus standing at entrance to the arena. He noticed that the small bluenette was jumping from foot to foot. The Ra Genius and Jaden walked over to the small Ra wondering what was going through the boy's mind.

"HeyguysguesswhatmybrotherisduelingtonighanditsaganistAster!" Syrus said in hyper speed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, Syrus! Our brains can't process that fast!" Jaden said with a smile.

He had understood Syrus perfectly but wanted Bastion to get the news from Syrus himself.

Syrus blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Guys, guess what's going to happen tonight on the Pro Circuit?" Syrus asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Your brother will be dueling some poor duelist?" Bastion questioned.

Syrus face-palmed at the guess but immediately gathered his wits.

"Yeah, my big bro is dueling tonight but you'll never guess WHO he is dueling." The miniature Ra said with a sly grin.

Bastion got the answer through sheer dumb luck.

"Aster Phoenix?" Bastion asked as he put his finger to his chin.

Syrus fell over with one leg sticking in the air at the right answer. Jaden put his fingers to his forehead and sighed.

"Way to ruin the surprise Misawa." Jaden grumbled.

"Sorry." Bastion said a little flustered.

"No fair." Syrus murmured.

**Domino City**

"Mr. Truesdale, I hope that you give the crowd the show they deserve." A man in a black suit said as he stepped into a limousine. "We spent a lot of money on you."

"Don't worry, I won't disappoint." Zane said with a small smile.

Before the elder Truesdale could walk to the arena, the man spoke up again.

"Best be careful on the way to the arena, Mister Truesdale. The paper said that there is a demon attacking people around the city." The man said as he handed Zane a paper.

Zane looked at it and saw a fuzzy picture of what looked like some monster in armor with three claws. He discarded the paper and looked at the man with a smirk.

"I hardly believe in myths and urban legends." He stated.

The man smiled as his window rolled up. The limousine pulled out and headed down the street. Zane turned and walked toward the arena. He didn't get far when a shout of alarm was heard form a nearby alleyway. An explosion came a few minutes later from the alleyway. Zane gasped and then ran into the alleyway. He found a man with a ski hat on the ground with a scared expression on his face. Two other men ran to where Zane and Ski hat were.

"Another one? That's the tenth one this month!" one of the men said in surprise.

"I don't understand it. That demon is a fast worker." The other man said.

The two men picked up Ski hat and began to move him to a hospital. Zane watched the two take the young man until they were out of sight. Zane then resumed his walking toward the arena not knowing that he was being watched by a creature that had three claws attached to its hand.

**Duel Academy**

"I can't believe that our Zane is in the Pros. To think that I taught everything he knows." Crowler said with pride.

"Yeah, Crowler taught Zane how to be a better dresser and all Zane did was look at him." Jaden said with a smile.

Alexis stifled her laughter at the comment. Crowler went on bragging until the announcer came on the air.

"**Good Evening, ladies and gentleman! Tonight at the Kaiba Dome, we have a special match set! Rising Pro star Zane Truesdale is facing off against the Pro circuit prodigy Aster Phoenix!" **The announcer said as the two said duelists walked onto the arena.

"WE LOVE YOU ASTER!" Several girls screamed.

Aster smirked and waved to the screaming girls. The girls screamed even louder as he waved. Chazz, though he was thousand of miles away, was jealous of the silver teen.

"What does he have that the Chazz doesn't?" Chazz muttered.

Zane then stepped out and several other girls screamed his name. He tuned them out as he approached the arena. Aster was somehow standing on the arena already and was looking at Zane. Zane handed his deck to Aster without a word. Aster did the same and both shuffled the others deck. They handed back the respective decks and walked to the opposite ends of the arena. Both deployed their disks with a roar from the crowd.

"Let's duel!" Both Pros shouted.

Zane: 4000/Aster: 4000

"I'll start first." Aster said as he drew a card.

He looked at it and added it to his hand. He then chose another card and played it.

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!"

_**(Elemental Hero Clayman-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/ 800, DEF/2000, Type/Warrior. **__**An Elemental Hero with a clay body built-to-last. He'll preserve his Elemental Hero colleagues at any cost.)**_

The giant man of clay rose from the field. Zane just scowled at the monster as Aster ended his turn.

"My turn. I draw." Zane said as he drew his card.

He looked at it and the rest of his hand. His eyes lit up as he saw his main card.

"I Special summon my Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" Zane shouted as he slammed the card down.

_**(Cyber Dragon-LV/5, Attribute/Light, ATK/2100, DEF/1500, Type/Machine/Effect. If there is a monster on your opponent's side of the field and you have no monsters on the field, Special Summon this card from your hand.)**_

The white majestic mechanized dragon rose with a roar. Everybody cheered as the dragon settled next to Zane.

"I attack your Clayman with Strident Blast!"

The dragon let loose a burst of blue fire that hit Clayman hard. The hero groaned as the fire consumed it. Aster growled as his monster disappeared in flames. Zane smiled as he ended his turn. Back at the academy, everyone was in awe as Zane took the duel by storm. Jaden frowned and crossed his arms. Something didn't sit right with him. He couldn't place his finger on it but something was wrong, very wrong. He dismissed the thoughts with a shake of his head and brought his attention back to the screen.

"My turn! I draw!" Aster shouted as he drew his card.

He looked at it and smiled to himself. He added the card to his hand and grabbed another.

"I play the spell card Polymerization! I fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!"

**(A/N: I know that you know the effect of Polymerization and the flavor text of Avian and Burstinatrix so I'll just skip to Phoenix Enforcer.)**

_**(Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer-LV/6/ Attribute/Fire, ATK/2100, DEF/1200, Type/Warrior/Fusion/Effect. **__**"Elemental Hero Avian" + "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix"  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.)**_

A monster that looked like Elemental Hero Flame Wingman rose in a burst of wind. This monster was different though. It had Avian's wings and a black and red body with a face that was covered be a mask. Aster smirked as he brought his hand up.

"I attack your monster."

The new hero flew forward and hit the Cyber Dragon hard. The dragon had fired a burst which seemed to douse the hero in flames. As the aftermath of the explosion settled down, everyone in the arena and at Duel Academy were shocked to see that Cyber dragon was gone but the Enforcer was still there.

"What gives?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Both monsters should've been destroyed!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Not unless that Enforcer has a special effect." Jaden hissed.

Chazz looked down and glared at Jaden. But his attention was turned back to the screen as Aster placed a card facedown and ended his turn.

"My move. I draw!" Zane shouted as he drew a card.

The former DA student glanced at the card and added it to his hand. He then grabbed another card that had pulled him through the toughest duels.

"I play Power Bond!"

_**(Power Bond-Type/Spell/Normal. Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Machine-Type Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). The Special Summoned monster gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of this turn, the player who activated this card takes damage equal to the original ATK of the Special Summoned monster.)**_

"I fuse the two Cyber Dragons in my hand together to form…my Cyber Twin Dragon in attack mode!"

_**(Cyber Twin Dragon-LV/8, Attribute/Light, ATK/2800, DEF/2100, Type/Machine/Effect. "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"  
A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice in the same Battle Phase.) **_

The two headed machine dragon arose form the field in a shower of lightning. Zane smirked as the power went up.

**Cyber Twin Dragon-ATK/5600**

"I attack you Enforcer. It may be invincible in battle but you'll still take battle damage!"

The dragon shot out two beams of white energy at the hero but before the blast could hit Aster spoke up.

"I don't think so. I activate my trap card Draining Shield!"

_**(Draining Shield-Type/Trap/Normal. Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and gain Life Points equal to its ATK.)**_

Aster: 9800/Zane: 4000

"While you may've stopped my monster you forgot my monster's effect. It can attack twice!"

The dragon shot out another blast of white energy. Aster didn't flinch as the blast took out his life points.

Aster: 6300/Zane: 4000

"I place one card facedown and end."

"Don't forget you Power Bond's effect. You take damage equal to original ATK of the Special Summoned monster." Aster said with a sly smirk.

Aster: 6300/Zane: 1200

Aster drew his card without a word. He looked at the card and added it to his hand. He then chose another card from his hand.

"I play Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

The hero of lightning rose from the field and crossed his arms. Aster grabbed another card and placed it in one of his spell and trap card zones.

"I play the spell card Spark Blaster!"

_**(Spark Blaster-Type/Spell/Equip.**_ _**Equip only to "Elemental Hero Sparkman". During your Main Phase, you can change the battle position of 1 face-up monster. After you use this effect 3 times, destroy this card.)**_

A gun appeared and attached itself to one of Sparkman's arms. The hero pointed it at the Cyber Twin Dragon. Aster smirked. He was going to have some fun with Zane's monster.

"I now activate Spark Blasters effect. I can switch your monster to defense mode!"

The static gun shot out a stream of electricity and forced the giant beast to lower its head. Aster smirked as he brought his hand out.

"Up, you rust of junk!"

The gun fired again and brought the twin headed dragon back up. There were a few chuckles coming from the crowd at the display. Zane gritted his teeth together as Aster spoke up again.

"Now back down!"

The gun fired one last time and forced the dragon back in defense mode. Now the entire crowd was snickering. But it was one little boy's comment that made the entire crowd roar with laughter.

"Look mommy! The dragon is doing tricks!" the little boy said.

Aster smiled wickedly at Zane. Zane glared at Aster as placed two cards facedown and ended his turn.

Zane drew his card angrily and looked at it. He added it to his hand and grabbed another.

"I play De-Fusion! I separate my Cyber Twin Dragon to get my Two Cyber Dragons back. Next I summon my Proto-Cyber Dragon in attack mode!"

_**(Proto-Cyber Dragon-LV/3, Attribute/Light, ATK/1100, DEF/600, Type/Machine/Effect. This card's name is treated as "Cyber Dragon" while it is face-up on the field.)**_

The miniature dragon rose with a feeble roar. Aster scowled at the tiny dragon.

"That thing can't stop my Sparkman or my Enforcer. Talk about weak."

"Just wait, I'm not done. I play Polymerization and fuse my two Cyber Dragons with my Proto to form my Cyber End Dragon!"

_**(Cyber End Dragon-LV/10, Attribute/Light, ATK/4000, DEF/2800, Type/Machine/Fusion/Effect." Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"  
A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.)**_

The three headed beast roared which made everyone cheer again. Aster smirked as he eyed the monster in front of him. Zane glared and then brought his hand up.

"Cyber End Dragon, attack with Ultimate Strident Blaze!"

The three heads fired three beams of energy which combined to form one big stream of energy. But Aster activated one of his facedown.

"Go, Negate Attack! I stop your attack dead cold."

The blast hit a barrier and Zane glowered at Aster. He ended his turn and Aster drew a card. The pro star looked at it and smirked wickedly. Zane didn't like the smirk and began to get nervous. Aster played the card he drew.

"I play Polymerization! I fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman and Phoenix Enforcer together to form Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer!"

_**(Elemental Hero Shining Hero Phoenix Enforcer-LV/8, Attribute/Fire, ATK/2500, DEF/2100, Type/Warrior/Fusion/Effect. "Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer" + "Elemental Hero Sparkman"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental Hero" card in your Graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.)**_

A sliver winged Hero arose from a portal behind Aster. It looked a lot like Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman. But instead of having an armored body, it had clawed hands and a spiked helmet. Aster smiled as the power went up by 1500.

**E-Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer-ATK/4500**

"Shining Enforcer, attack his Dragon! Shining Tackle!"

The hero jumped into the air and flew toward the Cyber beast.

"Heh, I'll only take 500 points of damage. This battle is far form over!" Zane pointed out.

"You would like to think that wouldn't you? Except I still have my second face-down! Go Rising Energy!"

_**(Rising Energy-Type/Trap/Normal. Choose a monster on your field. By discarding one card from your hand, that monster gains 1500 ATK points.)**_

**E-Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer-ATK/6000**

Zane's eyes widen in surprise.

"No." he whispered as the Hero smashed through his Cyber Dragon.

Aster: 6300/Zane: 0

"Humph, game over. It was my destiny to win this match." Aster said as he turned and walked away, leaving Zane kneeling on the ground.

At Duel Academy, everyone was in shock at Zane's loss. Crowler moved to shut the T.V. off but a reporter came on interviewing Aster.

"Mister Phoenix, you have defended you title as the Pro Circuit's top duelist. Tell me, how do you feel?" the reporter asked holding out her mike.

"It's alright, but I have some terrible news. I have discovered a copycat who attends Duel Academy. Now I won't give out the boys name but it does rhyme with Samden Muki. You hear that, Samden? I'll find you and beat you just like I beat Zane tonight." Aster said to the camera.

Alexis was stunned but then angered at Aster's statement. Jaden was also angry at the accusation.

"You want a duel, Aster? You've got one." The dark king growled to himself. __ __

_There you go. I have an announcement, everyone. School has started up again over here in the states and since I'm a senior in high School I have to take Senior English which will take up most of my time. Updates will be EXTREMELY slow so I apologize in advance. Also, check my profile for another poll that deals with this story. Again, I apologize for the way fate dealt my hand._


	7. The Supreme King VS Prince of Destiny

Hey everyone YugiohFreak54 here with a chapter that's had a lot of conflict on my part. I don't want any crying over this particular chapter so please hold it back if you can. Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or anything related to it. Claimer: I do own the OCs Jess Hernandez and Angelica Sphinx.

It was late at night on Duel Academy. A lone person stood on a cliff looking out to the sea. The person was very annoyed at the comment Aster Phoenix said a day ago. But he was also disturbed by a continuing dream he had. Something foreign invaded his body during a duel. It made him paralyzed with a feeling of coldness that spread throughout his body. Before the dream could continue, he woke up in cold sweat against his girlfriend who would stir and then return to sleep. It made Jaden think that a war was coming, a war against an enemy form his past. The dark king sighed as he broke out of his thoughts. Now wasn't the time to worry about something so tedious. Right now, he needed information about his coming opponent who was set to arrive at DA soon. Turning around, Jaden walked off into the forest heading toward the Ra Yellow dorm.

Unknown Location

Sartorius shuffled the tarot deck when there was a knock on his door. Sartorius smiled knowing that his pawn to gain the Supreme King was outside.

"Come in." Sartorius said.

A servant opened the door and Aster walked in.

"I'm heading out. This time that kid Jaden will know what a real hero is." Aster said with a slight smirk.

"Before you go, Aster, may I see your cards?" Sartorius asked as he held out his hand.

"Sure." Aster said as he flipped his deck box open and brought out his deck.

Sartorius took the deck and placed his hand over it. A faint surge of light went from his body into the deck. Aster didn't see the surge of light. He thought his manager was just making sure that destiny was in his favor. Sartorius smiled as he handed the deck back to Aster.

"All is well. You shall win but it will be a fierce fight." Sartorius warned.

"Heh, I'm ready." Aster said with a smirk.

Aster walked out the door and headed down the hall. Sartorius picked a card up and smiled.

_Soon, Jaden will be at my side. The light will purify this world._ He thought manically.

Duel Academy, Ra Yellow Dorms

"Hmmmm. Jaden, it says here that Aster is an athletic prodigy and takes only the most extreme sports." Bastion stated looking up from his computer.

Jaden sighed in annoyance. During the half hour he had spent at the Ra dorm, he had found plenty of personal info about Aster but nothing about his deck. The dark king was getting frustrated beyond belief. He stood up and sighed in anger.

"I don't care about that stuff Misawa! I want to know his deck." Jaden snapped. "Until you find it I'm heading back to the Red dorm."

Jaden opened the door and then, slamming it shut, headed off toward the dorm away from his dorm. Over the skies though was a plane with a daring cargo.

"Mr. Phoenix? We are approaching the target. Wind speeds are at 15 MPH. You will land on the top of the school itself." The pilot stated over his radio headset.

Aster put his goggles on and made sure his parachute was on tightly. The back door dropped down revealing the black night sky. The teen pro slid down on a surfboard made for the air. He tumbled down, doing a 360 spin with a half twist. He then rode the air until he was 30 feet from the ground. He pulled the ripcord and a parachute with the initials AP on the top. The winds carried him passed the three dorms and landed on top of the roof. Aster quickly discarded the parachute and stood up. He heard the sound of tinkling glass and saw a man with a green shirt running from the school. He was carrying a case of some sort. Aster heard the man talking to himself.

"Man security here is lax. Getting these rare cards was a snap." The man said with a chuckle.

Aster jumped down and his duel spirit appeared in front of the man. The man stopped and stared at the shadow in front of him.

"Its time for your destiny to be destroyed." Aster said.

The man turned around and saw the pro. He chuckled at the thought of the kid beating him.

"I'll tell you what. You duel with the cards you just took and I'll duel with my deck savvy?" Aster said with an impression of Captain Jack Sparrow.

The man deployed his disk as Aster deployed his. There was an explosion a few minutes later. Jaden spun around when he heard the explosion. He instantly said one name.

"Phoenix." He whispered as he began to run to the school.

Alexis heard the explosion too and knew that her secret boyfriend would be running to it. She raced out of her room and down the path to the school. Meanwhile, Crowler and Bonaparte, who were shivering form the cold sea air, were waiting for Aster to show up.

"Ah-coo! I can't believe that I'm standing out here with a cross dressed idiot." Bonaparte whispered under his breath.

Crowler wasn't faring any better.

"I can't believe this! Aster stood me up again!" The chancellor moaned.

It was that moment that a surfboard drifted by. Both teachers looked at the board then at each other. The explosion occurred and both of them ran toward the school.

Jaden was the first to reach the area where explosion occurred and saw a gray-suit that he immediately recognized. Alexis, Crowler, Bonaparte, Bastion, Syrus and Hassleberry were present. Chazz and Jess were nowhere in sight. Everyone saw a man on the ground nursing some injury.

"Aster." Jaden said his voice hinting a cold anger underneath it.

The said pro looked up form his perch and smiled.

"Hey there." Aster said with a slight wave and smirk.

"Shut it. You here to duel me or not?" Jaden said his golden eyes glowing.

Aster nodded coolly and walked off. Jaden walked after him with everyone else heading to the arena.

Duel Academy Arena

"Is everyone who is a friend of Jaden's here?" Crowler asked.

He didn't need to use a mike because there weren't a lot of people there. Everyone nodded after the question was asked. Crowler then turned to see both Aster and Jaden step out of the arena's entranceway. He glanced back and forth until the two were on the arena.

"Are the duelists ready?" Crowler asked.

"Yep." Aster said.

"I'm always ready." Jaden growled.

Both shuffled their decks and then slotted them. The two took up battle stance and activated their disks.

"Let's duel!" Aster shouted.

"GET YOUR GAME ON!" Jaden thundered.

Aster: 4000/Jaden: 4000

"I'll start first." Aster said as he drew his card.

He looked at it and then added it to his hand. He chose another card and played it in his spell and trap card zone.

"I play the spell card Polymerization! With this I fuse Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!"

The second form of Flame Wingman arose from the field and assumed a fighting stance. Aster smirked as he placed another one of his cards facedown.

"I end."

"My move. I draw!" Jaden shouted as he drew his card.

The dark king glanced at it and smirked. He had what he needed but he would have to wait a few turns. For now, he would settle for one of his lesser cards.

"I play Hell Hound in attack mode."

**(Hell Hound-LV/3, Attribute/Dark, ATK/800, DEF/1000, Type/Fiend/Effect. If 'Evil Hero Hell Hound' is the only card in play, draw 1 card. When this card is sent to the grave as a result of battle, add one 'Dark Fusion' and 1 'Evil Hero' from your deck to your hand.)**

A dog that looked like molten lava arose from the field oozing fire from its mouth. The eyes were sunken back like a leering skull. Jaden drew a card from his deck and glanced at it. He immediately set the card facedown and ended his turn.

"My move, I draw!" Aster shouted as he drew his card.

The pro looked at the card and added it to his hand. He then chose another card and played it.

"I play Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!"

The golden hero leapt up in a sparkle of light and crossed its arms. Jaden knew that Aster would attack his Hell Hound with Sparkman and then with his Enforcer. But the king of darkness was ready with his facedown. But that sense of dread that he got from his dreams was coming back and he wasn't the only one who sensed this. Alexis brought her brows together as she sensed a power coming off of Aster's deck. She couldn't tell what the power was but it didn't feel friendly at all. The light wielder formed a ball of electricity and shot it at the Hell Hound. Jaden smirked as he threw his arm out.

"You triggered my trap card! Reversal Gate!"

**(Reversal Gate-Type/Trap/Normal. Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Switch the ATK of the targeted monster and the attacking monster until the end phase of the turn.)**

**Hell Hound-ATK/1600**

**Sparkman-ATK/800**

The dog of fire leapt up over the ball of light and landed on top of the hero. It opened its mouth and breathed fire right in its face. The hero melted and then blew up. Aster gritted his teeth as his life points dropped.

Aster: 3200/Jaden: 4000

"Enforcer, attack that pooch. Make it learn to play dead!"

The second hero raced forward and grabbed the hound by the scruff of its neck and beat its face in. Jaden growled as his life points dropped but he took a card from his deck as he slotted the card in his grave.

Aster: 3200/Jaden: 3500 **(A/N: Reversal Gate was still in effect.)**

"I end my turn with a facedown."

Next turn, destiny will be in my favor. Aster thought to himself.

But while this was going on, two people would succumb to a new evil. Chazz was sitting on a cliff not all that far away from the Red dorm. He was busy thinking up ways to make Alexis fall for him. Suddenly there was a noise behind him. He spun around and glared at a bush.

"Who's there?" Chazz hissed.

"Easy. It's me, Angelica." The said girl replied as she stepped out. "You got anything to make that poster girl yours?"

Chazz shook his head. A few days ago, he and Angelica had teamed up to get what their hearts lusted for, Chazz wanted Alexis and Angelica wanted Jaden. They had come up with a few plans but they weren't good ideas.

"Man how are we gain the attention of the ones we want?" Chazz asked in exasperation.

"Perhaps I can help." A voice said coolly.

Both of the schemers spun around to see a man with a white overcoat and strange purple things in his hair.

"Please don't be alarmed, I mean you no harm. I can give you what you want. All you have to do is listen to me." The man said in a hypnotizing tone.

Both Slifer and Obelisk were hypnotized when a flash of light that enveloped them both.

Back at the Arena, Aster drew his card and looked at it. Jaden had summoned Infernal Prodigy only to get rid of it to summon Malicious Edge. He knew the time to reveal his Heroes had come. Aster smirked as fingered the card he drew.

"I activate the spell card D-spirit! This allows me to special summon a monster that has Destiny Hero in its name from my hand to the field. But it must be level 4 or below. I summon Destiny Hero Diamond Dude in attack mode!"

_**(Destiny Hero Diamond Dude-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1400, DEF/1600, Type/Warrior/Effect. **__**Once per turn, you can reveal the top card of your Deck. If it is a Normal Spell Card, send it to the Graveyard and you can activate its effect during the Main Phase of your next turn. If the card is not a Normal Spell Card, place it on the bottom of your Deck.)**_

A man covered in diamonds rose from the field in a flurry of light. Aster smirked as he activated his Hero's effect. He glanced at the card and smiled. He slotted a pot of greed card into his grave.

"Next I summon Destiny Hero Captain Tenacious in attack mode."

_**(Destiny Hero Captain Tenacious-LV/3, Attribute/Dark, ATK/800, DEF/800, Type/Warrior/Effect. Once per turn, if another "Destiny Hero" monster you control (except this card) is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon that 1 monster during your next Standby Phase.)**_

A man with two large shields on appeared next to the diamond hero. Aster smirked as he placed another card facedown and ended his turn.

Jaden drew his card without a word. He looked at it and added it to his hand. He then regarded the two new heroes he saw. He had heard of rumors of another set of heroes other then the Evil and Elemental Heroes. The uneasy feeling came back and it was stronger then ever before. He knew that these heroes were just the beginning. Soon more were to follow. So he made his choice.

"Malicious Edge attack! Take out his Tenacious!"

The Evil Hero complied and threw its spikes at the Destiny Hero. Aster smirked again and pressed a button on his disk.

"I activate the trap card D-Shield!"

_**(D-Shield-Type/Trap/Normal.**_ _**Activate only when an Attack Position "Destiny Hero" monster you control is selected as an attack target. Change that monster to Defense Position and equip it with this card (this card becomes an Equip Card). The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle.)**_

"I use it on my Tenacious! Now he is invincible!"

Jaden smirked as the spikes passed right through the Destiny Hero and hit Aster in the shoulder.

Aster: 1400/Jaden: 3500

"WHAT! How did I lose life points?!" Aster shouted as his life points dropped.

"My Malicious Edge has a penetration effect. I take it you know what that means." Jaden said as he slotted a card facedown. "I end."

Aster drew and looked at the card. He smiled because it was the one card he needed. But first came his spell.

"I activate my Pot of Greed from my grave. And before you ask, it's due to my Diamond Dude's effect. When a normal spell is sent to the grave by his effect, I can activate it from my grave. So I get to draw two cards from my deck." Aster explained as he drew two cards.

He looked at them and added them to his hand. He then activated his dude's effect again. He looked at the card and then showed it to Jaden.

"Destiny has given the means to defeat you, Jaden. Your heroes can stand a candle to mine." Aster said as he slotted the Destiny Draw card into the grave.

"I don't believe in destiny. There is no fate but what you make!" Jaden shouted. **(A/N: I thought it to be appropriate for Jaden to say that seeing as how it fit the current position.)**

"Humph. I play the Field spell card Clock Tower Prison."

_**(Clock Tower Prison-Type/Spell/Field. During each of your opponent's Standby Phases, put 1 Clock Counter on this card. While there are 4 or more Clock Counters on this card, you do not take any Battle Damage. When this card with 4 or more Clock Counters is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster" from your hand or Deck.)**_

"The countdown to your defeat has begun." Aster said as he placed two cards facedown.

A giant clock appeared behind the pro with an ominous air around it.

"I end."

Jaden drew his card but before he could look at it, the hands of the tower moved form 12:00 to 3:00. Jaden didn't know what would happen if the hands got back to 12:00 but he could guess that it wasn't good. He looked at the card and then knew that it all came down to this.

"I play the spell card, Villain Strike!"

_**(Villain Strike-Type/Spell/Normal. Select a monster that has "Evil Hero" in its name Inflict half of the selected monsters ATK.)**_

Aster: 100/Jaden: 3500

"Now to end this! Malicious Edge, attack his Diamond Dude!"

The spiked hero fired its projectiles at the D-Hero. Aster pressed two buttons on his disk.

"I activate my Eternal Dread Trap cards!"

There was an explosion from where the D-Hero was. Jaden smirked until the dust settled. Aster was still standing which made everyone gasp. Jaden narrowed his eyes in shock. Aster merely smiled and pointed up to his tower. Jaden looked up and saw that it was slightly wavering. Jaden felt something pounding in his head and it was getting on his nerves. Aster saw the dumbfounded expression on the small crowd. He sighed and then explained that when there were 4 clock counters on the tower he received no battle damage.

"But there was only one clock counter on your tower. How did…" Alexis began to ask when Jaden answered her unasked question.

"The Eternal Dread Trap cards. They must've put more counters on the spell." Jaden hissed.

Aster nodded and then smirked.

"I told you that the countdown to your demise has come. It is destiny."

"And I told you, there is no fate but what we make! I end."

Aster shrugged and then drew. He smiled with glee as he looked at the card he drew. But then his grave glowed and Diamond Dude was back on the field. Aster saw the angered expression on Jaden's face and laughed.

"If a D-Hero was destroyed by battle, I can summon it back this turn. Now I activate the spell card Destiny Draw!"

Aster drew two more cards and looked at them. He then chose another card and placed it in his spell and trap card zone.

"I play the spell card Misfortune!"

_**(Misfortune-Type/Spell/Normal. **__**Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that monster's original ATK. Your monsters cannot attack this turn.)**_

"I chose your Malicious Edge!"

Jaden grunted as an aura surrounded him.

Aster: 100/Jaden: 2200

"Next I play the spell card Excavation of Magical Stones! By discarding two cards, I can gain back one spell card of mine." Aster said as he threw two cards out.

Another card popped out of the grave and Aster added it to his hand. He then played it in his spell and trap zone.

"Here we go again. I play Misfortune and I chose your Malicious Edge!"

Jaden groaned again as his life points dropped again.

Aster: 100/Jaden: 900

"I'll end."

"I draw!" Jaden shouted as he drew his card. He looked at it and saw that it was the one card he needed to turn the duel around. He grabbed the card and slammed it into his spell and trap zone.

"I play the spell card, Dark Summoning!"

_**(Dark Summoning-Type/Spell/Normal. Discard 1 monster card from your hand. Special Summon one DARK Attribute monster from your Deck.)**_

"I get rid of Elemental Hero Bubbleman to summon out YUBEL!"

_**(Yubel-LV/10, Attribute/Dark, ATK/0, DEF/0, Type/Fiend/Effect. **__**This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. When this face-up Attack Position card is attacked by your opponent's monster, before damage calculation inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK. During your End Phase, Tribute 1 monster or destroy this card. When this card is destroyed, except by its own effect, you can Special Summon 1 "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.)**_

His former lover arose from the field in a gale of wind. The monster opened all three of her eyes and stared at Aster. She couldn't place it but there was something wrong and it was a vile power. Jaden placed a card facedown and smirked as he ended his turn and got rid of Malicious Edge.

Aster drew wordlessly. He knew that Yubel was the mightiest card in the game. Her effect rivaled the Three God cards and protected the controller of the card from harm. Aster looked at the card and frowned. But his eyes showed a smirk as Jaden activated the facedown.

"Go, Mystical Space Typhoon! Tear his tower down!" Jaden shouted as he pressed a button.

A gale whipped around the arena and blew away the tower. Aster began to laugh as soon as the gale was over.

"Thanks, Jaden." The pro said.

"Why?" Jaden snapped.

"Because you have unleashed the beast within my tower. Come forth, D-Hero Dreadmaster!"

_**(D-Hero Dreadmaster-LV/8, Attribute/Dark, ATK/?, DEF/?, Type/Warrior/Effect. **__**If this card was Special Summoned by "Clock Tower Prison", destroy all monsters you control (except for "Destiny Hero" monsters), then you can Special Summon up to 2 "Destiny Hero" monsters from your Graveyard. During the turn this card is Special Summoned, "Destiny Hero" monsters you control cannot be destroyed, and you take no Battle Damage when they battle. The ATK and DEF of this card are equal to the combined original ATK of all other "Destiny Hero" monsters you control.)**_

A giant man in an iron mask leapt out from the ruins of the prison. Jaden gasped and grabbed his head as something passed over him. The feeling was cold, colder then anything in the universe. Alexis also felt the feeling and she shivered in fear for her boyfriend. Yubel's eyes widen when she saw Dreadmaster covered in some strange light. Alexis saw the light too and became even more terrified for Jaden's sake.

"Since Dreadmaster was summoned due to the effect Clock Tower Prison, I get back the two D-Heroes I discarded. Come back, D-Hero Doom Lord and Dasher!"

Two monsters came onto the field and glared at Jaden and Yubel. The feeling got even worse on Jaden as he clutched his head in an attempt to stop whatever was hurting him. Dreadmaster became covered in a black aura that was connected to the other D-Heroes.

**D-Hero Dreadmaster- ATK/4900**

"I know of Yubel's effect so I'll just by pass her with my spell card, Destiny Overshoot!"

_**(Destiny Overshoot-Type/Spell/Normal. Select 1 "Destiny Hero" on the field. That monster can attack the opponent directly. No other monster can attack this turn except the selected monster.)**_

"Dreadmaster, attack Jaden directly!"

Dreadmaster jumped past Yubel and landed in front of Jaden. Jaden didn't acknowledge the monster in front of him as the pain grew to the point where he couldn't stand it. A fist connected with Jaden stomach and sent the dark king flying backwards.

Aster: 100/Jaden: 0

"JADEN LOST!" Alexis, Bastion, and Syrus shouted in horror.

Jaden's deck exploded outward and he looked at them numbly.

_My cards…what's happening to them? Why do I feel so cold? _Jaden thought as a coldness he never felt before paralyze his limbs and his cards become blank.

He heard two familiar voices shouting his name.

_Yubel, Alexis…I'm sorry. _The dark king thought as he passed out.

Aster walked out of the arena with a smug grin on his face as everyone crowded around Jaden's fallen form.

**Unknown Location**

Sartorius picked up a card and saw that it was the king card upside down. He smiled wickedly as he drew a second one which was the wheel of fate.

"Aster has won. NOW JADEN SHALL SEE THE LIGHT!" Sartorius shouted as he stood up and cackled madly. But unbeknownst to him, a card fell out. It was a two sided reaper which represented death and rebirth. Next to the fallen card was the king and queen cards. It seemed that fate had other plans for Jaden and the mysterious queen.

_Okay, while I try to calm Alexis down, please read and review._

_*BOOOOOOM*_

_*Shakily stands up* oy, why did I give her that rhino tank? Got to go, please review! Alexis, please stop…_ __


	8. Alexis VS Angelica

Okay in this chapter Alexis faces off against Angelica to see who is more deserving of Jaden's love. Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or anything related to it. Claimer: I do own the story plot and the OCs Angelica Sphinx and Jess Hernandez.

Alexis sighed as she arranged the flowers she had gathered from the forest in her room. It was three days after Jaden's first loss and now he lay in a coma in the infirmary. She was very worried for her secret boyfriend and now seeing him lie so helpless in the hospital bed made her heart wrench with agony. After all of her classes, she visited Jaden and stayed for hours until closing time. There were rumors about them being together but Atticus had dismissed those by showing them the photo of when Alexis had dressed up as Yubel so that their secret wasn't discovered.

She smiled sadly when she remembered their second and yet first official date as boyfriend and girlfriend. It was a dinner in the meeting place where the moon shone with a soft gentle gleam. The two had steaks with a bit of red cherry soda, which looked a lot like red wine, in crystal glasses.

She picked up a vase that was filled with water as she reminisced about the date and placed the flowers in it. Then, picking up the vase in her arms, she began to walk to the school's hospital, her mind buzzing with thoughts. Right after the duel, Aster had stormed off and Chazz wasn't seen anywhere. Neither was Angelica seen, which made Alexis really glad that the crazy girl wasn't anywhere near her Jaden. Soon the Obelisk Queen reached the door that had Jaden's sleeping form within. The door opened up silently as Alexis pushed a button on the side. The dishwasher blonde girl walked in and headed over to a bed that had curtains drawn around in a circle. She opened the curtains to allow her to walk in, but when she looked at the bed itself after she had closed the curtains, she froze with icy fear gripping her heart. She barely registered that she had dropped the vase and barley even heard it shatter on the ground as she stared at Jaden's bed with the fear still gripping her heart.

The

Bed

Was

Empty.

"No, no. Jaden!" Alexis shouted in despair.

The blue queen collapsed to the ground with her head in her hands, weeping.

Forest

A lone figure moved slowly into the forest, gripping his chest painfully. He looked back to the Academy with his golden eyes filled with sorrow and regret at the choice he made.

_Alexis, please forgive me for leaving you. _Jaden thought to himself.

Jaden then pressed onward hoping that his girlfriend would find what he had left behind.

Academy hospital an hour later

Alexis slowly picked herself up as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. She sniffed once and blinked to clear her vision. A gentle wind came in but she didn't register it. The wind picked up a folded sheet of paper and the paper fluttered into Alexis's line of vision. The weeping girl saw the paper fall and regarded opening it. She sighed as she picked the paper up, thinking that it was just a scarp piece of paper. But when she saw the writing of her lover's name on it, her heart began to pound excitedly. She opened the rest of the letter and began to read the letter that Jaden had left for her.

DA campus 30 minutes later

Alexis walked out into the sunlight and looked around. Something was making her sixth sense go haywire and it was telling her that danger was near. She wondered what was making her so nervous and edgy.

"Heya, poster girl." A voice said from behind Alexis.

Ah, there was the reason why her sixth sense went ballistic. The insane girl was behind her. Alexis turned around and stared at Angelica. The girl was now sporting a white version of the girls' uniform. On her hand rested a duel disk and in her hand was a deck.

"What do you want Angelica?" Alexis asked with a glare.

"I know that you went to see _my_ Jaden. You must have a death wish poster girl and I'm here to make you see the glorious power of the light." Angelica sneered.

"You are crazy." Alexis said as she began to walk away.

"Huh, I don't get it." Angelica said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Alexis stopped walking and turned back to the enlightened girl.

"Get what?" Alexis asked now curious.

"Why you think that you have a chance with Jaden. I mean, look at you. You look more like a XXXX then a girl. You must be blackmailing my poor Jaden." Angelica said with an evil grin.

Alexis stood stock still for 5 seconds. Then her eyes became golden and the air became extremely harsh.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" Alexis asked her voice becoming cold and harsh.

"You heard me." Angelica said oblivious to the danger around her.

"Alright then, let's duel." Alexis said coldly as she brought her disk out.

"Bring it on. But how about we bet something, hmmmm? If I win, you leave my Jay-Jay alone. If you win, highly unlikely…" Angelica said when Alexis picked up where she had left off.

"…If I win, you leave my Jaden alone and you leave DA." Alexis said harshly. "Now let's duel!"

Alexis: 4000/Angelica: 4000

"I'll start first." Angelica said as she drew her card.

She looked at it and then added it to her hand. She then chose another card and played it in her monster zone.

"I play my monster card, Majestic Beast Atlas in attack mode."

_**(Majestic Beast Atlas-LV/3, Attribute/Wind, ATK/1000, DEF/500, Type/Beast/Effect. When this card is Normal Summoned, Flipped Summoned, or Special Summoned, add 1 "Majestic Beast" to your hand with 1500 or less DEF points.)**_

A winged centaur flew down from the air and landed next to the girl. A card slid out of her deck and went into her hand. Angelica placed a card facedown and then ended her turn.

"My move." Alexis hissed as she drew her card.

She looked at it and smirked. Angelica saw the smirk and frowned.

_What does that ditzy XXXXX think she has?_ Angelica thought.

"I play my Cyber Demon Dracos in attack mode!"

_**(Cyber Demon Dracos-LV/2, Attribute/Dark, ATK/800, DEF/1000, Type/Fiend/Effect. When this card is summoned successfully, add 1 "Cyber Demon Dakar" to your hand form your deck or grave.)**_

A small fiend form of Cyber Petit Angel rose from the field with a growl. Angelica laughed at the small creature as Alexis placed a facedown in her spell and trap card zone. Alexis glanced up at Angelica who was still laughing.

"I end."

"M-m-my m-m-move!" Angelica said through her laughter as she drew her card.

She looked at the card she had drawn and grinned with a big grin. Alexis checked her hand and her facedown in case Angelica tried something.

"I play Majestic Beast Hydra in attack mode!"

_**(Majestic Beast Hydra-LV/5, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2300, DEF/1800, Type/Beast/Effect. When you opponent has 1 monster on the field, you can Normal Summon this card without a tribute. When this card is destroyed, special summon it during your next Standby Phase. Decrease this monster's ATK by 300 each time it is summoned from the grave. This card can attack twice per turn.)**_

A monster that had a serpent head and a dragon's body rose onto the field. It glared down at the tiny fiend who puffed itself out in an attempt to look tough. Angelica smirked at the attempt and raised her hand.

"Hydra! Attack her puny monster!"

The Hydra's head rushed forward and opened its jaws, intending to devour the tiny fiend. Alexis pushed a button and activated her facedown.

"I activate my trap card! Sakuretsu Armor! This destroys your Hydra." Alexis shouted as her facedown revealed itself, covering the tiny monster in front of her.

The Hydra's teeth cracked as it chomped down on the armored creature. The beast let out a moan as it blew up into pieces. Angelica frowned but then mentioned for Atlas to attack.

The centaur beat its wings and rushed to the now defenseless monster. The fiend cried once before it was struck by a sword that materialized in the monster's hand. Alexis barley flinched as her life points fell.

Alexis: 3800/Angelica: 4000

"I end."

"My turn." Alexis said as she drew her card.

She looked at it and realized that it was the one card she needed to turn the duel around.

"I play the field spell, Supreme Dark Zone!"

_**(Supreme Dark Zone-Type/Spell/Field. All DARK monsters have their level by 1 and increase all DARK by 1000. For each DARK monster in the grave, draw 1 card.)**_

"Since I have one DARK monster in my grave, I gain 1 extra card." Alexis explained as she drew.

The blue queen looked at the card and slowly smiled at the card she drew. Angelica cocked her head to the side, confused until Alexis slammed the card into her spell and trap card zone.

"I play Cyber Dark Ritual! I get rid of Cyber Demon Skater and Cyber Demon Vector to bring forth…Cyber Demon Dakar!"

_**(Cyber Demon Dakar-LV/8, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2800+1000=3800, DEF/1400, Type/Fiend/Effect. This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual card "Cyber Dark Ritual". You must also give up monsters whose total Level Stars equal 8 or more. By discarding 1 card from your hand, change the ATK and DEF stats of your opponent's monster.)**_

A darken version of Cyber Angel Dakini rose form the dark portal in the sky. Angelica's eyes widened at the sight of the fiend. Her Majestic Beast took a few steps back as the Cyber Demon descended to the earth. Alexis drew two more cards due to the two new DARK monsters in her grave. She gave a glance at them and then added them to her hand. She chose another card and played it in her spell and trap card zone.

"I activate my Monster Reborn spell card. With it, I bring back my Cyber Demon Ballerina in attack mode!"

_**(Cyber Demon Ballerina-LV/3, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1000, DEF/500, Type/Fiend/Effect. Once per turn, send 1 monster from your deck to your grave. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the discarded monster.)**_

The demon girl leapt onto the field with a spin. Angelica scowled at the cards. Her monster was in a tight spot, but she had a few tricks up her sleeves. Her thoughts were interrupted as Alexis shouted.

"I activate my Ballerina's effect. I send Cyber Skater to my grave and inflict 1800 points of damage straight to you!"

Alexis: 3800/Angelica: 2200

"Now Cyber Demon Dakar, attack her Majestic Beast Atlas!"

The fiendish woman brought out a knife and threw it at the centaur. The part horse-part man groaned as the knife plunged deeply into his chest. Angelica hissed as her life points dropped down to zero.

"Humph. Since you lost, you leave duel academy and my Jaden alone." Alexis said as she turned and walked off.

Angelica could only watch as the blue queen walk down the pathway to the Red Dorms. She smiled as soon as Alexis was out of sight.

"That went better then I expected." The white clad girl said with a small smirk.

_Okay, next chapter you'll find out what happens to Jaden as he heads deeper into the forest. The poll I have going will close next Friday so if you haven't voted yet please do. One more thing, please read and review!_


	9. Jaden's Transformation

All right the winner of the theme song poll is… (Opens envelope and pulls out a piece of paper)One winged angel with 72% of the votes! Here's the chapter that shows Jaden's transformation. Disclaimer: I don't Yugioh GX. Claimer: I do own the story plot and the OCs Angelica Sphinx and Jess Hernandez.

"_Light of Destruction speaking_"

"**Gentle Darkness speaking"**

"_Wj SpEakInG_"

"**The Real and transformed Jaden speaking"**

Jaden collapsed as soon as he entered the run down dorm that had led him on his first adventure. He gasped and panted as the unknown force that had invaded him gave out a surge of its power.

"_Give up, Supreme King. It is your destiny to see the awesome power of the Light!" _A voice taunted from the air.

Jaden didn't reply but instead got back up and, clutching his chest in pain, began to stagger to a door that was pitch black. He took one step before grabbing his head with his other hand in pain.

"_Don't resist. Soon you can rejoin your queen in the glorious light. All you need to do is give in." _The voice said in a sickly sweet tone.

Jaden groaned as he took another step forward. Without his arms holding onto the wall, he didn't know where his foot was until it was too late. He placed his foot on a crumbling step and his weight made the rest of the step fall away causing him to fall down and tumble the rest of the way. After a score of resounding crashes and banging of the head, Jaden came to a rest in the place where he had first dueled Titan. The dark king looked up at the ceiling as blackness began to over take him with the voice cackling madly around him. As Jaden fell into everlasting darkness, he heard the voice speak again.

"_Now you are mine, Supreme King." _The voice said laughing.

"No. I won't…I won't give up that easily." Jaden growled as he fought the darkness around his eyes.

The DA king groaned and then turned onto his side. He ignored the pain in his chest and head as he struggled to get up onto his feet. The voice was still around him, laughing like a lunatic. He bit his lip as more pain shot through him, nearly causing to cry out which would've made the voice laugh even more. He bit his lip so hard that a trickle of blood oozed out. The blood flowed along the cracks of his lip and then down to his chin.

"_Look at the mighty Supreme King! He can barley stand up to the power of the Light. Look at how he bows to the Light's power." _The voice mocked unaware of the blood that was about to drip.

The voice resumed laughing as a droplet of blood dripped from the vein of blood on Jaden's chin. Time seemed to slow down as the droplet plummeted down to the ground below. Jaden closed his eyes, surrendering to voice that taunted him. He wanted to be rid of the pain and to rejoin Alexis at the academy.

"_Yes, surrender. Surrender yourself, your essence, your very power to the Light!" _The voice crowed.

Jaden's black armor slowly began to change to white. The droplet splashed onto the ground and awoke a power older then time itself.

A second voice, calm and gentle but also fierce and filled with a will of iron, spoke up.

"_**Light! Begone! This boy is not to be one of your mindless puppets!"**_The second voice shouted.

"_What?!?!?! But how…?!?!"_ The first voice said surprised. 

A bit Darkness began to seep out of the ground and curve around Jaden's arm. The Darkness then exploded out of the ground like a geyser. Jaden snapped out of the trance as the darkness flooded him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaden shouted his golden eyes widening in pain as a white orb was extracted from him with a lot of pain. **(A/N: think of what happen to Yusuke in the fourth Season of Yugioh GX and apply it to this chapter.)**

"_NO! I WAS SO CLOSE!" _The first voice screamed as floated away from the geyser and landed a few feet away from the scene.

Once it was a safe distance away, it began to take on a shape a few feet from Jaden. When the geyser of darkness had surrounded Jaden in an orb, he felt another presence in the orb.

"_**Supreme King, take this deck fueled with the powers of Darkness and defeat the Light of Destruction."**_The second voice said.

Jaden's eyes became the dark golden hue that Alexis, Kagemaru and Professor Banner saw last year. His armor became spiky with the slivers of metal emerging from the metal itself. His helmet returned to his head and covered his face with the faceplate lowered. His duel disk became wicked looking, it was still the disk he always had since his power first surfaced, but now it looked like there were wings on it as well. **(A/N: It looks like Trueman's disk and Jaden's Supreme King disk combined.) **His cape became three pieces, one big one around his left shoulder in the form of a wing and two smaller pieces were near his legs. Black fire surrounded the area with strange music coming from it.

"_WeLl, ThAt WaS UnExPeCtEd. BuT No MaTtEr. YoU WiLl Be MiNe!"_ the first voice said.

The newly revived Supreme King stood up and then slowly turned around to the voice's direction. His eyes narrowed behind his faceplate as he looked at the being that now stood in front of him. It looked a lot like him except that this thing was wearing white clothes, white sneakers and had white hair. Its eyes were a lifeless brown and it had an evil smirk on its face.

"_HeLlO, My NaMe Is JaDeN yUkI. I LiVe tO SeRve ThE GlOrIoUs LIGHT." _The Jaden copy said with a mocking laugh.

"**I'll make you regret trying to take me over and harm the ones I love." **Jaden said his demonic and dangerous.

"_Oh, I'm So ScArEd. HiT Me WiTh YoUr BeSt ShOt." _White Jaden said with a cruel laugh.

The White clone waved its arm and a white duel disk appeared on its arm. Jaden brought his disk up as well as it deployed. The air became electric as darkness swirled around Jaden with the force of a hurricane.

"**GET YOUR GAME ON!" **Jaden roared.

"_It'S TiMe To DuEl!" _the Jaden clone snarled.

White Jaden Clone: 4000/SK Jaden: 4000

"_I'lL StArT ThInGs FrIsT." _White Jaden said as he drew a card from his deck.

The clone looked at the card he had drawn and immediately smiled an evil smile. Jaden crossed his arms, waiting for the clone to play the card. He didn't have to wait too long as the clone played the card in his spell and trap card zone.

"_I PlAy ThE SpElL CaRd InFeRnAl WhItE!" _

_**(**__**Infernal White-Type/Spell/Continuous. You must show your opponent your hand. Inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent, during each of their Standby Phases.)**_

"_NoThInG cAn HiDe FrOm mE." _The clone shouted as the card came up.

The clone showed the dark king his hand and then chose another card.

"_NeXt, I PlAy WhItE GeNeRaL In AtTaCk MoDe!"_

**(White General-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1400, DEF/1400. Type/Warrior/Effect. When "Infernal White" is face-up on the field, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent during each of their Draw Phases.)**

A man dressed in a white uniform with golden medals rose onto the field with a battle cry. The dark king scowled behind his faceplate as the clone placed one card facedown.

"I EnD mY TuRn."

"**My move, I draw!" **Jaden shouted as he drew his card.

"BuT nOt BeFoRe YoU LoSe LiFe PoInTs." The clone said with a laugh.

White Jaden: 4000/SK Jaden: 3100

Jaden growled as he looked at the card he had drawn. He was shocked to see that it was a very rare monster card that he had drawn. He checked the rest of his hand and saw that he had a card he could use to summon the rare card out to the field. He grabbed the card and then slammed it into his spell and trap card zone.

"**I play Graceful Charity! This allows me to draw 3 cards** **and then discard 2 from my hand."**

Jaden drew three cards and then chose two cards and sent them to the grave but not before doing something that made the white clone confused.

"**I discard Ultimate Obedient Fiend and Elemental Hero Sparkman to the grave."**

"WhY dId YoU AnNoUaNcE ThE CaRd'S NaMeS?" The clone asked.

"**Simple. Because I'm removing them from play to summon out a new card of mine."**

"AnD WhAt Is ThAt?"

"**Nothing much. Just…the Black Luster Solider-Envoy of The Beginning!"**

"WhAt! ImMpOsSiBlE!" The clone shouted surprised.

But it was possible. A soldier in golden armor with a golden and black shield and wielding a curved sword rose in a brilliant display of lights. The dark king felt the darkness surge, making him powerful. The clone was shocked to see the legendary card on the dark king's side. But his thoughts were interrupted when Jaden placed a card facedown and removed the White General from the game.

"**I end."**

"My MoVe, I dRaW!" The clone said as he drew his card.

The white clothed boy looked at the card he drew and smirked. Jaden glared at the clone as placed the card on its monster zone.

"I SuMmOn ThE MoNsTeR, WhItE NiGhT HoUnD In AtTaCk MoDe!"

**(White Night Hound-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1500, DEF/1600, Type/Beast/Effect. If this card is the only card on your field, negate the effects of all face-up cards on the field. When a non-LIGHT attribute monster is on the field, destroy this card.)**

"I'Ll SeT OnE CaRd FaCeDoWn AnD EnD."

"**Then it's my turn!" **Jaden shouted as he drew a card.

He looked at the card and saw that it was what he needed to put everything the clone had on ice permanently.

"**I summon my Vorse Raider in attack mode!**

The beast-warrior rose onto the field with a mighty roar. The hound cried out once as it blew up. But the clone smirked as its facedown became face-up.

"SiNcE I LoSt My WhItE HoUnD My FaCeDoWn AcTiVaTes. AlLoW mE To InTrOdUcE YoU EvErLaStInG LiGhT!"

**(Everlasting Light-Type/Trap/Continuous. Activate when a LIGHT attributed monster is destroyed. Your opponent cannot attack as long as there is a LIGHT monster in your Grave.)**

"So ClOsE, SuPrEmE KiNg bUt Not ClOsE EnOuGh." The clone said with a cackle.

"**Too bad for you I'm not done yet. Go Heavy Storm!"**

"WhAt?!?! No!"

A gust of wind erupted from the card and blew away all the spells and traps that were on the field. The clone covered its face as the debris flew outward. The dimension ruler smiled wickedly as he looked at the one card in his hand that would lead his to victory but then lightning came out of nowhere and struck both him and the clone.

WJ clone: 3000/SK Jaden: 2100

"FoOlIsH KiNg. My BuRnInG WhItE TrAp CaRd InFlIcTs 1000 PoInTs oF DaMaGe To BoTh Of Us."

"**I'm not as foolish as I seem. Now I special summon my monster Dark Avenger!**

**(Dark Avenger-LV/5, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2000, DEF/1000, Type/Warrior/Effect. If there are no spell and/or trap cards on your opponent's side of the field, you can special summon this card to the field. During your Standby Phase, Decrease the ATK by 1000 and increase the DEF by 700.)**

"**But these three cards won't stay around for long."**

"ThEy WoN't?" The clone asked confused.

"**No, because now I give them all up to summon out a monster that rivals the Egyptian Gods! Arise, my Wicked God card, The Wicked Dreadroot!"**

"NO! AnYtHiNg BuT ThOsE!" The clone shouted terrified.

A great sea of darkness flooded the area where the two duelists stood. Two red eyes glared out at the enlightened clone as a body was shrouded in darkness. The dark king brought his hands up and placed them on his faceplate. He lifted the faceplate up, his golden eyes glowing with an unnatural light in them. The clone fell to its knees and glanced up at the young king in terror. Jade glared at the clone with such viciousness that it made the clone pale three times whiter then its hair and clothing.

"**When you get back to your master, inform him that the darkness shall protect this world from its vile touch. Dreadroot, Finish it."**

The wicked god complied as it raised it arms toward the fallen clone. The shadows swirled up to the arms and became two black orbs. The clone could only watch in terrified fascination as a giant fist came down upon him. The force of the punch was so strong that it shook the world when it made contact with the floor of the abandoned dorm. The clone screamed as it faded into tiny light particles and disappeared from the room.

"**That's game." **Jaden said as his disk deactivated.

The dark king turned around and walked out of the dorm with a look of satisfaction on his face.

**Forest**

A black armored person walked along the path that led to the abandoned dorm. The person stopped a few feet away from it and saw with the power of darkness what had happen.

"It appears that the supreme king won. Good. It's time to put phase two into effect." The person said the voice sounding female.

The person turned on her heel and walked away.

Wow, I must say that I'm a genius. Pitting an avatar of the light that blinded Jaden against the dark king himself was a work of art. But who is the armored girl and what plan is she talking? Well, you'll have to wait until the next chapter, which is "Rematch!" please read and review!


	10. Rematch

Alright! We've hit the triple digits for reviews! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or anything related to it. Claimer: I own the story plot and The OCs Jess Hernandez and Angelica Sphinx.

Sartorius shuffled his tarot cards and placed them back on the table. He picked up three of them and looked at them. His face became one of shock and dismay as he looked at the three cards. One had the picture of a wheel with two creatures trying to go after a tail of the other. The other two were a grim reaper that was on both sides and a young boy with a crown.

"This is not good. Jaden hasn't seen the light. In fact, he has been reborn with more power then he has ever had. But it doesn't matter. My two disciples on the island will convert everyone and make them see the light. Now let us see what destiny has in store for Aster." Sartorius said as he shuffled the cards back in.

He began to shuffle the deck when his phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID and flipped it open. He placed the sliver phone to his ear and spoke.

"Hello?" he asked into the receiver.

"_Bonjour is monsieur Sartorius available?" _the person asked on the other end.

"Speaking." Sartorius said as he picked up another card revealing a prince.

"_Ah, __monsieur I would like to ask a favor of you. We plan to tear down the Slifer Red dorm here at Duel Academy and I was wondering…" _Bonaparte began when Sartorius finished the sentence.

"…If Aster could come and duel against your representative for the red dorm." Sartorius said as he picked up another card this time it was the king card again.

Sartorius frowned as Bonaparte began to agree ecstatically. The cards weren't making any sense. Aster and Jaden were to duel again? Impossible. But…

"Vice-Chancellor? I agree but Aster may be late; however, I wish to see Mister Chazz Princeton duel your rep." Sartorius said as he came up with a backup plan.

"_Mr. Princeton? But he is a Slifer!" _Bonaparte cried.

"Yes, but he has potential; therefore, I would like to consider managing him in the pros." Sartorius explained.

"_Ah. All right then. Mister Princeton shall duel IF Aster is late. Good-by." _Bonaparte said hanging up.

"Yes, good-bye." Sartorius said also hanging up.

The physic glanced at the cards again and frowned mentally. He didn't like what the cards were saying. He didn't like it at all.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Duel Academy Island**

Alexis was busy working on something when the PA came on.

"**Miss Alexis Rhodes, please report to the chancellor's office immediately." **Crowler squawked.

Alexis glanced around the room wondering what Crowler wanted. She got up from her seat and walked out of the classroom. She waited for a few obelisk blue students to pass, and then resumed her walking. She was a little worried, but not about what Crowler wanted. She was more concerned about her boyfriend. His letter said not to worry and that he would be back after some time. But how long would he be gone for? And will he be changed? Alexis soon reached the chancellor's office and walked. She snapped out of her musings as Crowler spoke up.

"Ah, miss Rhodes. Good to see you. Now, tonight you'll be dueling Aster Phoenix." Crowler said. "If you win, the Slifer red dorm stays; however, if you lose, the dorm is to be torn down."

"What?!?!?! Why would I agree to this? The dorm…" Alexis began to say when Bonaparte interrupted.

"…is full of weak duelists; thus, the dorm is to be torn down." The short man said full of smugness.

Alexis sighed. Somehow, this was something that she couldn't get out of. The blue queen looked at the two grotesque people and nodded.

"Alright. I'll duel. But what if Aster doesn't show?" Alexis asked hoping to find a loop.

"If Mr. Phoenix is unable to duel, then you shall duel Mr. Princeton." Crowler explained.

Alexis mentally sighed again. They had their bases covered well. Alexis nodded at the two and walked out the door. The VC and Chancellor smiled at each other, completely unaware of a swirling shadow that had overheard everything underneath their feet. The shadow wheeled about in the air and shot off into the forest. It was eager to get the info back to its master and for him to have his revenge.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Abandoned Dorm**

The shadow entered the room where a lonely figure sat on a dusty bed. His armor had retracted the slivers of metal so that it looked somewhat normal. But the armor was still terrifying, the six spikes sticking up in the back, the purple orb pulsing slightly and the demonic golden eyes that shone through the slits. The shadow raced to the figure and began to speak in a tongue only he and two others understood. His eyes narrowed and became a scarier shade of gold as the news sank in. The shadow then began to show flashes of the past; the figure placed a hand to his chin as he saw the body of a man with glasses fall onto the floor, his heart no longer beating. He then saw a young boy with silver hair pick up a card that looked familiar to him. Jaden made a face as he saw that it was the Destiny Hero Dreadmaster. But then, Jaden smirked as he realized that he had some important information in front of him.

"**Finally. I've found something that can rattle Aster to his core.** Jaden said with a sadistic smile.

The dark king stood up and walked form the room planning a truly horrible attack on Aster as he adjusted his duel disk.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Unknown Location**

"I can't believe Sartorius. First, he sends me to the Duel Academy to duel some copycat, now he's having me go back to duel over a worthless dorm. I don't understand him at all." Aster grumbled to himself.

Right now, the pro was on an airplane about to jump out with a parachute strapped to his back. True, he had done it before, but he enjoyed the thrill of falling to one's possible death. It made him feel…more alive. He looked at the lit duel academy and frowned.

"After I defeat this Alexis Rhodes, I'm going to have a serious talk with Sartorius." Aster muttered.

The radio came to life and the pilot spoke to the young pro.

"_Mr. Phoenix? Winds are calm so whenever you are ready…"_ The pilot was saying when Aster jumped out.

The wind rushed past his ears as he plummeted down to the water. He checked his position and saw that the plane had headed back to the main land. Aster returned his attention to the fast approaching water and grabbed his ripcord. He gave it a hard yank and a bright white parachute came bursting out of the pack. Aster smirked as he began his approach.

"Too easy." Aster muttered.

Meanwhile, on the island, Jaden was shrouded in shadows. He watched the parachute come out. The dark king smiled wickedly as the purple orb began to glow with a bright eerie light. The dark king raised his hands and unleashed his new founded power.

In the air, Aster was gently floating down when the wind suddenly picked up. Aster was blown away from the pier which was where he was originally supposed to land. "What the?" Aster asked dumbstruck at the suddenness of the wind's arrival. He was blown away from the pier until he was over the forest like the wind was obeying the command of something or someone. He saw a clearing coming up fast and braced for impact. The pro landed feet first onto the grass. Aster unlatched the backpack that was attached to him. He stood up and looked around. "Why am I here?" He asked himself. Black and purple fire erupted around him as music came from all around him at the question.

_(Insert One-Winged Angel)_

A silhouette was among the black and purple flames. Aster looked at the form as it silently walked from the flames. Aster glared at the form as the fire died away. The figure had a shine where his eyes were.

"Who are you?!" Aster shouted at the figure.

"Why Aster, don't your remember me?" The figure said.

The moon, which had been covered by dark over hanging clouds moved away, revealing the mysterious figure. The figure had grayish blue hair and had glasses on. He wore a red pocketed shirt with blue jeans. Aster's eyes widen in shock, amazement and longing.

"D-d-daddy? How is this possible?" Aster questioned.

"Simple. I've come back to duel you." The figure said as a duel disk appeared on their arm.

"Duel me? But why, Dad?" Aster asked as he deployed his disk.

"Because you've abused my cards, Aster. You haven't been using them for the right reasons." Mr. Phoenix said.

**(A/N: Just want to point out that it isn't Aster's dad. You'll know who it is after the duel.)**

"When have I abused them? I've been using them to avenge Justice!" Aster shouted.

"And therein lays the problem. You've caused a great deal of suffering and death." Mr. Phoenix said.

"I have not!" Aster cried.

"Then prove it." The man said.

"Let's duel!" Both father and son shouted.

Aster: 4000/ Frank Phoenix: 4000

**(A/N: I don't think that is his real name but its fan based so ****roll with it.)**

"I'll start first." Aster shouted as he drew his card.

The pro looked at the card and smirked. He played the card in his Field spell card zone.

"I play Mausoleum of the Emperor! Now with this, we can give up life points to summon a monster in place of giving up monster. Next I summon out Destiny Hero Diamond Dude in Attack mode."

The crystalline hero arose in a shower of light and assumed a fighting a stance.

"I now activate Diamond Dude's effect. I pick up the top card of my deck and if that card is normal spell, I can send it to my grave and activate the card next turn." Aster said as he looked at the card. "Well, what do you know? It's a spell. So now I put in my grave. And now I end my turn."

"My turn I draw." Frank said as he drew his card.

He looked at it and added the card to his hand. He then looked at Aster with a smile on his lips.

"One card left then victory will be mine." Frankie said with smug grin. "I play Sangan in defense mode."

_**(Sangan-LV/3, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1000, DEF/600, Type/Fiend/Effect. **__**When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, add 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand.)**_

_Why did he play that? What did he mean by there was one card…oh, jeez! I've got to make him discard his cards! _Aster thought with terrible realization.

"I end."

"My move. I draw!" Aster cried as he drew from his deck.

The pro looked at the card he drew and smiled. It was the one thing he needed to stop this ghost from summoning the ultimate card. Frank didn't like the smile that Aster was wearing. His unease grew when his 'son' played the card.

"I play the Force of Four spell card! As long as this card remains in play, we can't have more then 4 cards in our hands. So get rid of one of your cards."

Frank discarded one of his cards. While his face showed anger, inwardly, he was laughing. Aster had fallen right into his trap.

"Next, I play Destiny Hero Captain Tenacious in defense mode. I end"

"I draw." Frank said as he drew.

"Don't forget that you have discard a card thanks to my Force of Four." Aster interjected.

Frank didn't say anything as he discarded another card. The older man looked at Aster and smiled suddenly. Aster was confused about the smile until Frank held up three cards.

"I play three copies of Foolish Burial. These cards allow me to send cards from my deck to the graveyard. So, I'll send these three cards to my grave." Frank said as the three cards were placed into the grave.

Then he placed a card in his spell and trap card zone.

"I play Graceful Charity. Now I draw three cards and then I discard two of them."

Frank drew his cards and then sent two of them to the grave. A light came out of his grave and Frank smiled. Aster looked as five cards came out of the grave and returned to the deck.

"What did you do?" Aster demanded.

"I activated the Ultimate Ritual of the Forbidden Lord. I can activate it from my grave. Pretty impressive, don't you think?"

_**(The Ultimate Ritual of the Forbidden Lord-Type/Spell/Normal. **__**You can activate this card from your Graveyard while there are 5 "Forbidden One" cards in your hand or Graveyard. Return all "Forbidden One" cards in your Graveyard to your Deck. Then send 2 "Forbidden One" cards from your hand to your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" from your hand or Deck. If a "Forbidden One" card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect other than "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord", return that card to the Deck.)**_

"What does that card do?" Aster asked as Frank sent two cards to the grave.

"It allows me to special summon the mightiest monster in the game. Arise, Exodius!" Frank explained as a beam of light shot out of the ground.

_**(Exodius The Ultimate Forbidden Lord-LV/10, Attribute/Dark, ATK/?, DEF/0, Type/Spellcaster/Effect. **__**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by returning all monsters from your Graveyard to your Deck. When this card declares an attack, send 1 monster from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard. This card has 1000 ATK for each Normal Monster in your Graveyard. When this card is removed from the field, remove it from play. If there are 5 different "Forbidden One" cards in your Graveyard that were sent there by this card's effect, you win the Duel.)**___

An Exodia look-alike rose form the earth with a roar. It landed on next to the older duelist and bowed to him. Aster was confused at the gesture. Frank looked cross and whispered something that sounded like a curse. The hologram quickly stood up and glared at the pro duelist. Aster then noticed that Exodius's attack power was undetermined.

"Why is that monster's attack power undetermined?" Aster asked.

"Are they?" Frank asked back as the stats jumped to 4000 and one of the monster's fists became bigger and more muscular then normal.

"What! How did that happen?" Aster asked surprised.

"Remember those cards you made me discard? Well, they were all normal cards and Exodius gains 1000 attack points for each Normal type in the grave. Now Exodius attack his captain!"

The giant monster jumped into the air with its arm outstretched. Frank discarded a card that made the power jump to 5000. the long distance cousin pounded the hero into the ground until the hero floated up like a cartoon version of itself. Frank played one card face-down and ended his turn.

"I draw." Aster said as he drew.

The pro didn't look at the card. instead, he placed a card in defense mode, switched his Diamond Dude into defense mode and played a facedown. He ended his turn with a glare at his father.

Frank drew his card without a word. He looked at the card he drew and instantly smiled. His field card zone opened up and he played the card.

"I play the field spell card, Forbidden Realm!"

_**(Forbidden Realm-Type/Spell/Field. All cards that have 'Forbidden' in their name cannot be destroyed as a result of battle nor are they affected by the effects of Spell, Traps, or Monster Effects.)**_

A beautiful paradise sprung around the two duelists as the Mausoleum collapsed to the ground. Frank smirked as he stared at the pro. The slivered hair boy glanced around and then glared at the man in front of him. Frank smiled and pointed at Diamond Dude.

"Exodius, attack! Destroy the Destiny Hero."

The Spellcaster raced forward as Frank discarded another card, increasing the attack power to 6000.

The Hero didn't stand a chance as the giant fist bashed into it. Aster groaned as the debris kicked up into his face. Frank smirked as he activated his facedown.

"I play Jar of greed. Now, I can draw one card from my deck. And with that I end."

"My move!" Aster shouted as he drew his card.

The pro looked at the card when Frank activated his facedown.

"I activate Divine Summoning!"

"What does that do?" Aster asked.

"It allows you to special summon the card you just drew IF it's a monster." Frank explained.

"Well, thanks because it's my Destiny Hero Dreadmaster in defense mode!" Aster shouted as he played the card.

The ripped hero jumped onto the field and glared at the monster on Frank's field. Aster smirked but then frowned as Dreadmaster took on zero attack points.

"See? You don't know how to use the cards I made. You only know how to use them to wreck other's lives." Franks said mournfully.

"Be quiet! I know how to use the deck!" Aster shouted but he was unsure of his words.

_Good. His faith is starting to shake. Now, its time for the final blow._ 'Frank' thought to himself.

"Do you end?" Frank asked.

"Yes." Aster said. "I end."

"Good. I draw!" Frank shouted as he drew his card.

The father looked at it and smiled. Aster didn't like the smile and braced himself. Frank looked at Aster and smirked.

"This is the end, Aster. Exodius, attack!"

The Exodia look-alike leapt forward and brought its fist down on the ripped hero as Frank discarded a card. Suddenly, Exodius began to glow as a pentagram came up behind the older duelist. An arm came out of the pentagram as well as a body. A head that had looked like an evil sphinx came out and roared. Aster's eyes widen in surprise.

"Exodia!?!?!?!?!?! But how?!?!?!?!?!" Aster cried as the legendary monster appeared.

"Simple. When all five pieces are assembled in the grave while Exodius is in play, I win the duel." Frank said. "Now to prove that you are unworthy to hold the Destiny Heroes and unworthy to be my son! Exodia, annihilate!"

The giant figure brought its arms together and formed an energy ball. Aster began to shake as the blast was released and it raced toward him. The energy surrounded Aster in unending light. The blast died away and Aster fell forward.

Aster: 0/Frank: 4000.

"That's game over, Aster." Frank said as shadows began to unravel themselves from the body.

Aster was losing consciousness as Frank spoke but could see enough that Frank was changing. Six spikes came out of the back and Aster heard a demonic voice speak.

"**It's like I said during our first duel, Aster. There is no fate but what we make." **The voice said coldly.

Aster blacked out at the end of the sentence. The last remains of 'Frank' fell away revealing the supreme king. He reached down and took Aster's deck from the slot. He looked at the Heroes and smiled.

"**These could come in handy." **Jaden muttered to himself.

The dark king then turned around and walked into the forest, blending in with the shadows, until at last he was gone.

_Okay, hope that was exciting enough for ya. Tune in Next time for 'Alexis VS. White Chazz'. Please read and Review._


	11. Alexis VS White Chazz

Okay, I'm glad you all like the last chapter. Now for Alexis VS white Chazz. Disclaimer: you guys should know this by now. If not, refer to the other chaps. Claimer: I own only the OCs. I'll be referring to White Chazz as WC during the duel.

After Alexis was done talking to Crowler and Bonaparte, she walked back to her room. She was excused from her classes so that she could prepare for her upcoming duel. A shadowy figure watched from the top of a metal staircase. His armor was a silhouette against the sun, and it cast a shadow that missed Alexis by a few inches. Jaden stared at his girlfriend as she walked down the hall and out the door toward her dorm. His shadow then stretched itself from the floor as soon as the door closed behind her. It glanced up at its king, who nodded once issuing a silent command, and took off after Alexis. Jaden retreated from the window and headed back to his temporary refuge. Soon, his plan would be put into action.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm**

"Ugh. I can't figure it out…" Alexis muttered to herself.

It was four hours after the meeting and now it was 7:00 at night. Alexis had gone over her deck and added new cards. She was nervous for many reasons; one, Aster had beaten her boyfriend and two, the pro was unbeatable. She sighed as she sat back. She looked outside at the night air. She felt sorrow build up in her.

"Jaden…where are you?" Alexis whispered to herself.

She glanced at her cards and sighed again. She picked them up and looked at them but then froze as a faint whisper came.

"_**Alexis." **_A familiar voice came.

The blue queen shot up and looked at her window. She rushed to open her door to the outside and see who whispered her name. She gazed around, hoping to find where the voice had come from, and race toward the location. She didn't see the shadow that followed her, race into her room and merged with her deck. The darkness faded quickly as she turned back to her room. Alexis couldn't explain it, but she knew that Jaden would return soon but he would have a power unlike anything else. Right now, she had to prepare for her duel against the one that had beaten him.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Duel Arena**

"Where is that boy? He should've been here by now." Crowler asked, as he looked left then right.

"I don't know, I thought he would be here by now." Bonaparte said as he looked for the pro duelist, Aster Phoenix.

Alexis stood in the center of the Duel Arena. It was 10 minutes after 8:00 and she was getting nervous. Aster hadn't shown up and in a few minutes, she would have to face Chazz Princeton, who was wearing a white version of the Obelisk Blue jacket, in the duel.

"Well, let's give him at least five more minutes. If Aster doesn't show up, Chazz will duel Alexis." Crowler said with a smile.

The said boy stood up along with a girl with white blonde hair. Angelica smirked at Alexis and made a cutting motion across her throat. Alexis shivered but kept her cool gaze as she watched the clock, waiting for the pro to show up for her duel.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Five minutes later**

"Well, it's apparent that Aster is late, so Chazz Princeton shall duel Miss Alexis Rhodes. Duelists! Please come down to the Arena." Crowler said.

The said boy got up and walked down to the arena. Angelica smirked at Alexis and spoke up.

"Now, Jaden will be mine, poster girl! Soon, he will see the light!" Angelica said with a cackle.

Alexis ignored the ranting and raving of the crazed girl. Instead, she focused on Chazz as he walked up to the Arena. He smiled an evil smile and brought his disk out. Alexis did the same thing, but a shiver passed through her.

"Are you ready to see the light, my sweet dove?" Chazz asked with a love struck smile plastered on his face.

"Ugh, let's just duel." Alexis said as she deployed her disk.

"Of course." Chazz said as he deployed his disk as well.

"Let's duel!" Both of them cried.

WC: 4000/Alexis: 4000

"I'll start." Chazz said as he drew his card.

He looked at it and added it to his hand. He then chose another card and played it in his spell and trap card zone.

"I play the spell card Infernal White! This allows me to show you my hand. See? Nothing can hide from the all powerful light."

Chazz revealed his hand to the blue queen.

"Next I play Armed Dragon LV 3 in attack mode!"

_**(Armed Dragon LV 3-LV/3, Attribute/Wind, ATK/1200, DEF/900, Type/Dragon/Effect.**_ _**During your Standby Phase, by sending this face-up card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV5" from your hand or Deck.)**_

"With that I end."

"I draw!" Alexis shouted as she drew her card.

"Didn't I forget to tell you? You lose 600 life points during your standby phase." Chazz interrupted as a beam of light hit Alexis in the chest.

WC: 4000/Alexis: 3400

"I play Cyber Tutu in attack mode!"

The female dancer spun onto the field and struck a battle pose. Alexis placed a card facedown and looked at Chazz.

"Cyber Tutu, attack Chazz directly!"

The female warrior leapt into the air and smashed her foot against the white Obelisk's stomach.

WC: 3000/Alexis: 3400

"I end."

"My move, I draw!" Chazz shouted.

_If I know Chazz, he'll try to level up his Armed Dragon. Luckily I placed my Purple Pupil card facedown so if I get rid of Cyber Tutu I can destroy his monster. _Alexis thought to herself.

"I won't upgrade my Armed Dragon LV 3. I know that you placed the Purple Pupil on the field." Chazz said with a smirk.

Alexis was shocked. How had he known what card she had placed facedown? Chazz smirked as he played a spell card.

"I play Cost down and throw out my Ojama Yellow and decrease the level of all my monsters by 2. Now I can summon My Armed Dragon LV 5 to the field in attack. And I since I normal summoned it, your Purple Pupil is useless."

_**(Armed Dragon LV 5-LV/5=3, Attribute/Wind, ATK/2400, DEF/1700, Type/Dragon/Effect. **__**By sending 1 Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard, destroy 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field with an ATK equal to or less than the ATK of the sent monster. During the End Phase of a turn that this card destroyed a monster by battle, by sending this card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" from your hand or Deck.)**_

"Now my dragon, attack her monster!"

The red and gray dragon brought its fist back and then down upon the defenseless dance. Alexis covered her face as the debris kicked up.

WC: 3000/Alexis: 2000

"Now it's my tiny dragon's turn. Attack!"

The tiny beast blasted out a mini-fire ball at Alexis. The blue queen groaned as it hit her in the chest.

WC: 3000/Alexis: 800

"I end and Level up my LV 5 to LV 7!" Chazz shouted, as the dragon grew bigger.

The newly evolved dragon let out a roar that made everyone except the two duelists flinch.

"My move I draw!" Alexis shouted as she drew her card.

She looked at the card she drew and added it to her hand, but then winched as more of her life points were depleted.

WC: 3000/Alexis: 200

She glanced at the card she drew and saw that it could help her out. She grabbed the card and slammed it into her spell and trap card zone.

"I play Monster Reborn and use it to revive your Armed Dragon LV 5!"

The beast returned and roared mightily. Alexis then smirked as she saw realization dawn on Chazz.

"Next, I play the spell card, Shadow Strike!"

_**(Shadow Strike-Type/Spell/Normal. Inflict 500 points of Damage to your opponent times the level of a destroyed monster this turn.)**_

"I now attack you Armed Dragon LV 3 with Armed Dragon LV 5!"

The bigger dragon rushed at the smaller one and whacked it with its clubbed tail. The tiny dragon let out a squeak as it blew up. Chazz brought his arm up to shield himself from the raining debris.

WC: 1800/Alexis: 200

"Don't forget my Shadow Strike! You lose 1500 points." Alexis pointed out.

WC: 300/Alexis: 200

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move, I draw!" Chazz shouted as he drew his card.

The enlightened boy looked at the card and smiled evilly as he added the card to his hand. He then grabbed another and held it high in the air.

"I get rid of my Armed Dragon LV 7 to summon out my Armed Dragon LV 10!"

_**(Armed Dragon LV 10-LV/10, Attribute/Wind, ATK/3000, DEF/2000. **__**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" on your side of the field. By sending 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, destroy all face-up monsters on your opponent's side of the field.)**_

The former dragon disappeared in a flash of light. A bigger dragon appeared right where the other dragon was except this was covered in spikes and it didn't look too friendly. Alexis glared at it and then smirked as she remembered her facedown. Chazz held another card high into the air and smiled.

"I play the spell card White Veil! With this, you shall see the light!" Chazz said with a cackle.

_**(White Veil-Type/Spell/Equip. **__**If the monster equipped with this card attacks, all Spell and Trap Cards on your opponent's side of the field are destroyed and their effect(s) are negated. When the equipped monster is destroyed you receive damage to your Life Points equal to the equipped monster's ATK.)**_

The dragon roared, as it became pure white. Chazz laughed a victory laugh as he declared his attack.

"Not so fast! I activate my spell card Mystical Space Typhoon! Now you White Veil is no more!" Alexis shouted as she pressed a button on her disk.

Alexis smirked, but then her expression became shocked as the card blew up. Chazz laughed and then spoke up.

"My White Veil prevents you form using your spells, my dear. Now bathe yourself in the light!" Chazz cried as the bigger dragon smashed the smaller one into bits. Alexis cried out as she took the damage.

WC: 300/Alexis: 0

_I lost…I'm so sorry, Jaden. _Alexis thought to herself as she fell down.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Alexis looked around. She was in a room surrounded by white walls. Suddenly the white walls became black as a chorus of voices arose from them. Alexis back away and clapped her hands over her ears as the chorus became louder. Soon, the voices became one voice. Alexis took her hands away from her ears and listened as the voice spoke.

"_**Little one, we have come with a message for you…" **_The voice said.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"Sissy!" Atticus shouted as his sister got up from the floor. "Great match! Pity you lost though."

The older Rhodes reached for his sister to help her up.

"No, I'm glad I lost. Thanks, Chazz for making me see the light." Alexis said as she stood up on her own.

The two looked at each other with Chazz smirking. No one saw the glowing eyes peering from the dark entrance way. Jaden frowned. They thought he could be broken so easily? The mastermind was in for a huge surprise when he made his reappearance.

_Okay, so Alexis lost. But what was the message? Wait, why am I asking questions that I know the answers to? Please read and review._


	12. Jaden's Return

_Okay, glad you all like the White Chazz and Alexis match. Now that Alexis has seen the light, how will Jaden react? Well, let's find out. Disclaimer: how may times must I go through this? Please see the other chapters. Claimer: I own only the plot and the OCs._

**Unknown location**

Sartorius picked up a card from his tarot deck and looked at it. His eyes narrowed as he saw that it was the Serpent. It represented that there was a traitor in his Society and whoever it was, was hiding in plain sight. He drew another card and glanced at it. It now showed the Queen, which made his eyes narrow even more. The Queen card; a card that was an enigma to him. He knew not her identity or why he kept drawing her. His original assumption was that it was Alexis, but he dismissed that assumption as soon as it had come. Alexis had seen the light and now served it. No, Jaden would possibly send someone in that was royalty to spy on him. But the light would be prepared for the assault. He picked up a phone and pressed a button. A dial tone came and then a female voice came on.

"Hello?" The girl answered her voice cold and harsh.

"Ms. Rhodes, is the plan all set? Will Syrus duel Lorenzo?" Sartorius asked.

"Of course, master. The plan is all set. Syrus will see the light." Alexis said.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Pier**

The waves lapped against the concrete stone as a lone figure stood, glaring at the ocean. His black armor was cloaked against the night; the only way you could see him was the light from the lighthouse. Jaden's faceplate was lifted, revealing his now golden demonic eyes. He heard metal clank against the concrete and then felt a presence next to him.

"**What do you have to report?" **Jaden asked, his voice filled with coldness.

"Well, tomorrow Syrus is going off against a kid named Lorenzo, a video game champ, to bring Syrus over to the Light." The person said, their voice sounding like a female.

Jaden grunted as he crossed his arms. The female took it as a sign of dismissal and turned to go until Jaden grabbed her arm. She turned and felt his lips kiss her cheek before something was placed into her hand.

"**Take this. You could be discovered soon and you will need that deck to fend off any light that is thrown your way." **Jaden said as he stepped away.

"Think Alexis will be mad at us together?" The female asked innocently.

Jaden chuckled darkly. He turned to the girl and smiled a dark smile.

"**Somehow, I don't think she'll mind." **Jaden said as he kissed the girl's cheek.

The moon appeared and showed a girl wearing a suit of armor similar to Jaden's, but it was slightly less bulky. The armor had four spikes and had clawed gloves on her hands. A red orb pulsed on the chest. The mysterious girl's face was hidden by a black helmet and mask that revealed only her cheeks. The girl snickered darkly as she walked away, her deep purple cape billowing out.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Obelisk White Dorm**

Alexis walked down a hallway with Chazz at her side, her expression cold. It had been three days since her 'rebirth'. In that time frame, they had conquered the Obelisk Blue dorm and had begun an attack on the Ra Yellow dorm. Angelica was in her room as the duo passed, scribbling on a piece of paper. She glared at the girl for a few seconds before returning her attention to the front. Chazz had stopped in front of a door where there was the sound of blasts and explosions.

"Oh Yeah! Take that, you paisano! Nobody messes with Lorenzo, capicse." A voice said through the wood.

Chazz opened the door and stepped inside with Alexis not too far behind. A boy with a pointed hairdo was sitting at a bulky arcade game, blasting away at several alien ships. Chazz glared and shouted to be heard over the noise.

"Quit wasting quarters, Lorenzo!" Chazz shouted angrily.

The boy paused the game and turned to face the two enlightened students. He put a smile on his face as he looked at the two.

"Hey, don't worry! Lorenzo hasn't come across a duelist I haven't beaten." Lorenzo said cheekily.

"Whatever. Just make sure you win and make Truesdale see the awesome power of the light!" Chazz sneered as he turned and walked out of the room with Alexis in tow.

Lorenzo turned back to the arcade machine and uncaused the game. He was now facing a giant battleship that had plasma rotors for weapons.

"HOO YEAH! Truesdale, LOOK OUT BECAUSE LORENZO IS COMIN' FOR YA!" Lorenzo shouted, the ship turning into Syrus's head and then blew up.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Slifer Red Dorm**

Syrus looked up from his work as his PDA beeped. He grabbed it and pressed the button. Alexis face came on and Syrus immediately blushed.

"_Syrus, meet in the Planetarium for a duel under the stars. See you there." _Alexis said with a wink causing Syrus to blush.

Syrus closed the PDA and fell back onto his bed with a blissful look on his face. He didn't see the silhouette outside his window nor did he see the demon gold eyes glow in the night. Just as fast as it had been there, it was gone. Syrus fell fast asleep, dreaming of his duel tomorrow.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Obelisk White Dorm**

Alexis woke up and stretched. She got up from her bed and went into her bathroom to get dressed. She slipped into her white uniform and looked at the time. It was nearly 9:00 A.M.; she had set the duel 'date' for 10:00 A.M. which left her an hour to eat and get Lorenzo ready. She smirked; today was going to be a good day for Syrus to see the light. As she walked out the door, a shadow loomed in her window. She didn't notice it as she turned down the hall. The shadow snuck in and shot underneath her bed. Now was the time to wait.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**DA Campus**

"AH-AH-AHCHOO! I think I'm allergic to something." Syrus sneezed out.

"Well, no wonder. You used about ten different colognes." Bastion said with a laugh.

"You know then huh?" Syrus asked sheepishly.

Before could Bastion replied, a voice cut in.

"Truesdale! You're late!" A Mexican accent voice sneered.

Syrus froze up at the voice and then felt dread creep into him. The small bluenette turned around and his breath caught in his chest. Jess was standing there in a white uniform along with several boys and one girl.

"J-J-J-J-Jess!?!?!?!?!?!? Why are wearing the white uniform?" Syrus asked surprised.

"Simple, stupido! I have seen the light!" Jess shouted before he laughed manically.

"Anyway, Truesdale. You are an hour late." Alexis said coldly as she walked up the stairs to the Planetarium.

Syrus shivered and then trotted after Alexis. Bastion followed along with the rest of Alexis's posse. They were soon walking through a museum, filled with various artifacts. Syrus looked around and then at Alexis.

"Um…Alexis?" Syrus asked a little shy.

"What?" Alexis snapped harshly.

"I thought a date was only suppose to be two people why…" Syrus began to asked but stopped as eerie music filled the air.

_(insert One Winged Angel)_

Alexis frowned and then began running to where the music was coming from. Syrus and the rest followed after the new white queen. The group burst into the Planetarium and saw that black, purple flames had surrounded the projector. Lorenzo, who had been there from 9:00 A.M., looked around in fear as the flames got bigger as the music swelled. Chazz, Angelica and some other boys ran in and saw what was causing the music. But everyone was awestruck as a figure began to walk from the fire. An armored foot stepped out of the flames without any burns on it. The rest of the body soon followed and practically everyone felt a dark, sinister power descend onto the room.

The power made everything feel at least 90 colder and it made the air heavy and difficult to breathe. As the fire began to throw itself back and forth with the ferocity of the music, they saw two glowing eyes stare at everyone with a hatred that made many shiver. As the music reached the ending, the fire slowly died away. The group saw that the armor had six spikes jutting out of the back and slivers of metal sticking out of the shoulders, arms and legs. In the center of the chest, a purple orb pulsed gently, like a heartbeat.

There was the remnant of a cape torn into what looked like wings. The armored person then turned his/her face to the group. Everyone's jaw dropped as Jaden looked at the group with his demonic, golden eyes. Angelica got her wits about first and raced toward Jaden.

"JAY-JAY! You've returned to me!" the obsessive girl cried with happiness.

But as she got close to Jaden, the purple orb pulsed at a fast rate. Jaden lifted his hand up, and a sneer crossed his face. The black, purple fires return and nearly scorched Angelica. She had stopped at least 5 inches away, truly scared out of her wits as the tongues of fire licked at her. The fire then encompassed Lorenzo and Jaden. The dark king turned and faced the game champ. He took one step and glared at him. Lorenzo tried to step away, but the fire made him jump back as soon as his rear end touched it.

"YEEEEEEEOWWWWWWWW! THAT'S HOT AND COLD!" Lorenzo shouted as he grabbed his rear and ran around.

The dark king then turned his head to Lorenzo and glared hatefully at him. Lorenzo stopped running around and looked at the dark king.

"hey, whatda think ya are doing here? I'm suppose to duel Truesdale only! Capicse!" Lorenzo snarled.

"**Well, looks like those plans have been derailed." **Jaden said, his voice making Lorenzo's and everyone else's hairs stand on end.

The DA King brought forth his disk and deployed it, the force of wind whipping about him. Lorenzo activate his disk, but then covered his head as the whirlwind lashed out at him. The video game champ then uncovered his face and smirked.

"Time to duel! Bada-bing!" Lorenzo said, making a gun firing motion.

"Make him see the light Lorenzo!" Chazz shouted.

"**Get your game on!" **Jaden shouted.

Lorenzo: 4000/Jaden: 4000

The lights dimmed as the projector activated revealing stars all around them.

"This is romantic." Hassleberry teased.

The dino duelist jumped as a fireball shot out of the ring of fire. Jaden returned his attention to the duel after he had sent the fireball.

"I'll start first!" Lorenzo said as he drew his card, ignoring what was going on.

The semi-pro duelist looked at the card he drew and his face busted out in a big grin. Jaden crossed his arms, already bored out of his mind.

"Aw, yeah. Armored Core get over here will ya?"

_**(Armored Core-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1300, DEF/2000, Type/Machine/Effect. If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.)**_

A giant ship with two bombs orbiting it arose onto the field and let out some steam. Jaden glared at the monster in front of him. The fire seemed to get taller as his anger soared.

"And this ain't just any old intergalactic star cruiser ya know? This baby's got leather seats, tinted windows, fuggedaboutit! I'll lay these down and end my turn."

Lorenzo placed three cards facedown and ended his turn.

"**My move, I draw." **Jaden shouted as he drew his card.

The dark king looked at it and saw that it was what he needed. He placed the card facedown and grabbed another one.

"**I play my Fiendslime Mold in attack mode!"**

_**(Fiendslime Mold-LV/3, Attribute/Water, ATK/500, DEF/???, Type/Aqua/Effect. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in Attack Position, you can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Fiendslime Mold" from your Deck.)**_

A blob of a monster rose out of the ground and laughed evilly. Lorenzo scowled at creature as Jaden placed a card facedown and ended his turn.

Lorenzo drew his card without saying a word. He looked at the card and then added it to his hand.

"I'll pass." The video game pro said.

"**Fine, I draw!"** Jaden shouted as he drew his card.

He added the card to his hand without even looking at it. Then an aura surrounded him as his life points fell

Lorenzo: 4000/Jaden: 3500

"**Due to my Fiendslime Mold's effect, by giving up 500 life points I can summon another one onto the field. But why settle for one? When two is twice the fun."**

Lorenzo: 4000/Jaden: 3000

Two more globs appeared next to the first one. Jaden smirked as he activated his facedown.

"**I activate Jar of greed. I now draw one card from my deck."**

Jaden drew his one card and looked at it. He smirked because it was just what he needed to show why Darkness was stronger then Light.

"**I now give up my three monsters to bring forth a card that rivals the God Cards!"**

"He has such a monster?" Syrus asked surprised.

"I don't know what he's doing but it can't be good for Lorenzo over there." Hassleberry said.

Bastion, on the other hand, stood stock still with fear.

"No, he couldn't possibly have them could he? I can understand Jess having that one card but…" The Ra Genius muttered to himself.

"Um, Bastion? What are you muttering about?" Syrus asked.

Bastion didn't reply. The fire around Jaden and Lorenzo suddenly became taller as shadows descended and devoured the stars. A looming beast with red eyes glared at Lorenzo with anger and disgust. Lorenzo backed up a bit when he saw the beast shrouded in shadow. Jaden decided to speak up and inform everyone what the beast in front of them was.

"**Allow me to introduce you to The Wicked Dreadroot!"**

_**(The Wicked Dreadroot-LV/10, Attribute/Dark, ATK/4000, DEF/4000, Type/Fiend/Effect. **__**This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set except by Tributing 3 monsters. Halve the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field, except this card.)**_

Lorenzo gasped as his monster's ATK was reduced down to 650 and its DEF to a mere 1000.

"Hey! What gives?" Lorenzo shouted.

"**This is the effect of my Wicked god. All of our monsters lose half of their attack and defense points except for my Wicked Dreadroot. Now, attack!"**

"Mama Mia!" Lorenzo shouted.

The giant fiend brought its fist up and made the darkness swirls into its fist. The fist glowed with a purple light and Lorenzo stepped back. The fiend shot its fist forward and smashed the spaceship to pieces.

Lorenzo: 650/Jaden: 4000

An alarm went off as soon as the ship's parts littered the ground. Jaden scowled as a facedown trap came up.

"You fell right into my trap! Alarm makes it so that I can activate a facedown Continuous Spell card! So chose my Boss rush!"

_**(Boss Rush-Type/Spell/Continuous.**__**You cannot Normal Summon or Set. During the End Phase of the turn that a "B.E.S." monster or a "Big Core" is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "B.E.S." monster or 1 "Big Core" from your Deck.)**_

"Thanks to dis card I can summon any paisano I want. So that means, I summon B.E.S. Tetran in defense mode!"

_**(B.E.S Tetran-LV/6, Attribute/Wind, ATK/1800=900, DEF/2300=1150, Type/Machine/Effect. **__**When this card is Normal Summoned, put 3 counters on it. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card attacks or is attacked, remove 1 counter from this card at the end of the Damage Step. If you cannot, destroy it. Once per turn you can remove 1 counter on this card to destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.)**_

Jaden just growled as another monster took the place of the B.E.S Armored Core. A satellite dish came out of nowhere and blasted Jaden with an electronic beam. The Dark king barely flinched as the attack hit.

Lorenzo: 650/Jaden: 3700

"Dat was my Cyber Summon Blaster! It inflicts 300 points of damage to ya for each Machine I summon. Capsice?" Lorenzo stated after the blast

"**Like that can even hurt me. I end."**

"My move then!" Lorenzo shouted as he drew his card.

The game champ looked at it and then added it to his hand. He then grabbed another card and placed it facedown.

"I end."

"**My move." **Jaden said as he drew.

He looked at the card and smirked darkly. The dark smirk made Lorenzo a tad nervous.

"**I remove Evil Hero Infernal Gainer from the game. Now my Dreadroot can attack twice!"**

"Say what?!" Lorenzo shouted.

"**Now attack my Wicked beast!"**

The vile fiend threw its fist at the new machine and reduced it to a piece of scrap. Lorenzo just smiled as he took another card from his deck.

"Did ya forget about my Spell card, J-man?" Lorenzo asked.

"**No, I didn't. I want you to at least think that you have a fighting chance." **Jaden snarled.

"Oh is dat all? Well, B.E.S. Crystal Core, you're on pal! I'll place youse in Defense." Lorenzo shouted as he played another card.

_**(B.E.S. Crystal Core-LV/5, Attribute/Water, ATK/2100=, DEF/1000=500, Type/Machine/Effect. **__**When this card is Normal Summoned, put 3 counters on it. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card attacks or is attacked, remove 1 counter from this card at the end of the Damage Step. If you cannot, destroy it. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can change 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Defense Position.)**_

A monster with a crystalline core rose onto the field with its blaster ready to fire. Jaden did nothing as the blast hit him again. Lorenzo then activated his facedown.

Lorenzo: 650/Jaden: 3400

"I play Shield Recovery! Dis allows me to place 3 counters on my card. so now you can destroy them, Yuki."

"**I shall end." **Jaden said as he crossed his arms.

"My move then!" Lorenzo shouted as he drew. But thanks to his Boss Rush, he couldn't do anything except end his turn.

Jaden drew his card and looked at it. He added it to his hand and then grabbed another.

"**I play the spell card, Monster Resurrection!" **Jaden shouted as he played the card.

_**(Monster Resurrection-Type/Spell/Normal. Select 3 monster cards from your grave. Special Summon the cards in face up attack mode. )**_

The 3 Fiendslime Molds returned in their gooey glory. Jaden then smirked as he grabbed another card.

"**I now get rid of them again to Summon…The Wicked Avatar! And since it's been 2 of my standby phases, Infernal Gainer returns to the field!"**

_**(The Wicked Avatar-LV/10, Attribute/Dark, ATK/???, DEF/???, Type/Fiend/Effect. This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set except by Tributing 3 monsters. Your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of their 2nd turn after this card is Normal Summoned. The ATK and DEF of this card are each 100 points higher than the highest ATK on the field (except "The Wicked Avatar")**_

A black spherical ball rose onto the field. Everyone began to snicker at the beast until it began to take on a form. The form was the same as The Wicked Dreadroot.

"Oh no!" Bastion cried.

"What dweeb?" Alexis asked as she looked at the Ra student.

"Jaden has a very powerful combo. You know that the Dreadroot cuts a monster's ATK and DEF in half right."

"Yeah, everyone knows that Einstein." Chazz snorted.

"But the Avatar gains 100 ATK points more then the strongest card on the field and that would be the Dreadroot's."

"But it'll just cut it down again. Big deal." Chazz said with a shrug.

"**Not so **_**Princeton.**_** How did someone with your low IQ even get into this school? Avatar's effect and Dreadroot's effect cancel each other out because the Avatar would just regain ATK from the strongest." **Jaden said coldly.

"Then that means…" Alexis said terror and realization dawning.

"That the Avatar is unbeatable." Chazz finished in horror.

"**Now I remove Infernal Gainer again so that my Avatar can attack twice. Now my two beasts Attack!"**

Dreadroot attacked first and smashed through the first shield. It then attacked again and crushed the second shield. Lorenzo began to sweat as the Avatar bashed into the final shield. The Crystal Core blew up and Boss Rush was activated.

"I summon Big Core in defense mode!" Lorenzo shouted.

_**(Big Core-LV/6, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2300=1150, DEF/1100=650, Type/Machine/Effect. **__**Put 3 counters on this card when you Normal Summon it. This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. If this card battles a monster, remove 1 counter from this card at the end of the Damage Step. If this card battles without a counter, destroy this card at the end of the Damage Step.)**_

A giant warship appeared next to Lorenzo and he smirked as another blast hit Jaden form his Blaster.

Lorenzo: 650/Jaden: 3100

"It's just like a video game! One of my guys get whacked and Bada-Bing I get another one! I blast everything in sight!"

"**That is where you are wrong. Dueling is no video game. Now, I'll end my turn." **Jaden said.

"HEY! Don't you be going and disrespected Video Games in the presence of the Game Master!"

Lorenzo drew his card and added it to his hand. He passed his turn. Jaden drew his card and looked at it. He smirked as he took the card and played it in his spell and trap card zone.

"**I play Dark Core. By sending one card to my graveyard, I can remove your monster from the game." **

"So what? I'll just get another card." Lorenzo said shrugging his shoulders.

But when nothing happened, he stood there in shock.

"**I said **_**removed**_**, not destroyed." **Jaden said smiling an evil smile.

"Oh, no! No please! I need to win this duel so Sartorius could set me up with some real duels!" Lorenzo pleaded.

The rest of the White members glowered at Lorenzo.

"Sounds like he's not in for the right reasons." Chazz said angrily.

"**Pity, you won't even be awake after this attack."** Jaden said in his cold voice. **"Dreadroot End this!"**

The giant fiend reared its fist back preparing to strike. Lorenzo tried to back away but the ring of fire prevented him form escape. The fist smashed into the place where he stood. He gave out a long, continuous scream that made everyone shiver, including Chazz. The fire died away and revealed the now blacked out form of Lorenzo.

Lorenzo: 0/Jaden: 3100.

"**That is game." **The king said as he faded into the flames.

His echoing laugh shook the white members to their core. A few went to Lorenzo and checked him over. They reported to Chazz that he was in a coma. Chazz growled before walking off. His master wouldn't be pleased.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Alexis stood next to her bed, looking at it like it was a foreign object. It was hours after Lorenzo was carted off to the hospital. Jaden had returned and now, he was brutal. She shrugged, snapping out of her trance, and got in. She shut off the light and fell asleep.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Jaden stood at the lighthouse glaring at the sea once more. The footsteps came and then stopped.

"You did one heck of a number on Lorenzo. You put him in a coma." His informant said.

"**Well what did you expect? Light and Darkness cannot exist together. That was a result of the two powers combining in one being." **Jaden said, with a shrug.

"At least, Alexis doesn't know." The girl said as she lifted her mask with a laugh.

"**Indeed." **Jaden laughed as he kissed the girl on the lips.

_Okay, things look interesting now. Please read and review. Also, I have another story going on but it's in the Kingdom Hearts section. I would like your guys' opinion on it. So, if you get the chance please check it out. I won't stop updating on this one so don't worry. The name of the Kingdom Hearts Story is "Kingdom Hearts 3: Sora's Fall."_


	13. Zane's Rebirth

_Alright, I know most of you are wondering who the girl is. Well, it is a secret. But I will tell you this, it is NOT Alexis. Disclaimer: I don't own GX. Claimer: I own only the OCs and the plot.

* * *

_

Zane walked down into a dimly lit room, the only light coming from some candles. He stared at everyone that was present in the underground duel. After Zane's first loss to Aster, everything came apart for him. He suffered defeat after defeat at the hands of amateur duelists. He had dropped down into the minor pro leagues and still continued to lose. He had tried to talk to the others back at Duel Academy, but with the Society of Light taking over, he hadn't reached anyone. Then a mysterious man had come and told him that he was alone. No one wanted to be friends with a loser and Zane believed the man. Soon, Zane would see things differently.

"Alright, Shroud why are we here?" The former DA king asked.

"Simple, Zane. I want you to meet the Underground Duel King." A man with round glasses and a southern drawl said.

The two sat down at a table and then looked at the center of the room. An arena was set up and a muscular man was waiting there with a disk and strange collars attached to his body. An announcer then came on.

"**Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the underground duel circuit. We have a special guest here tonight; please welcome the former Pro Duelist, Zane Truesdale." **The announcer said to the crowd.

Zane felt everyone's gaze on him and heard his or her whispers about him being weak. He felt anger at the ones who were laughing and saying things about him. He tuned the ones talking out and focused on the arena, waiting for the challenger to walk out. The announcer came back on.

"**Tonight's match is against the king of the duel ring, Mad Dog! This guy has been the king of the ring for over 10 years; can he hold on to his title or will the challenger beat the king and claim his title? Only time will tell. Now let introduce the challenger!" **

The other door opened up revealing inky blackness. Two figures walked out. Black, purple erupted and trailed around the arena. Eerie music filled the air, making everyone feel alert and at ease at the same time.

_(Insert One Winged Angel)_

"No way! What are you doing here?!?!?!?!?!" Zane asked, his eyes widen as he looked at the two.

"**Mid-term break. Anyway, Zane, how have you been doing? I understand that you hold a grudge against Aster." **Jaden said with a cruel smile.

"No, I don't." Zane said trying to defend himself.

"Quit lying. I sense your anger, Zane. Your anger is directed at that destiny wielder." The other person said with a touch of smugness in the person's voice, which sounded female to Zane.

Zane opened his mouth but then closed it. He hung his head, whether in shame or embarrassment, he didn't know. But he saw Jaden move toward the arena. He moved to stop the Dark King, but the mysterious girl stopped him.

"Uh-uh-uh. Jaden can take care of himself, Zane. After all he beat you back at DA, he can beat this duelist wannabe." The girl said confidently.

Zane opened his mouth but then promptly close it. He knew that the girl spoke the truth but there was something that made him uneasy; he had felt a power from the deck, a dark, sinister power like…

"Does he have the Sacred Beast card?!?!?!?!?!" Zane asked, shocked.

The girl giggled and nodded.

That's right, along with a few other cards." The girl said.

A cage came out of the arena floor and came together, trapping Jaden and Mad Dog inside. Zane bolted upright.

"Jaden!" He shouted as he ran forward.

"**Don't worry. This weakling won't last very long." **Jaden said as he prepped his disk.

"My mommy said that I'm the best!" Mad Dog said, his voice sounding like a child's.

"**Well, your mommy is dead!" **Jaden hissed as he slotted in the deck that had the dark power.

"No she isn't! You are just jealous that I'm a champ!" Mad Dog screamed. "Let's duel!"

The underground champ deployed his disk just as Jaden's disk deployed. There were some collars on the dark king as well.

"**GET YOUR GAME ON!!!!!!!!" **Jaden roared.

Mad Dog: 4000/Jaden: 4000

"**Losers first." **Jaden said as he gestured to Mad Dog.

"Alright then. I'm going to make you pay for insulting my mommy!" Mad Dog shouted as he drew his card.

The grown man, whose voice was of a child, looked at the card and smiled. Jaden crossed his arms and gazed at the duelist in front of him. Everything had gone according to plan; Shroud had fallen to Jaden easily and instantly became his servant. It had taken some time but Zane was finally found. Now, he would join them to defeat the Society of Light.

"I play my Acid Slime in Defense mode!"

_**(Acid Slime-LV/3, Attribute/Water, ATK/800, DEF/1000, Type/Aqua/Effect.**__** When this monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to your opponent.)**_

"Next I play one card facedown and end my turn."

"**My move!" **Jaden shouted as he drew a card from his deck.

He looked at it but Mad Dog then shouted.

"I activate my Despised Reality trap card. Now I get to special summon another monster from my deck and get two cards to boot. And I chose my Draw Slime."

_**(Draw Slime-LV/2, Attribute/Water, ATK/300, DEF/400, Type/Aqua/Effect. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.)**_

Mad dog drew two cards and looked at them. He then placed them in his hand and smirked at Jaden. The dark king glared at the underground duelist with such anger and venom, Zane himself felt the awe and fear radiating from everyone. Jaden grabbed another card and played it in his monster zone.

"**I play the Fiend Mold in attack mode!"**

_**(Fiend Mold-LV/2, Attribute/Dark, ATK/500, DEF/800, Type/Fiend/Effect. During your Main Phase, you can Special summon this card from your hand. If there is another "Fiend Mold" in your hand or Deck, Special Summon the cards from your hand or Deck.)**_

A cookie-like mold in the shape of a miniature Summoned Skull rose onto the field. Jaden smiled as everyone began cracking up. Zane and the girl were the only ones silent. Zane felt sweat trickled down his brow.

_He already has one! Mad Dog is done for! _Zane thought as he began to feel something begin to resent Jaden and the power he held.

"_**You too can have this power. All you must do is swear your loyalty to him." **_A small voice said.

Zane ignored the voice as the duel continued.

"**Would you look at that? I can Special Summon again, thanks to his effect."** Jaden said as he played another two cards.

Two more of the molds appeared on the field. Mad dog laughed harder as did everyone else. Then the black, purple fire returned with the music. Jaden laughed evilly as he held one card high; he tossed the other three cards into his card graveyard.

"**I give up my three fiends to summon the lord of all shadows! RAVIEL, LORD OF PHANTASMS ARISE!"** Jaden roared.

The three fiends disappeared in a bright flash of light only to have a blast of light crash down on the field. From the blast of light came a fiend that looked like Obelisk the Tormentor rose onto the field. Mad Dog stopped laughing and looked at the giant fiend with such fear that it made him sweat. Jaden smirked as he grabbed another card.

"I play the monster Dark Disciple in attack mode!" _(Dark Disciple-LV/3, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1500, DEF/900, Type/Warrior/Effect. As long as this card in play, the controller of this card takes no battle or Effect damage.)_

A warrior with a double-bladed sword rose onto the field and glared at Mad Dog. The underground champ took a step back. Jaden smiled evilly as he grabbed another card.

"**I remove Evil Hero Infernal Gainer from play. Now Raviel can attack twice! Dark Disciple, attack his Acid Slime!"**

The warrior ran forward and jumped into the air. Mad Dog watched as the sword plunged into his monster. The slime blew up with some acid flying toward Jaden. The acid didn't hit him though; the Dark Disciple had jumped in front of it and blocked it with a square shield. Mad Dog looked in surprise at what had transpired.

"How come you didn't take damage?" The man asked.

"**Simple. Dark Disciple prevents effect damage. Now to end this farce. Raviel attack his Draw Slime!"**

The sacred beast gladly complied; its claws glowed with a pale blue light. The lord of shadows slashed at the now remaining slime monster. Mad Dog covered his face as his monster was sliced in half. He drew a card but then realized that he was wide open and the second attack was coming.

"**This is the end of you, Mad Dog. Raviel, end this. Shadow strike!" **

The giant fiend nodded as his eyes began glowing. Both of his claws began glowing as Mad Dog whimpered in fear. The fiend slashed with both of its claws. The man screamed in pain as the explosion occurred. The cage that had held buckled and shattered at the impact. Everyone scattered for cover; all except the girl. She stood in the center of the fury along with Zane. Zane fell to his knees as he glanced around. Something inside of him wanted the power that Jaden had. He had never admitted to anybody but he had longed for the power ever since Jaden had gone to DA. Jaden walked out of the ruined arena and walked to Zane. He looked at the former DA king and smirked.

"**I sense that you want power, Zane. You want to become stronger so badly don't you?" **Jaden asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but how…I need a better deck." Zane said disheartened.

"**And here you go." **Jaden said handing him a deck wrapped in a dark veil.

Zane took the deck out and looked through the cards. His eyes widen in shock and happiness.

"It can't be…the Cyber Underworld deck!" Zane said amazed

"**I sensed for a time that you wanted this deck, so I decided to liberate for you." **Jaden said laughing. **"Now, will you swear that you will use the darkness in your heart to destroy your enemies?"**

"Yes, I do." Zane said, eager to embrace the power of darkness.

"Then slide the deck into your disk." The girl said as she stood next to Jaden.

Zane grabbed his disk and slid the new deck into the slot. Darknesserupted from the disk and covered Zane. He laughed as the darkness covered him from head to toe. Jaden smiled as the darkness began to swirl in the cocoon that had formed. The girl placed her hand on his chest as she looked on with amusement at the orb. The orb dissipated revealing Zane kneeling in front of Jade and the girl.

"I swear my undying loyalty to you Supreme King Jaden." Zane said still kneeling.

His clothing had changed to a black version of his Obelisk blue coat with the shoulders pointed upward. Jaden smirked as he made a gesture.

"**Arise, my acolyte. With you by my side, we shall show everyone the power of Darkness." **Jaden said as his hand closed into a fist.

"Thank you, Jaden, but may I ask something?" Zane asked as he stood up.

"**And what is that?"** Jaden asked as he crossed his arms.

"Who is this girl? I thought…" Zane began when the girl brought her faceplate up.

Zane's eyes widen in surprise as he looked at the figure. He then smiled a cold smile.

"Ah, I see. Forgive me both of you." Zane said with a bow.

"It's alright, Zane. I must keep my identity safe because I've infiltrated the Society of Light, an organization that took over DA." The girl said as she lowered her faceplate again.

"Well, that would explain why I didn't reach anyone." Zane said thoughtfully.

"**Come, we must get back to the docks so that we can head back to DA." **Jaden said as he walked out the door.

Zane and the girl followed close behind. DA now had the saviors they needed.

* * *

_Okay, I know that Jaden didn't show up in the anime but I got the Idea from the original post of ROSK 2 which is owned by Dangerzone2. Please read and review._


	14. The Master of the Society Arrives!

_Hi, everyone. Okay, recap time. Zane had given into Darkness and was allowed to see the identity of the mysterious girl. Now midterm break is over so let's see what's going on today at DA. Disclaimer: I don't own GX or anything related to it. Claimer: I do own the story plot and OCs._

**Unknown Location**

Sartorius picked up his tarot cards and looked at them. He frowned as he looked at the Serpent and Queen cards. He sighed as he placed them back into his deck.

"I don't understand. Who is the Queen?" he mumbled as he drew again.

His mind wandered a bit and then began to think.

_What I need is to gather information on Jaden. Perhaps there is someone on the island who can tell me. _Sartorius thought as he glanced at the newly drawn card.

He sat up as he gazed at the card. It was a man with huge muscles. Sartorius slowly smiled.

"Ah, the Strength. This card represents someone close to Jaden knows about him but he won't give out information about him. Perhaps its time I got to DA to find this person or persons." Sartorius said as he rose from the table.

As he walked out of the room, three cards fell to the ground. Two were familiar; it was the King and Queen. The third was the Wheel of Destiny; it had landed upside down.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Duel Academy-Obelisk White Dorm**

"HURRY UP YOU SLACKERS! THE MASTER IS ARRIVING SOON AND I WANT THIS PLACE SPICK AND SPAN BY THE TIME HE GETS HERE!" Chazz roared at the other white students.

Everyone was busy hustling and bustling around the dorm. They were cleaning the dorm up for the arrival of their master. Chazz looked at Alexis with a smirk on his face.

"Soon, Alexis everyone, including that loser Jaden, shall see…" Chazz began to say but was cut off as Alexis grabbed his tongue with her hand.

"If you don't want your tongue to become my necklace, I suggest you refrain from bad mouthing Jaden. He's got eyes and ears everywhere now." She said as she let go of the tongue.

The white clad girl walked away as she left Chazz with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

The black clad girl from before walked into the abandon dorm. She headed down the steep steps to where Jaden and then Alexis had dueled Titan. Sitting on a black stone throne was the dark king himself. The girl bowed and then walked up to Jaden; she lifted her mask and planted a kiss on his mouth. Jaden smiled during the kiss but then became serious after she pulled away.

"**What's going on up there? I've heard some white members walk by and talk excitedly about something." **Jaden said to the girl as she sat on his lap.

"The entire white dorm has gone berserk about their master arriving to oversee the society. The details are still sketchy from our spy since he/she was interrupted so many times by that annoying brat Chazz." The girl said in disgust.

The dark king smirked and let out a chuckle.

"**I wonder what his reaction will be when he discovers who our spy is."** Jaden said with a the smirk still on his face.

The girl giggled as she thought of his reaction when the enlightened boy found out.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Plane en route to DA**

Sartorius glanced out his private plane's window to see DA underneath him. He smiled to himself as the plane began to descend.

_Soon, I will know more about Jaden then what I originally did. _He thought to himself.

Little did he know that the said boy had detected his presence and was looking at the plane as it landed.

_So the real ringleader has come. Now, the war can truly begin. _He thought as the shadows enveloped him.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Slifer Red Dorm**

Hassleberry snored peacefully in the top bunk of his room. He had taken it when Jaden resided in the red dorm for a little while. Now, Hassleberry had been present when he had returned. But the gleam in the commanding officers eyes were…well, Hassleberry couldn't describe the way the eyes looked to him, but they were dark and foreboding. Suddenly he felt someone in the room. He woke up to see strange pale man standing in the room.

Hassleberry let out a shout and fell off of his bed. The man looked down at him with a bemused smile. Hassleberry got up and glared at the man.

"Alright, who are ya and why are ya in our dorm?" Hassleberry asked as he got up.

"Hello, my name is Sartorius. I've come here to know about Jaden Yuki." Sartorius asked.

Hassleberry stiffened. Why did this freak ask him about Jaden? Hassleberry stood up and brushed off his uniform.

"That's classified." Hassleberry said.

Sartorius's eyes narrowed as he looked at Hassleberry.

_He is the strength all right. But he might be more cooperative when he sees the light. _The fortuneteller thought to himself.

"Perhaps you would give me the info I require if we dueled?" Sartorius asked.

"Darn right I would! Let's go!" Hassleberry said as he grabbed his disk and deck.

Sartorius chuckled after Hassleberry left the room.

_Now I'll have another in the glorious light. _He thought as he walked out.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Outside the Red Dorm**

"Alright, let's duel!" Hassleberry shouted as his disk activated.

There were a few minutes of silence as Sartorius tried to get the disk on. He smiled sheepishly at Hassleberry.

"I'm afraid I'm not used to this. Can you please give me the directions on how to turn it on?" Sartorius asked as Hassleberry sweated dropped.

"Uh, just pressed that button on yer right." Hassleberry said.

The physic followed his directions and the disk sprang to life. The two took on a fighting stance with five cards in their hands.

"Let's duel!" the two shouted as one.

Sartorius: 4000/Hassleberry: 4000.

"I believe I'll start." Sartorius said as he drew his card.

He looked at it and then added it to his hand. He then grabbed another and played it on of his MZ **(A/N: I've decided to name the Monster Zones MZs for the sake of my hands.)**

"I play Arcana Force II-The Reaper in Attack mode." **(A/N: This is my own Card so its effect will be different from the other Arcana Force cards. Also I'll be going by the way the show did the Arcana Force cards so please ignore the flip of the coin piece.)**

_**(Arcana Force II-The Reaper-LV/3, Attribute/Light, ATK/1500, DEF/1900, Type/Fiend/Effect. When there are no cards on your side of the field and on your opponent's side of the field, Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is summoned Successfully, toss a coin once **__**and depending on the result, the following effect is gained:**_

• Head: Destroy and remove from play all of your opponent's cards.

• _**Tail: Destroy and remove from play all of the cards you control**__**).**_

Now, As you can see the card is turning at a steady pace. Now you must shout stop in order for it to stop. If it lands right side up all of your monsters are destroyed and removed from play. If it lands upside down, all of my monsters are destroyed instead.

"Okay, stop!" Hassleberry shouted.

The card landed right side up. Hassleberry made a face at his luck but then remembered that he didn't have any cards in play.

"I shall place two cards facedown and end my turn." Sartorius said.

"My move then!" Hassleberry cried as he drew his card.

He glanced at it and then added it to his hand. He grabbed another and placed it in his MZ.

"I special Summon Gilasaurus in attack mode!"

_**(Gilasaurus- Lv/3, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1400, DEF/400, Type/Dinosaur/effect. You can treat this Normal Summon as a Special Summon. If you select Special Summon, your opponent can Special Summon one monster from their graveyard.)**_

"And that was just a Special Summon. Now, I'll dismiss private Gilasaurus to summon Dark Driceratops in attack mode!"

_**(Dark Driceratops, LV/6-Attribute/Earth, ATK/2400, DEF/1500, Type/Dinosaur/Effect. During battle this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.)**_

"Now I go on the offensive! Dark Driceratops, attack his Reaper!"

The giant dinosaur ran forward and then chomped down on the card. Sartorius raised his arms to protect himself from the debris of his monster.

Sartorius: 3100/Hassleberry: 4000.

"Next I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move then." Sartorius said as he drew his card.

He looked at it and then added it to his hand. He then grabbed another card and placed it on one of his MZs.

"I play Arcana Force III-The Empress in attack mode."

_**(Arcana Force III-The Empress-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1300, DEF/1300, Type/Fairy/Effect. When this card is Summoned, toss a coin. ● Heads: Each time your opponent Normal Summons or Sets a monster, you can Special Summon 1 "Arcana Force" monster from your hand. ● Tails: Each time your opponent Normal Summons or Sets a monster, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.)**_

"Now I shall activate its effect. If the card stops right side up, each time you Normal Summon or Set a monster I can special summon 1 monster that has "Arcana Force" in its name; however, if it stops upside down, I must send 1 card from my hand to the grave. Do you think you can defy Destiny?" Sartorius asked as he explained the effect of his card.

"I'll prove it to ya! Stop!" Hassleberry shouted at the card.

The card started to slow down. Hassleberry sweated nervously as the card slowed to a stop in the right side up position.

"Well, it appears that Destiny favors me. Now I can summon monsters even when it's your turn." Sartorius said with a smirk.

"Ah well. You end?" Hassleberry asked.

"Yes I do."

"Fine then. My draw!" Hassleberry shouted as he drew his card.

The army wannabe looked at his card and smirked. He added it to his hand then grabbed another. His field spell zone popped open and he placed the card in the zone.

"I play Jurassic World! Now with this in play all my Dinos gain 300 ATK!"

Dark Driceratops-ATK/2700

"And that ain't all! I play Archeonis in attack mode!"

_**(Archeonis-LV/3, Attribute/Wind, ATK/300=600, DEF/1300,Type/Dinosaur/Effect. This card can attack your opponent directly.)**_

A lizard that was covered with feathers rose onto the field. Hassleberry smirked until another monster rose onto the field.

"Because you summoned a monster, I can summon Arcana Force VI-The Emperor in attack mode."

_**(Arcana Force VI-The Emperor-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1400, DEF/1400, Type/Fairy/Effect. When this card is Summoned, toss a coin. ● Heads: All "Arcana Force" monsters you control gain 500 ATK. ● Tails: All "Arcana Force" monsters you control lose 500 ATK.)**_

And since it was summoned, its effect activates." Sartorius said as the card began to spin around.

"Okay, stop!" Hassleberry shouted.

The card landed right side up.

"Because of it landing right side up all monsters that have 'Arcana Force' in their name gain 500 ATK."

Arcana Force III-ATK/1800

**Arcana Force VI-ATK/1900**

"Well, that's too bad because my Archeonis can attack you directly! Go my beast!"

The bird charged forward and threw some feathers at Sartorius. He brought his arms up to block them.

Sartorius: 2500/Hassleberry: 4000

"And lets not forget my Dark Driceratops. Attack his Empress!"

The giant raptor bit down on the fairy and caused Sartorius more damage.

Sartorius: 1600/Hassleberry: 4000

"And with that I end."

"Impressive. But this turn will be the end of you." Sartorius said as he drew his card.

He looked at it and smirked. He added it to his hand and then grabbed another card.

"I play Monster Reborn and return Arcana Force II-The Reaper to the field in attack mode.

**Arcana Force II-ATK/2000**

"Now it effect activates again." Sartorius said.

"Stop!" Hassleberry cried.

The card slowed to a stop. Hassleberry nearly cried when he saw that it was right side up. Both of his monsters blew up and Hassleberry placed them in his coat pocket. Sartorius smirked.

"If you think its bad now, I activate Arcana Strike. This spell card is perfect for you because I can special summon Arcana Force VIII-The Strength in attack mode."

_**(Arcana Force VIII-The Strength-LV/5, Attribute/Light, ATK/1800=2300, DEF/1800, Type/Fairy/Effect. **__**When this card is Summoned, toss a coin. ● Heads: Change control of one monster on the field. ● Tails: Your opponent gains control of all monsters on you control (except this card) while this card is face-up on the field.)**_

"It is time to end this. You know what to do when an Arcana Force Monster is summoned." Sartorius said with a smirk.

"Of course I know! Stop right there!" Hassleberry shouted as the card began to spin.

He stared in disbelief as the card stopped…right-side up.

"Now originally I would take control of your monster but since you don't have any, its is null and void. Now I shall attack with my reaper."

The Arcana monster soared forward and slashed at Hassleberry.

Sartorius: 1600/Hassleberry: 2000

"Now end this Strength, attack!"

The giant beast brought its fist down and smashed Hassleberry's life points to dust.

Sartorius: 1600/Hassleberry: 0

"Now, perhaps you would like to tell me about Jaden?" Sartorius asked as he walked toward the fallen duelist.

"Ain't no way I'm betraying my CO!" Hassleberry cried as he got up.

Sartorius took a step back in surprise.

_How?!?!?!!?!?! How was he able to resist the light?!?!?!?! _Sartorius thought to himself in shock.

"Erghhhh. no matter. I shall take my leave." Sartorius said as he walked into the forest.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Obelisk White Dorm**

"ALL HAIL THE LIGHT! ALL HAIL THE LIGHT! ALL HAIL THE LIGHT!" The students chanted as Sartorius walked on stage.

"Welcome master! Now we can spread the power of the light to everyone!" Chazz exclaimed as he bowed.

Sartorius had talked to Crowler and Bonaparte after defeating Hassleberry. With a bit of persuasion, he was allowed to enter the new white dorm. Sartorius smiled as he waved. Now everything was coming together. But unawares to him and the rest of the students, two figures were watching everything from the roof. Then, just as they had appeared, they disappeared.

_Okay, that's done. Now a lot of people have seen Rise of the supreme emperor and are asking why I posted it while I'm still working on Awakening. Well, I've been hitting ruts in Awakening on how a chapter should go and I don't want to keep you guys waiting so I thought I would post a story that I had on Deviantart onto here to keep you guys occupied. Please read and review. _


	15. Field Trip Duel

_Alright, my 18__th__ birthday. Man, I'm getting old. Huh? What do you mean we're live?!?!? Why didn't you guys…A herm. Hey everyone. YF54 here with field trip duel. I hope you guys like it. Disclaimer: I don't own GX or anything related to it. Claimer: I only own the OCs and the Story plot. Now please excuse me while I go take care of some 'loose ends' for filming me. –Dashes off after GX crew waving a broadsword.- _

It was a week after Sartorius had joined DA. But now in the present, things at DA were in chaos due to two beings (if they were even called that) arguing over something in the office of Chancellor Sheppard.

"I say we go to Italy!" Crowler shouted, his voice carrying over the entire island.

On the glass window was a map that displayed the entire country of Italy.

"Well, I chose France! My homeland!" Bonaparte said as he ripped the map off showing the map of France underneath the map of Italy.

The two man-things glared thunderbolts at each other. They didn't hear the door open or heard the clomps of feet enter. They continued to glare at each other until a voice spoke up.

"I can tell you the future field trip we are about to take." A cold voice said.

The two jumped and looked at where the voice had come from. They saw Sartorius and the rest of the Obelisk White dorm. The two stared in disbelief, well, Bonaparte did while Crowler opened his mouth.

"Is there pasta in my future?" Crowler asked dreamily.

Before Sartorius could answer, another voice spoke up.

"Don't we get to have a say in this?" The voice asked in a British accent.

Everyone turned to see Syrus, Bastion and Hassleberry standing near the door.

"If you want a say in things, then join the Light!" Alexis snapped.

"**Now, why would we do such a foolish thing as that?" **Came Jaden's voice as he walked out a geyser of flames.

The rest of the society jumped back in surprise. Crowler could only stare in shock as Jaden emerged from the geyser. In one hand was a stack of papers. The dark king threw a side-glance at Crowler as he placed the papers on the desk. He then turned to face Sartorius and his cronies.

"**Ah, so the serpent finally shows his face. I wonder if you are as strong as they say you are. But it is just like a coward to hide behind children." **Jaden said his tone low and menacing.

"Ah, you must be Jaden Yuki. I wonder when you would show up. May I say that it is an…" Sartorius said when he was cut off from Jaden's words.

"**Save your words of flattery for another time. I've come to challenge you to a duel. Winner gets to decide where we get to go for our field trip." **Jaden snapped.

Sartorius was a bit caught off guard by the dark king's demand. But then he smiled to himself.

"Of course, I accept the challenge. That is if it is alright with you two?" Sartorius asked the Chancellor and VC.

"Of course it is alright!" Crowler said, his voice an octave higher when he saw Jaden's golden glare.

"We just need you to chose an opponent!" Bonaparte said with fear in his voice.

"**Then I shall take my leave." **Jaden said as the geyser returned and he walked into it.

Sartorius had also left; now was the time to try and make Jaden see the light!

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Obelisk white Dorm-Girls Dorm**

Alexis walked down a hallway toward a door that was decorated with a royal seal of a rose. She knocked on the door and a voice spoke through.

"Like, what is it?" The voice of a girl asked through the door as it opened.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Abandon Dorm**

The dark armored girl walked up behind Jaden and wrapped her arms around his chest. Jaden touched her arm as he picked up his deck.

"**What did our spy send?" **Jaden asked as he leafed through the deck.

"You were right. Sartorius did chose a rep to duel in his stead." The girl said as she stood up.

Jaden smirked to himself.

"**No matter how many students he has, they will fall to the monsters in my deck." **Jaden said as he stood up with his disk attached to his arm. **"It is time."**

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Duel Arena**

The entire school had come to the duel arena after word got around that Jaden had returned. They were excited to hear that the King of DA had returned and he had a powerful new deck with him. The entire arena was abuzz with the remaining Ra Yellows and Slifer Reds. The white members sat impassive except for the ones who had seen Lorenzo defeated. They were a bit apprehensive about who the rep was. Soon, Crowler got onstage.

"**Boys and Ladies, welcome to the duel between a rep of Sartorius and our star duelist Jaden Yuki! The winner of the match gets to decide where we get to go for our field trip! Now will the duelists please step forward?" **Crowler said into the mike.

A girl wearing a blue dress with golden blonde hair and a crown on her head walked out after Crowler had spoken. A lot of the boys were going cuckoo over her including Hassleberry, Syrus and Bastion. The girl reached center stage where Crowler was waiting.

"**Allow me to introduce you to Princess Rose! A girl with a great talent at dueling!" **Crowler said into the mike.

Rose looked around and frowned.

"Hey, like where is he? I guess this supposed King of DA is a chicken." Rose said in a huff.

No sooner were the words out of her mouth did black, purple flames erupt around the arena both in the stands and on the arena. Music started up as a shadow materialized in the flames.

_(Insert One Winged Angel)_

The students all panicked at the sight of the fire, which was swirling to the music. Syrus, Hassleberry and Bastion were able to keep most of the students calm, but for the Society it was a different story. About three-fourths of the society population, who hadn't seen the fire before during the duel between Lorenzo and Jaden, began to panic. Most tried to run into the flames, only to jump back in stark terror when they felt a fiery scorch followed by numbing cold. Sartorius was able to calm them down as the music reached its peak. The shadow, which was now closer, seemed to be laughing in amusement at the Society's predicament. The music was nearing its ending as the shadow stepped through. Most of the Ras and Slifers looked in amazement as Jaden emerged from the fire, but they began to cheer while the Society just glared at him with hate in their eyes. Crowler, who had dove underneath the arena, had passed out from all of the excitement. Rose, on the other hand, was looking at Jaden with intrigue on her face.

"You know, I excepted you to be, like, shorter but I can now see what a total hottie you are." Rose said with a coy smile.

"**Sorry to disappoint you, but my heart has already been given to someone, even if she was brainwashed by that idiot Chazz." **Jaden said calmly.

"Oh. Oh, well. Let's Duel!"

"**Now you are talking! Get you game on!"**

Rose: 4000/Jaden: 4000

"Like, I'll start." Rose said as she drew her card.

She looked at the card and smiled. She added it to her hand and then grabbed another card and placed it in her MZ.

"I'll start by playing this cutie pie! My T.A.D.P.O.L.E in defense mode!"

_**(T.A.D.P.O.L.E-LV/1, Attribute/Water, ATK/0, DEF/0, Type/Aqua/Effect. **__**When this card you control is destroyed by battle and sent to your Graveyard, you can add any "T.A.D.P.O.L.E."(s) From your Deck to your hand.)**_

A fish like monster arose on the field. The card grossed everyone out and many wondered why a pretty girl like her play with such slimy creatures. Rose was silent as she placed a card facedown.

"I end."

"**Fine. Then it's my move." **Jaden said as he drew a card.

He glanced at it and then added it to his hand. He grabbed another card and played it in his MZ.

"**I play Fiend Mold in Attack mode!"**

_**(Fiend Mold-LV/2, Attribute/Dark, ATK/500, DEF/800, Type/Fiend/Effect. During your Main Phase, you can Special summon this card from your hand. If there is another "Fiend Mold" in your hand or Deck, Special Summon the cards from your hand or Deck.)**_

The cookie cutter like monster arose onto the field. Everyone on the society's side burst out laughing. But Jaden just smirked as he placed two more copies of the card on two adjacent MZs. Then Jaden placed a card facedown and then looked at Rose.

"**I now attack."**

The cookie cutter monster sliced the tiny amphibian to shreds. A card slid out of her deck and she added it to her hand. Jaden considered his hand and then shook it. Now wasn't the time to bring out the card.

"**I end."**

"I draw." Rose said as she drew a card.

She looked at the card and squealed with glee. Jaden had a feeling that it was an ace card of hers.

"I play the T.A.D.P.O.L.E card I got from my first one in defense mode. But now I activate the spell card, Double Summon! With this spell card, I can Normal Summon again! So I like say good bye to my T.A.D.P.O.L.E to summon out my Des Frog in attack mode!"

_**(Des Frog-LV/5, Attribute/Water, ATK/1900, DEF/0, Type/Aqua/Effect. **__**When this card is Tribute Summoned, you can Special Summon "Des Frog"(s) from your hand or Deck up to the number of "T.A.D.P.O.L.E."(s) In your Graveyard.)**_

A green frog arose from in a sparkle of lights. It hopped up and down on the field. Rose squealed with delight as two more took places next to the first. Jaden wondered why she was squealing until she asked him a question.

"Hey, like, Jaden! Can't you see them? Can't you see my handsome Duel spirits?" Rose asked still squealing.

_What in the world is she talking about? Wait a minute, of course, the frog prince. Looks like this princess has fallen in love with a story._ Jaden thought.

"I know that you can see spirits so what do you think of Jeffrey, Roosevelt and Percival?" Rose asked with a light shining in her eyes.

"**Humph. I don't see anything." **Jaden said his voice becoming cold and harsh.

"What?!?!?!?!" Rose asked dumbstruck.

"**Yes, I don't see anything at all. I think you are just delusional." **Jaden said.

"ARGH! What do you know!?!?!?!! Whateve! I don't need you to tell me that they exist! I know!" Rose said enraged. "I play Polymerization and fuse my three princes to form a more handsome prince! Behold, D.3.S Frog!"

_**(D.3.S Frog-LV/8, Attribute/Water, ATK/2500, DEF/2000, Type/Aqua/Fusion/Effect. "Des Frog" + "Des Frog" + "Des Frog"  
A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. Increase the ATK of this card by 500 points for every "Treeborn Frog" in your Graveyard.) **_

A giant frog arose onto the field. Jaden just glared at it while Rose began to giggle shrilly.

"How do you like the greatest prince to live?" Rose asked.

Jaden didn't say anything as he looked at the girl. She grabbed another card and placed it in one of the Spell and Trap slot.

"I play Foolish Burial and send 1 of my 'Treeborn Frogs' to the grave. Now my D.3.S Frog gains 500 extra ATK!"

**D.3.S Frong-ATK/3000**

Jaden looked over the monster with a look of disinterest. Rose fumed in anger as she placed a1 card facedown. She glared at Jaden for a few seconds before smirking.

"Now, my darling prince, attack his worthless monsters!"

"**I activate the trap card, Negate Attack. You attack stops dead in its tracks." **Jaden shouted as his facedown came up.

"ARGH! I end." Rose said in anger.

"**I draw." **Jaden said as he drew his card.

He looked at it and then added it to his hand. He then grabbed another card and smirked at Rose.

"**I now give up my three monsters to play a Wicked God card, one that should be familiar to one person in particular. Arise, The Wicked Eraser!"**

_**(The Wicked Eraser-LV/10, Attribute/Dark, ATK/?, DEF/?, Type/Fiend/Effect. **__**This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set except by Tributing 3 monsters. The ATK and DEF of this card are each equal to the number of cards your opponent controls x 1000. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, destroy all cards on the field. During your Main Phase, you can destroy this card.)**_

A large serpentine monster arose onto the field and curled itself around the arena and lowered its head to Jaden in a bow. Jaden heard Jess gasp in surprise at the sight of his old monster.

"W-w-what are you doing with my card!?!?!?!?!" Jess demanded after he got over his shock.

"**YOUR card? I beg to differ. If I recall correctly, who threw the Eraser away after losing the duel to Chazz, saying that such a card of Darkness didn't belong in the Society of Light? Not I, Hernandez. No, it was YOU. But that's alright because you were just a messenger boy. The Wicked Eraser was to be mine from the start." **Jaden said to the ex-Slifer.

"Like, why are its ATK points undetermined?" Rose asked, interrupting the debate between the DA king and the Slifer Red.

Jaden returned his attention back to the duel. He smiled a cruel smile.

"**Its ATK and DEF are undetermined because its gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each card you control on your side of the field. Since you control 1 monster, it has 1000 ATK and DEF."**

**The Wicked Eraser-ATK/1000**

"It's so weak!"

"Man, I was scared for Rose for a minute."

"Like, what a waste! I thought you had something powerful there for a second, Jaden."

"**Oh, it is powerful. In fact you might consider it being a dangerous beast." **Jaden said as he placed two more cards facedown.

"Like, whateve! Do you end?" Rose asked.

"**Yes, I end." **

"Great, I draw!" Rose shouted as she drew her card.

She looked at it and added it to her hand. A light came from her grave and a frog with wings emerged from the grave and floated down to the floor. Rose sweat dropped as her D.3.S Frog ATK fell back to 2500 while the Wicked Eraser's ATK went up to 2000. she looked at her hand and grabbed a card. She placed it on her MZ and watched as at appeared on the field. It was a frog but with demonic wings.

"Behold my Amphibian Demon! I place it in attack mode!"

_**(Amphibian Demon-LV/4, Attribute/Water, ATK/1500, DEF/600, Type/Aqua/Effect. Once per turn, you discard 1 "Frog" monster (Other then "Frog the Jam") from your hand to destroy one monster on the field. If this effect was activated, this card cannot attack.)**_

Rose smirked and raised her hand but Jaden stopped her.

"**I wouldn't use that effect if I were you." **

"Oh? Like why not?"

"**Because the Eraser has a second effect."**

"Oh, really? What is it?"

"**If it is destroyed, then everything else would be obliterated as well."**

Rose's eyes widen in horror as she came to realize what Jaden was saying. If she used the effect of her A.D., then she would destroy her other beloved monsters as well. What she had before her was a choice of Evils, all of them had dire consequences. She glanced at her hand again then back at the Eraser. She sighed as she switched her D.3.S Frog to defense.

"I end." Rose said miserably.

"**Its my move. And it is the last turn." **Jaden said as he drew.

He looked at the card he had drawn and smirked. He then held it up high.

"**I activate the spell card, Evil Gift."**

_**(Evil Gift-Type/Spell/Normal. Send 1 "Evil Hero" to the grave. Choose 1 monster on your side of the field. That monster gains the effect of the discarded "Evil Hero".)**_

"**I send Evil Hero Malicious Edge to the grave. Next, I chose the Wicked Eraser. That now means that the Wicked Eraser has the penetration effect of my Evil Hero."**

Everyone gasped as they heard the explanation. If Jaden attacked, then Rose would take damage. But Jaden wasn't done yet. He grabbed another card and held it high.

"**I remove from play Evil Hero Infernal Gainer. Now my Eraser can attack twice!"**

If everyone was shocked before, they were petrified. Here was a monster that had the ability to deal damage even if the monster was in defense and could attack twice. Combined with the power up effect, it was a deadly beast.

"**I now attack! Go my Wicked God! Destroy her Amphibian Demon!"**

The Eraser spewed out a black fire that consumed the demonic frog. It let out one croak as it was consumed. Rose screamed as her life points dropped.

Rose:2400/Jaden: 4000

"**Due to the destruction of one of your beasts, my Eraser ATK is lowered to 2000. But that doesn't matter since I activate my trap, Darkness Half.**

_**(Darkness Half-Type/Trap/Continuous**__**. **__**When this card is activated, Special Summon 2 "Dark Tokens" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) in Attack Position. After activation, this card becomes an Equip Card and is equipped only to the monster you control with the highest ATK. The original ATK of the equipped monster is halved.)**_

"**You gain two Dark Tokens from this card while it is equipped to my Eraser. Now its original ATK is cut in half."** Jaden said as two shadows appeared on Rose side of the field.

The Eraser roared as power surged again.

**Wicked Eraser-ATK/4000**

"Hey! I thought you said that its ATK was cut in half!" A random student shouted.

"**I did didn't I? Well, its original ATK is…well, what was it before it got its power-boost? Bastion?" ** Jaden asked the Ra genius.

"It was zero." Bastion said immediately.

"So that means…" Rose said her face paling.

"**Yes, you lose. Eraser, attack her token."**

The Wicked God flap its wings and made a giant gust of wind appear and blew the shadow away. Rose yelled as her life points dropped to zero.

"**That's game. Now, the place we are going to for our field trip is the home of Yugi Moto, Domino City." **Jaden said as he disappeared into the flames that appeared behind him.

_Jaden: Hey, come on we were just joking!_

_Well, since Alexis suckered you, and Atticus suckered Alexis, I guess I can let you two go._

_Jaden & Alexis: Thank you! –runs out-_

_But the rest of you guys, are in deep trouble. –presses button and drops the remainder of the GX crew in a room with no doors or windows with a swirling vortex in the center.-_

_I hate to wish this on my worst enemy. –watches GX crew run away from a purple dinosaur singing 'I love you'.-_

_You can blame Immortal Fallen angel for that, or was it Immortal Fallen Radiance? Oh well. Please R & R. _


	16. Domino City Pt 1

_Okay, got some good news. Winter Break is next week so I'll be working on a few chapters before updating. Disclaimer: Must I go through this? Please see other chapters. Claimer: I only own the plot and OCs._

**Domino City-Mt. Kineme**

A strange woman shrouded with a cloth looked at four talismans with intrigue. She then looked up but didn't turn around.

"My brother has contacted me and said that he has found the chosen ones but he wishes for me to test them both. I will do just that. Frost, Thunder, appear before me!" The woman shouted.

There was a gust of cold air followed by a clap of thunder. Two figures appeared and knelt before the woman. The figures wore monk clothing but they were different from other monks and themselves; one had ice shards on the shoulders and elbows, while the other had lighting bolts tattooed on the clothes.

"Hey, why'd you call for us?" The one with ice asked with a Hispanic accent.

"I called for you because I have an a assignment for you both. My brother has found the second chosen duelist that can disrupt his plans. I want you to find his friends and duel them. Here, take these." The woman said as she tossed two cards at the two.

Both grabbed them in mid flight and looked at them. Then they looked at each other with a bit of anger directed at each other.

"Heh, I don't know about Thunder, but I'm all over it." The icy one said.

"You are to work _with _Thunder, Frost. Remember, I will punish those who don't work with each other." The woman said.

"Yes, Sarina." The two said as they disappeared to prepare.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Domino City's pier**

"Ah, about time we got here." Crowler said as he stretched his arms out.

"Yes, I thought we would never get off that ship!" Bonaparte said.

They heard a commotion and turned around. There, standing on the ship, was the Society and Jaden along with a black armored girl, staring at each other with such anger that it made both Crowler and Bonaparte shiver with fear.

"OUT OF THE WAY, JA-DEN!" Chazz shouted.

"**Why don't you and the rest of those losers over there just let us through? We all know who the better duelist is." **Jaden said with a growl.

"SHUT IT!" Chazz roared enraged.

"Jaden dear, I think you hit a nerve in poor Chazzy." The girl said her voice echoing a bit and giggling a bit.

"WHO ASKED YOU, YOU UGLY WORM!" Chazz shouted at the girl.

Before anyone could blink, Alexis was in front of Chazz and grabbed his throat.

"Chazz, we don't have time for this. I say that we let them go first." Alexis said coldly.

"B-b-but, Lexis…" Chazz gasped out.

"But nothing. Master Sartorius doesn't want us to make a scene. So I say that we let Jaden and the girl go. If that's alright with you, you can go." Alexis said to Jaden without turning around.

"**Understood." **Jaden said as he walked down the ramp.

The minute he and the girl stepped on the pier, he looked at Crowler and Bonaparte with his demonic gold eyes.

"**Me and the Supreme Queen have our own agenda to attended to today so here is where we will take our leave." **Jaden said as he turned around.

By the time, he had spoken the Society of Light was already on the pier as well. Sartorius was informing Crowler and Bonaparte that he too had they had their own agenda planned out. The troupe of white students began to march out. But Alexis lagged behind, she was looking at Jaden with a waiting look. Jaden stopped suddenly and threw a glance at Alexis. He nodded once and turned around with the girl. Alexis caught the nod and her eyes became red for only the briefest of seconds. The eyes then returned to normal and she ran to catch up with the Society; Jaden smirked as she ran, everything was coming together as planned.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Syrus, Hassleberry, Bastion and Aster walked off the boat last due to Bastion being seasick. There was no one around because Crowler and Bonaparte had gone off to the hotel to get some food. Syrus looked around and sighed.

"Typical, huh guys. We get left behind as always." Syrus mumbled.

"10-4 on that." Hassleberry said glumly.

"Agreed." Bastion said.

"Huh? What did you say?" Aster said absentminded.

Aster hadn't been himself after the duel with his 'dad'. He had begun to question himself and wondered about what Frank had meant about him avenging justice. The others looked at Aster with sympathy in their eyes. They had seen that he was now more quiet and reserved then what he was when he had dueled Jaden. They all shrugged and went off with Aster plodding slowly behind them. Thunder and Frost watched the group with a smile on their lips.

"We'll get the runt and muscle head first then we'll get Einstein and gloomy Gus." Thunder whispered.

"Sounds like a plan." Frost said as the two disappeared.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Syrus and the rest of the boys had walked around all day and saw all the sights of the Battle City tournament and had visited Yugi's home. The king of games wasn't in but they got to look inside after meeting his grandfather. After an hour, Bastion and Aster had decided to go somewhere else while Syrus and Hassleberry went off to the building where Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto had tagged teamed dueled Umbra and Lumis. The two had reached the building and went up to the roof.

"W-w-wow. We sure are high." Syrus squeaked out.

"Aw, quit being such a wimp!" Hassleberry said as he turned around to face the little bluenette. "We ain't up that high."

After he said those words, he looked over to prove his point. All the color drained from his face when he saw that it was a loooooooooooooooooooooooong way down.

"I…uh…stand corrected." Hassleberry said as he turned back and he ran up.

"Whose the wimp now!" Syrus shouted after him.

Soon, the two reached the roof and saw a disk sitting there. The two Ra students walked over and looked at it.

"What in tarnation is a duel disk doing all the way up here?" Hassleberry asked aloud.

"I don't know but there should be a box with a life counter on it from the tag team duel." Syrus said as he began to look around.

Hassleberry picked up the disk and saw something that made his blood freeze.

"P-p-p-p-private Truesdale?" Hassleberry sputtered out.

"Huh? What?" Syrus asked as he turned back to Tyranno.

"I think I found the box ya were looking for." Hassleberry said still shaking a bit.

"You want to see how it works?" A voice asked making both Ra students jump.

The two whipped around and saw Thunder and Frost, each carrying a duel disk.

"Who the heck are you?" Hassleberry asked.

"Name's Thunder and this guy next to me is Frost." Thunder said introducing themselves. "So you wanna tag duel?"

"Um…sorry but we need to meet up with our group." Syrus said trying to inch away.

"Oh too bad. We'll have to tell your group that'll you'll be a little late." Frost said as he stepped out to block Syrus.

"Looks like we don't have much choice, Truesdale." Hassleberry said as he backed up till his back as against Syrus's back.

"I guess so." Syrus said as he activated his duel disk. "Let's duel!"

"Alright." Thunder and Frost said together activating their disks.

Syrus & Hassleberry: 4000/Frost & Thunder: 4000

"So who'll go first?" Hassleberry asked as his own disk activated.

"It'll go the shrimp first, then me, Frost, and last, you." Thunder said.

"Alright then. I'll go first." Syrus said as he drew his card.

He looked at it and then added it to his hand. He then grabbed two cards.

"I play one card facedown in defense and another card facedown. And with that I'll end."

The two cards appeared both with their backs facing up. Syrus looked up to watch Thunder's move.

"Alright, I draw!" Thunder said as he drew his card.

He looked at the card he had drawn and added it to his hand. He then grabbed another and placed it on one of his MZs.

"I play Reflector Bit in attack mode!"

_**(Reflector Bit-LV/1, Attribute/Light, ATK/0, DEF/0, Type/Machine/Effect. **__**This card can only be used in a 2 vs. 2 Tag-Team Duel. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If your opponent's monster attacks this card, the Battle Damage is instead inflicted to your Tag Team Partner as Effect Damage. While this card is face-up on the field, all damage you take from your partner's Reflector Bit is negated, and the opponent directly across from you takes 500 points of damage to his/her Life Points.)**_

A small sphere surrounded by mirrors appeared on Thunder's side of the field. Thunder smirked as he grabbed another card.

"I play one card facedown and end my turn." Thunder said as a card appeared in a Spell/Trap card zone.

"Alright, now its my move!" Frost said as he drew his card.

He looked at it and smirked. He then placed the card he drew on one of his MZs.

"I too play a Reflector Bit in attack mode!"

Another small sphere appeared on Frost's side of the field. Hassleberry looked at the monsters on both Frost and Thunder's field.

_Why do they have the same monster? _He thought.

"Next I play the spell card, Side Attack!"

_**(Side Attack-Type/Spell/Continuous. Activate only in a 2 vs. 2 Tag-Team Duel. Select 1 opponent; you and the selected opponent are "paired"; your partner and the unselected opponent are also "paired". A player's monster may only attack your paired player and your paired player's monsters. When your paired player has no monsters, you may attack an unpaired player directly.)**_

"Thanks to this spell, you, dino-dweeb, are paired up with me while the shrimp is paired up with Thunder." Frost explained. "and you can only attack the 'partner'."

"Sam hill." Hassleberry said to himself.

"I'll end for now."

"okay then, my move!" Hassleberry said as he drew.

He looked at the card and added it to his hand. He grabbed another card and slammed it on one of his MZs.

"I special summon Gilasaurus in attack mode! But that was just a special summon, now I dismiss him to normal summon Sauropod Brachion in Attack mode!

_**(Saruopod Brachion-LV/8, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1500, DEF/3000, Type/Dinosaur/Effect. You cannot Special Summon this card from your Deck. You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 Dinosaur-Type monster. Once per turn, you can change this card to facedown Defense Position. When this card is Flip Summoned, change all other monsters to facedown Defense Position. If your opponent attacks this card, any Battle Damage they take is doubled.)**_

A giant Brachiosaurus arose onto the field. Hassleberry smirked as he glanced at the Reflector Bit.

"I attack your Reflector Bit with my Brachion!"

The giant lumbered forward and brought its foot down on the Bit. Hassleberry smiled until his life points dropped.

Syrus & Hassleberry: 2500/Frost and Thunder: 4000

"What happened?!" Syrus asked panicking.

"Simple. Reflector Bit's effect. Since Dino-breath over there is my 'partner' due to Side Attack, his own attack hit him. And since he attacked, he also gets hit with 500 more points of damage."

Syrus & Hassleberry: 2000/Friost & Thunder: 4000

"Aw, man. We're down to half of our life points." Syrus mumbled.

"Well, I'll place these two cards facedown and flip my Brachion into facedown defense using his effect. With that, I end." Hassleberry said.

"Okay then my turn." Syrus said as he drew.

He looked at the card and smiled.

"I place a monster in facedown defense and end my turn." Syrus said.

"Okay then my move." Thunder said as he drew his card.

He looked at it and saw that it was his trump card. He grabbed it and slotted the Reflector Bit into his grave while placing the card on one of his MZs.

"Time to rain on your parade, boys. I sacrifice my Reflector Bit to summon out…Zaborg The Thunder Monarch!"

_**(Zaborg The Thunder Monarch-LV/5, Attribute/Light, ATK/2400, DEF/1000, Type/Thunder/Effect. **__**When this card is Tribute Summoned, destroy 1 monster on the field.)**_

A crash of lighting erupted from the skies and landed on Thunder's side of the field. The monster was a golem with lightning crackling out of its hands. The card where the Brachion was blew up when an arc of lightning crashed onto it. "What the?!?!?!" Hassleberry cried. "It's the effect of my Thunder Monarch. When he is tribute summoned, I can destroy one card on the field and I chose your reptile." Thunder explained. "Now I attack your left facedown shrimp."

A bolt of lighting flew from Zaborg's hand and hit the card Syrus placed two turns ago. Thunder smirked until the smoke cleared an revealed a small helicopter with cartoon eyes.

"Sorry, but what you attacked was Gyroid and thanks to his effect he can't be destroyed as a result of battle. But the effect can only be used once per turn." Syrus explained with a smirk.

"Argh. I end."

"Alright, back to me." Frost said as he drew his card.

He looked at it and froze. The card he had drawn had two mirrors on it.

_All right. This is the card Sarina gave me. With this, I can win the match! _He thought to himself.

"I activate my trap card Bit Shoot! Thanks to this card, I can special summon a Reflector Bit from my deck or hand!" Thunder shouted as he trap card revealed itself.

Another sphere with mirrors appeared on his side of the field. Frost smiled as he looked at his other cards. He saw his trump immediately in his hand and grabbed it. He sent his Bit to the grave and placed his card on the field.

"I summon Mobius The Frost Monarch to the field in attack mode!"

_**(Mobius The Frost Monarch-LV/6, Attribute/Water, ATK/2400, DEF/1000, Type/Aqua/Effect. **__**When this card is Tribute Summoned, you can destroy up to 2 Spell or Trap Cards on the field.)**_

A golem that made ice appear wherever he stepped arose with an icy wind. One of Hassleberry's facedown spell/trap cards blew up and so did one of Syrus's cards.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that Mobius's effect can destroy spells/traps." Syrus said.

"You got that right, but I can only destroy up to two spells/traps." Frost said as he grabbed the card Sarina gave him and Thunder. "Now I'll place this card facedown and end."

"My move." Hassleberry said as he drew his card.

He looked at it when Frost shouted.

"I activate my own copy of Bit Shoot! You know what it does so here it comes!" Frost said as he placed another Reflector Bit on his MZ.

The sphere came back onto the field. Hassleberry grimaced but he looked at his card. He smiled for joy when he saw what it was.

"Alright, I play Babycerasaurus in attack mode! But he won't be staying long. In fact, I play Big Evolution Pill and get rid of my Baby to activate the spell. Now I can Normal Summon high-level dinos with a sacrifice! Next, I activate Double Summon, now I can normal summon twice this turn! So come on out Ultimate Tyranno!"

A tiny dinosaur in an egg appeared but then disappeared as the spell card activated. A large dinosaur arose from where the baby was. It let out a mighty roar. Frost looked a little nervous as the beast roared. Hassleberry smirked.

"Alright, Ultimate Tyranno attacks Mobius!"

"Hassleberry, wait!" Syrus shouted in vain.

It was too late. The dinosaur ran forward toward the giant monarch and was about to bite down when Frost activated the trap card.

"Go Mirror of Duality!" Frost shouted.

"What?!?!?" Syrus, Hassleberry and Thunder shouted.

_**(Mirror of Duality-Type/Trap/Counter. **__**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Pay 1000 Life Points to destroy all monsters on the field. Inflict 500 points of damage to all other players for each monster destroyed by this Effect.)**_

Syrus & Hassleberry: 2000/Frost & Thunder: 3000

All the monsters blew up and a beam of light hit Syrus, Thunder and Hassleberry. All three let out a cry of pain as their life points dropped. Syrus & Hassleberry: 0/Frost & Thunder: 3000

"Oh yeah we won!" Frost shouted. "Now to get these guys to Sarina."

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Mt. Kineme**

Sarina heard the wind pick up a bit and felt another presence in the cave.

"Frost, I see that you have succeeded." She said not turning around.

"Yep, I got the two that'll be the bait." Frost said.

"Yes, but…" Sarina said.

"But? But what?" Frost asked.

"You did not work with Thunder; therefore, by the power vested in me, join him!" Sarina shouted as a light absorbed Frost.

The boy let out a shriek as he disappeared from the world.

_Okay, please read and review. Also I want to as you guys to please check out Rise of the Supreme Emperor. If I get some reviews for it I'll update Awakening twice. Keep that in mind._


	17. Domino City pt 2

_Hey folks. Sorry that this took so long to update. I tried to remember how the duel went. Disclaimer: I don't own GX. Claimer: I own the story plot and idea. _

Jaden and the Supreme Queen looked up the sky from the street they were on. Four giants towered over them each with their hands out like they were protecting something from entering or something from leaving. The giants had appeared a few minutes after they had walked into the city. The supreme queen looked at Jaden and spoke.

"What's going on? It looks like something big is going on." The queen said.

"**It appears to be monarchs of some sort. They seem to have gathered for something." **Jaden explained. **"But for what I don't know."**

The two resumed their walking; only now they were on full alert. They both had a thought that it was some new attack by the society of light. They didn't realize how correct they were.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Mt. Kineme**

Sarina looked at the two cards that had fallen from Frost. The cards were Mirror of Duality and they looked the same but the pictures had changed. Frost's face was in the reflective part of the mirror and it had a look of absolute terror etched on it. Thunder's card was the same way, except his face had a look of pain on it. Sarina pocketed the two cards as she returned to the natural altar. She smiled evilly to herself.

"The bait is set. T-Bone, Blaze! Come out!" Sarina shouted.

The earth rumbled a bit as a boy with a hat on sideways and wearing a hooded sweater as well as some sagging jeans erupted out of the ground. A flame from a candle erupted into a raging inferno and a boy with red hair and glasses' wearing a black leather overcoat was next to the boy with the sideways hat. The two looked at Sarina with confusion on their face.

"Yo, Sarina. Why did you summon us?" The boy with the sideways hat asked in a rapping tone.

"Yeah, what's the big idea?" The boy with the leather coat asked.

"Simple, Blaze. I want you and T-Bone to find a boy named Jaden Yuki and duel him." Sarina said.

"Is that all we have to do? Sheesh, I don't know." Blaze said. "What's in it for us?"

"Are you trying to bargain with me?" Sarina asked her voice cold and deadly.

"Time to go yo!" T-Bone said as he grabbed Blaze and tunneled underground.

As soon as the two disappeared, Sarina smirked; her plan was coming together.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Domino Bridge **

Aster and Bastion arrived back at the place where they were to meet up with Syrus and Hassleberry. But the two hadn't shown up like they had planned. Aster was a bit worried but Bastion said that they had probably had went off to see some more sights and be back later.

There was a few other Ra and Slifer students at the bridge after the Obelisks took over the 4 star hotel where everyone was supposed to stay. Everyone had some food thanks to Solomon Moto, who had seen the students from his shop's window.

"Thank you sir. We really appreciate it." Bastion said as he took some bags from him.

"It's nothing. I'm just glad to help. Um, what was it that I did?" Solomon asked.

Bastion sweated dropped as he remembered that this was an elderly man who forgot stuff easily. He turned around…

And ran right face-first into a black metal chest. Bastion fell backward, the food spilling out from the bags he was just given.

"**Thanks Misawa. We're wondering where you were." **Jaden said as he picked up a wrapped sandwich and opened it.

He bit into the sandwich and chewed slowly. The supreme queen also grabbed a sandwich and did the same thing that Jaden did. Bastion looked up at the two as they looked down at the river that was flowing at a steady pace. Jaden finished his sandwich and disposed of the bag into a nearby garbage can. The girl did the same and stood close to Jaden. They continued to gaze at the water like they were waiting for something to happen. Two shadows joined the group of Ra and Slifer students and sat down. Jaden noticed the two and moved away with the girl following after him. Bastion and Solomon went with them as well.

T-Bone and Blaze had been wandering the city all afternoon looking for Jaden. They were hungry by the time dusk came and soon stumbled upon the campsite of the Slifer Reds and Ra Yellows. They were given some food and were telling them about how they tried to enter DA but failed due to tough competition. Jaden arrived then and sat down. Most of the students backed away from him while he stared at T-Bone and Blaze with contempt in his eyes. The girl held back and stopped Bastion and Solomon from moving forward as well. It was at that moment that T-Bone spoke up.

"Well, best hit the road. Got to find a kid named Jaden ya dig?" T-Bone said.

"**Yes, we dig. In fact, I know where he is." **Jaden said with a cruel smirk.

"Really? Where is he, dog?" T-Bone asked excitedly.

"**Right…Here!" **Jaden shouted as the black, purple fires appeared around the three.

_(Insert One Winged Angel-Metal Version) _**(A/N: I just realized that there was more then 1 version of One Winged Angel. The version that was in the theme song poll for Jaden was the Metal version. I apologize for not putting that in.) **

The others Reds and Yellows jumped back in shock and surprise. Bastion and Solomon looked in fear as the fire completely encircled him. T-Bone and Blaze jumped up and looked around them. The fire was swirling to the music and licking at the two. T-Bone looked at Blaze with widen eyes.

"Hey man, can you get rid of these flames brother?" T-Bone asked.

"I've been trying! These aren't ordinary flames." Blaze said.

"**Why do you wish to duel me? Me the master of Darkness?" **Jaden asked his voice cold and menacing.

"Because Sarina told us to duel you." Blaze said.

The name 'Sarina' seemed to wake Aster up a bit. He looked at and the circle of fire. Seeing it made him remember his father coming out of it. He took a step back in fear and awe. Jaden had his duel disk strapped to his arm while T-Bone brought his disk out while Blaze stood by. Miles away, Sarina saw what was unfolding in a mirror and smiled. As soon as T-Bone slotted his deck in, he heard Sarina's voice.

"_Now we can't have Blaze miss out on all the fun now can we?" _Sarina asked.

"Huh?" T-Bone asked.

Blaze was turned into light and became apart of T-Bone's deck. Jaden's eyes narrowed as he witnessed the display. He activated his disk and drew his cards. T-Bone had done the same.

T-Bone: 4000/Jaden: 4000

"I'll start things off first yo!" T-Bone said as he drew.

He looked at the card he had drawn and added it to his hand. He grabbed another and play it in one of Spell/Trap card zone.

"I play Guidance to Ore!"

_**(Guidance to Ore-Type/Spell/Continuous. **__**When a Rock-Type monster on your side of the field is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 monster with the same name as the destroyed monster from your Deck.)**_

"Next up I play a card facedown and end my turn."

"**My turn, I draw!" **Jaden thundered as he drew his card.

He looked at it and he smirked. T-Bone shivered at the smirk as soon as he saw it. Jaden played the card he had drawn in one of his MZs.

"**I special summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy in attack mode!"**

_**(Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy-LV/2, Attribute/Dark, ATK/300, DEF/600, Type/Fiend/Effect. If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand in face-up Attack Position. If you Tribute this card to Tribute Summon an "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero", or "Evil Hero" monster, draw 1 card during this turn's End Phase.)**_

The small fiend warrior leapt onto the field and leered at T-Bone. The monster then disappeared in a flash of light.

"**I get rid of Infernal Prodigy to summon out Evil Hero Malicious Edge! And before you can ask why I can tribute one monster for a level seven monster, it's due to Malicious Edge's effect. If you have 1 monster on your side of the field, I can tribute 1 monster for him."**

_**(Evil Hero Malicious Edge-LV/7, Attribute/Earth, ATK/2600, DEF/1800, Type/Fiend/Effect. If your opponent controls a monster, you can Normal Summon this card with 1 Tribute. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.)**_

The leather clad Hero arose from where Infernal Prodigy once was. It crossed its arms with a dark smirk on its face. T-Bone stepped away as he looked at the beast in front of him. Jaden smirked evilly.

"**I attack and my monster has a penetration effect." **Jaden said with a grin.

The facedown card T-Bone had flipped up and golem of some sort rose in a kneeled position. The spikes of Malicious cracked the monster into tiny pieces. The monster blew up sending some debris into Jaden.

T-Bone: 3300/Jaden: 3500

"That was my mine golem yo. When its destroyed you take 500 points of damage and thanks to my Guidance to Ore, I can summon another Mine Golem in defense mode."

_**(Mine Golem-LV/3, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1000, DEF/1900, Type/Rock/Effect. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.) **_

"Oh no." Bastion said.

"What Bastion?" Aster asked.

"T-Bone has a deadly combination. If Jaden sends that mine golem to the grave, T-bone can just summon another thanks to Guidance to Ore." Bastion explained.

"**Impressive idea. But here's another. I play the spell card Terrible Vision!"**

_**(Terrible Vision-Type/Spell/Continuous. Before your draw phase, you can take a look at the top five cards of your deck and arrange them in any order you desire . If there are no monsters that are level 4 or above in the picked up cards, you take 600 points of damage.)**_

"**With that I end and I draw one card due to Infernal Prodigy's effect." **Jaden hissed as he drew his card.

"My move then yo!" T-Bone said as he drew his card.

He looked at the card he drew and added it to his hand. He grabbed another card and placed it facedown in his Spell/Trap zone. He then grabbed one final card and placed it one of his MZs.

"I place one monster facedown dog. And with that I end."

"**I look at the top 5 cards of my deck." **Jaden said as he drew the five cards.

He looked at them and arranged about three of them. He smirked when T-Bone activated his card.

"I activate my trap card yo! Go Minefield eruption!"

_**(Minefield Eruption-Type/Trap/Normal. **__**Inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent for each face-up "Mine Golem" on your side of the field. After that, destroy all face-up "Mine Golem"(s) on your side of the field.)**_

T-Bone: 3300/Jaden: 2500

The mine golem blew up which only left one card on T-Bone's field. Jaden drew his card and looked at it. He then added it to his hand and then considered the field. He shook his head.

"**I end my turn."**

"My move then." T-Bone said as he drew.

He looked at it and his eyes widen in shock. He had drawn Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch. An image of Blaze flashed by in his mind as he stared at the card. He then looked at his hand and his eyes widen in awe. He had the cards he needed to get his strongest card on the field. He added Thestalos to his hand and then grabbed another.

"I play the spell card, Shadow Moon!"

_**(Shadow Moon-Type/Spell/Normal. Send 4 Level 5 or higher monsters with 4 different Attributes from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard. Activate 1 "Blue Moon" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. Then, Special Summon 1 "Demiurge Ema" from your Deck or Graveyard.)**_

"I send Thestalos the Fire Monarch, Zaborg the Thunder Monarch, Mobius the Frost Monarch and Granmarg the Rock Monarch to the grave in order to activate Blue Moon from my Deck."

The field slot opened up and T-Bone placed a card in it. The entire field changed to a moon with a blue moon high in the sky. Jaden got a feeling that it was going to bring out a powerful monster.

_**(Blue Moon-Type/Spell/Field. Treat 1 Spell or Trap Card on both your and your opponent's field as "Homunculus Tokens". Special Summon 1 "Homunculus Token" in Defense Position on both sides of the field. If a "Homunculus Token" is Special Summoned this way, it is treated as a Spell or Trap Card. The effect(s) of the Spell or Trap Cards are negated.)**_

Suddenly a blue girl covered in stony scales arose on Jaden's and T-Bone's field. T-Bone smirked as he took another card from his deck.

"Next I summon out my ace card dog! Come on out, Demiurge Ema in attack mode!"

_**(Demiurge Ema-LV/8, Attribute/Light, ATK/3300, DEF/2000, Type/Fairy/Effect. This card gains 800 ATK for every "Homunculus Token" on the field. When this card is destroyed, destroy all "Homunculus Tokens" on the field.) **_

A monster dressed in gold arose on the field with a flash of light. Jaden, as well as everyone else, covered their eyes from the sudden blast of light. The monster descended to the ground and brought its arms up in an attack position. T-Bone smirked as he brought his hand up.

"Demiurge Ema gains 800 ATK points for each Homunculus token in play and since there are two…"

"That means it gains 1600 ATK!" Bastion cried horrified.

"That's right dog! Ema attack his malicious Edge!"

**Demiurge Ema-ATK/4900**

The great fairy zoomed and struck the leather clad fiend. The Evil Hero let out a groan as he disintegrated into dust. Jaden growled as his life points dropped.

T-Bone: 3300/Jaden: 200

Everyone gasped as the dark king took so much damage. Jaden just brushed off his armor like the attack was nothing. T-Bone looked at Jaden with surprise on his face. The King of Darkness glared at T-Bone.

"**Do you end?" **Jaden demanded.

"Yeah, I end." T-bone said still a little awestruck.

Jaden looked at the top cards of his deck and seemed to smile with glee. T-Bone grew uneasy with the smile. Jaden placed the cards in the order he desired and slotted them back.

"**I draw!" **Jaden shouted as he drew.

He looked at the card he drew and smirked. T-Bone shuddered as the winds began colder then anything he remembered. Jaden added the card to his hand; he grabbed another card from his hand a slammed it into his Spell/Trap card zone.

"**This is the end. I play polymerization and fuse my Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning with my The Dark – Hex Sealed Fusion to form a beast even you cannot hope to stop. Arise…Chaos Emperor Solider-Envoy of Order in attack mode!"**

_**(Chaos Emperor Solider-Envoy of Order-LV/10, Attribute/Light, ATK/5000, DEF/5000, Type/Warrior/Fusion/Effect. "Black Luster Solider-Envoy of the Beginning" + 1 DARK monster. A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. Once per turn, by paying 1000 life points destroy all cards on the field except this card. Inflict 500 points of damage for each card destroyed. This card can attack twice in the same battle phase. This card cannot attack your opponent directly.)**_

A man wearing midnight black armor and carrying a sword in the shape of a dragon arose on the field with a black fire surrounding him. T-Bone watched in terror stricken fascination as the warrior unfurled two leathery wings. It glared at T-Bone as it raised it sword menacingly. Jaden smirked coldly as he placed three other cards facedown. Then he grabbed another card and placed it on his Spell/Trap card zone.

"**I play Emergency Provisions. This card grants me a thousand life points based on the number of spell and traps I send to the grave. So I shall send one card to the grave to gain back 1000 Life points." **Jaden explained as he sent one of the cards he had placed facedown to the grave.

T-Bone: 3300/Jaden: 1200

"**But now, I give up the thousand I gained to activate my Soldier's effect. I destroy all cards on the field except for him."**

T-Bone: 3300/Jaden: 200

All the cards blew up making T-Bone cover his face. Jaden's smirk became a smile as he looked at the blank field except for Envoy of Order. T-Bone looked and saw that he was wide open. He gasped as his Life points dropped all the way to zero.

T-Bone: 0/Jaden: 200

"What happened dog?!?!?!?!" T-Bone asked shocked.

"Simple. The effect of Emperor deals 500 points of damage for each card destroyed. Since 8 cards were destroyed, four on your field and four on Jaden's, you lost 4000 life points." The Supreme Queen said.

"_Well, T-Bone you and the others failed me. Now its time for your judgment." _A voice said shattering the peaceful night.

"NO, Sarnia, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" T-Bone screamed as he disappeared.

Jaden glared upward as a ghost of Sarnia appeared. She smiled at him.

"_Hello, Jaden. I know that plan to interfere in my brother's plan. Come to Kaiba Corp to duel me and save your 'friends'." _Sarnia said as she showed Syrus and Hassleberry.

Jaden didn't say anything but turned around. He walked away as a geyser of fire appeared before him; the supreme queen was quick to come after him. Everyone watched as the two disappeared. Two figures watched them go.

"The plan was a success." One of the figures said.

"Yes, it did Chazz." The other figure said.

"Jaden will come as one of us, Alexis…or he won't come back at all." Chazz said as he walked away.

Alexis looked at the geyser of fire before turning away.

_Okay there you go. I'll hope this is to you liking. Please read and review._


	18. Domino City pt 3

Jaden and the Supreme Queen stepped out of the fires to see that they had reached Kaiba Corp. in record time. The queen of Darkness looked at Jaden and spoke.

"I hope we're not too late." She said her voice quivering a little.

"**I hope so too, my dear. I hope so too." **Jaden said as he began walking up the steps.

The queen looked at toward the rest of the city and then went after Jaden. She prayed that she was ready to use the new deck Jaden had given her.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Inside Kaiba Corp.**

Jaden and the Supreme Queen walked into the deserted building. Everyone had gone home at least three hours ago. The place was as dead as the grave and silent as a tomb. Jaden glared around; he sensed something that was off and his senses were on hyper alert. The queen's senses were the same. They soon reached a room that had light poring from it. Jaden opened the door, ready to fight with his fists. What they saw was a room that was filled up by a giant computer. Connected to the computer was a series of chairs that had strange headgear on the top. And in two of the chairs were…

"Syrus and Hassleberry. Sarina no doubt thought that we would come to save them." The supreme queen said with a shake of her head.

"**No matter. It is now up to us to save their rears. Come, ladies first." **Jaden said as he gestured the way a gentleman does when he opens the door.

"Oh, you big tease." The queen said with a giggle as she got in.

"**I try." **Jaden said with a smile.

The headgear came down and covered the queen's faceplate. In few seconds her breathing was even like she was asleep. Jaden then turned toward another chair. He sat down and waited as the headgear lowered over his face. The headgear came down and covered his eyes. There was nothing for at least five seconds; then there was a bright flash of light in Jaden's eyes.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**????????**

Jaden awoke in a world that was all grid like. He glanced around and saw the supreme queen standing up. They looked around and saw that they were in a virtual city. A horn honked and the two turned to see a car coming toward them except this car had eyes and what looked like glasses on its fender.

"Jaden? Is that you?" The car asked.

"**Syrus? Okay, that's odd." **Jaden said as he looked at the small boy turned car.

"You ain't seen nothing yet sarge." Another familiar voice said.

Jaden and the queen turned to see a dinosaur wearing a familiar bandana.

"Okay, that is very weird." The queen said with a sweat drop.

"Well, well. So the chosen duelist has arrived." A voice said from the air.

Jaden and the dark queen turned to where the voice sounded. They saw a woman in red and white robes with sandals for shoes. She looked at Jaden but then looked confused.

"Where is Aster?" The woman replied.

"**Let's just say that his 'father' came back to haunt him. And now his spirit is broken." **Jaden said with a cruel smile.

The dark queen giggled to herself at Jaden's reference. The woman, who they both guessed to be Sarina, stared at Jaden with a dumbfounded look on her face. Jaden then wrapped his arm around the supreme queen's waist. The queen immediately placed her hand on his chest and her head in the crook of his neck. He looked at Sarina with a gleam in his eye.

"**However, there is a third duelist who can defy destiny…" **Jaden said with smile.

"Really? Who?" Sarina asked surprised.

"**Her." **Jaden said as she mentioned to the supreme queen.

"What's going on!" another voice said.

The group of people turned around and saw a boy they didn't expect to see.

"**Aster, what are you doing here?"** Jaden snarled.

"I want answers!" Aster shouted.

"Answers to what? Your destiny? Your destiny was to be used by Sartorius!" The dark queen interjected.

"Wha-what?" Aster said as he took a step back in shock.

"It's true. Why do you think he took you in all those years ago? He thought you were the chosen duelist." Sarina said.

Aster couldn't believe it; he had been used straight from the beginning. His spirit crumbled and he fell onto his knees in disbelief. Jaden saw this and smirked.

"**I think you decimated the remainder of his spirit Sarina." **Jaden taunted.

"Enough! We shall duel a tag team duel. You and your queen vs. me." Sarina bellowed.

"And how is that supposed to work? You need a partner so where is he slash she?" The queen spat.

Sarina chuckled a bit.

"Why, she's right here." The woman said as a sliver line came out of nowhere.

The line was right down Sarina's middle and suddenly, the second and first parts moved away form each other making two copies of the same woman. Jaden was impressed but not amazed.

"**Nice trick, can you play dead too?" **Jaden sneered.

"Let's just duel." The Sarina on the left said.

"Alright." The dark queen said as she deployed her disk.

The disk was Jaden's old one before it became transformed but instead of an eye in the middle, there was a black orb.

"**Let's do this." **Jaden snarled as his disk deployed.

Sarina 1 & Sarina 2: 8000/Jaden & SQ: 8000.

"Since we're in my world, I'll start." Sarina 1 said as she drew her card.

She looked at it for a few seconds before adding it to her hand. She then grabbed another and placed it in her MZ.

"I play Silver Spirit-Ukyo in attack mode!"

_**(Sliver Spirit-Ukyo-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/800, DEF/600, Type/Warrior/Effect. When this card is successfully Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Silver Spirit - Sakyo" from your Graveyard.)**_

A man wearing a purple tunic and black pants with wrappings around his arms and head arose on the field. Jaden and the SQ got a sneaky suspicion that it was bad news. Sarina grabbed two other cards and placed them in her Spell/Trap card zone.

"Next, I'll set a card facedown and then I play the spell card, Full Moon Mirror!"

_**(Full Moon Mirror-Type/Spell/Continuous. When a monster on the field is destroyed, place 1 "Full Moon Counter" on this card. When there are 10 "Full Moon Counters" on this card, tribute it to activate 1 "Infinite Fiend Summoning Mirrors" from your hand or Deck.)**_

A strange egg shape arose from the cyber field that they were on. A blue sky with a full moon appeared over the egg.

"Jaden? What is that?" the dark queen asked a little curiously.

"**I don't know. But we better keep an eye on it." **Jaden muttered.

"I won't tell you what it does since it'll only ruin the surprise." Sarina 1 said. "I end."

"**Fine, my move." **Jaden said as he drew his card.

He looked at it and then added it to his hand. He grabbed another card and played it in his MZ.

"**I summon out my Fiend Golem in defense mode! Since you control a spell card on your side of the field, I can special summon him to the field." **Jaden said.

_**(Fiend Golem-LV/5, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1000, DEF/2800, Type/Fiend/Effect. If your opponent has a face-up spell and/or trap card, you can special summon this card from your hand.)**_

A golem in the form of an ogre arose on the field and kneeled down.

Jaden grabbed one more card and placed it in his Spell/Trap card zone.

"**I set 1 card facedown and end."**

"Her again?" Hassleberry asked.

"That's not fair!" Syrus shouted.

"It is fair. Watch!" Sarina 2 said as she drew.

She looked at the card she drew and then added it to her hand. She grabbed another card and placed it in her MZ.

"I play Silver Spirit-Sakyo in attack mode!"

_**(Silver Spirit-Sakyo-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/600, DEF/800, Type/Warrior/Effect.**_ _**When this card is successfully Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Silver Spirit - Ukyo" from your Graveyard.)**_

Another man wearing the same things that Ukyo wore arose. The only difference was the ATK between the two. Sarina 2 grabbed another card and placed it in her Spell/Trap card zone.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Alright, my move." The Supreme queen said as she drew her card.

She looked at it and added it to her hand. She grabbed another card and placed it in her MZ.

"I set one card facedown and another in my spell and trap zone. With that I end."

"Then it's back to me." Sarina 1 said as she drew her card.

She looked at it and then added it to her hand. She then grabbed another card and placed it in her Spell/Trap card zone.

"I play the spell card Mirror Route and I'll use it on my Sliver Spirit-Ukyo!"

_**(Mirror Route-Type/Spell/Normal. Select 1 monster you control with 1000 ATK or less. The selected monster can attack your opponent directly this turn.)**_

"Thanks to this spell, my Ukyo can attack one of you directly. And I'll choose Jaden."

The spirit leapt forward and lashed its arm out. A sliver shockwave erupted and struck the dark king. Jaden didn't groan or flinch from the small damage. Sarina 1 smiled.

Sarina 1 & Sarina 2: 8000/ Jaden & SQ: 7200

"Care to retaliate?" Sarina 1 asked.

"**Of course." **Jaden said as he drew his card.

He looked at it and then added it to his hand. He grabbed another card and placed it on his MZ.

"**I summon out my Evil Hero Sentinel in defense mode!"**

_**(Evil Hero Sentinel-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/0, DEF/2800, Type/Fiend/Effect. As long as this card remains in defense mode, during your opponent's standby phase, draw three cards.)**_

The black jeweled fiend arose on the field. Jaden smirked as he placed another card facedown in his spell/trap card zone.

"**I end." **

"My move, I draw!" Sarina 2 said as she drew her card.

The clone looked at it and then added it to her hand. she then looked at the SQ.

"I end."

"My move then." SQ said as she drew.

She looked at it and saw that it was what she needed. She placed the card in her spell and trap card zone.

"I play the spell card Dark World Dealings!" 

_**(Dark World Dealings-Type/Spell/Normal. Each player draws 1 card. then each player discards 1 card.)**_

All four duelists drew a card and looked at it. They then looked over their hands and chose another card, placing it in their graveyards. The SQ then chose another card and played it.

"I give up my facedown to summon out my Cyber Angel Rider in attack mode!"

_**(Cyber Angel Rider-LV/7, Attribute/Light, ATK/2500, DEF/1500, Type/Fairy/Effect. If your opponent controls two or more monsters, you can summon this card with 1 tribute. If this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, increase your life points by the destroyed monsters level x 500. This card can attack twice in the same battle phase.)**_

A female monster wearing a zipped up leather jacket and blue jeans with two colorful wings on her back arose onto the field. Her face was like Cyber Tutu's except 4 or 5 years older. The SQ brought her hand out and pointed at Sakyo.

"I attack your Sakyo with Rider."

The angel flew forward intent to destroy the Sliver Spirit. Sarina 2 activated her facedown before the attack could hit.

"I activate the trap card Mirror Bind!"

_**(Mirror Bind-Type/Trap/Normal. Activate only if you control a "Silver Spirit - Ukyo" and "Silver Spirit - Sakyo". If one of your opponent's monsters attacks, the attacking monster is destroyed. Afterwards, destroy all monsters your opponent controls with an ATK lower than the destroyed monster's ATK on the field.)**_

The angel monster stopped in mid flight. Four mirrors appeared with an image of Sakyo on all of them.

"Before we continue let us pause and _reflect. _Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who will fall next in this brawl?" Sarina 2 asked as images of Rider appeared in the air above.

"The attack…" Syrus began.

"Its been reflected!" Hassleberry shouted as Rider rushed at Jaen defensive monsters.

Three explosions came; two from Jaden's field and 1 from the SQ's field. Three 'eyes' on the 'egg' opened up and the moon above started to become black. SQ looked at Jaden's field, her eyes wide behind her mask.

"Jaden!" she shouted in surprise. "I'm sorry! I didn't know about her facedown!"

"**Its alright, my queen. You took a risk. That's what we need to do in **_**this **_**kind of game." **Jaden said. **"But I'll activate my facedown, Mirage! This trap works like the Destiny, Elemental and Evil Mirage, except it brings back the destroyed monsters with their stats switched!"**

_**(Mirage-Type/Trap/Normal. You can only activate this card when a monster has been destroyed. Special summon all monsters that was destroyed by card effects this turn. Switch the ATK and DEF of the special summoned monsters.)**_

The three monsters returned with a loud roar/cry. The ATK and DEF of the two fiends had had swapped so now they had slightly more bulky muscles.

**Fiend Golem-ATK/2800, DEF/1000**

**Evil Hero Sentinel-ATK/2800, DEF/0**

**Cyber Angel Rider-ATK/1500, DEF/2500.**

"Well, here we go again. Rider Attack Ukyo!" 

The angel rushed forward again this time toward Sarina 1's monster. Sarina smirked as she pushed a button on her disk.

"I activate my trap card, Mirror Trap!"

_**(Mirror Trap-Type/Trap/Normal. During the turn this card is activated, you can return 1 Normal Trap Card sent to your Graveyard from your side of the field, face-down in one of your unoccupied Spell & Trap Card Zones. You can activate the Normal Trap Card during the turn it is Set.)**_

"Now thanks to this trap, I can use the trap my doppelganger used. And here's the best part…I can use right now!"

"What!?" SQ asked in shock.

The images of Rider appeared and blasted the Rider. The SQ brought her arms up and protected her face. another 'eye' opened and the moon became slightly black again. SQ hung her head in embarrassment.

"Now that's just lame." Syrus said.

"**I watch your tongue if I were you Syrus." **Jaden sneered.

"Sorry Jay." SQ said with her head hung.

"**You are only human, my dear. You can't be a perfectionist." **Jaden said with a small smile.

The SQ brightened a bit at the dark king's words. She then glanced at Sarina.

"I end."

"Its my move, I draw!" Sarina 1 said as she drew her card.

She looked at the card she drew and added it to her hand. she then looked at her monster and that at the SQ. she smiled evilly.

"Sakyo, attack the girl directly!"

The bandaged man create the silver shockwave and struck the queen of darkness. The queen groaned as her life points dropped.

Sarina 1 & Sarina 2: 8000/Jaden & SQ: 6600

"I now play the spell card, Mirror call!"

_**(Mirror Call-Type/Spell/Effect. Activate only if you control 1 each face-up of "Silver Spirit - Ukyo" and "Silver Spirit - Sakyo". Add 1 Trap Card from your Graveyard to your hand.)**_

"Now with this spell I can add 1 trap card that is in my grave to my hand."

A card came out of the graveyard slot and Sarina 1 added it to her hand. She then placed it facedown in her spell/trap card zone.

"I end."

"**Now its my move!" **Jaden hissed as he drew.

He looked at the card and he smirked to himself. He had what he needed but his queen would need to get what she needed on the field. Right now though, he had to take out that facedown. He placed three cards facedown in his spell/trap card zone; all three then came face-up revealing them to be trap cards.

"What are you doing?!? You just placed those! You can't activate them!" Sarina 2 exclaimed.

"**I'm not activating them. I'm sending them to the grave to special summon a monster." **Jaden stated coldly. **"Arise, Uria Lord of Searing Flames!"**

The three card erupted into fire that burst upward. The fire then formed some sort of serpent in the sky. The fire immediately bristled out as a red monster that had similarities to Slifer the Sky Dragon descend to the where the duel was. It lowered its head toward Jaden and growled with affection as the dark king placed his hand on top of the beast's head.

**Uria-ATK/3000**

"**I activate the effect of Uria. I can destroy 1 facedown spell or trap on your side of the field. And you can't chain anything to Uria's effect."**

Uria let out a roar that shatter the facedown card. Sarina 1 and 2 were now scared. Aster looked at the two and he felt anger well up.

_Jaden has more power then me! Why?!?!?!?!?! What did I do wrong with my father's cards! _Aster thought in anger.

"**Uria! Attack Ukyo! Searing Skyblast!"**

Uria opened its mouth and unleashed a fireball the size of Rhode Island. It struck where Ukyo was and caused a massive explosion. Jaden and the SQ smirked when they heard the cries of Sarina 1 and 2. Another 'eye' opened and a part of the moon was eclipsed again. The moon was now at half of what it was 5 turns ago.

Sarina 1 & Sarina 2: 5800/Jaden & SQ: 6600

"Ugh…" Sarina 1 said.

_Are we alright? _Sarina 2 thought to Sarina 1.

_Yes, but that was unexpected. I've heard rumors about Jaden having a sacred beast but it is still a shock. _Sarina 1 thought back.

_Time to put this Supreme Queen to the test. _Sarina 2 thought. _Leave everything to me._

"**I end my turn with a facedown."**

"My move then, I draw!" Sarina 2 said as she drew her card.

She looked at it and then smirked. Neither Jaden nor the SQ liked the smirk the twin had on.

"I sacrifice my Sliver Spirit-Sakyo to summon out my Magic Mirror Spirit-Nayuta in attack mode!"

_**(Magic Mirror Spirit-Nayuta-LV/6, Attribute/Light, ATK/2600, DEF/1400, Type/Fiend/Effect. When this card is successfully Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Magic Mirror Spirit - Asogi" from your Graveyard.)**_

A female wearing white robes with a mask over her face arose onto the field. Jaden saw that the twin was going to attack his queen; but he knew that her facedown would help her out.

"I now attack the Supreme Queen!"

The female waved her hands an two red slashes came from the field. The waves hit the queen making her shouted in pain.

Sarina 1 & Sarina 2: 5800/Jaden & SQ: 4000

"I end."

"ERGH! I've had enough of this!" The supreme queen hissed as she drew her card.

The SQ looked at the card and instantly smiled. Sarina 2 caught the smile and glared.

"You ready? I summon my Cyber Demon Barros in attack mode!"

_**(Cyber Demon Barros-LV/3, Attribute/Fire, ATK/900, DEF/700, Type/Fiend/Effect. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 monster on the field that has 1000 or more ATK points then this card.)**_

A dog that was part skin and part bone arose onto the field. A ripped off tongue hung from its mouth as it gazed at Nayuta with glazed over eyes.

"I activate Barros ability. Once per turn, I can target a monster whose attack power is 1000 points or higher then Barros's. Since your Nayuta is 1600 points higher you lose her for the remainder of the duel!"

"I don't think so. Go, Sliver Spirit Redirection!" Sarina 2 interjected.

_**(Sliver Spirit Redirection-Type/Trap/Counter. Activate only when one of your opponent's Effect Monsters targets 1 monster on your side of the field. The effect is negated, and that monster is removed from play.)**_

"Since you tried to target my Nayuta, I negate your monster's effect and remove it from play." Sarina 2 said with a smile.

"Argh…" SQ growled as her monster disappeared. "But it doesn't matter since I can now play this! Cyber Contract!"

_**(Cyber Contract-Type/Spell/Normal. Special Summon 1 monster that is either named "Cyber Demon" or "Cyber Angel" from your hand, deck or grave.)**_

"I special summon from my deck my Cyber Demon Valorous!"

_**(Cyber Demon Valorous-LV/8, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2900, DEF/2550, Type/Fiend/Effect. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned from your deck by a card effect. You can add 1 Normal monster from your deck to your hand. If you do not summon the monster during your next turn, decrease your life points by the combined ATK and DEF during your End Phase.)**_

A monster with blood red armor arose with a valley of green flames around him. It had an angelic wing on its left side and a leather wing on its right. It wore a helmet that had several spikes on its head. In its hand it carried a sword. The SQ then looked at her hand and seemed to study it for a few minutes. She then shook her head and looked at Sarina 1.

"I end."

"Fine my move." Sarina 1 said as she drew her card.

She looked at the card she drew and then at her hand. She grabbed another card and placed it in her spell/trap card zone.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"**My move then." **Jaden said as he drew.

He felt a burst of power from the card he drew and looked at it. He grinned when he saw what he had drawn. He added the card to his hand and then grabbed another card.

"**I play Fiend Solider in attack mode!"**

_**(Fiend Solider-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1600, DEF/1500, Type/Fiend. A foot solider in the Dark World Army. He answers only to 1 person and that is to the Dark Ruler.)**_

A fiend monster wearing camouflage clothing arose onto the field. It let out a grunt as it glared at Sarina and her twin. Jaden then grabbed another card and send the three cards on his MZs to his grave.

"**I now give up my three fiends to summon out…Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!"**

_**(Raviel, Lord of Phantasms-LV/10, Attribute/Dark, ATK/4000, DEF/4000, Type/Fiend/Effect. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 Fiend-Type monsters. Each time your opponent Normal Summons a monster(s), Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 1000/DEF 1000). This token cannot declare an attack. Once per turn, by Tributing 1 monster, this card gains ATK equal to that monster's original ATK, until the End Phase.)**_

Shadows rolled in as a beam of light shot down form the 'sky'. The blast of the light moved outward. A form came out of the beam and ascended into the air. It unfurled its wings and stared at the duelists as it descended. It looked like Obelisk the Tormentor but it was more…demonic then the Egyptian god. The beast let loose a roar that made the entire ground shake. Jaden smirked as he grabbed one other card.

"**I place one card facedown and end."**

"My move I draw!" Sarina 2 said as she drew.

She looked at the card and smiled. It would come in handy later on.

"I place two more cards facedown and end."

"More facedowns? How pathetic. I draw!" SQ said as she drew.

She looked at the card she drew and she gasped. It was the card she needed! She looked over at Jaden, who shook his head. It wasn't time yet. She nodded and then added the card to her hand. She grabbed another and placed it facedown.

"I now attack with Valorous. Attack Sarina 2!"

The great demon rushed forward at the twin. Sarina 2 smirked.

"Not so fast! I get rid of my second Mirror Bind to activate my facedown, Soul Mirror!"

_**(Soul Mirror-Type/Trap/Normal. Send 1 card you control to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard.)**_

"Thanks to this card I can bring my Sliver Spirit Sakyo back to the field in defense mode!"

The bandaged man returned to the field and kneeled down. Sarina 2 smirked.

"And thanks to his effect, Ukyo returns as well."

The twin returned as well and kneeled.

"Come on! Not these two again!" The SQ grumbled. "No matter. Time to break up the deadly duo with my trap card! Revived Wings!"

_**(Revived Wings-Type/Trap/Normal. Activate this card if there are 2 or more monsters on your opponent's side of the field. Special Summon 1 Fairy OR Fiend type monster from your grave. The summoned monster effect is negated.)**_

"I bring back my Cyber Angel Rider in attack mode!"

The fairy returned to the field with a war cry. The SQ chuckled a little as the Cyber Angel descended. She pointed at Ukyo and issued a command.

"Cyber Angel Rider, attack Ukyo."

The Rider flew forward and punched the Sliver Spirit. The monster groaned as it blew up. The moon was nearly gone now as another eye opened. The SQ paid no heed to the moon as she declared another attack with Valorous.

"Valorous, attack Sakyo!"

The mighty fiend flew forward with its sword out. It disappeared halfway and then reappeared behind the monster; the sword came through the chest making the monster blow up. Another eye opened and now there was only a sliver of the moon left. Jaden didn't like what was going on with that moon but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Playtime is over! I activate my Buried Soul Talisman."

_**(Buried Talisman-Type/Trap/Normal. **_ _**Activate only during a turn that 2 monsters on your side of the field are destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. The monster(s) that attacked are destroyed. Then, Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher monster from your hand.)**_

"Thanks to this little trap, I can special summon 1 level five monster; however, the monster that attacked is destroyed!"

"What? No!" SQ shouted as her monsters blew up.

"I'm not done! I now summon Magic Mirror Spirit-Asogi in defense mode!"

_**(Magic Mirror Spirit-Asogi-LV/6, Attribute/Light, ATK/1500, DEF/2500, Type/Fiend/Effect. When this card is successfully Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Magic Mirror Spirit - Nayuta" from your Graveyard.)**_

A giant man with a cape on his back arose on the field and then kneeled down. There was a sparkle of Lights and Nayuta was back on the field.

"Thanks to Asogi, I am able to bring Nayuta back from the grave."

"Her again?" Hassleberry asked.

"If this keeps up I'll need an oil change!" Syrus said worriedly.

"**Ah! The moon! This cannot be good." **Jaden whispered to himself as he looked at the moon, which was now completely dark.

The SQ looked at her hand and then placed it in her spell/trap card zone.

"I set one card facedown and end." 

"Now the true test can begin! Since you both destroyed 10 monsters the Full Moon Mirror has the power to crush you both. Let the judgments commence!"

Eerie black fog arose from the mirror counter and covered the field. Raviel and Uria were ready to defend their master and mistress, but Jaden held them back with a look. He returned his attention to the duel at hand.

"My move now." Sarina 1 said as she drew.

She looked at the card and smiled when she saw what she had drawn. She looked at her twin and the twin nodded. She looked at the two in front of her and held the card she drew high.

"Alright, you two, I give up Nayuta and Asogi to summon out the Dark Creator!"

The two monsters disappeared in rainbow colors and a monster with a large eye in the center arose and roared.

_**(Dark Creator-LV/10, Attribute/Dark, ATK/3000, DEF/1000, Type/Fiend/Effect. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card cannot attack your opponent directly. When this card destroys a monster by battle, inflict 700 points of damage to your opponent.)**_

"**Is that supposed to scare us?" **Jaden asked.

"Its no match for the Sacred Beast cards." SQ pointed out.

"Silence both of you! Thanks to you destroying ten monsters, I can send my Full Moon Mirror to the graveyard to activate my Infinite Fiend Mirrors from my deck!"

_**(Infinite Fiend Mirrors-Type/Spell/Field. When a "Dark Creator" is face-up on the field, that monster's controller must Special Summon 1 "Dark Creator Token" on their side of the field with the same Attribute, Type, ATK, DEF, Level, and Effect, in all unoccupied Monster Card Zones at each of their End Phases. If a "Dark Creator" on the field is destroyed, all "Dark Creator Tokens" Special Summoned by this card's effect are destroyed.)**_

Several pillars of cloaked fiends with mirrors in their hands arose around the four duelists. Each of the mirrors had a reflection of the Dark Creator.

"Now my Dark Creator is multiplied by ten! And each of them has the same stats as the original!"

Several smaller versions of the Dark Creator appeared and protected Sarina 1 and Sarina 2.

"Now the ultimate test can begin! Dark Creator attack Jaden's Uria!"

A beam of darkness shot out of the eye and flew toward Uria. The great lord of fire shot back with a fireball; the two attacks passed by one another and hit the opposing monster. Both areas where they were blew up, making Jaden and the SQ cover their faces.

"Why did she attack? They both had the same stats!" Syrus exclaimed.

"**Because the Dark Creator isn't destroyed by battle." **Jaden said as the dust settled.

"That is correct. But now you lose 700 points because you lost a monster." Sarina 1 said.

Electricity flowed out of the mirrors and struck Jaden. He let out a hiss of pain at the shock he got.

Sarina 1 & Sarina 2: 5800/Jaden & SQ: 3300

"**Urgh…no matter. The pieces are in place." **Jaden said as the dust cleared.

"Whatever do you mean? I have you outnumbered 10 to 1." Sarina 1 said.

"**True, but it is now my move." **Jaden said as he drew.

He looked at the card he drew and then added it to his hand.

"**I end."**

"Not much you could do eh? Oh well my move." Sarina 2 said as she drew.

She looked at the card but then gasped as she looked at the field. Raviel was too powerful for the Dark Creator and the SQ had no monsters making it impossible for her to attack due to Dark Creator's effect. She made an annoyed face as she glanced at the SQ.

"I end."

"I draw." SQ said.

She looked at the card and saw that she had all that she needed. She looked over at Jaden and he nodded. She smiled behind her mask and then looked at the twins.

"I activate Common Soul! This card of mine allows me to special summon 1 Neo-Spacian from my hand and I get to chose one monster on the field and that monster gains the ATK of the Special Summoned monster. So I chose Raviel and special summon Neo-Spacian Dark Panther!"

**Raviel-ATK/5000**

A black panther wearing a cape jumped onto the field. It then did something that shocked the twins; it seemed to melt and then became a replica of the Dark Creator. Dark Creator Tokens appeared right after the panther changed. The SQ smirked behind her mask as she held up another card.

"I give up two of my tokens to summon out Elemental Hero Neos!"

A white and red streaked hero with a blue orb on his chest arose onto the field. He looked like a humanoid shark, but he had no mouth. The SQ then grabbed another card.

"I activate the spell card Double Summon! Now I can normal summon again this turn. So come forth, Elemental Hero Neos Alius in attack mode! And I activate his effect while he is in my hand!"

_**(Elemental Hero Neos Alius-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1900, DEF/1300, Type/Warrior/Gemini. This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect:  
● this face-up card's name is treated as "Elemental Hero Neos".)**_

A younger version of Neos arose onto the field with a fighting stance. The SQ smiled as she looked at the twins.

"Thanks to his effect, his name is now treated as Elemental Hero Neos!"

"All of that to summon a worthless monster?" Sarina 1 said.

"Not really. Now I play Polymerization to fuse the original Neos with Raviel to form a new beast!"

A vortex opened up behind the new hero and the Shadow lord. They were both sucked in; a new monster emerged from the vortex. It had the head and body of Neos but its skin was more like Raviel. Its hands were clawed like Raviel's and it had Raviel's wings on the back. Its eyes were purple mixed with black. It let out a cry that made everything shake.

"Allow me to introduce a monster whose power is greater then anything the dueling world has ever seen. Behold, Elemental Hero Phantasm Neos!"

_**(Elemental Hero Phantasm Neos-LV/12, Attribute/Dark, ATK/4500, DEF/3000, Type/Fiend/Fusion/Effect. "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" + "Elemental Hero Neos". A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters.**_ _**This card cannot be special summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card attacks a monster, increase this card's ATK by the ATK of the targeted monster. When this card is destroyed, special summon 1 "Elemental Hero Neos" or "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" from your grave.)**_

"I'm not done yet! I now conduct a contact fusion between Alius and Dark Panther to bring forth Elemental Hero Dark Neos!"

The sky changed into the cosmos as the small Neos and Dark Panther flew into the air. There was a bright flash of light and a Neos with black outlining the edges with two sings on his back. His hands had been replaced with three claws. The SQ smirked behind her mask.

"Ha, is that all? True Phantasm Neos could deal us some damage but it would remain on the field due to its effect." Sarina 2 said.

"Dark Neos has a special ability though. He negates the effect of one monster on the field and I'm choosing you Dark Creator!"

"But that means…" Sarina 1 said in shock.

"**That your monster is no longer unbeatable. Supreme Queen?" **Jaden said as he looked at her.

"Yes, Jay?" The queen of Darkness asked.

"**You may end this." **Jaden said with a grin at her.

"Thank you. Alright, Dark Creator Token, destroy the Dark Creator!"

The token opened its eye and fired a beam of darkness at the larger version; the beam hit and destroyed the Dark Creator. The twins yelled in disbelief as their token defense left them. The tokens on both Jaden and SQ's field also blew up leaving only Dark and Phantasm Neos.

"What happened?" Sarina 1 asked.

"Didn't you see? When she destroyed the Dark Creator the effect of our Infinite Fiend Mirrors was negated! No more Creator Tokens!" Sarina 2 shouted.

"Alright!" Hassleberry cheered.

"Three honks for the Supreme Queen!" Syrus yelped as he honked his horn.

"Now to end this. Dark Neos, attack Sarina directly!"

The new hero leapt forward and slashed at Sarina. She let out a cry of pain as her and her twin's life points dropped.

Sarina 1 & Sarina 2: 3300/Jaden & SQ: 3300

"Now its Phantasm's turn. Phantasm attack and finish her life points!" 

The Hero/Beast hybrid brought its hands together and a dark orb formed in its hand. It brought his arm back and launched the sphere at the woman. The sphere hit and caused a massive explosion. The SQ smirked behind her mask as the cries of Sarina and her twin.

Sarina 1 & Sarina 2: 0/Jaden & SQ: 3300

"That is…" SQ began.

"**Game." **Jaden finished. **"It appears that we have passed the test."**

"You are correct. But you must stop my brother, what he is doing is not his own actions. Before he became the leader of the Society of Light, he was a fortuneteller. A mysterious man came and asked to have a reading of this duel monsters card. Whatever it was it was covered in a dangerous aura. After he read the card, he began to change. Soon, a completely new side of him had been unlocked while his gentle side had been sealed away. Please you must help him!" Sarina said as she got up from the floor after merging with her doppelganger.

"We'll try our best but right now you must put Syrus and Hassleberry back to normal." The SQ said as she crossed her arms.

"**Yes. That was the agreement." **Jaden said.

"Of course." Sarina said as she waved her arms.

Syrus and Hassleberry glowed for a few seconds and then they were back to their human forms.

"Alright! I'm back to normal!" Syrus said happily.

"I'm glad to be rid of those hips!" Hassleberry said as he hugged himself.

Suddenly the entire area shook, making the two fall over. Everyone, excluding Aster, looked around all worriedly.

"This world is self-destructing! You must go now!" Sarina said.

"HOW!?!?!?!?!" Syrus and Hassleberry asked.

"There!" The SQ shouted pointing to a portal with rings.

Hassleberry grabbed Aster and ran toward the portal with Syrus not too far behind. Jaden looked at Sarina.

"**Come with us." **Jaden said.

"I wish I could. But my mind is being released into Cyberspace to try and stop my brother from there." Sarina said as she disappeared in a bright flash of light.

Jaden looked at where the woman was for a few seconds. He felt someone tugging on his arm and he looked at the source. The SQ mentioned toward the portal and the two headed for it. They entered the portal and the entire world went white.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Later on**

_I wonder if my sister found out who the chosen one was. I would've been informed about her discovery though. _Sartorius thought to himself.

The society of light was on a bus back to the docks. The leader looked out the window and saw another bus that had the Slifer Red and Ra Yellow Students in side. His eyes widened as he saw a black armored couple sitting next to each other. A trailer then passed by showing the disheartened Aster. He smiled evilly as the two vehicles past by.

"It appears that both Jaden and Aster survived. That means that they are the chosen ones! Soon I shall make them see the light!" Sartorius said while laughing evilly.


	19. Order in the Duel!

Okay, I'm still alive and kicking here folks. Okay, I would like to say thanks WhiteAsukaLover for helping me remember the episode via 'The Girl of Destiny'. Disclaimer: I don't own GX or white's story. Claimer: I do own the plot and OCs Angelica and Jess.

Things at DA were worst then when they were a week before. Jaden and the mysterious Supreme Queen were residing in the Slifer Red dorm and the Society of Light was making attacks on the Ra Yellow dorm. Speaking of which, Bonaparte was in the Obelisk White dorm talking, or rather screaming, to Chazz Princeton.

"I thought you said that once Jaden saw the Light I would able to tear the Slifer dorm down! But he hasn't seen the light and that mysterious queen at his side is making things even more difficult! When will he see the light?!?!?!?!?!" Bonaparte screamed at Chazz.

"Relax, ugly. I've set a trap that Jaden and the 'Supreme Queen' are going to." Chazz said as he leaned back.

Little did the two know that they were being spied on by a shadowy figure. The figure left to warn the two about the trap.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Stony Atoll**

"**So this entire thing is a trap huh? Well, I say we spring the trap." **Jaden said as he headed down the path.

The dark king and queen had gotten a postcard that said that they were invited to a party near the stony atoll. Their spy had informed them that it was a trap set by Chazz minutes after overhearing them. They figured that this would be their opportunity to show Sartorius no matter whom he sent they would beat two entered the cave that they were invited to. Once they entered they saw that the entire area was lit up like a Christmas tree; flood lights were everywhere and in the center of everything were a man in a suit with glasses.

"Welcome gentleman and ladies." The man said to the dark rulers, his voice sounding like the Hood Claw from 'Penelope Pitstop'.

"**Greetings, I take it you were ordered by a Chazz Princeton to duel me, Jaden Yuki?" **Jaden asked with a glare.

"Yes, but how didja know?" The man said surprised.

Instead of answering, black purple fires erupted around the two.

_(Insert One Winged Angel-Metal Version)_

"**Let's just say that we have friends in high places." **Jaden said with a smirk. **"Might I ask who you are before I destroy you?"**

"Howard X Miller esquire but call me X." He replied, before continuing.

"You may not realize this, but you and I have a contract." X told the dark king.

"**I never signed anything."** Jaden replied.

"You signed the guest list didn't you?" X questioned.

Jaden groaned in anger.

"**I knew something was wrong with that paper Crowler handed me!" **Jaden growled.

"What did you make Jaden sign?!" The Supreme Queen asked in a warning tone.

"A simple agreement outlining the stakes. Should you lose this duel, your dorm will be destroyed." X replied.

Jaden smiled darkly, like he wanted to duel this man.

"**I haven't lost since Aster dueled me." **Jaden said cockily.

X and Jaden activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" X said as he drew five cards from his deck.

**"Get your game on!" **Jaden shouted as he drew his cards.

The three people didn't see a lonely figure at the mouth of the cave.

_You don't know what you are in for, Jaden. _The figure thought as he walked down into the cave.

X: 4000 (34 cards left)/Jaden: 4000 (35 cards left)

"First witness, Card Destruction. Time to clear the courtroom by discarding our hands and drawing all new cards." X called.

**"Bah, it doesn't matter. With a new hand comes a whole new perspective." **Jaden said as he slotted the cards into his grave and then redrawing.

X did the same thing and drew 5 more cards from his deck.

X: (29 cards left)/Jaden: (30 cards left)

"I activate Elegant Light LV4 from my grave!" X called as a square box appeared on his side.

_**(Elegant Light LV4-Type/Trap/Normal. **__**When this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your Deck.)**_

"But I'll dismiss Exhibit 'A' to call into question Exhibit 'B' my Trap Sluzer." X stated.

_**(Trap Sluzer-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/800, DEF/1300, Type/Machine/Effect. **__**The controller of this face-up card is unaffected by the effects of Continuous Trap Cards.)**_

"With two more cards facedown I end."

**"Fine, my move!" **Jaden said as he drew.

He looked at the card he drew and then looked at his hand. He had a feeling that the facedowns would give him trouble later on but for now he wanted to see what they were.

**"I special summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy in attack mode!"**

"Card overruled! You're out of order!" X called.

**"What do you mean?" **Jaden snarled.

"Here's why. I give up 1000 points so I can activate this. My trap, Monster Register!" X declared.

X: 3000/Jaden: 4000

A fiendish-looking register appeared on X's side. Jaden had a really bad feeling about the card.

_**(Monster Register-Type/Trap/Continuous. **__**Pay 1000 Life Points. While this card is face-up on the field, each time either player performs a successful Normal Summon or Special Summon, that player must send a number of cards from the top of his/her Deck to the Graveyard equal to the Level of the Summoned monster.)**_

"Ya see council, you have no case. Because thanks to my trap, 3 of your cards are automatically sentenced to the card graveyard!" X stated with a smug look.

**"But why?"** Jaden asked.

"You played a Level 3 monster so your held accountable for dismissing 3 cards. Proceed with the sentence!" X shouted.

Monster Register stuck out its long tongue and pulled 3 cards off the top of Jaden's deck.

Two of the 3 cards taken were Yubel-Terror Incarnate and Dark Fusion.

X: (29 Cards)/Jaden: (27 Cards)

**"No! Yubel! I need those cards!" **Jaden thundered.

"Order in the court! You do the crime, you do the time." X called with a smug grin.

Monster Register's tongue reached to the back of itself as it opened a drawer, placing the 3 stolen cards inside next to a few fake coins as it closed the drawer.

The dark queen glared at X through her mask.

"That creep…he's using delaying tactics to defeat Jaden." She snarled.

"Its worst then you think." Came a familiar voice.

The queen of darkness spun around and saw…

"Aster. You were invited?" She asked coldly.

"Yeah I was. This guy X, he's Sartorius' lawyer. And he's never lost a duel. The last dude that tried to beat him got 7 years in the can for disorderly dueling." Aster replied.

"Humph. Jaden will win. He has a brand new card in his hand." The dark queen said as she turned to face the duel.

"So let's summarize. I'm immune to all traps and you're missing your most valuable cards. Oh well, seems this case is open and shut." X told him with a grin as Jaden gave him a determined fighting stare.

**"It matters not. I get rid of Infernal Prodigy to summon out Malicious Edge in attack mode!"**

"Objection! You have sentenced 7 more cards to jail." X said smugly.

The register lashed out its long tongue and snagged seven more cards from the top of Jaden's deck. 5 of the 7 were Yubel-Ultimate Nightmare, the three Wicked Gods and Evil Hero Nightmare.

X: (29 cards)/Jaden: (20 cards)

**"Not the Wicked Gods!" **Jaden hissed.

"Afraid so." X said chuckling.

**"Matters not. Malicious Edge attack his Trap Sluzer!" **Jaden snarled.

"I object!" X interrupted. "Now activating the trap card, Threatening Roar!"

The aforementioned trap lifted to show a Behemoth King of All Animals roaring at a Manticore of Darkness.

"Ya see? Just like that your turn's come to a close." X teased.

**"You've gotten on my final nerves! With the ending of my turn I draw a card due to Infernal Prodigy's effect."**

"My turn then I draw." X said as he drew his card.

X: (28 cards)/Jaden: (19 cards)

"I'll introduce this card facedown then I'll add two more to the field. Your witness, council." X told him as he ended his turn.

**"My turn." **Jaden hissed as he drew.

X: (28 cards)/Jaden: (18 cards)

He looked at the card and smirked; it was a good trap card indeed. But he had to wait till he could get the new form of Yubel onto the field. He added the card he drew and then grabbed another.

**"This will cost me a few cards but I special summon my Grave Ghost in attack mode!"**

_**(Grave Ghost-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1000, DEF/500, Type/Fiend/Effect. When this card is in your grave, you can special summon it to the field in attack mode. This card loses 600 ATK and gains 700 DEF if summoned with this effect.)**_

A monster that looked like Return and Reborn Zombie merged together arose onto the field. X smiled smugly.

**Grave Ghost-ATK/400, DEF/1700.**

"Then you lose custody of 4 cards." X replied as Monster Register's long tongue slid out, pulling off 6 of Jaden's cards, one of the 4 was Yubel.

**"Yubel!!!!!!!! GRRRRRRRRR, NOW YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!!!!!" **Jaden thundered.

X: (28 cards)/Jaden: (15 cards)

X didn't show any reaction but mentally he was shocked and then scared of the boy in front of him. He shook his head and then smirked.

"Order in the court! You do the crime, you do the time. Now continue with your testimony so we can move things along." X replied trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

**"This isn't a courtroom buffoon. This is a duel! And to show you I'm attacking your facedown card with my Malicious Edge!"** Jaden called as the leather clad hero let out an array of spikes, easily destroying X's facedown Level Jar.

_**(Level Jar-LV/3, Attribute/Earth, ATK/500, DEF/500, Type/Rock/Effect. **__**When this card is destroyed in battle, all monsters on the field are shuffled into their respective owner's Deck. After that, each player must draw a number of cards from their Deck equal to their total Levels. If a player doesn't draw at least 1 of the monsters that were shuffled into their Deck, they discard all cards they drew.)**_

**"Edge has a penetration effect so you lose 2100 of your life points."**

X: 2900/Jaden: 4000

"I was hoping for it. Because thanks to my monster's special effect all of our monsters go back to our decks." X called with a smirk.

Jaden watched silently as Malicious Edge and Grave Ghost disappeared in shimmers of light. Trap Sluzer returned to X's deck in the same manner that Malicious and Grave did.

As X and Jaden shuffled their decks, X spoke up.

"Now add the number of stars on each monster card you returned to your deck. You with me? Now draw that many cards." X explained.

**"I draw 12 cards." **Jaden said flatly as he drew his cards.

Jaden: (3 cards left)/X: (24 cards left)

"I told you that X has strategy." Aster said disheartened.

"Just watch. Jaden will win." The supreme queen said stubbornly.

"One more stipulation! If you draw at least one monster, you can keep all 12 cards. However if you didn't then their all sentenced to the graveyard." X called.

Jaden looked down and saw Infernal Gainer. The dark king smiled at the way fortune smiled on him.

**"I have a monster so I'll keep my cards." **Jaden said.

"And mine…goes to the grave." X said, disposing of 4 cards.

**"It appears that your move backfired." **Jaden hissed.

"Did you really think I'd let you get off scot-free Mr. Yuki?" X asked.

**"No. I don't think so."** Jaden growled.

"Well, you're right. I activate my trap, Purse with a Hole." X called as he pressed a button on his disk.

_**(Purse with a Hole-Type/Trap/Normal. Activate only when your opponent has 6 or more cards in their hand. Your opponent randomly discards cards from their hand until they have 5 cards left in their hand.)**_

"Hold on, I'm not done!" X called in sing-song voice. "I play Soul Connection which brings one of my monsters back." He taunted with a grin, as the trap lifted to reveal Penguin Soldier and Penguin Knight in a wrestling ring it seemed. "Guess who."

**"I don't want to know." **Jaden grumbled.

"It's my key witness of course. Give up? My Trap Sluzer." X replied, showing the card.

X: (23 left)

**"I place a card facedown and end my turn."**

"Hardly seems fair. Losing all your favorite cards and knowing there's nothing you can do. But life isn't fair, now is it?" X asked.

**"Just you wait. You will understand my full wrath." **Jaden said, his eyes flashing.

"But you'll see. I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed, so I can draw 2 cards." X called, doing so.

X: (20 left. Drew 1 to bring it to 22 then drew 2 with Pot of Greed)

"Then I'll summon my Trap Sluzer to the field." X called as the thin machine reappeared while Monster Register drained X's deck of 4 cards.

X: (16 left)

"So from now on, my deck is completely immune to the effects of all Trap Cards. Then I'll throw down 3 facedowns and end my turn." X stated.

**"Fine I draw." **Jaden said as he drew.

Jaden: (2 cards)

"I predict…a judgment in favor of me. And as far as your sentence, with only 2 cards left, your dorm will soon be dismantled!" X shouted. "The verdict is almost in! Soon you will be found guilty of inferior dueling!"

**"ME? Dueling with inferiority? You make me laugh." **Jaden said laughing.

"Whatever do you mean? You are about to lose!" X shouted a bit annoyed.

**"That's what you think. I activate…" **Jaden began when X interrupted.

"Hold that thought, kid. I activate Gaichi Battle!!"

_**(Gaichi Battle!-Type/Trap/Continuous. Each turn you and your opponent must summon a monster from your deck. If you or your opponent cannot summon, decrease the number of cards in your or your opponent's deck by the combined levels of all monsters in play.)**_

_That means my deck would get smaller. If it wasn't for my facedown! _Jaden thought smugly.

**"As I was saying, I activate Royal Decree!"**

"What!?! NO NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" X cried in alarm.

**"That's right. This card negates all of your traps as well as my own. But that doesn't matter because now I can special summon Yubel's fourth form!"**

"A FOURTH FORM?!?!?!" The dark queen, Aster and X shouted.

"**Yes a fourth form. Behold Yubel-Undying Horror!"**

_**(Yubel-Undying Horror-LV/12, Attribute/Dark, ATK/0, DEF/0, Type/Fiend/Effect. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except when "Yubel", "Yubel-Terror Incarnate" and "Yubel-The Ultimate Nightmare" are in your Graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. If this face-up Attack Position card battles with an opponent's monster, inflict damage equal to its ATK to your opponent and destroy that monster at the end of the Damage Step. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, remove 1 card from your grave to Special Summon this card in Attack mode, ignoring the summoning conditions.)**_

A large dragon appeared on the field; it looked like Yubel's-Terror Incarnate form but it this dragon didn't look anything like it. It had four dragon heads instead of the original two. Yubel's original face was in the center and on its kneecaps. It had six fingers on both of its hands with four wings unfurled, black as the blackest night of the year.

**"Thanks to you sending Yubel's other forms to the grave I was able to summon this. And thanks to Royal Decree you register no longer can take my cards. But if you think I'm finished with my turn you are wrong. I play the field spell card, Undead Battle Zone!"**

_**(Undead Battle Zone-Type/Spell/Field. During either of your Main Phases, Special Summon 1 monster in your grave to your opponent's side of the field. If you have a monster on your side of the field, your opponent must battle the monster. The special summoned monster is sent to the grave at the end of your opponent's turn. (Only this card's user can activate this effect.)**_

The entire field changed to that of a battle zone with the bodies of all of Jaden's monsters. X looked around nervously at the corpses around him; he never did like hanging around graveyards because as a small boy he had seen the remake of 'Dawn of the Dead' and it had scared him to no end. Suddenly one of the bodies moved and stood upright. It lumbered through the fog and stood on X's field.

"W-what is t-this?" X stuttered.

**"The ability of my Undead Battle Zone makes it so that you gain a monster card of mine. I chose Malicious Edge and now he is under your control." **Jaden said with a smirk.

"But I don't want him!" X whined like a little boy.

**"Too bad. I end." **

"My move." X said as he drew.

Jaden: (2 cards)/X: (15 cards)

**"Oh, I forgot to mention something. If I have a monster on my side of the field, you must battle it, no 'if', 'ands' or 'buts'." **Jaden said with a sly smirk.

X stood frozen; not only were his traps useless, now he had to battle a legendary card. He swallowed uneasily and then pointed at Yubel.

"Malicious edge attack Yubel." X said disheartened.

The Evil Hero threw his spikes at the new form of Yubel, but the spikes didn't even touch her. One of the heads opened her mouth and spewed black fire. The fire consumed the evil hero and incinerated him.

X: 300/Jaden: 4000

"I end."

**"My move." **Jaden said as he drew his card.

Jaden: (1 card)

The dark king looked at it and added it to his hand. He glanced at X and smiled a cold smile.

**"I use the effect of Undead Battle Zone. I bring back Evil Hero Shadow Fiend in attack mode."**

_**(Evil Hero Shadow Fiend-LV/7, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2900, DEF/0, Type/Fiend. Captain to the Evil Heroes and an ex-Elemental Hero, he strikes from the shadows when good rises.)**_

A monster with a tattered cape stood up from the mass graves and lumbered onto X's side. Jaden smirked as he ended his turn.

X didn't say a thing as he drew.

X: (14 cards)

The lawyer looked at the card and then added it to his hand. He gazed at Shadow Fiend with terror in his eyes.

"Shadow Fiend attacks Yubel." X said gloomily.

The Evil Hero captain rushed forward with five dagger-like fingers extended outward. He had tried to slash at Yubel but the same thing happened that had happened to Malicious Edge.

X: 0/Jaden: 4000.

X fell to the floor, crying and in surprise at his lost. Jaden deactivated his disk and then joined the Supreme Queen. The two left the cave and returned to the Slifer Red dorm.

_okay, hoped you liked it and sorry that i took so long. its nearly the end of the semester at my school and things are hectic. some new test system where we have spend 3 fragging hours in a class. please read and review._


	20. Bastion's Conversion

Night descended on Duel Academy. It was two days after Jaden had destroyed X in the duel. Chazz had gotten Sartorius's rage at the failure and had lost his dueling privileges for a day. But over the course of those two days, a certain Ra Yellow began to feel a little annoyed. As of now, the Ra yellow was standing at the pier, staring at the sea.

_Why? Why are the white students going after the best and ignoring me? I've come close to defeating Jaden back in our first year and I held my own against Tania! _Bastion thought as he stared out at the dark sea.

He was completely unaware of a shadowy figure gazing at him with red eyes. Then the figure disappeared like it was never there, leaving Bastion in his musings.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Next Day**

The next day came quickly for the small island; but things were about to change for the worst later on in the day. Jaden was standing on the cliff near the Red Dorm; doing something he hadn't done at all this year and that was talking to his former lover, Yubel.

"**So you see Yubel, after my blood splashed on the strange runes in the Abandoned Dorm, something awoke. I would like to know what it is if you know." **Jaden said to the transparent spirit.

"_What you met Jaden was the Gentle Darkness of Justice. He is a guardian of this world and the world where you and Alexis resided in. He had foreseen the light coming to this world and trying to conquer it. He also foresaw that the light would send a pawn to try and convert you so he prepared by possibly staying in this exact spot waiting for you to be reborn." _Yubel explained.

"**But that doesn't explain why my powers increased. Why did the Gentle Darkness increase my power?" **Jaden inquired.

"_That I have no answer for you. But I suggest we end this conversation, your queen is coming with important information." _Yubel pointed out as she faded back into Jaden's new deck.

The Dark King turned around to see the Supreme Queen walking up to him. She sat down next to Jaden and laced her fingers with his.

"Our spy has informed me that Bastion yearns to be recognized and he believes that seeing the light is the only way." The supreme queen told him.

Jaden frowned; this could be a problem if he didn't hurry.

"**This isn't good. We must convince him otherwise!" **Jaden hissed as he got and walked into the forest.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**White Dorm**

Meanwhile back in the White Dorm, Sartorius flipped over a card, which was The Sage.

_Interesting_. _The cards tell me there is a persistent scholar here worthy of the Light. What could this mean?"_ He wondered as he flipped another card, which he knew was The Mathematician.

_The Mathematician. This means there is a highly intellectual student among us. Perhaps this ties in to The Sage. But who could this person be?_ He thought.

Just then there was a knock on his door. He placed the cards he had drawn back into his deck and then looked at the door.

"Come in." the fortuneteller said coldly.

Alexis walked in and bowed at the pale man. Sartorius mentioned for her to rise and looked her curiously.

"Miss Rhodes, what brings you to my room?" He asked.

"I just had a feeling that you need some help, master. But if you don't require any, then I was mistaken." Alexis said as she began to turn around.

"Actually Miss Rhodes, there is something you can help me with." Sartorius said as he brought his deck out again. "The cards have shown me The Sage and The Mathematician. I'm trying to figure out who these cards best represent."

"That's easy, master. If I remember correctly, the sage represents a scholar and the Mathematician represents an extraordinary intelligent person. The two could only mean one person." Alexis said with a cold smirk.

"Yes? And who is that person?" Sartorius asked, impressed and irritated at the same time.

"Bastion Misawa." Alexis said coldly.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Ra Yellow**

Meanwhile, in the Ra Yellow Dorm, Bastion was fixing up his deck, angry he had been overlooked by the Society of Light.

_I'll show those Society snobs! I'm every bit as good as they are! I've beaten my share of duelists! I'm worthy for their Society and I'll prove it if I have to duel Sartorius himself!_ Bastion thought angrily.

The Ra genius didn't know that two spirits were watching him; one was a strange fused monster while the other was none other then the Destiny Hero – Doom Lord. The two spirits went back to their master to report what they had found.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Abandoned Dorm**

"**So he is bent on joining? Then there is nothing I can do." **Jaden said sourly after hearing his monsters report.

"You are right. We can't deter him." The supreme queen said with a sigh.

"**No matter. We must prepare our decks for when Sheppard returns for I get the feeling that something big is coming to DA soon." **Jaden said as he looked down at his deck.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Ra Yellow Dorm**

"It's alive! It's alive! I've created the perfect deck! It's absolutely flawless!" Bastion shouted as he held the new deck high.

Bastion then grabbed his disk and ran out of his room. He raced through the empty halls of the Yellow dorm and out the door. He jogged into the night heading for one location in mind.

The Obelisk White Dorm.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Obelisk White Dorm-some time later**

"Bastion?!" Alexis and Chazz said together as Bastion walked through the doors.

"Hey, wrong dorm geek." A few of the White students mocked.

"Where is Sartorius?" Bastion asked stiffly.

"That's Master Sartorius!" Chazz replied, angry that Bastion would disrespect his master. "Got that dork?! And he's busy."

"Well this can't wait! I'm here to challenge him to a duel!" Bastion declared.

Everyone in the lobby looked at the Ra yellow for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter.

"Stop it! That's enough!" Bastion demanded to the students who were still laughing.

"Didn't you get the memo? Bastion, only duelists with talent can join the Society of Light." Chazz taunted.

"So in other words, you're just not good enough." Alexis added.

"What?! But I was Ra's top pupil!" Bastion protested.

"Not according to these guys." Chazz taunted gesturing to 3 of Bastion's friends who 'saw the light' earlier that day after losing a duel against him.

"Why don't you open your eyes and look around?" The boy who bore a slight resemblance to Tristan Taylor mocked.

"Yeah, man if you were number 1..." The second boy teased.

"They would've come for you..." The third boy finished for the second.

"Instead of you coming to us!" The first boy taunted.

"Don't you get it?" Chazz mocked.

"No one wants you here, so just go home." Alexis added.

Bastion growled softly. He wasn't going to be denied that easily.

"I'm going nowhere!" He declared.

The rest of the White students began laughing again at the way Bastion declared. They didn't hear the door open nor did they notice Sartorius come down the steps.

Wait..." Came Sartorius' voice.

"Master!" The students cried, immediately bowing in respect.

"My apologies, how rude of us." Sartorius said, coming down the stairs.

"It's you." Bastion said.

"Just leave, Bastion!" Alexis demanded.

"Save it, just duel me." Bastion said to Sartorius.

"Me? Why, Bastion, you've shown a tremendous amount of courage in coming here. You've earned my respect." Sartorius replied.

"Fine then let's duel. And when I win whomever I duel will leave the Society of Light." Bastion demanded.

"Very well, that is as long as you understand the price of failure. Should you lose, you'll join the Society of Light." Sartorius told the Ra genius, just wanting to unnerve him.

"I accept those terms!" Bastion shouted.

"Then let us go to the Duel Arena." Sartorius said.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Duel Arena**

"Come on gent! Let's duel!" Bastion shouted.

"I've chosen a rep for this match, it is none other then Chazz Princeton." Sartorius said.

Chazz stepped onto the field and waved his hand to everybody. The white students began cheering and chanting 'Chazz it up, Chazz it up, Chazz it up!' As soon as he reached the arena the students calmed down. Chazz smirked as he looked at Bastion.

"Its time to duel." Chazz sneered.

"Prepare to lose, Chazz!" Bastion cried.

The spirit of Ojama Green, who was a part of Chazz's' new deck whimpered.

"_I hope the boss beats Bastion."_ He said.

"_What are you thinking?! We're rooting against the boss!"_ Ojama Yellow shouted.

"_Why would we do that?!"_ Ojama Black and Green asked.

"_Simple! Bastion wins and Chazz goes back to his old self!"_ Yellow explained.

"_Really?!"_ Green shouted.

"_Oh joy!"_ Black said.

"_Let's go Bastion!"_ Yellow said.

"_Beat Chazz!"_ All 3 said.

Chazz thought he heard something but ignored it.

_This is it. It all comes down to this. _Bastion thought, a fire seeming to burn around him.

"All hail Chazz! All hail Chazz! All hail Chazz!" The White students chanted as Chazz looked at Bastion with a smug grin.

"I'll begin. En garde!" Bastion said as he drew.

He looked at the card he drew and added it to his hand. He then grabbed another card and placed it on one of his MZs.

"I summon Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus!" Bastion called as a seemingly orange version of Beta the Magnet Warrior appeared.

_**(Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1800, DEF/1500, Type/Rock/Effect. **__**This card cannot attack a "Plus" monster. If your opponent controls a "Minus" monster, this card must attack it when possible.)**_

"And one card facedown, now you have a go." Bastion said as the image of a hidden card appeared behind his Magnet Warrior.

"Is that all? Pathetic." Chazz taunted as he drew a card.

"I call Beetron-1, also known as Beetletop!" Chazz called, as an orange machine-like bee appeared on his side.

_**(Beetron-1 Beetletop-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1700, DEF/1300, Type/Machine. A mighty Robot that combines with other Beetron's for maximum firepower.)**_

"Next I play the spell card, Frontline Base! With this card, once every turn I can summon a Machine-type Union monster from my deck as long as it's Level 4 or below of course. So I play this guy, Beetron-2 Electric Bugaloo!"

_**(Beetron-2 Electric Beetleturbo- LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1500, DEF/1800, Type/Machine/Union.**_ _**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card, you can equip it to a face-up "Beetron-1 Beetletop" you control as an Equip Spell Card OR unequip the Union Equipment and Special Summon it in Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, the equipped monster gains 400 ATK and DEF. (You can only equip 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster is destroyed by battle, this card is destroyed instead.)**_

Chazz's faced flushed after he read the name wrong.

"I-I meant Beetleturbo! Now I have 2 Beetrons in play so Beetron-1 gains 400 points but that's not all it means. Beetron-1 and Beetron-2 join together!" Chazz shouted as Beetron-1 placed itself atop Beetron-2. "Meet Beetletopturbo!"

**Beetron-1-ATK/2100**

"All right, go get him Chazz!" one of the white-clad students cheered.

"Now attack! Beetle Rush!" Chazz commanded as the combined monster of the 2 Beetrons charged toward Bastion's Magnet Warrior.

"You've triggered my trap. Magnet Force Plus!" Bastion called as his trap shot a sort of electrical beam at Chazz's' monster.

_**(Magnet Force Plus-Type/Trap/Continuous.**_ _**Activate only when your opponent attacks a "Plus" monster you control. After activation, this card is treated as an Equip Card is equipped it to the attacking monster. Negate the attack. The equipped monster is treated as a "Plus" monster. If the equipped monster attacks a "Plus" monster, the battle is negated. If you control a "Minus" monster, the equipped monster is switched to Attack Position and must attack that "Minus" monster.)**_

Chazz growled softly as his monster stopped dead just as it was about to hit Sigma.

"I've re-configured your Beetletop's electrons, thus altering it's magnetic field. In simpler terms he's become a positively charged monster, exactly like mine. So now the 2 can't fight." Bastion explained with a grin.

"Oh come on! Last I checked, this was a duel not a science class!" Chazz shouted as he ended his turn.

"When you duel me, it's both!" Bastion said as he drew his card.

The Ra scientist looked at the card he drew and added it to his hand. He contemplated his hand for a few seconds before grabbing another card.

"Now I sacrifice Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus along with Omega Minus in my hand which lets me summon Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum!"

_**(Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum-LV/7, Attribute/Earth, ATK/2700, DEF/1300, Type/Rock/Effect.**_ _**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sending 1 "Plus" monster and 1 "Minus" monster from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard. Select 1 "Plus" or "Minus" monster you control to have this card gain ATK equal to the ATK of the selected monster. This card cannot attack a "Minus" monster. If your opponent controls a "Plus" monster, this card must attack it when possible.)**_

A large yellow machine, which was a sort of fusion of Sigma Plus, and Omega Minus in terms of appearance, appeared on the field.

"And now, Warrior Magnum destroy his Beetletop!" Bastion commanded as his monster fired a beam of magnetic light at Chazz's monster, causing a small explosion.

Chazz put his arm up to shield himself.

"Well it seems someone needs a refresher course, because only one of my Union cards gets destroyed." He boasted.

"Not both?!" Bastion asked, shocked.

Chazz chuckled evilly softly.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Bastion said.

Chazz: 3400/Bastion: 4000

Chazz drew and smirked at the card he drew.

"I activate Pot of Greed! And with 2 more cards to choose from, I play A Feather of the Phoenix. The spell works like this, first I have to ditch one of the cards that I'm holding then I get a monster back." Chazz said as he sent Ojamagic into his graveyard, then Beetron-2 appeared.

"Well look at that it's Beetron-2 and since I ditched Ojamagic my 3 Ojamas show up!" Sy called.

"_Aah but we don't- we don't wanna fight!"_ Yellow protested before he and his brothers were pulled into Chazz's hand.

"Next I activate Ojama Ride! Now I can summon up to 3 Machine-type Union monsters from my deck for a small price – I hafta send the 3 stooges packing!" Chazz declared.

"_Say what?! So that's how it's going to be?!"_ All 3 Ojamas cried, as Chazz sent them to the graveyard.

"Now I play Beetron-2 Beetleturbo and Beetron-3 Spider Base!" Chazz called as a new Beetron that looked like it was named, appeared.

_**(Beetron-3 Spider Base-LV/4, attribute/Earth, ATK/1000, DEF/2000, Type/Machine. This base moves around the combat zone making it a difficult target.)**_

"All right boys, join to form Assault Cannon Beetle!" Chazz shouted as the new fusion monster, which indeed had a cannon, appeared in defense mode.

_**(Assault Cannon Beetle-LV/8, Attribute/Earth, ATK/2400, DEF/2800, Type/Machine/Fusion/Effect. **__**"Beetron-1 Beetletop" + "Beetron-2 Beetleturbo" + "Beetron-3 Spider Base"  
This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by returning the above cards from your side of the field to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) You can Tribute 1 monster to inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.)**_

"What is that thing?! Besides bad news…" Bastion murmured.

"Now I play the spell card, Ojamandala. So I pay 1000 life points to re-summon my Ojamas. But it gets worse, cuz every time I sacrifice one you lose 800 points."

"You can't!" Bastion shouted.

"_Yes he can!"_ The Ojama brothers whimpered.

The cannon fired 3 shots, each of which sent an Ojama flying.

"_Our apologies in advance, Bastion!"_ They squealed as they hit.

Chazz: 2400/Bastion: 1600

"You might as well just quit and join our Society! Cuz even if you manage to win you'll still be all alone in that dorm!" Chazz taunted.

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong! Alone?!" Bastion asked as he drew.

"How can I be alone with friends like this?! I sacrifice Warrior Magnum to summon Plasma Warrior Eitom!" Bastion called as a large purple metallic warrior appeared on his side.

_**(Plasma Warrior Eitom-LV/8, Attribute/Light, ATK/3000, DEF/2500, Type/Thunder/Effect. **__**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 Level 7 or higher monster. By halving this card's ATK, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly.)**_

"By dividing his own attack points in half, he's able to attack you directly. Now Eitom, go ahead and introduce yourself! Atomic Blast!" Bastion commanded as Eitom shot a large ball of pure atomic energy, which collided with Chazz head-on.

**Eitom-ATK/1500**

"Bring it on!!" The whitened duelist shouted as the blast made contact with him.

Chazz: 900/Bastion: 1600

"Now I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn. Now you have a go." Bastion stated calmly.

"Well guess that's why he never made it past Ra. If it were me, I would've wiped out his Cannon Beetle first." Alexis said.

"You'd be wrong." Sartorius calmly countered.

"Why?" Alexis asked, looking at her master.

"With Bastion's move, he's all but guaranteed his victory the next round. For even if Chazz attacks, one of Bastion's facedown cards will surely reverse the damage." He explained to his highest-ranking member.

"So if Chazz fights, he'll lose this match?! And if he does nothing he'll still lose?!" She asked surprised.

"Yes, but I believe that destiny is about to intervene." Sartorius said with a low chuckle.

"Alright, scrub. My turn!" Chazz thundered as he drew his card.

Bastion looked at Chazz with a grin.

_If my calculations are correct, no matter what you do next, you lose Chazz._ He thought still grinning.

"Okay, can you keep up? I play Excavation of Magical Stones! By ditching two cards I get a spell card back, so I send my Armed Dragon LV 3 and X-Head Cannon to the graveyard to get back my Pot of Greed. Next I play my pot and get two cards."

Chazz looked at the two cards and saw that they were just what he needed. He grabbed one of the cards he drew and slammed it into his spell/trap card zone.

"All right, dork. I activate my Front Change spell card! Now I can swap out my Assault Cannon for my ultimate monster! The dreaded **COMBAT SCISSORS BEETLE!!"** Chazz screamed as the cannon now changed to what looked like a giant pair of scissors.

_**(Front Change-Type/Spell/Normal. **__**Select and activate 1 of the following effects: **_

● _**Tribute 1 "Assault Cannon Beetle" to Special Summon 1 "Combat Scissors Beetle" from your Extra Deck. **_

● _**Tribute 1 "Combat Scissors Beetle" to Special Summon 1 "Assault Cannon Beetle" from your Extra Deck.)**_

_**(Combat Scissors Beetle-LV/8, Attribute/Earth, ATK/3600, DEF/1800, Type/Machine/Fusion/Effect. **__**This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Front Change". When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.)**_

"Next I play the spell card Heavy Storm!"

Bastion made a move like he was going to counter it when the unexpected happened.

_Wait…_a mysterious voice echoed in his mind.

_What? Who's there? _Bastion thought.

_I sense that you seek to be recognized. We all want to be recognized. But before you press that button, take a look at Chazz. _The voice said.

Bastion looked at the White student before him. At first, he saw an arrogant duelist he was about to defeat.

_Look closer._ The voice urged.

Bastion's eyes glazed over and saw something different; all duelists from DA and the world were hailing Chazz.

_I can make you like that. Recognizable and respected just like Chazz. All you need to do is lose and see the light, Bastion. Do that and you'll be the greatest duelist ever! No more being mocked at, no more being ignored and no more being alone. _The voice said.

"Yes, I want to be recognized and respected...fine, I'll see the light!" Bastion whispered to himself.

"Hey dork are you chaining or not?" Chazz hissed, snapping Bastion out of his state of mind.

"Huh? No I was just pulling the wool over your eyes." Bastion retorted.

"Whatever. Your cards are destroyed." Chazz sneered.

A big gust of wind came up and blew Bastion's facedowns away. Chazz then brought his hand up and pointed at Eitom.

"Combat, attack his Eitom!"

The giant tank beetle targeted Bastion's monster and fired a large shot. The blast hit the thunder monster and caused it to blow up in the form of a mushroom cloud.

Chazz: 900/Bastion: 800

"And thanks to Combat Scissors ability you take 1000 more points of damage!" Chazz crowed.

Chazz: 900/Bastion: 0

Bastion fell to the ground but he was happy that he lost. A white jacket dropped form the ceiling and landed on his shoulders. As he stood up everyone was chanting his name.

"Bastion! Bastion! Bastion!"

He smiled with content. He was finally recognized.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Later**

"You almost lost tonight's duel, Chazz. No thanks to those Ojama's of yours." Alexis said as she and the said boy walked out.

Chazz stood and pulled his deck out. He leafed through it till he came to Ojamas Yellow, Green and Black. He took the three out and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right Alexis. I don't need these worthless cards in my deck." Chazz said as he threw them into the wind.

The spirits whimpered as they rode the breeze.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Cliffside**

The three cards drifted toward the cliff near the red dorm when a black armored hand reached out and grabbed them.

"_What the? Who is that?" _Ojama Yellow asked.

The black armored fist brought them up to the users face. The Ojama Trio's eyes widen when they saw who had grabbed them.

"**So Chazz threw you guys away. Perfect, now to plan for the next move." **Jaden said coldly as he walked into the Red Dorm.


	21. The GX Torunament Starts!

_Okay, now we've entered the Genex tourney arc. Here twists will be galore and you find out who the spy is and the ID of the Supreme queen. Disclaimer: I don't own GX. Claimer: I only own the OCs Angelica and Jess._

* * *

It was three days after Bastion lost to Chazz. Everyone on the island was either in hiding or brainwashed into the light. Bonaparte had tried to take down the Red Dorm but failed when Jaden and the SQ stepped out, saying that they were still living here. This caused the construction crew to quit the job due to union regulations, which made Bonaparte angry. Now in the Slifer dorm with the lights off, Jaden was gathering up his deck when he heard a faint _whump-whump _sound of helicopter blades. He smirked; Sheppard had returned.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"CROWLER!" Bonaparte cried in terror as he raced into the room.

"What is it, Bonaparte?" Crowler asked, as he looked up from his paperwork.

"Sheppard is back!" Bonaparte cried. "And he's coming this way! Once he's found out what we've done, we'll be kicked out!"

"Now, now…let's not panic. If he doesn't find out it wouldn't harm us." Crowler said assuring the tiny man.

"You're right. I lost my head there for a few seconds." Bonaparte said.

The door opened up to reveal none other then Chancellor Sheppard. He looked a little troubled but he smiled when he saw Crowler and Bonaparte.

"Dr. Crowler, assemble all students in the main arena now! I have an important announcement to make." Sheppard said as he walked in.

"Of course! I'll get on it right away!" Crowler said as he raced out of the room with Bonaparte at his heels.

Sheppard frowned as soon as the two were out the door. He had sensed something evil and sinister here but also felt a great source of Darkness near the Red Dorm. He shook off the feeling and prepared for his speech.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Main Arena-an hour later**

"Why are we here, Master? I was in the middle of a duel!" Chazz asked disgusted.

"We are here because the cards have told me that Sheppard is planning something big that'll affect us greatly. Soon, new members will join our ranks!" Sartorius said.

Black and purple flames leapt out from the around the arena, making everyone, including Sartorius, jump in surprise. The fires then raced down the aisles and surrounded the area was Sheppard was to speak.

_(Insert One Winged Angel-Metal Version)_

The fires swirled to the music and when many tried to get close to it, the fire lashed out giving them a searing burn followed with numbing cold that spread throughout their bodies. A figure walked out of the fires and glared at the White students. He took a seat just as the fires died down; no sooner were the fires gone then a black mist appeared.

_(Insert Imperial March-Darth Vader's theme)_

The shadows rolled around with the music and made the White students nervous; they had never seen so much Darkness before. The shadows then opened up into a portal and out stepped the Supreme Queen. Her face, hidden by her faceplate, glared at the white students as well before sitting next to Jaden.

"**Impressive entrance, my queen." **Jaden said with a smirk.

"Not as good as yours, my king." SQ said with a giggle.

"Well, that was quite an entrance you two! I'm surprised that so much has changed since I left to some other matters…including the new Obelisk White Dorm. Now I've called you all here because I've decided to host a tournament for the next generation. I call it the Genex Tournament! Duelists, both pro and minor pro, from all over the world will come to this tournament. Now the way to keep track of your positions is to use these medals, called Genex medals. Here is one I have with me." Sheppard explained, complementing Jaden and the SQ while he rummaged in his pocket.

He brought out a sliver medal with a red tag clipped to the back. He held it up for everyone to see.

"Each of you will start with one medal. All of know how to get the other medals so I won't explain. If you win against an opponent who has a lot of medals you get them all. And if you lose, you turn all medals you've collected to your opponent. If it ends in a draw, you both keep your medals. Any questions?" Sheppard asked as soon as he was done explaining.

"**Yeah, can we start? I would like to destroy the Light sometime this century." **Jaden asked bored out of his skull.

"Of course. Let the GX Tournament begin!"

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Later**

"**So where should we go to duel some people?" **Jaden asked the supreme queen at his side.

"I don't know…why not just walk around and see who's dumb enough to challenge either one of us?" The dark queen asked with an unseen smirk.

Jaden smiled and kissed the queen's forehead, which was exposed due to the faceplate being double hinged.

"**I love how you think. Did you know that?" **Jaden said with a cruel smirk.

"I know." The SQ said with an evil laugh.

"Hey! Get a room you two!" A snobby voice shouted.

"**Seems we ticked Chazz off. You know, I'm glad I got a girlfriend before him." **Jaden said with a laugh.

"That's because, unlike Chazz, you have a personality." The SQ laughed.

Syrus ran by screaming with a wave of students wearing various jackets after him. Jaden and the SQ just shook their heads and continued walking. Pretty soon, the two were out in the sunlight and looked around the entire campus was deserted; Jaden looked around and smirked.

"**No one around…guess that means we can have a quick kiss and I can see you're face without our plan being blown." **Jaden said as he turned to his queen.

"Good, I was getting tired of this mask being in my way…" The SQ grumbled as she unhooked her arm from Jaden's.

The two stared at each other as the dark queen lifted her arms to her faceplate. Jaden started to lean in as the SQ started to lift the mask up. The faceplate had barely gotten passed her lips when Jaden kissed her; the SQ happily kissed back while keeping a hand on her faceplate. She continued to raise it when her PDA went off.

"Mmmmm…Jaden…our spy!" The SQ said, breaking away and pulling her faceplate back down.

"**No rest for the wicked I guess…" **Jaden said sourly.

The dark armored girl opened her PDA and skimmed the contents. Jaden could tell it was bad news since he saw the way the Dark Queen tensed.

"**What's up?" **Jaden asked as the queen pocketed her PDA.

"Our spy has informed me that Sartorius is seeking some sort of satellite and is about to duel someone named Prince Ojin." The SQ explained.

"**We better go see this duel." **Jaden said as he walked off with the dark queen in tow.

**(A/N: Heh, got you didn't I? Sorry but the ID of the SQ is staying with me. At least until the right time. ;-P) **

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

People all around the island were dueling; at the Obelisk White Dorm, Bastion, in his new white jacket, was dueling an obelisk blue who had escaped from the invasion of the white dorm. The blue had Blazing Hiita out on the field along with several facedown cards. The ex-Ra had Plasma Warrior Eitom and two facedown cards.

"My draw." Bastion said as he drew his card.

He looked at the card and then at the field.

_I've got this duel in the bag. Besides, the girl is too cute to attack. _Bastion though to himself.

Meanwhile at the Slifer Red Dorm, Syrus was dueling a Slifer Red boy who was his exact same height; the boy had just summoned Jinzo and destroyed Jetroid as well as rendering Syrus's traps useless.

"My draw." Syrus said as he drew.

_Man, this isn't good! I need a good card now! _Syrus thought as he looked at the card he drew.

The young bluette's eyes widen when he saw what he had drawn.

"Alright! I play Vechroid Connection Zone! I fuse UFOroid along with Gyroid and Expressroid to form…Omega Attackroid!"

_**(Omega Attackroid-LV/11, Attribute/Earth, ATK/3500, DEF/3000, Type/Machine/Effect. "UFOroid" + 2 or more "Roid" monsters. This card cannot be summoned expect by Fusion Summon. Once per turn, discard a card from your hand in order for this card to attack twice. If this card attacks your opponent directly, decrease this card's ATK by 1000.)**_

Omega looked like Alpha Strikeroid only in reverse of colors but instead of looking like he was a good guy, this form was twisted and evil, looking like it was a blend of Spawn and one of the Megazords.

"I use Omega's effect! I discard a card in order for my card to attack twice! Now I attack your Jinzo!"

The giant robot sent several missiles at the other robot. Jinzo blew up and decreased the other kid's life points. Syrus then smiled.

"Omega end this! Next time pick on someone your own size!"

"but you are my own size!" The boy shouted as Omega blast him.

Hassleberry was dueling in the forest and his Ultimate Tyranno just 'stomped' the competition.

"I win!" Hassleberry cried.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**At the Pier**

Sartorius was waiting patiently at the pier with Angelica and Chazz next to him. A heliport appeared and landed on top of the garage next to them. Sartorius walked forward as a man with purple maroon hair walked off.

"Ah, Prince Ojin, it is a pleasure to meet…" Sartorius began when there were multiple explosions behind him, one right after the other.

"What the?!?!?!" Chazz shouted as he looked back at the areas of the explosions.

A ring of the dreaded fires appeared around the small group with darkness rolling in from the ground like a fog.

_(insert One winged angel-Metal version and Imperial March-Darth Vader's theme.)_

A figure appeared from the fires with the shadows molding into a figure as well. The fires and fog seemed to sway in time with the music despite them overlapping each other. Jaden walked out of the flames, just as the shadowy mist became the Supreme Queen.

"**Sheesh, those Paradox Brothers were too easy! And the duelists after them…pathetic! If that's all the Society has, I'm not worried." **Jaden said as the fires died away along with the music.

"Yeah, Para and Dox are supposed to be pros, but we made them look like little kids along those White students." The SQ said a little bored.

"What happened?" Angelica asked curious.

"**Oh, just 10 people wanting to duel us, so that they could make us 'see the light' with two of them being the legendary Paradox bros." **Jaden said with a casual shrug.

True enough, there were 6 medals attached to Jaden's torn cape and 6 medals attached to the Supreme Queen's cape. Chazz's jaw dropped at the mentioned number.

"You guys beat 10 duelists one right after the other?!" He asked.

"You think too shallow, Princeton. We beat them all at the same time!" The dark queen said with a cackle.

Sartorius as well as the present company were thunderstruck; the two in front of them had beaten ten duelists at the same time! Sartorius shook off the shock and turned to Ojin.

"Your majesty, I have the cards you seek; however, to obtain them you must defeat me in a duel." Sartorius said with a smirk.

Ojin, who was still shocked at the news that Jaden and the supreme queen had defeated ten duelists all at once, looked at the leader of the society.

"I agree." Ojin said.

"I believe it is only fair that you wager something in return? How about that satellite you and your country launched?" Sartorius asked, his eyes gleaming with an evil aura.

"Of course. I wager the satellite controls for the Destiny Heroes." Ojin said.

_Destiny Heroes? Ha! Sartorius must still think that Aster has them. Too bad that they're in my hands now. _Jaden thought to himself.

"Master!" A British accent shouted. "Look at the medallions I've won!"

"Bastion! Master Sartorius doesn't care because anyone can win the medals from any slacker." Chazz roared.

"Yeah, Sartorius is dueling a pro!" Angelica chimed in.

"But I just want to be recognized…" Bastion muttered as he turned away.

"This duel will end before my turn." Sartorius said, after explaining to Ojin that he would win before his turn.

"It doesn't take a fortune teller to see that. I'll start first." Ojin said as he deployed his disk with Sartorius doing the same.

Prince Ojin: 4000/Sartoruious: 4000

After drawing the starting hand, Ojin drew another card. he looked at it and then added it to his hand.

"I activate my Pot of Greed spell. With it I can draw two cards." Ojin said as he showed the card and drew two more cards from his deck.

The prince looked at the two cards he had drawn and then at his hand.

"Next, I activate Cost Down and it works like this. By discarding a card from my hand I lower the levels of all my monster by 2 stars."

_**(Cost Down-Type/Spell/Normal. **__**Discard 1 card from your hand. Downgrade all Monster Cards in your hand by 2 Levels until the End Phase of the turn this card is activated.)**_

"I now summon Satellite Cannon in Attack mode!"

_**(Satellite Cannon-LV/5=3, Attribute/Light, ATK/0, DEF/0, Type/Machine/Effect. This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a Level 7 or lower monster. During each of your End Phases, this card gains 1000 ATK. If this card attacks, its ATK is returned to 0, after damage calculation.)**_

"This makes me invincible like my real Satellite! Once I unleash it upon the world, I will be most powerful monarch to walk the earth! For I have the latest in mind control technology!" Ojin shouted proudly.

"**So THAT'S why Sartorius wants that satellite. He'll use it to brainwash the entire world. Cunning, but he didn't count on us and our spy did he, my queen?" **Jaden whispered.

"No, he didn't." The dark queen said with a low chuckle.

"Impressive. A mind control probe, I will be able t use it to its fullest potential once I own it." Sartorius said.

"But it's as you said, I'll win this turn, thanks to this. It's a spell card called Charge and it gives my Cannon an extra 2000 attack points."

_**(Charge-Type/Spell/Normal. **__**All "Satellite Cannon(s)" you control gain 2000 ATK.)**_

**Satellite Cannon-ATK/2000**

"Do you really think that Master Sartorius can defeat the Prince before his first turn?" Chazz asked.

"It is highly unlikely, but with the Prince's turn about to end…" Bastion began to say.

"Not necessarily. I play my Mischief of the Time Goddess spell."

"But Bastion said…" Chazz began.

"That it was unlikely. Still, even I can't predict this guy's cards." Bastion said a little shocked.

"**Sounds like you need a refresher course, Princeton. Mischief of the Time Goddess skips your master's turn, now the prince is free to attack." **Jaden said dourly.

"You're kidding!" Angelica gasped out.

"Now I can play this, my Limiter Removal! It doubles my Cannon's attack power."

**Satellite Cannon-ATK/4000**

"Looks like your master is about to be beaten. Though he might have a card in his hand to prevent the damage." The SQ said.

"Master can't lose! He promised the prince cards he doesn't have!" Chazz hissed.

"That's right, he was bluffing!" Bastion muttered.

"Satellite Cannon attack!"

The cannon powered up and fired a blast that hurtled right toward Sartorius. The blast impacted and everyone and everything was thrown by gale force winds. Only Jaden and the SQ were able to stand their ground.

"Hm hm hm…I'll take those Destiny cards." Ojin said when he was interrupted by…laughter. "Huh? You survived?!?!? How!?!?!?!? It's impossible! You're cheating me!"

"Certainly not. I merely removed my Arcana Force XIV from play. With its power, I take no damage. But it is still your turn. I told you that this match would end, what I _didn't _tell you is who would win." Sartorius said as the smoke and dust cleared.

"You speak out of turn, _Master _Sartorius. I play my Satellite Base in defense mode."

_**(Satellite Base-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/0, DEF/0, Type/Monster/Effect.**_ _**This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a Level 5 or lower monster. During each of your End Phases, this card gains 1000 DEF. If 1 of your opponent's monsters attacks this card, this card's DEF is reduced to 0, after damage calculation.)**_

"It looks like your predication was wrong."

"Not quite, for you see, when you summon a monster I can send this spell card of mine to the grave. It is called Intervention of Fate, and it allows me to activate a spell card from my hand right now." Sartorius explained as he slotted the card.

"What?!?!?!" Ojin said shocked.

_**(Intervention of Fate-Type/Spell/Normal. Activate only when your opponent Normal Summons a monster. Discard this card to activate 1 Spell Card from your hand.)**_

"Remember this is still your turn. So I play Ace of Sword! This card will determine your fate. As you can see the card is spinning slowly, you must shout 'stop' to make the card stop turning."

_**(Ace of Sword-Type/Spell/Normal. Toss a coin. ● Heads: Select 1 monster your opponent controls. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the selected monster's ATK. ● Tails: Your opponent selects 1 monster you control. You take damage equal to the selected monster's ATK.)**_

"Stop that card!" Ojin shouted.

The card stopped…right side up.

"**It's game over. Let us go, my queen. We have others pros to duel." **Jaden said as he walked into a geyser of fire.

"Agreed Jaden." The SQ said as she disappeared into the mist.

"The blade is pointing down my liege. That means you take damage equal to the attack power of monster I select." Sartorius said with a grin.

Ojin gasped; there was only one card he had and it had enough attack power to wipe him out!

"I believe I shall chose your Cannon. The one that has 4000 attack points!" Sartorius said as if reading Ojin's mind.

The cannon pivoted around to face its former master. It fired a single shot that hit the prince causing a second shockwave to erupt. Ojin fell to his knees as his life points dropped.

"I won so I shall take that satellite off your hands." Sartorius said.

"Of course. I'm a man of my word." Ojin said as he took a suitcase from a guard.

He handed the case to Sartorius who smirked. Chazz began to laugh madly until there were more explosions all in a row.

_Okay, done with that. Now, I will reveal the ID of the SQ in about 4 or 5 chapters. Please read and review!_


	22. Awakening of a God

_Sheesh, Awakening is getting popular with many people. Anyways, I would like to thank DangerZone2 for the idea for this chapter and I ask you all to please check his Sacred Darkness, Zodios Trilogy and who knows what other stories he's got. Disclaimer: I don't own Gx or DZ2's story ideas. Claimer: I own only the OCs and many outside cards. On with the story! _

Jaden, the dark king of DA, sat on the steps of the Slifer Red dorm, looking at the cases he had collected over the course of a day. He opened the case to reveal a large quantity of medals, each glowing in the light.

"**Humph, 4 pros defeated along with countless students…I knew this tournament would be too easy." **Jaden muttered to himself.

"What's wrong, Jay? I can sense your anger." A female voice said as two arms wrapped around Jaden's neck.

"**Just a little disappointed, my queen. At least the Shadow Riders were a challenge for me and you." **Jaden sighed.

"Don't worry; I'm sure that you'll find someone that's a challenge." The SQ said with a smile behind her mask.

No sooner were the words out of her mouth was there a beam of light; a beam so bright that royal couple had to cover their eyes despite the mask. A loud roar was heard from where the light had appeared As soon as the light had appeared, it was gone and with it whatever made the roar.

"**What was that?!?!" **Jaden hissed.

"I don't know…but I sensed a power unlike any other! It was the same power that the Beasts and wicked gods have!" The SQ said in surprise.

_It couldn't be…could it? Only one way to find out!_ Jaden thought to himself.

"**Come, we must go see Sheppard. I have a feeling we'll get the answers we seek with him." **Jaden said as fire erupted around him.

In an instant he was gone, no doubt heading for the Chancellor's office. The dark queen smirked as a dark mist covered her; when the mist disappeared, the queen was gone.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Chancellor Sheppard's office**

"This IS serious…very serious indeed. Two students injured be fire. And with what you just told me then we found the cause of it." Sheppard said to a man with flowing sliver hair and a woman with golden blonde hair as well as a boy with a black suit on. The man was dressed in a red suit with a crosier where the neck was while the female wore a flowing blue dress. In the woman's arms was a baby and at her side was a young boy.

"I was afraid of this, Sheppard; however I didn't think he would go this far." The man said as he held his head.

"Now, Max, this isn't your fault. You couldn't see what Franz was going to do." The woman said soothingly.

"I know, my dearCecelia, I know. Still I'm very upset by this." Maximillion Pegasus said while placing his hand to his forehead.

**(A/N: Cecelia's dress is what the painting showed back during the Duelist Kingdom Arc.)**

"**Upset about what?" **Came Jaden's voice as he appeared behind the group.

"What's attacking us now?" Came the Supreme Queen's voice as she materialized next to Jaden.

"WHOA!" the boy in the suit shouted. "That wasn't lishus."

"**I know that voice…Chumley's back!"** Jaden said with a small grin.

"Well, I'll be. Chumley, what brings you back here?" The Supreme queen asked.

"Ah, Jaden boy good to see you. I've heard great things from Sheppard about you. As to why Chumley boy is here along with my family and me is a worker of mine took a card and is now using it in this tournament. And it is a dangerous card because it's…" Pegasus explained before Jaden finished his sentence.

"**The Winged Dragon of Ra." **Jaden simply stated.

"Yes, but it's not the real one. No, that was destroyed along with the others. This is a research type that we at Industrial Illusions used to experiment on." Pegasus said without missing a beat.

"So that's what we sensed back at the Red dorm…Ra was being summoned but by who?" the dark queen said to herself.

"That would be Franz, an employee of mine who became jealous of Chumley because Chumley boy here had many great cards while Franz's designs were for power, not skill." Pegasus explained.

"**Hmmmmm…Mister Pegasus, I would like to face this Franz, but I would like to keep Ra if that is possible." **Jaden said.

"What?!?!?!?!?!" Chumley, Sheppard and Pegasus said as one.

"**Please allow me to explain; right now, Duel Academy is under siege from a new evil. Its numbers are vast and they are no doubt going to look for Ra if word got out. If they get their hands on it, then they will use its power to destroy everything." **Jaden explained. **"And I and my queen are the only ones who can stand up to this threat."**

"Hmmmmm…that's a good point, Jaden boy. Alright, but we need to find Franz." Pegasus said.

"And let's not forget the other students! We need to keep them safe." Chumley pointed out.

"An excellent point there, Chumley. I'll inform the students right now." Sheppard said as he pressed a button.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Around the island**

"**Attention all students! Due to several incidents involving the Duel disks overloading and unleashing an electrical discharge that could be fatal, I'm ordering everyone to return to their dorms until the matter is resolved. If you are in the middle of a duel, the outcome is a draw and both players keep their medals. That is all. Oh, and failure to comply will result in immediate expulsion."**

Every one of the students looked at one another and then hurried off toward their dorms.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Sheppard's Office**

"There. That should take care of that." Sheppard said as he switched off the PA system.

"**We've deprived Franz of opponents. Now its time to go out and look for him. Mister…"**

"Please call me Max."

"**Alright, Max, my queen. Shall we?" **Jaden asked as a dark, misty portal opened behind him.

"Let's look for this guy." The SQ muttered.

The three stepped into the portal with Chumley sneaking in before the portal closed.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Forest**

"Franz! Franz where are you?" Pegasus shouted into the forest.

"We're not going to find him this way. We should've left a duelist or two for him to battle. That way when he summoned Ra, we could run to his location." The SQ said with a huff.

No sooner where the words out of her mouth then a bright beam of light appeared just northeast. A loud roar was heard, and a golden beast appeared.

"No!!!!!!! He's summoned Ra, but I thought all the students headed back to their dorms!" Pegasus shouted as he broke into a run.

"**It appears that he ambushed someone and strong-armed them into a duel." **Jaden said as he ran alongside Pegasus.

"If that's what happened, then we need to hurry!" The SQ hissed as she raced after the two.

The trio ran forward until they came across a clearing. There, a man with light gray hair, glasses and wearing a business suit stood over the body of an Obelisk blue student.

"I relinquish you of your medals, Herr Sigmund." The man said with a thick German accent as he took some GX medals from the body.

"Franz! Stop right there!" Pegasus shouted at the man.

"Ah. Herr Pegasus. I vas vondering vhen you vould show. I have kept Ra safe und have used him to his fullest potential." Franz said as he turned around.

"**So you are the one using Ra? Then its time to duel." **Jaden said as he stepped forward.

"WAIT!" A familiar voice shouted.

Everyone turned their heads to see Chumley running up to them. The giant boy soon reached them, huffing and puffing.

"That…was…not…lishus." Chumley panted out. "Jaden…here…new card for ya."

The card designer tossed a card at him and Jaden caught it. He looked at it and immediately smiled.

"**This will go well with my deck. Thanks, Chumley." **Jaden said as he added the card to his deck.

"Vhy vould I vant to duel you, Herr Jaden?" Franz asked with a smug grin.

"**Because you can't escape from me." **Jaden said with a smirk.

Franz was about to laugh when the ring of purple, black fires erupted around him and Jaden. The older man stared around him and then looked at Jaden, who had deployed his disk.

"Fine, I accept!" Franz said as he activated his disk.

"**Let's do this!"**

Franz: 4000/Jaden: 4000

"I'll start." Franz said as he drew a card.

He looked at it and then added it to his hand. He grabbed another card and slammed it onto one of his MZs.

"I play Ra's Disciple in attack mode!"

_**(Ra's Disiciple-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1100, DEF/600, Type/Warrior/Effect. **__**When this card is Summoned, you may add up to 2 "Ra's Disciple"(s) from your Deck to your hand.)**_

A man wearing armor in the shape of Ra arose onto the field with a war cry. Jaden glared at the monster; while it didn't pose a threat right now, it would be used to summon the legendary beast later on.

"Thanks to my disciple's effect, I gain two more from my deck." Franz said with a smirk as two cards slid out of his deck.

The deranged card designer then grabbed another card and placed it in his spell/trap card zone.

"I play the spell card, Trap Booster!"

_**(Trap Booster-Type/Spell/Quick-play. Discard 1 card. This turn, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand.)**_

"I send one card of mine to the grave. Now I can activate any trap card from my hand. So I play Ultimate Offering!"

_**(Ultimate Offering-Type/Trap/Continuous. You can pay 500 Life Points to Normal Summon or Set 1 extra monster. You can only activate this effect during your Main Phase or your opponent's Battle Phase.)**_

"That can't be good…" The SQ said with a look of terror behind her mask.

"I now give up a thousand of my life points to bring forth the two Ra's Disciples to the field in attack mode!"

Franz: 3000/Jaden: 4000

Two more armored men arose onto the field and stood next to their brother. Franz smirked as he grabbed a final card.

"I now give up another 500 life points to summon out…THE VINGED DRAGON OF RA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Franz: 2500/Jaden: 4000

"Franz, no!" Pegasus shouted.

"JADEN!!!!!!" The SQ cried.

"Not lishus! Sooooooo not lishus!" Chumley shouted.

_**(The Winged Dragon of Ra-LV/10, Attribute/Divine, ATK/????, DEF/????, Type/Divine-Beast/Effect. ????)**_

**(A/N: I'm going with the way the anime and manga showed Ra. That's why I have question marks where the effect should be.)**

The three men disappeared in a beam of light as a sphere rose from the earth. It was golden with lines crisscrossing here and there. Jaden began laughing as soon as the sphere was fully developed.

"**You've forgotten that you need the chant in order to summon this beast." **Jaden shouted through his laughter.

"And that is where you are wrong Herr Jaden! I know the chant here I go!"

"_Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry._

_Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight._  
_Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe._  
_Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win._  
_Appear now in this Shadow Game as I call your name,_

_Winged Dragon of Ra!"_

The sphere form of Ra suddenly began to glow as it transformed into a golden dragon. It let out a roar that sounded normal to Chumley and Franz, but to Jaden, Pegasus and the Supreme Queen, it was a cry of agony.

**Winged Dragon of Ra-ATK/3300, DEF/1800**

"Und now, I have the most powerful beast in all of Duel Monsters!"

"**Yes, but the mighty Ra is still bound by the rules of the game. You can't attack this turn. You must end NOW!"**

"Ja, Ja. I know. I end my turn."

"**Good, my move." **Jaden said as he drew his card.

He looked at it and added it to his hand. He grabbed another and placed it in his MZs.

"**I special summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy in defense mode!"**

The small fiend arose onto the field and crossed its arms. Jaden then grabbed another card.

**"Next, I play Evil Hero Sentinel in defense as well."**

The stone golem arose with a growl. Jaden then checked his hand again and saw that he had nothing else…for the moment.

"**I end my turn."**

"Fine, I draw." Franz said as he drew his card.

He looked at the card he drew and placed it in his spell/trap card zone. He looked up about to say the card name when Jaden drew three cards.

"**Before you accuse me of cheating, my Sentinel allows me to draw three cards during your standby phase."**

"Franz, you can't control Ra! Only a duelist chosen by the gods can command him!" Pegasus shouted hoping to make Franz see his error.

"Ah. That's why you placed him in defense. Smart, Herr Jaden, but not smart enough. Und I can command him, Mein president, thanks to this spell card! I play a spell card called Mound of the Bound Creator!"

_**(Mound of the Bound Creator-Type/Spell/Field. Level 10 or higher monsters you control can always attack, regardless of effects or conditions. When a Level 10 or higher monster destroys another monster by battle, inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent.)**_

Chains erupted from the earth and wrapped themselves around the great beast. It roared in agony as soon as the chains touched him.

"Vith this card, I can control the mighty Spirit of Ra! And now, Vinged Dragon of Ra, MIGHTLY BLAZE CANNON! Destroy his Prodigy!"

The mighty dragon roared as it let out a beam of fire at the small fiend. It squeaked as the blast consumed it and an explosion erupted. Jaden covered his face as the shockwave blew past him. A lightning bolt flew down and struck him.

Franz: 4000/Jaden: 3600

"How did Jaden lose 400 of his life points?" The SQ asked.

"It probably due to Mound of the Bound Creator." Chumley pointed out.

"Right, Herr Huffington. My Mound inflicts 400 points of damage to the opponent if my LV 10 monster successfully destroys a monster. But for now I will end."

"**Fine, I draw!" **Jaden said as he drew his card.

The dark king looked at it and then added it to his hand. He grabbed another and placed it in one of his MZs.

"**I summon Evil Hero Mirror in defense mode!"**

_**(Evil Hero Mirror-LV/2, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1200, DEF/0, Type/fiend/Effect. When this card is summoned successfully, Target one card on your opponent's side of the field. Special Summon 1 'Mirror Token' to your side of the field. The 'Mirror Token' has the same ATK/DEF, Attribute, Type, and Level as the selected monster.)**_

The shiny fiend rose onto the field with the sunlight catching the giant mirror it held. Franz held his hand up to block the light coming from the mirror. As the light died down, there was a second Ra on the field though it was completely black. Jaden smirked at Franz's bewildered state.

"**My Evil Hero creates a mirror token of a selected monster. Since you had Ra on your side of the field, I could only choose him! And this token gains the stats of the other monster so I'll place my token in attack mode!"**

**Mirror Token-ATK/3300 DEF/1800.**

"It matters not! Do you end, Herr Jaden?"

"**Not yet. I set three cards facedown and end my turn."**

Then it is my turn then. I draw!" Franz said as he drew his card.

He looked at it before adding it to his hand. He then looked at Jaden as the dark king drew three more cards.

"Now Vinged Dragon…ATTACK! Take out his Mirror!"

The great and legendary beast roared once before letting out a stream of fire. As soon as the fire touched the Evil Hero, it let out a roar as it was incinerated. Franz smirked at Jaden.

"Say Auf wiedersehen to your life points."

Franz: 2500/Jaden: 2800

"I will end it right there. Your move."

"**Fine, I draw." **Jaden snarled.

The dark king looked at the card he drew and added it to his hand. He then grabbed another and held it high.

"**Time for you Franz to meet a god of Twilight! I send my three facedown traps to the grave in order to summon out…URIA LORD OF SEARING FLAMES IN ATTACK MODE!"**

The three facedown traps revealed themselves and disappeared in sparkles of light. Flames erupted around the two and a giant winged serpent arose from the fire. It took one look at Ra and roared.

**Uria-ATK/3000**

"That is still not enough to beat my dragon Herr Jaden." Franz interjected with a smirk.

"**Who said I was done? I set three spell cards facedown…"**

"HA! Like those will help you! Spells cannot affect a god!"

"**I know. But they aren't staying around cuz I send them to the graveyard to summon out…HAMON, LORD OF STRIKING THUNDER IN DEFENSE MODE!"**

The three spells vanished into light as lightning rain down around the two duelists. Slivers of earth arose form the field and blew up revealing a skeletal form of Ra. Its eyes glowed red as it roared at its golden counterpart. Ra seemed taken aback by the new monster but Franz didn't notice. Pegasus and the SQ, however, did.

_Why is Ra so shocked over those two cards? I've heard from Sheppard that Jaden boy can control them but Ra seems surprised for some reason. I'm impressed though with Jaden boy's dueling prowess. _Pegasus thought to himself.

"**I place one card in facedown defense mode and end my turn."**

"My move then. I draw!" Franz shouted as he drew.

He looked at the card and smirked.

"I play Nubian Guard in attack mode!"

_**(Nubian Guard-LV/2, Attribute/Fire, ATK/500, DEF/500, Type/Warrior/Effect. If this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, you can return 1 Continuous Spell Card from your Graveyard to the top of your Deck.)**_

"Und next, I have Ra attack your Uria! Say auf wiedersehen to 700 of your life points."

The mighty beast roared as its attack powered up and shot it at the Beast of Twilight. Franz grinned madly but then was shocked as the attack was redirected toward Hamon. The blast hit the beast but he held his ground against the attack.

"VHAT?!?!?!? VHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!?!" Franz shouted.

"**Simple, as long as Hamon remains in defense mode, all attacks are directed to him. Oh and you lost 700 life points not me."**

Franz: 1700/Jaden: 2800

"Ach, smart, Herr Jaden, smart. But it'll only be a matter of time. I end my turn."

"**Now it is my move." **Jaden snarled as he drew his card.

He looked at it and realized that it was the card Chumley had given him. He smiled to himself and then looked at Franz.

"**Alright, Franz. I play a card given to me by a good friend! I play…the field spell card, Villains Ally!"**

_**(Villains Ally-Type/Spell/Field. If there is another Field spell card in play when this card is played, that card is not sent to the graveyard. its effect is instead negated. When a monster with "Evil Hero" in its name is destroyed, special summon it in the same position.)**_

"VHAT?!?!?!? NO MY MOUND!!!!!!!" Franz cried but he noticed something right away. His mound hadn't disappeared; instead it appeared to integrate with his mound. The area had changed into a dark alleyway with the mound in the center.

"Vhat is this?" Franz asked himself.

"**Your mound is still in play but every time you destroy an Evil Hero it'll just come back. I end and discard a card of mine." **Jaden explained as he discard The Wicked Eraser.

"Now then its my move. Since I was going to use Ra's ability to destroy your monsters, I thought I was going to vin. However, this card of yours makes it difficult to do that. Oh well, I still use Ra's effect! Your monsters are destroyed after I give up a thousand of my life points. Your Evil Heroes might revive but Uria and Hamon can't!" Franz said as he drew.

Franz: 700/Jaden: 2800

Ra cried out as it flew up into the air and became a fiery beast. It raced across Jaden field, burning everything. There were three beams of light as the destroyed Evil Heroes returned to the field. Franz smiled as he slotted a card into his spell/trap card zone.

"Next, I play Blessing of the Gods!"

_**(Blessing of the Gods-Type/Spell/Normal. Increase your life points by the combined ATK of all monsters on your side of the field.)**_

"I gain 3800 life points thanks to Ra and my Guard."

Franz: 4500/Jaden: 2800.

"This is intense." Chumley muttered.

"Yes, it is Chumley boy. I can't believe that Jaden is holding his own." Pegasus said amazed.

"I end."

"**I draw." **Jaden said as he drew his card.

He looked at it and then smiled. He looked at Ra and smiled as a plan began to form in his head. He placed a card facedown in his MZ and looked at Franz with defiance in his eyes.

"**I end."**

"This is the last turn Herr Jaden." Franz said as he drew while Jaden drew three cards.

Franz looked at the card and smirked.

"I set one card in my facedown and activate Ra's hidden effect."

"**Hidden Effect?"**

"Ja. By reducing my life points to one, I give them all to Ra!"

Franz: 1/Jaden: 2800

**Ra-ATK/7799**

"**You see?!?!?! Ra isn't the god, I AM THE GOD!"** Franz said as he merged with the Egyptian god card. **"Mighty Blaze Cannon!"**

The mighty beast roared as it fired a blast at Jaden's facedown cards. The monster blew up but then returned back to the field facedown. Franz scowled but ended his turn. Jaden drew without a word. When he saw what he had drawn he smirked.

"**I summon Evil Hero Assassin in attack mode!"**

_**(Evil Hero Assassin-LV/3, Attribute/Dark, ATK/300, DEF/200, Type/Fiend/Effect. This card can attack your opponent directly. When this cad inflicts battle damage to your opponent, increase the ATK by 1000.)**_

A man covered in ninja clothing arose onto the field and struck a pose with a throwing star in his hand.

"**My assassin can attack you directly and since you have one life point…"**

"It means Jaden's won!" The SQ said with a smile.

"Vrong! I activate ze spell card, De-fusion!"

Franz: 7800/Jaden: 2800

**Ra-ATK/0**

Franz returned to earth as Ra came crashing down behind him. Franz smirked at Jaden as his faceplate overshadowed his eyes. The SQ's eyes widen in shock at the attitude Jaden had; dissing a monster, especially a legendary monster was a BIG mistake whenever Jaden was around.

"**Assassin, attack Ra."**

The ninja man threw the throwing star at the fallen beast and the star hit the beast with a dull thud. Ra disappeared in shimmering light.

Franz: 7500/Jaden: 2800

"I believe that is all you can do Herr Jaden."

"**Not quite…I activate the spell card, Scroll Snatch!"**

_**(Scroll Snatch-Type/Spell/Normal. Activate this card if "Evil Hero Assassin" in play. Take one card from your opponent's Hand, Deck, or Graveyard and add it to your hand.)**_

A card slotted out of Franz's deck; the card designer dropped his jaw when he saw what it was.

"NO! NOT RA!" Franz yelled as the card was taken by the assassin.

"**Yes, I chose Ra." **Jaden said calmly as he took the card.

Suddenly, the card began to glow when it touched Jaden's hand. Jaden looked at with a surprised look on his face. there was a roll of thunder with lightning crashing around. A shaft of light shot out of the clouds and struck where Jaden was standing; he let out a short yell as his mind was taken somewhere else.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**?????**

"**Ergh…what happened?" **Jaden asked as he looked around.

The dark king seemed to be in a place that was filled with light; but this light was warm and calming while the light he had felt before was cold and chaotic. He looked around and saw another figure running toward him.

"Jaden!" a voice shouted.

"**My queen!" **Jaden shouted as the two embraced one another. **"Where are we?"**

"_**Jaden Yuki, step forth."**_ A voice rumbled form the light.

"**What?" **Jaden said as he took a step forward with the SQ hanging onto his hand.

"_So this is the one eh? I must say that he is powerful." _Another voice said.

"**I see why the gentle darkness of Justice chose him. I haven't seen a spirit like this since Yugi and Atem." **A third voice said.

"**Who are you!? Show yourselves!" **Jaden bellowed.

"_**I believe we have kept these two in suspense long enough, Slifer and Obelisk." **_The first voice said appearing before Jaden.

Jaden nearly collapsed form surprise; the form in front of him was Ra himself!

"_I agree with Ra on this one, Obelisk. Come, let's join our brother." _The second voice said as a large, serpentine figure materialized next to Ra.

The SQ gasped in shock; Slifer the Sky Dragon stared down at the two with a pride in its eyes.

"**Okay okay…here I come." **The third figure said as it appeared between the two other gods.

The third form towered over Jaden and the SQ as it looked down at them; it was blue and had spikes jutting out of its shoulders. It wore what looked like horns on both sides of its face. It eyes were red with its teeth skeletal.

The royal couple knew who this was since they resided in the dorm named after him, so they weren't too surprised when he had appeared.

"Why have you brought us here?" The SQ asked.

"_**Simple. We wish to join the world of dueling again. However, since the pharaoh of ancients past is gone and the boy who housed his spirit has retired, we cannot return to your world. The cards that once housed our spirits were destroyed for fear of us falling into the wrong hands. But copies were made for research to try and understand us." **_Ra explained.

"_But now, with Jaden on earth and him being of royal descent, we can return to earth again." _Slifer said.

"**But there is a problem. Both mine and Slifer's replica cards have been destroyed after Ra was taken so that another incident could be prevented." **Obelisk said, a little mournfully.

"**So you wish to join me and my deck?" **Jaden asked.

"_**Of course…that is if you allow us." **_The three said in unison.

"**How can I refuse? I mean, having the god cards in my deck?! It's a dream come true!" **Jaden said with a gleam in his eye.

The Supreme Queen giggled to herself.

"Someone is acting like a kid at Christmas…" The SQ said in a singsong tone.

The gods laughed along with the SQ at Jaden's flushing face. He regained his composure and then frowned as he remembered something.

"**I'm afraid though that a new evil has come to earth and it seeks to brainwash all of humanity." **Jaden said sourly.

"_**Ah, the light of Ruin I suppose? I had a feeling that the space parasite would return. Last time we fought that was back with our brothers; the gods of Darkness, Twilight and Dawn." **_Ra stated.

"Yes, the light of destruction is on earth and we'll need all the help we can get." The SQ said.

"**It'll take several months for our cards to be recreated so Ra will have to be the only god card you can use, supreme king." **Obelisk said. **"But now, you must return to your duel."**

There was a flash of light and Jaden, along with Ra and the SQ were gone. Slifer turned to Obelisk and spoke.

"_Don't worry Obelisk; soon we'll be back on earth fighting against pros again." _The red dragon said.

"**Yeah, I know. But it will be interesting to see what adventures await us when we join with Jaden's deck. He reminds me so much of Atem." **Obelisk said as the two faded away.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Back to DA**

"Herr Jaden? Do you forfeit the duel?" Franz asked the DA king.

Jaden blinked a few times, trying to get back into the sync of things. He looked at his hand and saw a strange golden glow around the card he had gotten from Franz's grave. He smirked knowing that Ra had chosen him.

"**No, I'm not forfeiting! I play pot of greed which allows me to draw two more cards." **Jaden said as he drew form his deck.

He looked at the cards and saw that they were just what he needed to win the match; however, he had to end his turn…for now.

"**I end."**

"Then it is my move!" Franz said as he drew his card.

The card designer looked at the card he drew and frowned. It wasn't what he needed to get Ra back to him.

"I end."

"**I draw!"** Jaden thundered as he drew a card.

He looked at the card and added it to his hand. he then grabbed another and played it in his spell/trap card zone.

"**I play the spell card, Polymerization! With this card, I fuse The Wicked Avatar with The Winged Dragon of Ra!"**

"VHAT!?!?!?! BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!" Franz roared.

"**It's possible…and now let me introduce you to a god of Dawn, ****Amun-Ra, Lord of Dawning Gray!"**

_**(Amun-Ra, Lord of Dawning Gray-LV/12, Attribute/Divine, ATK/????, DEF/???? Type/Divine-Beast/Effect. "The Winged Dragon of Ra" + "The Wicked Avatar". This card cannot be special summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card's attribute is also treated as LIGHT. This card's original ATK/DEF is equal to the combine ATK of all monsters on your side of the field. Once per turn you can reduce your life points until 100 remain, destroy all monsters whose ATK is equal to or less then the amount of life points you gave up.)**_

A new monster arose behind Jaden with a tower of light; it looked like one of Franz's Ra's disciples but the armor was gray with a tint of orange on the sides. It wore Ra's head like a helmet and an orb of darkness in its chest. It spread out wings that spanned 80 feet.

**Amun-Ra-ATK/1300, DEF/3300**

"Ha! It's too weak!" Franz said.

"**I'm not done yet…I play my Scroll Summon spell!"**

_**(Scroll Summon-Type/Spell/Normal. Add one card form your graveyard to your hand.)**_

A card slid out of Jaden's grave slot and Jaden added it to his hand. He grabbed another card and placed it on one of his MZs while sending the facedown card to his grave.

"**I now get rid of my facedown card to summon my Evil Hero Malicious Edge! And before you accuse me of cheating, I can summon him with one tribute since you control you guard!"**

The leather clad hero rose onto the field with an evil chuckle. Franz sighed know that Ra wasn't going to be summoned. Jaden smirked as he played another spell in his spell/trap card zone.

"**I play the spell card, Double Summon!"**

_**(Double Summon-Type/Spell/Normal. You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.)**_

"**Now I give up my three monsters to summon…THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!!!!!!!!"**

The skies clouded over and lightning ripped across the clouds as the golden sphere. Jaden raised his arm into the air and smiled.

_**"Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry.**_

_**Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight.  
I beseech thee, grace our humble game.**_**  
**_**But first I shall...call out thy name,**_

_**Winged Dragon of Ra!"**_

"He knows the second chant?! How did he read the text?" Pegasus said in shock.

The orb transformed and revealed the dragon underneath the orb. It roared so loud that the very earth seemed to acknowledge its existence. Pegasus's eyes widen in awe and terror.

_That roar! It was filled with a might I've seen only once and that was when I created the cards! Could it be that the actual spirit of Ra has returned?!?!?!?! _Pegasus thought.

**Ra-ATK/4900, DEF/4800**

**Amun-Ra-ATK/4900/ DEF/4800**

"**Now I use Amun-Ra's effect. By reducing my life points to 100 I can destroy all monsters whose original attack is equal to or less then to amount of Life points I gave up."**

Franz: 7500/Jaden: 100

"That means…" Franz said with dreadful realization.

"**Yes, you lose your Nubian Guard."**

Amun-Ra flapped his wings causing dust to scatter everywhere. The wind became like knives and sliced the Nubian Guard to shreds. Jaden lifted his hand into the air.

"**Next, Amun-Ra attacks you as well. Amun-Ra, Ray of First Light!"**

The giant humanoid monster brought its arm out and aimed at Franz. Franz could only do one thing and one thing only; he braced himself for the oncoming attack. The fusion form of Light and Darkness shot a beam of orange at the German duelist. The beam raced through the air like an arrow. It hit Franz right in the chest causing him to cry out as the explosions surround him.

Franz: 2600/Jaden: 100

"**Ra, end this…MIGHTY BLAZE CANNON!"**

The divine beast was too happy to comply; it opened its mouth as it charged its attack. It let out the blast and the attack hurtled toward the corrupted card designer. Franz eyes widened as the blast hit him full on.

Franz: 0/Jaden: 100

"**That is game." **Jaden said as his disk deactivated.

Three medals dropped from Franz as he fell to his knees shocked at his loss. The holograms disappeared except for Ra; it looked at Jaden with pride and let out a boastful roar. It too then disappeared only for the card that Jaden held to glow.

"I take it that Ra has chosen you to wield him?" Pegasus asked.

"**Yes, he has. But Ra isn't the only one. Obelisk and Slifer have chosen me as well. They wish to have the replica cards created for them to reside in." **Jaden said as the SQ wrapped her arms around him.

The Dark king and queen explained to Pegasus about the vision they had and the wish of the gods. Pegasus nodded and then smiled.

"Well, it's good to know that the gods have chosen you Jaden boy. By the way you dueled its no surprise." Pegasus said. "Now to deal with Franz."

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Pier**

"**Farewell all of you. Good luck on recreating the cards." **Jaden said to Pegasus and his family as well as Chumley.

"You betcha. And I'll design a support card for them. It'll be lishus!" Chumley said.

The group boarded the helicopter with Franz behind them. The helicopter took off and flew off into the sunset. The SQ looked at Jaden.

"I still shocked that the gods chose you. I'm proud of you Jaden." The SQ said as she kissed his cheek.

"**Thanks. And I'm proud of you to be beside me." **Jaden said as he held Ra up to the light.

He heard a distant roar and the spirit of the god appeared behind them.

_Alright__, how do you like that? Please read and review!_


	23. Art of the Duel

_okay, got the next chapter up and hopefully Jaden's words will be undelined. ATTENTION EVERYONE! DangerZone2 has rewritten Sacred Darkness and has given a new title called Supreme Calling. he needs reviews and i strongly recoomend it. it is a Jaden and Alexis story. Disclamier: I don't own GX. Clamier: I only own the OCs Jess and Angelica._

* * *

It was an average day at Duel academy; however, average was an understatement now that the GX Tournament was underway. On top of a hill, there was a figure of a man standing.

"From the stages of London to the streets of Broadway, the pro circuit is all the rave since I took it by storm! And now here I am, Duel Academy, participating in the GX tournament! Look out everyone, Orlando is here!" The man shouted as flower petals began to descend all around him after he applied some face paint.

Due to the man's boasting he didn't hear two voices coming form the side of the mountain he was on.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Path connected to Mt. DA**

"**It's a good thing that I've gotten Ra or Sartorius would've had his cronies looking for him." **Jaden said as he walked up along the path with the Supreme Queen at his side.

"True and we're still in first place in the GX tournament." The SQ pointed out.

"**Yes, but we need to hold that lead. And to do that we must continue dueling."**

"But there is no one here! How are we to find an opponent?"

"**I'm looking at one right now." **Jaden said with a ghost of a smirk as he looked at his queen.

"I'm not dueling you! I know that you would beat me." The SQ hissed.

"**I know, I was just messing with you." **Jaden said with a laugh.

"Grrrrrrr…why you!" The SQ hissed as she tackled him and gave him a kiss.

Before the two could continue making out, a very displeasing voice came over the air.

"JADEY!!!!!! HEY, WXXXX, LET GO OF MY HUSBAND!!!!!!!!" the voice screeched.

"Oh no…tell me that isn't…"

"**Yeah, this day just when straight to hell without any stops."**

The royal couple looked at the girl who had screamed. Angelica came running up the slope and shoved the SQ out of the way. The enlightened girl glared at the queen of darkness as she wrapped her arms around Jaden's waist.

"HOW DARE YOU CORRUPT MY KING OF LIGHT WITH YOUR DARKNESS!!!!!!" Angelica screamed.

The SQ was extremely mad; one this crazy girl had her paws over _her _Jaden and two, she had been called the w-word. The dark queen balled her hands into fists.

"Unless you want to see darkness for the rest of your days, I suggest you let go of Jaden." The SQ said angrily.

"Like I care about what a b**** suggests." Angelica sneered.

The crazy girl turned back to the dark king and batted her eyelashes.

"Oh Jadey, are you alright? That s*** didn't harm you did she?" Angelica crooned.

"THAT'S IT!!! COME HERE YOU LITTLE WITCH!" The SQ shouted while pulling on Angelica's hair.

"OW!!!!! You b****!!!!!" Angelica screeched.

The SQ dragged Angelica by the hair, which prompted her to scream bloody murder. The SQ let go and she marched a few more feet before spinning around.

"I challenge you to a duel! Winner not only gets the loser's medals but Jaden as well!"

"I accept those terms!" Angelica shouted as she deployed her disk.

Before the two could start, flower petals suddenly filled the air drifting downward.

"What the…?" Angelica asked aloud.

"**The weather didn't say anything about a cherry blossom shower…where are they coming from?" **Jaden asked.

"They seem to be coming from the top of this mountain. Let's go check it out." The SQ suggested.

"No one asked you w****." Angelica spat.

"**Let's go…" **Jaden muttered as he began to walk with the two girls shooting glares and insults at one another.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Mountaintop**

"Encore! Encore! Bravo!" two voices shouted with applause.

The trio soon reached the cliff top and saw a man dressed in a dress of some sort and wearing face paint, primarily comprised of red, white and black. The dress was completely yellow with only a few black lines here and there.

"Yes, now for a scene from 'Duelist on the roof!'" the man shouted as he began to perform something.

"**Who is this creepazoid?" **Jaden asked as he crossed his arms.

"I think that's Orlando my king. He's a pro duelist." The SQ said as she came up onto the dark king's side.

"My name is a household name. What rock have you been living under?" Orlando asked.

"**A rock that has been in better plays then a wannabe actor like you." **Jaden said with snicker.

"WHAT?!?!?!?! ME A WANNABE ACTOR!?!?!?!?!?!" Orlando shouted. "For this travesty we shall duel!"

"**Fine, been meaning to give a friend of mine the ability to stretch his wings."**

"Excellent, now how about some eye liner, blush or perhaps a bit of concealer for those nasty blemishes?" Orlando asked making the two girls giggle despite their rivalry.

"**Whatever, time to get our game on!" **

"Not a bad opening line, I'll have to remember it."

"**Its copyrighted ya rip off!"**

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"**Are you ready Orlando?" **Jaden asked, activating his disk.

"A master of the arts is always ready!" Orlando declared as his disk activated.

The SQ looked up and saw a sight that made her frown.

"What are Crowler and Bonaparte doing here?" She muttered.

"I don't know but I would like to see this duel." Angelica said with a scowl at the queen.

Crowler and Bonaparte were talking excitedly on a picnic blanket.

"I've been a fan of Orlando for years!" Crowler said with a big grin on his face.

"I can't wait to this to my fan club. They'll be so jealous!" Bonaparte exclaimed with glee.

"Let's begin!" Orlando cried as he drew his first five cards.

Orlando: 4000/Jaden: 4000

"I will start." Orlando said as he drew his card.

He looked at the card and then looked at Jaden.

"My friends, William Shakespeare once said that the world was a stage, well, let me welcome you to my world with Kabuki Stage - Big Bridge!"

_**(Kabuki Stage - Big Bridge-Type/Spell/Field. **__**When a monster is attacked, once per turn, the owner of that monster can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster in Attack Position from their hand after the Damage Step.)**_

The area around Jaden and Orlando changed to that of stage of some sort.

"**What does that do?"**

"It sets the stage of course!"

"Bravo! Stupendous!" Crowler and Bonaparte said together.

"That's just what we need, Orlando's fan club." The SQ muttered while shaking her head.

"Just ignore them, who would want to by tickets to see this hack?" Angelica asked.

"And now entering form stage right, its Yoshitsune the Goblin of Beauty!"

_**(Yoshitsune the Goblin of Beauty-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/800, DEF/800, Type/Warrior/Effect. When a monster with 1000 ATK or more attacks this face-up card, switch this card into Defense Position. While this card is in Defense Position, this card cannot be destroyed by battle.)**_

A female wearing white robes carrying a fan descend on to the field.

"End scene."

"**Is that all you got? Weak." **Jaden snarled as he drew.

He looked at the card he drew and added it to his hand.

"**Every story has its villain Orlando, and I play Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy to the field in attack mode!"**

The tiny fiend rose onto the field with laugh of evil. Orlando looked at the fiend and smirked.

"I think you just made an error in the script, my dear boy."

"**I'm not done yet. Since I didn't normal summon this turn, I give up Infernal Prodigy to summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge! And before you demand a rewrite, I can summon my Edge with one tribute if you control a monster!"**

The smaller fiend disappeared only for the leather bound monster to appear with a flash of light. The evil monster smirked at Orlando and his monster.

"**I attack your goblin with my Edge. Spike storm!"**

The evil hero leapt into the air and threw its six spikes at the female monster.

"There's a plot twist, my good man. Since your monster has over a thousand attack points, my actor goes into defense. And she is invincible in that position."

"**Not bad, but now for a plot twist of my own Orlando. You see my monster can penetrate right through your defenses! So that means you lost 1800 of your life points."**

"What!?!?!?"

The spikes soared right through the female and blasted against the actor.

Orlando: 2200/Jaden: 4000

"I knew my Jadey would strike first!" Angelica squealed.

"I must admit that was quite a plot twist; however, since I control the stage I control the show! Since you attacked a monster while my Kabuki stage is in play, I can introduce another character, like Armed Samurai Ben Kai!

_**(Armed Samurai Ben Kai-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/500, DEF/800, Type/Warrior/Effect. **__**In addition to a normal attack, this card can attack during the same Battle Phase as many times as the number of Equip Cards equipped to it.)**_

"Do you end?"

"**After I place this card facedown." **Jaden said as he slotted a card into his spell/trap card zone. **"There, I end. And I get to draw one card thanks to Infernal Prodigy's effect."**

Jaden drew a card and looked at it. He then added it to his hand and waited during Orlando's turn.

"Places everyone!" Orlando shouted as he drew his card. "First, I'll switch my Goblin to attack mode! Next I play the spell card, Monk Halberd!"

_**(Monk Halberd-Type/Spell/Equip. **__**Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 500 points. The equipped monster is not destroyed as a result of battle if it battles another monster with the same ATK. If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.)**_

"Now for a little role reversal with this! Dramatic Pose!"

_**(Dramatic Pose-Type/Spell/Normal. **__**Target face-up monster your opponent controls loses 500 ATK. All face-up monsters you control gain 500 ATK, until the End Phase of the turn that this card is activated.)**_

"**I think that card increase your monster's attack power while decreasing mine." **

"That's right! Your monster loses 500 attack points."

**Malicious Edge-ATK/2100**

**Ben Kai-2000**

**Yoshitsune the Goblin of Beauty-ATK/1300**

"**Impressive, but both of your monsters are too weak!"**

"Not for long, for I play another Dramatic pose!"

"Say what?!?!?!" The SQ gasped.

**Malicious Edge-ATK/1500**

**Ben Kai-ATK/2500**

**Yoshitsune the Goblin of Beauty-ATK/1800**

"**Not good…" **

"Ben Kai, attack!"

The armed warrior jumped forward and brought its new sword down through the Evil Hero. Malicious edge groaned as it blew up.

Orlando: 2200/Jaden: 3000

"And it gets worse, for Ben Kai can attack again as long as there is a equip spell card on him."

"**But before you do, I'll use your stages effect to summon Evil Hero Necro Plasma in attack mode since your stage forces my monsters to be summoned that way." **

_**(Evil Hero Necro Plasma-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1800, DEF/0, Type/Fiend/Effect. If this card was sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, add 1 card from your deck to your hand.)**_

A blob wearing a red cape onto the field. It looked like Revial Jam and Evil Hero Infernal Gainer put together. Orlando smirked.

"Ben Kai, attack his Plasma!"

The monster raced forward again and slashed the new monster in two. It fell to the ground with plops around him. Jaden smirked.

**"Thanks, since I can now add one card to my hand." **Jaden said as he took a very specific card from his deck.

Orlando: 1800/Jaden: 2300

"And now its time for my Beauty to attack! Go!"

The woman jumped into the air and drew out a samurai sword.

"Jaden, watch out!" both the SQ and Angelica shouted.

The woman slashed at Jaden making his life points plummet.

Orlando: 1800/Jaden: 500

"Do you wish to know why they love me?" Orlando asked.

"**Because you believe dueling is about art and beauty." **Jaden snarled.

"YES! How did you know?"

"**I read about you in Pro Magazine and that was your quote. But you're wrong, Dueling is about defeating any opposition that stands in your way." **

"Nonsense! I'll prove it to you by dismantling my stage for my Kabuki Stage – Cherry Blossom Mountain!"

_**(Kabuki Stage – Cherry Blossom Mountain-Type/Spell/Field.**_ _**While this card is face-up on the field, all Normal Summoned or Special Summoned monsters are switched to Attack Position. When a player declares an attack(s), the opposing player selects the target(s) of the attack(s). Once per turn, by sending this card to the Graveyard, the controller of this card can activate 1 "Kabuki Stage" Spell Card from the Deck.)**_

The stage disappeared in a puff of smoke only to be replaced with a cherry blossom tree for the background. Jaden glared at Orlando with his demonic eyes.

_I need to survive this! I guess I have no other option._Jaden thought to himself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you know her from Deck side Story and Duelist on the Roof, making a second appearance…Shizuka the Heavenly Dancer!"

_**(Shizuka the Heavenly Dancer-LV/3, Attribute/Light, ATK/300, DEF/800, Type/Fairy/Effect. When this card is targeted by an opponent's monster, increase your Life Points by 600 points.)**_

A woman looking like Yoshitsune except for a hat on her head appeared onto the field with the rest of the monsters. Orlando grabbed another card form his hand.

"Now I'll play the spell card New Year Drum!"

_**(New Year Drum-Type/Spell/Equip. If the equipped monster is selected as an attack target, Special Summon 1 "Battle Claw Fox" from your Deck. The Special Summoned "Battle Claw Fox" becomes the attack target.)**_

"I will now end my turn and that means my Dramatic Pose effect's cease."

**Ben Kai-ATK/1000**

**Yoshitsune the Goblin of Beauty-ATK/800**

"**My turn then." **Jaden said as he drew his card.

He looked at it and added it to his hand. He grabbed another card and placed it on one of MZs.

"**I play Evil Hero Black Venom in attack mode!"**

_**(Evil Hero Black Venom-LV/5, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2100, DEF/1200, Type/Fiend/Effect. If your opponent controls three monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If summoned this way, add 1 card from your graveyard to your hand.)**_

The monster summoned was black and white and looked like Destiny Hero Doom Lord on steroids. It had a torn cape with streaks of what looked like blood. Malicious Edge slid out of Jaden's grave slot and Jaden grabbed it.

"**Since I summoned Black Venom via a Special Summon I gained Malicious Edge back from my grave. Next, I set a card facedown and end my turn."**

"You aren't attacking?" Orlando asked a bit surprised.

"**No. your field would have made your Shizuka the attack target. And I think your New Year Drum is going to a bit of a problem."**

"Alright then I draw!"

The dueling actor drew and looked at the card he drew. He instantly placed it in his spell/trap card zone.

"I play the spell card Pot of Greed! Now I draw two cards from my deck! And what will they be you ask? Well you'll have to find out later. For now we must leave Cherry Blossom Mountain behind us and introduce the Rough Seas!" Orlando said as he discarded Cherry Blossom Mountain. "Now, I play Kabuki Stage – The Rough Seas!"

_**(Kabuki Stage – The Rough Seas-Type/Spell/Field. During each player's Main Phase 1, he/she can select 1 monster card from his/her Deck and add it to his/her hand.)**_

The entire background changed to a sea with thunderclouds. A boat was in the thick of the storm, riding the waves. Orlando smiled and laughed.

"Not only is this scene beautiful to look at, but it allows me to add a monster from my deck and I chose Genghis Khan The Emperor Dragon! Ladies, your time is up…Now please welcome Genghis Khan!"

A large golden dragon arose onto the field with a roar. The SQ looked a little worried as soon as she saw that the attack stats on the monster were 2800.

"Talk about a show stopper. Its has enough attack points to finish the duel."

"And now my Dragon will attack!"

"**That won't be happening because I play the spell card, Shrink!"**

_**(Shrink-Type/Spell/Quick-play. Select 1 face-up monster on the field. The original ATK of that monster is halved until the end of this turn.)**_

**Genghis Khan-ATK/1400**

"**And since my Black Venom has more Attack points you lose your monster."**

The dragon fired a blast form a cannon in its mouth and the blast headed right for Venom. The Evil Hero batted it away like an annoying gnat and let out some chains that coiled around the dragon. The chains instantly had spikes pop out and began to spin around. The spikes cut the dragon's head off and cause the monster blow up.

Orlando: 1100/Jaden: 500

"Ergh…not bad I will place a card facedown and then play Monster reborn to bring back my Genghis Khan! I will end my turn at that."

"**I draw then." **Jaden said as he drew his card.

He looked at the card and saw that it was exactly what he needed. He grabbed another card and placed it on his MZ.

"**I special summon Evil Hero Nightstalker in attack mode!"**

_**(Evil Hero Nightstalker-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1600, DEF/1800. You can special summon this card from your hand if a monster on your opponent's side of the field has 1000 or more attack points. If summoned this way, you can add 1 card from your deck or graveyard to your hand.)**_

Nightstlaker looked like a shadow phantom version of Necroshade. It had evil red eyes that glared at Orlando. The dueling actor gulped uneasily as he looked at Nightstalker. Jaden added another card to his hand that was vital to his plan.

"**Alright, I now give up my Nightstalker to summon out a old friend, Evil Hero Malicious Edge!"**

Nightstalker became a dark mist that floated right into the graveyard. The leather clad hero returned to the field with a fierce war cry as it soared into the air.

"**I special summon another monster know as Evil Hero Shadowvice!"**

_**(Evil Hero Shadowvice-LV/8, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2800, DEF/0, Type/Fiend/Effect. This card can be Special summoned from your hand if you control two Level 5 or above monsters that have "Evil Hero" in their names. This card is destroyed at the end step of the End Phase.)**_

Shadowvice looked like Evil Hero Tempest and Destiny Hero Dasher put together; it had the wings of Tempest but the armor and body of Dasher. Jaden then grabbed a final card.

"**I play the spell card, Evil Plot!"**

_**(Evil Plot-Type/Spell/Normal. Activate this card if there is a face-up Fiend on your side of the field. Target a facedown spell or trap card on your opponent's side of the field and activate it ignoring the activation conditions. Only the trap affects your opponent's monsters. you can also normal summon again this turn.)**_

"**This spell card forces your facedown card to activate regardless of its effect. So your facedown activates." **Jaden explained crossing his arms.

"No matter my thousand Strings trap card will render your cards immobile and reduce their attack power to zero!" Orlando cried.

"**That's what you think. You see only **_**your**_** monsters are affected."**

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Orlando shouted shocked.

Strings shot out of the card and wrapped themselves around the golden dragon. The monster roared but it did no good against the strings.

**Genghis Khan The Emperor Dragon-ATK/0**

Jaden then grabbed his final card and held it high.

"**I give up Malicious, Shadowvice and Black Venom to bring forth a monster you can't hope to stop. Tell me have you ever hear of the Egyptian god cards?"**

"Yes, but they were destroyed." Orlando said.

"**You think so eh? I summon the mighty WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"**

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Crowler, Bonaparte, Orlando and Angelica cried out in surprise.

The sky darkened as golden orb descend from the very heavens themselves. Jaden smirked as he looked at Orlando. Orlando looked a little scared but then regained his demeanor.

"HAHAHAHA! You forgot that to summon Ra you must know the chant!" Orlando said with a pointed finger. "And you can't read Egyptian!"

"He's right…Orlando is saved!" Crowler exclaimed.

"Yes! Jaden shall lose!" Bonaparte said.

The two began to do a jig at the news when Jaden's voice cut through their enjoyment.

_**"Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry.**_

_**Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight.  
I beseech thee, grace our humble game.**_**  
**_**But first I shall...call out thy name,**_

_**Winged Dragon of Ra!"**_

There was silence for half a second before everything broke into chaos. Beams of light ejected themselves out of the orb. There was a blinding flash of light and the great deity stood in the sky in its glory. Ra roared with excitement as it looked at Jaden. Jaden smiled up at the beast and turned to Orlando.

**Winged Dragon of Ra-ATK/7500, DEF/2700**

"**Show's over folks. Ra, Mighty Blaze Cannon!"**

The dragon roared as beams of electricity came out of its back and joined onto its neck. Ra opened his mouth and let loose the orb of fire at Orlando's dragon. The dragon tried to fight back but it was incinerated under the intense fire of the beast. Orlando yelled in anguish as his life points dropped.

Orlando: 0/Jaden: 500.

"**That's game." **Jaden said as he deactivated his disk.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Later**

"Tragedies are so depressing." Bonaparte said as he got up and walked away.

"Yes, there wasn't even a victory dance!" Crowler said as he rolled up the mat they were sitting on and walked with his small friend.

"Victory dance?" Angelica said to herself.

"Did someone say victory dance?" Orlando said as he looked up from his discussion with Jaden and the SQ.

"Yeah, mind showing it to me?" Angelica asked.

"But of course." Orlando said as he began a very weird, yet humorous dance.

Jaden and the SQ stole away while Angelica laughed herself to tears at the dance.

* * *

_okay, please R&R Awakening and Supreme Calling. if you get Supreme CAlling up to AT LEAST 40 reviews, i'll update Awakening twice. _


	24. Catduel

_Darn it! Sorry everyone for not updating. I had this chapter done and ready to upload but I've recently got two new video games and once I play something new I can't stop. So I apologize for the late update. Disclaimer: I don't own GX or anything related to it. Claimer: I own the OCs only!_

"Oh hum. What to do today? Jay's resting and I'm alone here." The Supreme Queen said to herself.

It was a day after Jaden had dueled and defeated the duel star Orlando using Ra. The dark king was sleeping now due to the fact that he and his queen had gone out late at night and dueled other duelists. The SQ had gotten plenty of sleep about 6 hours before they had left. The SQ got up and stretched her limbs out. She looked out toward the forest, listening to the distance explosions of some duels. Her eyes widened behind her mask as she remembered something. The dark queen grabbed her disk and popped open her deck case. She grabbed the deck that lie inside and placed it in her disk. She looked at the Slifer Red dorm and smiled sadly.

"Jay, I know you told me not to but I need to do this. I'll be back" The SQ said to the door as a dark mist surrounded her body.

Within a few minutes, the dark queen was gone.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Cliff-North of DA**

"And another one bites the dust." A girl with white blonde hair, white clothes and shoes mumbled to herself as her monster attacked.

The boy that the girl was dueling fell to his knees and appeared to bow to the girl. 10 medals from his person and clinked onto the ground. The boy's expression was glazed over and he spoke in a monotone voice.

"Mistress Angelica, thank you for making me see the light." The boy said.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever." Angelica said as she gathered up her medals. "Go see Master Sartorius about joining the society. Tell the guards that Mistress Angelica sent you."

"Of course mistress." The boy said as he got up and began to walk away in the direction of the Obelisk White Dorm.

Angelica sighed as she sat down on a rock and watch the boy go. She leaned back and glared up at the sky.

"Why can't my Jadey just give up and see the light? I thought once Alexis saw the light, Jaden would give up on her. But he doesn't seem to notice that Alexis is out of his life or he just doesn't care. No matter, I will earn Jadey's heart!" Angelica shouted to the blue sky.

The Princess of the White Dorm got up from her spot and raced off into the forest to search for more opponents.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Unknown to Angelica, a dark figure had over heard the white queen. She growled softly to herself.

_If she thinks that I'm just going to hand Jaden over to her without a fight, she's got another thing coming! I'll teach her not to mess with Jaden or me. _The SQ thought to herself.

The mist surrounded her again and within a few minutes the dark queen was gone.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Forest-15 miles from Duel Academy.**

"UGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Angelica screamed to the air. "THERE'S NO ONE HERE TO DUEL!!!!!!!! WHY DID I COME THIS WAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"You're wrong about that you know." A voice said from the air.

"HUH?!?!?!!?!?!?!?" WHO SAID THAT?!?!?!?!?!?!" Angelica shouted.

_(Insert Imperial March-Vader's Theme)_

The black mist rolled around Angelica surrounding her and cutting off any chance of escape. The White Princess looked around nervously at the sea of darkness that surrounded her. The darkness lifted up and created a familiar form. Angelica's eyes narrowed as the Queen of Darkness appeared before her.

"Hello, Angelica." The SQ said with venom dripping from her voice.

"Oi, the dark b****. What do you want?" Angelica sneered as she looked at her fingernails.

"Simple, I want to duel you." The SQ snarled.

"Oh really? What's in it for me?" Angelica asked haughtily.

"You forgot our little bet already? I knew you attention span was short but that is just pitiful." The SQ said with a hidden smirk behind her faceplate.

The enlightened girl fumed at the comment as she began working her mind, which caused her to have a headache. She then remembered what it was that she had betted.

"OH! Yeah, I remember. If you lose, I get your medals and my darling Jadey!" Angelica said as her eyes turned into hearts.

"BUT if I win, I get your medals and Jaden stays with me. Fair?" The SQ interjected.

"Fair. Let's duel!"

"Time to finish what I started…" The SQ muttered to herself.

Angelica: 4000/SQ: 4000

"If you don't mind I'll start first." SQ said as she drew her card.

She looked at the card she drew and added it to her hand. She then grabbed another and placed it on one of her MZs.

"I play Cyber Angel Baku in attack mode!"

_**(Cyber Angel Baku-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1900, DEF/1500, Type/Fairy/Effect. This card cannot attack your opponent directly. This card gains 500 ATK when it attacks a monster on your opponent's side of the field.)**_

A man with two golden wings sprouting from his back arose onto the field. He wore black armor with a helmet that obscured his face. In his right arm, he wielded a large broadsword; on his left, there was a shield emblazoned with a serpent around a tree. The angel bellowed as it looked at Angelica. The SQ grabbed another card and placed it in her spell/trap card zone.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Good, now I draw." Angelica said as she drew her card.

She looked at it and added it to her hand. She grabbed another card and placed it on one of her MZs.

"I play Majestic Beast Hermes in attack mode!"

_**(Majestic Beast Hermes-LV/3, Attribute/Wind, ATK/900, DEF/1200, Type/Winged-Beast/Effect. This card can attack your opponent directly. Your opponent receives only half of this card's ATK if you use this effect.)**_

A man with two falcon wings arose onto the field and cawed. Angelica grabbed another card and placed it in her spell/trap card zone.

"I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards. Next I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"About time. I draw." The SQ said as she drew.

She looked at the card and added it to her hand. She grabbed a card and placed it in her spell/trap card zone.

"I play the spell card Ancient Rules! Here's what it does; I am allowed to special summon a level five or higher Normal Monster from my hand. And I think I'll chose a friend of Jaden's…Elemental Hero Neos!" The SQ said as she placed the card on one of her MZ.

_**(Ancient Rules-Type/Spell/Normal. **__**Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand.)**_

_**(Elemental Hero Neos-LV/7, Attribute/Light, ATK/2500, DEF/2000, Type/Warrior. **__**A new Elemental Hero has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed.)**_

The new Hero arose onto the field and landed on his feet. Angelica noticed that he looked like a cross between a shark and a man with a horn sticking up on his head. He had no mouth but his blue eyes seemed to pierce her with fear. The SQ grabbed another card and placed in her spell/trap card zone.

"I set a card facedown and attack your Hermes with my Baku!"

The angel warrior lifted into the air and rushed toward the mythical beast. Angelica smirked as she pressed a button her disk.

"I had a feeling you try that! So I play the trap card Mystic Bindings!"

_**(Mystic Bindings-Type/Trap/Continuous. Activate if your opponent declares an attack on a Majestic Beast. Negate the attack by discarding 1 card from your hand.) **_

"I discard my Sinister Serpent in order to negate your attack."

Baku stopped dead in front of the Majestic Beast and returned to the SQ's side of the field. The SQ just shrugged her shoulders without caring; she saw the drawbacks of the card after it had activated. She looked at Neos and smirked.

"I attack with Neos!"

"Sheesh, you're dumb! I activate Mystic Bindings again! I discard my card and stop your attack."

The hero stopped dead and returned to the SQ. she grabbed a card from her hand and placed it in her spell/trap card zone.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Fine my move." Angelica said as she drew her card.

The white princess looked at the card she drew and added it to her hand. A card slid out of the grave slot and Angelica retrieved it. She grabbed another card and placed it on her MZ.

"I play Majestic Beast Aeries in attack mode!"

_**(Majestic Beast Aeries-LV/4, Attribute/Earth, ATK/1600, DEF/1900, Type/Beast-Warrior/Effect. If this card was summoned successfully (Excluding Special Summoned), you can inflict half of the ATK of this card to your opponent's life points.)**_

Angelica: 4000/SQ: 3200

"Next, I set another card facedown and end my turn."

"My move I draw!" The SQ said as she drew her card.

She looked at the card and added it to her hand. She grabbed another and placed it on her MZ.

"I play Cyber Demon Bahke in attack mode!"

_**(Cyber Demon Bahke-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1900, DEF/1800, Type/Fiend/Effect. This card can attack twice in the same battle phase. This card cannot attack your directly. Once per turn, you give up 500 life points to negate the effect of a Spell/Trap card your opponent controls.)**_

Cyber Demon Bahke looked like a summoned skull with armor. He wield two swords that were attached to his arms and he had a shield that covered his back. He growled the minute he saw Angelica. The white princess gulped but she glared at the SQ.

"That all you got?" She asked.

"Nope. Go trap card! Hell Strings!" 

_**(Hell Strings-Type/Trap/Continuous. This card can only be activated during your Main Phase 1. Choose a monster on your opponent's side of the field. That card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle nor can it change its battle position except from a card effect. During each of your opponent's Standby Phase decrease the ATK of the monster by 500 points.)**_

Strings of black fire flew out of the card and wrapped around Hermes. The winged birdman squawked in a panic as it tried to get away. Angelica was nervous but she kept her cool. The SQ smirked behind her mask and gestured to Bahke.

"Bahke attacks your Hermes. Go, Demon Slash!"

The Cyber Demon rushed forward with his claws extended toward the Majestic creature. Angelica smirked.

"I'll just use Mystic Bindings to stop the attack." Angelica said as she discarded her Serpent again. The demon stopped in his tracks and flew back over to the SQ's field. The SQ then spoke up.

"Bahke can attack a second time in the same battle phase. So I attack again with Bahke!"

The demon rushed forward again, his claws out stretched for the mystical beast. Angelica grabbed another card and placed it in the graveyard slot.

"I discard again and stop your attack."

"Then I'll have Neos attack! Cosmic Crush!" 

The hero leapt into the air and brought its left arm out meaning to impale the Beast.

"I discard again and stop your attack!" Angelica sneered as she discarded another card leaving her with only one card in her hand. The SQ growled but then tried again.

"Now it's my Baku's turn to attack again. Go Angel Fire!"

"And I'll use Mystic Bindings again. I thought you were smart, I guess I was wrong." Angelica teased while discarding her final card.

_Heh, I AM smart. You so busy eyeing the prize you haven't realized that you mystic bindings are no useless. _The SQ thought to herself.

"I end my turn." 

"Whee! My turn!" Angelica said as she drew a card.

She looked at it and added it to her hand. Sinister Serpent returned to her hand. She glanced at the card she had drawn and scowled; it was a useless card of hers when she looked up at her Hermes. She gasped as she saw the ATK of the monster at a mere 400.

"It's thanks to Hell Strings in case you're wondering. True to makes Hermes unable to be destroyed but he loses 500 ATK points during your standby phases." The SQ said as soon as she saw Angelica's confused look.

"Drat! I'll switch him to defense then!"

"You can't. Hell Strings prevents your card position from being switched. The only way to do that is via a card effect."

"Nuts!" I'll just end then."

"Good, my turn." The SQ said as she drew her card.

The dark queen looked at the card she drew and added it to her hand. She then grabbed another card and placed it on her MZ.

"I summon Cyber Demon Valorous in attack mode!"

_**(Cyber Demon Valorous-LV/5, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2100, DEF/2000, Type/Fairy/Effect. This card can be special summoned if your opponent has a monster that has 500 ATK or less. This card's attribute is also treated as LIGHT. If this card is sent to the Graveyard except by Battle, Special Summon 1 "Cyber Demon Hybrid" from your deck.)**_

A monster that had demon wings merged with angelic wings arose onto the field. He wore black armor with gold lines that seemed to create a whirlpool swirling into the center. On his arms were swords of some sort and he had a shield on his back.

"Powerful but you forget about my Mystic Bindings!"

"Foolish girl. Why did I attack you the last few times? Look at your hand."

Angelica cocked her head to the side and looked at the two cards she had.

_TWO?!?!?!?!? Oh no! That b**** tricked me! She attacked in order to reduce my hand! _The white princess thought to herself.

"I attack your Hermes with Bahke!"

_Shoot! If I use Mystic Bindings, I'll only stop one attack but if I don't I'll lose life points and my Jadey! _Angelica though frantically.

"I'll use the effect of Mystic Bindings to stop the attack!" Angelica shouted as she discarded Sinister Serpent.

Bahke stopped and flew back to the SQ's side of the field.

"Then I'll attack with Valorous!"

"Wait what?!?!?!" Angelica yelped.

The giant demon dove forward at his mistress command, his arms outstretched with his swords out. Angelica reacted quickly.

"I use Mystic Bindings effect again!" Angelica screamed as she discarded her last card.

Valorous stopped and headed back to the SQ. she smirked behind her faceplate and then pointed at Hermes.

"Bahke attack her Hermes."

The angel obeyed and disappeared; Angelica looked all over for the monster but then cried out as her life points dropped.

Angelica: 2500/SQ: 3200

"Neos! Cosmic Crush!"

The outer space hero leapt into the air and brought his fist back. The new hero dove forward and zero in on the mythical creature. His fist bashed into the face of the birdman causing an explosion to occur. Angelica screamed as her life points dropped again.

Angelica: 400/SQ: 3200

"And now its time for Baku's turn to attack. Go my angel, send her to Hell."

Baku nodded at the command and let out a bright flash of light. The white princess covered her eyes to protect her 'perfect' eyes from being destroyed. When the light had died down, Baku was gone or so Angelica thought. There was a giant explosion from where Hermes was and her life points dropped.

Angelica: 0/SQ: 3200

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M SUPPOSE TO BE JUILET THAT GETS HER ROMEO!!!!!!!!!!" Angelica cried with waterfalls going down her face.

"Pitiful, you lost so give me your medals and if you refuse Jaden will have your head on a sliver platter." The SQ hissed.

Angelica complied immediately on hearing the threat; as the SQ turned to go, she gave another warning.

"If I see you even look at Jaden with lust in your eyes, I will hunt you down and feed your heart to hounds of Hell." The SQ said coldly as she walked off into the forest.

Angelica remained frozen there, scared for her life.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Slifer Red Dorms**

The SQ stood on the banister as Jaden walked out.

"**Hello my queen. What happened while I slept?" **Jaden asked.

"Nothing that was worthwhile." The SQ said with a smirk behind her faceplate.

_SQ: __Hello everyone. I'm filling in YF54 since he's a bit preoccupied._

_DIE WORTHLESS HUMAN! THE XENOMORPH IS MIGHTEST OF ALL SPECIES!_

_SQ: __Sheesh, he takes Aliens VS. Predator for the PS3 too seriously. Anyways, please read and review! Oh, and don't ask for my identity. I'll send Crowler after ya to kiss you if you ask. _


	25. A New Ally

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I'M SO SORRY! I recently got hit with a new story idea for Naruto and I completely forgot about this story! Anyways, this chapter has Zane and Atticus face off against one another. Disclaimer: I don't own GX. Claimer: I own the plot and the OCs Jess and Angelica._

Jaden and the SQ sat munching on a few snacks given to them by Dorothy. Jaden had just cleaned off his plate when more fried shrimp was dumped onto his plate. The dark king rolled his eyes upward and chuckled.

"**Miss Dorothy if you keep feeding me and my girlfriend like this we won't be able to move!" **Jaden said with a laugh.

"Oh, I know, but you need your strength. People in the other dorms and some pros are starting to see you and your girl as a threat so they'll be heading after you pretty soon." Dorothy explained. "You're going to need your strength!"

"I hate to admit it Jay but she is right. Besides, it'll give us a chance to talk about our next move on the Society. By the by when will your acolyte get here?" The SQ said.

"**My acolyte is already here my queen. However…" **Jaden said trailing off as he casted his eyes downward.

"Jaden? What is it?" The SQ asked.

"**It looks like two friends will become enemies very soon. And we'll gain a new ally." **Jaden said simply.

The SQ didn't respond to the sentence. She just brought her faceplate up so that her mouth was uncovered and ate some more shrimp.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Chancellor's Office**

Sheppard sat at his desk looking out toward the forest. He had a pit in his stomach that was making him feel uneasy.

_I don't know how, but I feel duel energy swirling around Jaden and that mysterious Supreme Queen as well as this so called Society of Light. The energy from the Society is vile and disturbing, but the energy from Jaden and the SQ is comforting and gentle…but I can't take any chances. Zane has given into darkness and has lost respect for his opponent's. I need to bring him back first! _Sheppard thought.

He closed his eyes about to go deeper into thought when the door opened behind him and a figure stepped in.

"Ah, I see that you are here. Good. Now I want you…" Sheppard said to the figure

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Beach**

Down at the beach, several girls were dueling…well, more like complaining about getting sand under their nails then dueling. The sound of a low motor stopped them all from dueling.

"Hey what's that noise?" One random girl asked.

"Is it a shark?" Another girl asked as a jet ski came up.

"Yes girls! It's a shark alright!" A boy with brown hair and wearing wetsuit said while striking a pose.

"IT'S ATTICUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A girl screamed.

Soon the girls were screaming the boy's name and walking out to the water in hopes of grabbing him.

Atticus smiled as he zoomed around just outside of the girl's reach.

"Take a picture girls, it'll make the moment last longer!" he shouted as he did a 180 and sped toward the shore and out of the girls sights.

He parked the Jet Ski on the bank and hopped off. Faster then the eye could blink he had his Obelisk blue uniform back on. He had just finished buttoning up his coat when he heard a voice.

"There he is girls!" another random girl shouted.

Atticus looked up to see a stampede of fan girls running towards him.

"Get him!" someone cried.

"My medals are waiting for you!" a girl in front of the crowd said.

"No take mine Atticus!" A girl next to the one in front said.

"Wow, I'm touched but I can't take your medals…I mean, I've already stolen your hearts!" Atticus said with a smile.

He looked at the girls and his eyes widen in shock.

"It's a stampede!" He yelped.

_**(A/N: he just figured that out? I wrote it 7 sentences ago!)**_

The girls raced forward kicking up a sand cloud; when the girls had left and the artificial sand storm had settled, a bench had appeared in the middle of the beach with a man reading a newspaper. The man folded the newspaper and chuckled to himself. The man wore a mustache and had his hair slicked back. It was Atticus in disguise! He took the mustache off and made his hair the way it was before. The young blue then looked at Duel Academy, his mind working.

GXZGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Flashback**

"_Mr. Rhodes, I'm glad to see you here. I have a bit of a problem and you are the only one who can help me." Sheppard said as he sat down._

"_What's wrong Chancellor?" Atticus said, as he looked the man in the eyes._

"_It's your friend Zane. I don't know what's happened to him, but his become different. He is now cold and ruthless in his duels and he is using a Cyber Underworld deck as well as some new cards…cards I've never seen before." Sheppard said. "The reason I need your help is because you are no stranger to battling inner demons now are you?"_

_Atticus had a look that looked sad, scared and angry at the same time. He then looked at Sheppard._

"_I take it you want me to duel him huh?" Atticus asked._

"_Yes, and I'm afraid you may have to go all out." Sheppard said._

**End Flashback**

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Atticus grabbed his disk and deck; but it wasn't his old deck, it was the deck he had when he was a shadow rider.

_Zane, I don't know what happened to ya, but I'll save you from yourself. After all, you and the others were there when I had issues. _The elder Rhodes thought.

He took off down the beach, hoping to save Zane.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Lighthouse**

Syrus sat at the lighthouse feeling nothing but numbness despite the warmth. He sighed as he looked up at the sky.

"Big bro, what happened to you?" Syrus said as he closed his eyes.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Flashback**

_Syrus, Hassleberry, Jasmine, Mindy and Atticus had gathered around the television in the Ra Yellow dorms. Jaden and the SQ had taken over the Red dorm and had asked the group politely that they leave the Slifer dorm. The group didn't mind at the request because they knew that two were probably planning something to deal with the SOL. Syrus watched the TV screen as his brother's duel started. The duel went on for over an hour when Zane summoned his Cyber End using Power Bond. He had then attacked his opponent with a sadistic smile on his face. The blast from the attack was enormous, so enormous that the camera's shook like they were in an 8.9 earthquake._

"_And another stunning win by Zane! He's been having win after win after he changed his wardrobe Harry." One of the announcers's said._

"_You got that right Herb. Ever since Zane made a new outfit he's been tearing through the opposition in the pros! Wait a minute; it looks like Zane's opponent is being taken away on a stretcher! It looks like that blast might've crippled him!" Herb said. "A-and Zane is just walking off the field like he doesn't care!"_

_The telecast then went to a commercial for some weird plant but Syrus wasn't paying attention. He had felt his heart fall when the blast had erupted and he knew that Zane had changed._

**End Flashback**

GXGXGXGXGXGX

Syrus sighed as he looked down at the water. He was so busy looking at the water he didn't see a man wearing a black jacket, black pants and black shoes walk up next to him.

"Hey Sy." The man said without any emotion.

Syrus jumped in surprise and terror at the voice. He looked to his left and his eyes widen when he saw who it was.

"Zane?!?!?!?!?!?! What are you doing here?!?!?!?!?!" Syrus yelped.

"I'm here to participate in the tournament." Zane said coolly.

"But why did you become this person who respects no one?!?!?!?!?!?!" Syrus shouted.

"Sy…I'm a solider now. Jaden met with me over mid term break. He told me of the SOL…" Zane said while looking at the ocean.

That simple sentence made Syrus's eyes open; Zane was just trying to squash the emotions of respect once he began to duel the SOL.

"Oh…but that still doesn't excuse you for what you did to those guys!" Syrus hissed.

"You're right. It doesn't excuse me…but some of them that I face were working undercover for the man named Sartorius. Plus Jaden needed my help…did you know that he and Alexis were seeing each other?" Zane asked.

Syrus was caught off guard; Jaden and Alexis were dating and they, their closest friends hadn't told them? Zane seemed to catch the look and answered the question that was just forming in the bluenette's head.

"The reason they didn't tell us was Jaden's fan girls and Atticus. Had either faction found out, it would be chaos." Zane said.

"Good point. How long? A few months or at the beginning of the school year?" Syrus asked.

"They stared last year in the midst of the Shadow Riders." Zane stated.

THAT info made Syrus nearly faint; the two top students had been seeing each other since last year?!?!?!?!?! Then realization dawned on Sy.

"Oh man! He went to you for help to fight the SOL right?" Syrus asked.

"That's right." Zane said before lapsing into silence.

The silence seemed to last for a few minutes when Sy opened his mouth.

"So how was he after Alexis was taken by the Light?" Syrus asked scared of the answer.

Zane sighed at the question and shook his head.

"He's really good at hiding his pain Syrus, but he is still human. When he found me, he was a wreck. Not physically but mentally he was broken. I was able to talk to sense into him saying that it wasn't his fault but rather Aster and Sartorius's fault for everything. He then became so angry with the two that his eyes became black. So black…I saw my future and what I would become if I wasn't careful." Zane said.

The man then looked up past Syrus and saw Atticus looking down at the two. The elder Rhodes then turned and headed off somewhere. Zane stood up and walked away from his younger brother. Suddenly, he stopped and turned around.

"Almost forgot." Zane said as he lowered himself so that he was the same height Syrus was.

The elder Truesdale wrapped his younger brother in a loving _brotherly _hug. Sy's eyes widen in shock and amazement. The elder stood up and grabbed his disk.

"Sy, the war between Jaden and the SOL is about to escalate…I need to know that your behind us a hundred percent." Zane said as he prepped his disk.

"You got it! I'm behind you all the way!" Syrus said with a determined look in his eyes.

Zane nodded and then slotted his deck in. He turned to his younger brother and smiled.

"Let's go." Zane said as he walked away.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Volcano**

"Alright, so you dragged me out here to the middle of nowhere…now what?" Zane asked his tone icy.

Syrus couldn't help but shudder at the tone…he knew that his brother wasn't completely lost but it still scared him to hear the voice. He had joined with Atticus and Zane.

"Man you forget things too easily Zane. This is where Jess dueled Nightshroud." Atticus said. "The only way to save you from the shadows is to go directly into the lion's den."

The elder Rhodes had changed outfits to his dark personality when he was a shadow rider. He then brought a deck from an inside pocket.

"You think that I'm not in control do you? Well, I'll show you…" Zane said as he brought out his new deck.

"Game on!" The two shouted.

Zane: 4000/Atticus: 4000

"Alright Zane…I'll start!" Atticus said as he drew his card.

He looked at it and smirked. He then placed the card on his MZ.

"Arise, Red Eyes Black Chick!"

_**(Red Eyes B. Chick-LV/1, Attribute/Dark, ATK/800, DEF/500, Type/Dragon/Effect. By sending this face-up card from the field to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand.)**_

A red egg, cracked in various places arose onto the field. It burst open to reveal a chibi version of the great black dragon. It squealed as it looked at Zane.

"Now check out his special power! If I send him to my graveyard, I can make him grow up to be…Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

The small chick disappeared in a shower of light only to be replaced by a dragon as black as night and looked a lot like the chick, only bigger and without the egg. It roared as it descended to the field.

_**(Red Eyes B. Dragon-LV/7, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2400, DEF/2000, Type/Dragon. **__**A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack.)**_

Atticus smirked as he grabbed a card from his hand and held it up for Zane to see.

"Next I play the spell card Inferno Fire Blast! With this spell card, I choose my pet dragon and you take damage equal to its original attack power!"

_**(Inferno Fire Blast-Type/Spell/Normal. **__**Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of 1 face-up "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" you control. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card.)**_

The great black dragon breathed out a massive ball of blood red fire at the dark solider. The blast encompassed the surrounding area as Zane made an annoyed face.

Zane: 1600/Atticus: 4000

"I place a card facedown and end my turn."

"About time…my draw!" Zane snarled as he drew his card.

The dark ex-Kaiser looked at the card he drew and smirked. He grabbed a card from his hand.

"I activate the spell card Hand Destruction!"

_**(Hand Destruction-Type/Spell/Quick-play. **__**Each player sends 2 cards from their hand to the Graveyard and draws 2 cards.)**_

Zane discarded two cards as did Atticus. Both then drew again. He flipped another card over and showed to Atticus.

"I play Cyberdark Horn in attack mode!"

_**(Cyberdark Horn-LV/3, Attribute/Dark, ATK/800, DEF/800, Type/Machine/Effect. **__**When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. This card inflicts Piercing damage. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead.)**_

The earth erupted as a monster that had four horns on its side and a long tail emerged in front of Zane. He smirked as the creature came next to him. Then his smirked seem to widen as a specter of a dragon emerged next to the beast.

"Allow me to introduce you to Hellion Dragon. It is a new breed of monsters that someone created for this very deck!"

"What does it do?" Atticus demanded.

"Do? It doesn't do anything in the grave…rather it serves its purpose via the power of my Horn. My Horn's power allows me to revive a level 3 dragon-type monster from my grave."

"But according to the grave stats Hellion is a level 5! How is he a level 3?!?!?!?!"

"Oh I must've forgotten to mention that…If Hellion is sent to the grave by a card effect control by either me or my opponent his level is reduced by 2! But its attack and defense remain the same, however."

"And what is its attack and defense?" Atticus asked scared of the answer.

"2500 for attack and 1900 for defense." Zane said with an evil smile.

"Oh shoot!"

Wires from the Cyberdark monster wrapped around the ripped and torn dragon and began to drain it of its power.

**Cyberdark Horn-ATK/3300**

"Oh that isn't good…" Atticus muttered.

"If you think it's not good now, it's about to get even worse! For I play the spell card, Megamorph! If I have fewer life points then you, then my monster has its original attack power attack power doubled!"

**Cyberdark Horn-ATK/4100**

"Now my monster attack his Red Eyes!"

Beams of black energy shot out of the Cyberdark's horns and headed right for the Black Dragon.

"I activate my trap! Negate attack! This blocks your attack and ends you battle phase!"

The blast hit a shield and reflected around the two before dispersing. Zane glared before he grabbed a card and slid it into his spell/trap card zone.

"I'll place this facedown and end."

"My turn! I draw!" Atticus shouted as he drew.

He looked at the card and froze as a voice entered his mind.

"_Hehehehehe…you can't hide from me Atticus. You and I are one and the same." _The voice taunted.

Atticus shivered but then regained his stern face.

"Alright! Time to bring my A game! Later buddy!"

Meanwhile, in the shadows of the forest, tow figures watched the duel, waiting for the right moment.

"**It appears that Atticus has the card…we must be ready the minute Nightshroud makes his reappearance." **One of the figures said.

"Right, Jaden. I hope Atticus likes his new gift later." The SQ said with a smirk.

Back at the duel, the red-eyed dragon had vanished only to be replaced with a black metallic and jeweled version of the dragon.

"_Hehehehehehehe…a wise choice. A very wise choice indeed!" _the voice said with a cackle as darkness surrounded Atticus.

Jaden immediately smiled.

"**Looks like the dark side is getting ready to take over…its time to move!"**

Both the king and queen emerged from the shadows of the trees and came to the sidelines of the duel, out of Atticus's view. Zane saw them and looked at the two; Jaden nodded his head saying to continue. Zane returned the nod and then looked at Atticus.

"Atticus, do you end?" Zane asked.

"Nope, but thanks to my dragon's special effect he gains 300 attack points for each dragon in my grave!"

The new dragon roared as an aura surrounded it.

**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon-ATK/3000**

"Your Cyberdark is now done for! For I use Mystical space Typhoon to destroy your Hellion Dragon!"

**Cyberdark Dragon-ATK/1600**

"Darkness Dragon attack!"

The metallic dragon let out a roar as it spewed out a stream of fire. The fire hit the metal beast dead-on. The creature let out a roar of pain as an explosion enveloped the field. Zane groaned and a made a face of annoyance.

Zane: 200/Atticus: 4000

"My dragon!" Zane snarled.

"Yeah sorry about that." Atticus said with a smirk. "Next I play a spell card called Super rejuvenation! Now for every dragon card I sacrificed I gain a card at my end phase. So I end."

Attics drew the card and looked at it. In his mind, someone chuckled making Atticus wince.

"I take it everything is alright? Because your about to meet someone from my grave!" Zane shouted as he drew his card.

He looked at it and then added it to his hand. He grabbed two cards and showed them to Atticus.

"I play Dark Revival!"

_**(Dark Revival-Type/Spell/Normal. This card can only be activated when there are no monsters in play. Special summon 1 DARK monster from your grave. At the end phase of your turn, draw cards equal to the summoned monster's level.)**_

"With this card Cyberdark Horn returns in defense and I then play Cyberdark Edge in attack mode!" Zane said as he placed both monsters on his MZ.

_**(Cyberdark Edge-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/800, DEF/800, Type/Machine/Effect. **__**When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. This card can attack your opponent directly. If it attacks using this effect, the Battle Damage it inflicts to your opponent is halved. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead.)**_

Edge looked like a cross between a butterfly and Cyberdark Horn. It roared as it appeared onto the field. Zane smirked as the Hellion Dragon returned only to be ensnared by the new beast. Edge bellowed as its power was increased.

**Cyberdark Edge-ATK/3300**

"While my Edge is more powerful then your Darkness dragon, I'm not going to destroy it."

"You're not?" Atticus asked surprised.

"No, instead I'm attacking you directly via Edge's effect!"

The new monster leapt past the Dragon and used its tail to cut Atticus up. He yelled in pain as the attack ended.

Zane: 200/Atticus: 2350

"If you're wondering why your life points only went down by 1650, it's due to Edge's effect. True, I can attack you directly but you only receive half the damage."

"Nngh, do you end?" Atticus asked.

"No, I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Good! Then it's my go!" Atticus shouted as he drew his card.

A strange cloud of darkness surrounded the young teen as he drew. He looked at the card and he smirked.

"Perfect…I play the spell card, Dragon Heart!"

_**(Dragon Heart-Type/Spell/Normal. Send 3 Dragon-Type monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard and select 1 Dragon-Type monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK, until the End Phase. You cannot Normal Summon or Set this turn.)**_

"Thanks to this card, I send three Dragons to the grave yard and select my Red Eyes. He gains 1000 attack points plus 900 more!"

**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon-ATK/4900**

Suddenly the dark cloud that surrounded Atticus blew up like a geyser. Atticus screamed in pain as the shadows began to surround him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME THE SHADOWS…THEY'RE TOO STRONG!!!!!!!!!" Atticus cried.

"JADEN! Its time!" The SQ shouted.

"**Right my queen!" **Jaden hissed as his eyes glowed a bright gold.

As suddenly as the geyser had erupted, it settled down and merged with Atticus. The young surfer looked down as the darkness reentered his body, but he no longer heard the voice of Nightshroud in his mind. In fact, the darkness he felt was warm and soothing. He felt the mask of Nightshroud on his face but he didn't feel the actual dark side in him.

"_What…What happened?" _Atticus asked his own voice mixing with Nightshroud's former voice.

"Simple, Jaden gave you control of your dark half. Now, are we going to finish up this duel? I'll explain everything after this duel." Zane said.

"_I'll hold you to that!" _Atticus shouted. _"Darkness Dragon attack!"_

The great beast roared as it fired another ball of molten fire at Edge. The blast consumed the monster and caused the Hellion to blow up once more. Atticus smirked as he looked through the mask at Zane.

"_While Edge wasn't destroyed you still lose 1600 of your life points." _Atticus said with a smirk.

"You may want to recheck your math. For I activate Power Wall!"

_**(Power Wall-Type/Trap/Normal. Activate when you would receive Battle Damage by an attack from 1 monster your opponent controls. Send any number of cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard. Reduce the Battle Damage you would take by the number of sent cards x 100.)**_

"I toss out all but three of my cards to negate the damage meaning I keep the 1600 points you tried to take!"

Atticus as well as Syrus gasped in shock at the strategy Zane had played.

"_Why did you do that? You used to respect your cards Zane!" _Atticus shouted.

"We're in a war Atticus! Respect isn't going to help us win it! And respecting our cards isn't going to bring your sister back to normal!" Zane shouted.

"**Ouch…talk about rubbing salt in a fresh wound…" **Jaden muttered.

"_Doesn't matter! For I now play Dragon Gunfire! With this card, I can either inflict 800 points of damage or get rid of a monster that has 800 or less defense points!" _

The dragon behind Atticus roared as it shot off a ball of fire at Cyberdark Edge. It consumed the monster and vaporized it.

"_I'll end at that. And with three cards left in your deck there isn't much you can do."_

**Darkness Dragon-ATK/3900**

"Finally…it's my move!" Zane shouted as he drew another card.

He looked at it and then pointed at his other facedown card.

"I reveal my trap card, Call of the Haunted! This allows me to revive one monster of my from the grave…guess who? My Cyberdark Edge!"

The monster screeched as it was resurrected from the graveyard. Atticus smirked at the re-summoned monster.

"_It won't stand a chance against Red Eyes."_

"Then it's a good thing that I'm not done…for I next play Cyberdark Keel in attack mode!"

_**(Cyberdark Keel-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/800, DEF/800, Type/Machine/Effect. When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict 300 points damage to your opponent. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy the equipped monster instead.)**_

A large metal serpent appeared right next to Zane with a mighty roar. Zane smirked as he grabbed another card.

"Finally, I'll play Polymerization! Now, I can fuse Cyberdark Keel, Horn and Edge together to form…"

"No way bro." Syrus breathed in amazement.

"Say hello to Cyberdark Dragon!"

_**(Cyberdark Dragon-LV/8, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1000, DEF/1000, Type/Machine/Fusion/Effect. **_ _**This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this monster is Special Summoned, select 1 Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. This card gains 100 ATK for each Monster Card in your Graveyard. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead.)**_

A monster that had the horns of Cyberdark Horn on its head, the tail of Keel and the mandibles of Edge arose behind Zane with an earth shattering roar. Zane smiled wickedly as he gazed upon his new monster.

"_It'll take more then that to take out my dragon and impress me at the same time, Zane!" _Atticus shouted.

"Good thing then my monster has a special effect. So I'll add a powerful monster to my monster's arsenal! I chose my Demon Dragon!"

"_Demon Dragon?!" _

A monster that was black with red jewels that stuck out of its shoulders and elbows arose onto the field. The mandibles of new monster locked the dragon in tight and wires connected to the head and body. The new dragon let out a screech as its power went up.

**Cyberdark Dragon-ATK/4500**

"_Your Demon Dragon must have 3500 attack points!" _Atticus shouted in dismay.

"That's right! But wait, there's more!"

"_More?!?!?!?!?!?!" _

"Yep, for you see, every card I have in the grave, my dragon gains 100 additional attack points! That's why I discarded so many Atticus…for the extra power boost is needed to wipe you out! I have 37 cards in my grave making my monster 37 points stronger!"

**Cyberdark Dragon-ATK/8200**

"_Oh no!"_

"Oh yes! Cyberdark Dragon attack his Red Eyes!!!!!!"

The fused monster let out a cry that created shockwaves around the duelists and spectators. Dust kicked up as the cry reached the metal dragon and caused it to blow up. Atticus was thrown back from the blast and landed at the feet of the SQ and Jaden.

Zane: 200/Atticus: 0

"That's game…now I think I owe you an explanation." Zane said as he deactivated his disk.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**1 explanation later**

"_So Jaden asked you to join him in the fight against the SOL?" _Atticus asked the former Kaiser of DA.

"Yeah, said that everything was going to hell here and looks like he was right. I asked him if you would like to join us but given your condition Jaden wanted me to draw your dark half out so that he could fuse you and Nightshroud back together." Zane said with his arms crossed.

"**It is of course your choice. But enough chit chat…Atticus meet the Supreme Queen's true face." **Jaden said as he presented his queen.

Atticus looked at the SQ as she lifted her mask; when he saw the face underneath, he was at a loss of words. The queen lowered her faceplate back down as a giggle escaped her lips. Atticus turned to Jaden and opened his mouth.

"_Jaden consider me in." _

"**Excellent…now come…tomorrow is when Sartorius makes his move." **

Jaden's eyes glowed for a brief second before the black purple flames consumed them and transported them away.

_Okay, the next chapter is the long awaited one! The chapter that reveals who the Supreme Queen is! Please read and review and I'll try to post the next chapter up fast!_


	26. The Supreme Queen Revealed!

_-Bangs head against wall-_

_SQ: "Um, YF? What are you doing?"_

_YF: "Hey…ow…SQ…ow…I'm trying…ow…to get this…ow…Naruto idea…ow…out of…ow…my…head…ow."_

_SQ: "I see…shall I?"_

_YF: "Go…ow…Ahead."_

_SQ: "Thanks. Disclaimer: YF doesn't own GX. If he did this would be the real second season. Claimer: he only owns the OCs and the plot."_

_YF: "Thanks…ow." –rubs head-_

_SQ: "You need to do something different."_

Chancellor Sheppard sat at his desk looking at the computer that showed the places of the tournament. Still in first with over a thousand medals were Jaden Yuki and his mysterious Supreme Queen. In second was Chazz Princeton followed by several pros and other students in various places. His door opened to show Crowler and Bonaparte rushing in with several medals in their hands.

"Chancellor, Look at the medals we've collect!" Crowler crowed happily.

"Oui, we have shown our superiority over the students." Bonaparte said.

"Never mind that you two. We have a problem. Several of our students have been losing to the pros that I have brought to the island and that is hurting our reputation so I want you to bring out our most of our unique students and have them duel the pros. But that is not my main concern." Sheppard said.

"It isn't? Well, then what is?" Crowler asked.

Bonaparte nodded his head wondering what it was.

"It's Sartorius. He has only dueled once and he has gained something very ominous. He has the controls to a satellite that we have no clue about. I would like you two to find out what it does." Sheppard said.

"Understood." The two said in unison before leaving the room.

Sheppard sighed and then looked out at the window.

"Just what are you up to Sartorius?" Sheppard muttered.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Around the Island**

Three students had won major victories over several pros. Jaden and the SQ were two of the three people while the third was Alexis herself. She was bitter about Jaden getting a new girlfriend but she had ignored her feelings for the dark king. She was happy in the light and was content with it. Now though the emotions had resurfaced and they were causing constant conflict during her duels; it was enough to make her scream in pain and want to rest. But for now she had concentrate through the pain for her next challenge was here. Jaden, the SQ, Zane and Atticus, who was now infused with powers to control his darkness, were watching within the shadows of the trees. The SQ turned to Jaden with a look of glee in her eyes, which were constantly hidden behind her faceplate.

"Sartorius is in for the shock of his life isn't he Jaden?" The SQ asked.

"**Yes, he is. For today is the day our spy is revealed." **Jaden said with a smirk.

The four laughed as black fire consumed them all and whisked them away.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Obelisk White Dorm**

Sartorius looked at the suitcase in front of him and opened it up. Inside were a series of buttons and dials along with two keys in two compartments. He smiled as he gazed at the controls but then gasped as sharp pain came to his head.

"_Stop this! I will not allow you to do this!" _a voice said; it sounded exactly like Sartorius voice but it was kinder.

"Enough, we are so close to our goal. I will not let you stop me now! Return to the darkness where you once came!" Sartorius hissed as he sent out a burst of power.

The voice screamed as it was sent back to where it resided. He then laughed as he looked at the case. He then grabbed his head in pain.

_Argh…I used too much power. I must retire for now. _The man thought as he stood up and left the room.

As he passed his mirror his reflection stood and then looked at the case. The reflection knew he had to act fast before the real Sartorius awoke.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Slifer Red** **dorm**

The four emissaries of darkness were busy refining their decks with Syrus and Hassleberry, who had been spying on Zane and Atticus when they were dueling, keeping a look out for white students. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light in the middle of the room causing the four to scramble and ready their disks. Standing in front of them was a specter of…

"Sartorius! What are you doing here?!?!" Zane and Atticus shouted.

"_Please don't be alarmed. I'm here to speak with Jaden and the Supreme Queen." _Sartorius said.

"**Atticus! Zane! Stand down! This is not the man we are fighting. It is his true light side." **Jaden snarled.

"Of course Jaden." The two said in unison.

"_Thank you Jaden. I have little time before my other awakes. Here take theses." _The good Sartorius said as he produce two black boxes.

The specter then tossed the two boxes at the two. Jaden caught both of them and gave one of them to his queen. Upon opening the boxes the two saw that the things inside were rods of sliver taking after a shape. The SQ opened her mouth to ask when Sartorius answered.

"_They are the keys to the satellite that my dark half had acquired." _

"The mind control probe! These key are what turn it on?" The SQ asked.

The specter nodded before beginning to fade. He looked down at himself and then sighed.

"_My other is waking up…I must go and inform him of the 'good' news." _

"Wait, where is Aster?" Zane asked.

"_I fear he has seen the light." _

"**Well, that complicates things." **Jaden grumbled.

"_Good luck to all of you." _The specter said as he completely faded.

There was silence for a few minutes before the SQ spoke up.

"Everyone we must get ready. No doubt the SOL will be coming to regain the keys. It is time to reveal our spy." 

The three boys nodded and grabbed their decks. The time to act would be soon.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Obelisk White Dorm**

"You did WHAT?!?!?!?!?! You know that those keys were vital to our plan." The possessed Sartorius hissed at the reflection.

"_Yes, and I will not hesitate to derail those plans as long as I can." _The real Sartorius said with a smile.

"Erg…no matter I will get them back." The possessed man snarled.

"_Good luck I gave them to Jaden and the Supreme Queen." _The real Sartorius said with a smirk.

There was silence from the possessed man; then all heck broke out.

"DAAAAAAMMMMMMMMNNNNNNN YOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!"

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Alexis's Room**

Alexis sighed as she set her pencil down. She was done with her work and was now up to duel again when her PDA beeped. The girl opened it to show her master's face.

"_Miss Rhodes, please report to my room on the double. And if you see Chazz drag him in as well." _Sartorius said before his message ended.

Alexis walked out of her room and quickly saw Chazz leaning against his door talking with Bastion.

"CHAZZ! MEETING WITH MASTER SARTORIUS RIGHT NOW!" She yelled at the raven-haired boy.

The king of the white dorm jumped and followed the white ice queen toward their master's room, completely unaware of the shock he was going to get later on in the day.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Sartorius's room **

"You called for us master?" Chazz asked as he walked into the white room.

"Yes I did. Someone broke into my suite and stole the keys to the satellite I gained from Prince Ojin in my duel. The person then gave the keys to two duelists." Sartorius said.

"Just inform us of who they are and we will make them see the light!" Chazz shouted in excitement.

"Of course. The duelists are Jaden and that wretched Supreme Queen. They are the ones who have the keys. I have sent an email to them telling the time and place for your duel. I shall be with you so that I may gain the keys once they lose." Sartorius said. "Now here is where the duel shall be…"

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Forest clearing-one hour later**

Jaden, the SQ, Zane and Atticus all looked at the three approaching figures. The three figures stopped and glared at Jaden.

"Hey slacker. Give us the keys or else!" Chazz thundered.

"**Or else what?" **Jaden said already bored.

"Me and Alexis will crush you with our love in a duel!" Chazz shouted.

The said girl didn't say anything but stare at Jaden and the SQ. Jaden made a small curt nod while the SQ copied the same motion. Alexis got the message and began to walk backward. Chazz, at this time was ranting and raving about his and Alexis's love for one another would crush Jaden and the SQ and make them see the light. Sartorius saw Alexis walk backward and cut into Chazz's rants.

"Miss Rhodes? What are you doing?" Sartorius asked confused.

"I-I'm sorry master. But something tells me that I can't duel with Chazz." Alexis said shakily.

"Oh? Why not?" Sartorius asked curious.

"Something is in the air…something that I can't understand." Alexis said nervous.

Sartorius thought about it and then saw that Alexis was right. There was something in the air…something that was making his sixth sense go crazy. Chazz, oblivious to the danger, brought his disk up and deployed it.

"JADEN! TODAY YOU SHALL SEE THE LIGHT!" Chazz shouted like a manic.

"**Jeez, do you have to be so loud?" **Jaden asked in disgust.

"JUST DUEL ME AND PREPARE TO LOSE!"

"**Fine, I accept."**

Chazz: 4000/Jaden: 4000

"**I'll begin." **Jaden said as he drew a card.

The dark king looked at it and then added it to his hand. He then grabbed another card and placed it on his MZ.

"**I play Evil Hero Doppelganger in attack mode!"**

(Evil Hero Doppelganger-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1700, DEF/1100, Type/Fiend/Effect. When this card is summon successfully, special summon 2 Evil Hero Doppelgangers to the field.)

A monster that was in a mirror appeared. Jaden smirked as two cards slid out of his deck. He grabbed the two and placed them on his MZ.

"Thanks to Doppelganger's effect, I can special summon two more from my deck. Next I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move then!" Chazz shouted as he drew his card.

The white king looked at it and added it to his hand. He grabbed another card and placed it on his MZ.

"I play White Knight Gardna in defense mode!"

_**(White Knight Gardna-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/800, DEF/2000, Type/Warrior/Effect. **__**You can remove this card in your Graveyard from play to make any Battle Damage you take from a battle involving a "White Knight" monster 0.)**_

A pale white version of Big Shield Gardna appeared next to Chazz and kneeled while crossing his arms. Chazz smirked as he grabbed another card and placed it in his spell/trap card zone.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"**Fine. My move!" **Jaden snarled as he drew his card.

The dark king looked at it and added it to his hand. he then grabbed another card and placed it in his MZ.

"**I play a monster known as Neo Ojama Green!"**

"Wait what?!?!?!?!?!" Chazz asked shocked.

_**(Neo Ojama Green-LV/2, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1000, DEF/0, Type/Beast/Effect. When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, add 1 card that has "Neo Ojama" in it.)**_

A dark green creature with massive muscles appeared onto the dark king's field. It looked like a darker version of Chazz's Ojama Green. Its one eye glowed red as it glared at Chazz.

"**Well, well…look who showed his ugly mug!" **Green hissed, the spirit's voice laced with venom.

"How?" Chazz asked dumbly.

"**After you threw the Ojama Trio away, I recruited them to my cause so to speak." **Jaden said with a small smirk. **"I shall set two cards facedown and end at that."**

Chazz didn't say a word as different emotions rattled through his head. He shook his head in an effort to clear the thoughts and looked at the card he drew. He smirked when he saw what he had drawn. The white prince slammed the card onto his MZ.

"I play White Knight Swordsman in attack mode!"

_**(White Knight Swordsman-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1200, DEF/1200, Type/Warrior/Effect. While this card is in your Graveyard, all "White Knight" monsters you control gain 300 ATK.)**_

A man wearing white armor and holding a large sword in his right hand. Chazz smirked as he brought his hand up.

"Next I'll use my Meteor of Destruction to cause 1000 points of damage to you as well as an Oozaki."

Jaden: 2200/Chazz: 4000

"I now attack the Neo Ojama Green with my swordsman!"

"**And you would destroy him…if it wasn't for my facedown! Go, Mirror Force!"**

"NO!" Chazz yelped as the attack was reflected and destroyed his swordsman.

Suddenly he smirked.

"Thanks! Cuz now my monster's effect activates! All cards that have White Knight in them gain 300 additional attack points!"

True to his word, the White Knight Gardna gained some more muscles.

**White Knight Gardna-ATK/1100**

"Next I place one card facedown and end my turn." Chazz snarled.

"**My turn then." **Jaden said as he drew his card.

He looked at the card he had drawn and added it to his hand. He grabbed another card and showed it to Chazz and the small audience he had.

"**I play the spell card, Gold Sarcophagus!"**

_**(Gold Sarcophagus-Type/Spell/Normal. **__**Select and remove from play 1 card in your Deck. During your second Standby Phase after this card's activation, add the removed card to your hand.)**_

"**I remove one card from my deck and in two standby phases, I'll gain said card." **

Jaden picked his deck up from his slot and looked through the entire deck before making a selecting a card and placing it in his card holder. He looked at the rest of his hand and grabbed another card from his hand

"**Its time for another friend to show up…Arise Neo Ojama Black!"**

_**(Neo Ojama Black-LV/2, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1000, DEF/0, Type/Beast/Effect. **__**When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, add 1 card that has "Neo Ojama" in it.)**_

Another dark version of Chazz's old cards appeared next to Green; Black looked like a replica except for the long hooked nose on his face. He glared at Chazz with red eyes.

"**Oh great, our old boss! Just who we needed to bust up." **Black said coldly.

Chazz could only stare in disbelief at the monsters in front of him as images of the past flashed through his mind. He shook his head and glared at Jaden.

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work!" Chazz snarled as his eyes glazed to complete white.

"**Fine then. I set down one card and end my turn."**

"About time…I draw!" Chazz shouted as he drew his card.

He looked at it and added it to his hand. He grabbed another card and showed it to Jaden.

"I play White Knight Lancer in attack mode!"

_**(White Knight Lancer-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1500+300=1800, DEF/0, Type/Warrior/Effect. **__**During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster who's DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.)**_

A man wearing white armor, a white mask and carried a long white spear appeared next to the White knight defender. Chazz then smirked as he grabbed another card.

"I play Stray Lambs! With this spell I gain two lamb tokens whose attack and defense are zero! But they aren't staying around…for I now play Infernal Gauntlet and equip to my White Knight Lance!"

_**(Infernal Gauntlet-Type/Spell/Equip. Tribute 1 or more monsters. For every monster Tributed, the equipped monster can attack once each in addition to its original attack. The equipped monster cannot attack your opponent directly.)**_

Chazz smirked as he held his hand up high.

"I give up my tokens so that my monster can attack three times!"

Jaden scowled; he knew what the card did but he still had two standby phases to go till he got the card he needed…guess he would have to use the card he placed facedown.

"White Knight Lance attack!"

"**I'll use my trap card! Negate attack!"**

The monster's lance broke after it hit a shield that had sprung up. Chazz glared at the dark king as he grabbed another card from his hand.

"I play one more card facedown and end my turn."

"**Good, my move." **Jaden said as he drew his card.

The dark king looked at it and instantly smirked. Chazz, upon seeing the smirk, got defensive and a little jumpy. Jaden grabbed three cards from his deck and placed them in his spell/trap card zone.

"**I set three facedown spells…"**

_Where have I heard that before? Dang it, it's on the tip of my tongue! _Chazz thought in anger as he tried to remember where he had seen it before.

"…**but the cards aren't staying around…cause I give them up to special summon…HAMON, LORD OF STRIKING THUNDER!!!!!"**

If Chazz couldn't remember, he sure did now. He gasped as he watched the three cards reveal themselves only to disappear into dust. Lightning pierced the air as the sky became semi-dark like the sun setting. A stray bolt came crashing down behind Jaden and caused several spikes to erupt. The spikes then shattered to reveal the skeletal form of Ra; Hamon's eyes flashed red as he let out a roar that caused the island to slightly tremble. Jaden grinned evilly as gazed at Chazz.

"**I shall put my beast of Twilight into defense…that way, you can't harm my other monsters till I gain my other card. Now, to wrap my turn up I'll place one card facedown and end."**

"About time…I draw!" Chazz shouted as he drew his card.

The white prince looked at the card and instantly began to cackle madly. Jaden's eyes narrowed but he kept his silence when Chazz slotted the card into his spell/trap card zone.

"I play the spell card Tribute to the Doomed!"

_**(Tribute to the Doomed-Type/Spell/Normal. Discard 1 card. Destroy 1 monster on the field.)**_

"I discard my second White Knight Swordsman to destroy Hamon!"

**White Knight Gardna-ATK/1400**

**White Knight Lancer-ATK/2100**

"**As if I would make it that easy…go counter trap! Cursed Seal of the Forbidden spell!"**

"Wha?!?!?!?! NO!" Chazz shouted.

"**Yes…I now discard my spell card, Dark Fusion to negate your card's effect and destroy it!"**

Chazz's card blew up in his face as he stared in shock. He quickly snapped out of it and glared at Jaden.

"I place one card facedown and end."

"**Fine my move." **Jaden stated as he drew his card.

He looked at the card he drew and added it to his hand; he reached into his deck box and retrieved the card he had removed from the game and added it to his hand. He grabbed another card and held it high.

"**I give up my three Evil Hero Doppelgangers to special summon…RAVIEL, LORD OF PHANTASMS!"**

"Impossible!!!!!!!!" Chazz thundered.

But possible it was; shadows crept up as a pillar of bright blue energy crashed onto the ground behind the dark king. The energy expanded outward in a sphere as a large being arose from the energy and descended to the ground like the angel of death itself. The fiend like Obelisk growled at Chazz as its eyes flashed red. Chazz took a step backward as he stared at the two in disbelief.

"How?!?!?!?!?!? Sheppard sealed the beasts back!" Chazz shouted.

"**Ah, so you remember now…and no, he didn't." **Jaden replied.

"What are you talking about?!?!?!?!"

"**You see, since I'm the Supreme King of Darkness I have powers you cannot fathom…one of these powers is control over the Sacred Beasts…as well as the Wicked Gods." **

"Then that means…" Chazz said horrified.

"**That's right…the beasts have awaited my arrival since they were created."**

"Do you end?" Chazz said trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"**No…I play Neo Ojama Yellow in attack mode!"**

_**(Neo Ojama Yellow-LV/2, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1000, DEF/0, Type/Beast/Effect. When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, add 1 card that has "Neo Ojama" in it.) **_

A dark yellow being with a muscle tone of Hassleberry, appeared next to the two other changed Ojamas. Its eye stalks swiveled around to glare at the white clad boy.

"**YOU! Looks like our new boss came through…we're going to bust you up!" **The Dark Ojama monster shouted.

Chazz just stared at the three monsters, his emotions playing havoc in his mind; but the cold unfeeling light intervened and made Chazz's eyes glaze over but still have a look of hostility in them. Jaden grabbed another card and placed it in his spell/trap card zone.

"**I place a card facedown and end my turn." **Jaden snarled.

"Alright, I draw!" Chazz shouted as he drew his card.

He looked at the card he drew and began to cackle again much to the anger of the dark king. Chazz then brought the card up.

"I have it! The one card that'll stop you cold, Yuki! I give up my Gardna and Lancer to summon…White Knight Lord!"

_**(White Knight Lord-LV/7, Attribute/Light, ATK/2000, DEF/2000, Type/Warrior/Effect. **__**This card cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon or Set. During the End Phase of a turn you did not declare an attack with this card, inflict 800 points damage to this card's controller. Any Battle Damage this card's controller receives from a battle involving this card becomes 0. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card destroys a monster by battle, inflict 300 points damage to your opponent. When this card is destroyed by a card effect your opponent controls, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.)**_

The two former white knights disappeared as a large man covered in brilliant white armor and wielding a large sword appeared onto the field with a growl. Chazz began to cackle as soon as the monster on the field.

"With this card I've won! I can't take any damage and my Lord is invincible in battle!" Chazz cackled.

"But you forget that you take 800 points of damage each time you don't do battle." The SQ pointed out.

"I know that! That's why I use my White knight Protector's ability! By discarding him from my hand or deck, all effect damage becomes zero for the remainder of the duel. Now I end my turn. Do your worst."

"**With pleasure…I draw!" **Jaden shouted as he drew his card.

The dark king looked at it and instantly smiled. The smile caused Chazz to look at him with a worried expression on his face. Jaden smiled as he turned the card for Chazz to see.

"**I play the spell card, Polymerization! With this card, I fuse the Neo Ojamas to form an entirely new monster!" **Jaden explained as the three monsters leapt into the air and began to spin around.

"Wha-what?!?!?!?" Chazz asked shocked.

"**I fuse the three brothers together to form…Neo Ojama Emperor!"**

_**(Neo Ojama Emperor-LV/10, Attribute/Dark, ATK/3000, DEF/1500, Type/Beast/Effect. This card cannot to summoned except by Fusion summon. When this card is summon successfully, return 1 card on your opponent's side of the field and select up to 3 of your opponent's monster spaces. As long as this card remains in attack mode, the selected zones cannot be used.)**_

A humanoid form of the Ojama king descended onto the field; the monster had a human body outfitted with muscles and a head similar to the giant. It wore royal purple robes along with a scepter as well as a bikini bottom which everyone saw due to the front of the robe open. It struck a pose and smiled a large smile.

"_Thank ya, thank ya very much!" _it said acting like Elvis.

Chazz could only gawk at the new monster in front of him; he was so surprised by the Neo King that he didn't notice that his White knight lord was returned to his hand. It wasn't until Jaden shouted that he snap out of his daze.

"**CHAZZ! You awake?!?!?!" **

"Huh? What? Oh yeah! I'm awake slacker!"

"**Then you mind telling me where your lord is then?"**

"What are you talking about? Its…" Chazz rambled when he saw that his lord wasn't on the field.

Jaden smirked as Chazz began to swear as he searched his disk for the card. He laughed when Chazz started to upturn the stones around him but quickly became bored and shouted at the white prince.

"**Check you hand dummy!"**

Chazz did just that and wondered how it got there; Chazz's eyes widen when he thought of a possibility when Jaden answered.

"**That's right…my Neo King returned your lord back to your hand. And now I give Hamon, Raviel and Neo King to summon a monster that you should be familiar with from our classes Chazz." **

"And what monster is that?" Chazz asked already confident that it could be beaten by his facedown.

"**The Winged Dragon of Ra." **Jaden simply stated as the sky darkened and a pillar of golden light descended onto the earth.

Chazz visibly shook with fear as an orb of light appeared where the three monsters were; but he smirked as he remembered something very important. Sartorius was shocked to see that Jaden had gotten the mightiest god card and he had a feeling that the young king knew the chants.

"Heh, not bad slacker. But you need to know the chants to transform Ra. And you can't read Egyptian! So this match is mine!" Chazz shouted as he began to laugh madly.

His laughter echoed throughout the forest until Jaden's voice thundered through.

_**"Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry.**_

_**Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight.**_

_**I beseech thee, grace our humble game.**_

_**But first I shall...call out thy name,**_

_**Winged Dragon of Ra!"**_

There was silence after Jaden had spoken; then it was if the world's mightiest forces of nature were unleashed at the same time. Lighting ripped through the sky, the sea unleashed its fury and the wind hollowed with the force of a hurricane. The orb began to glow and beam of light shot out, blinding everyone except the Dark king and his queen. As the light died out, Chazz looked up and saw the golden dragon that was Ra himself. The might god let out a roar that made the entire island shake, so much so that the volcano began to belch smoke. Jaden smirked as Ra descended to the dark king. Chazz could only look at his opponent with big white eyes.

_**(A/N: if you've watched Naruto when the characters are shocked by something, then you know what I'm talking about.)**_

**Ra-ATK/11000, DEF/8000**

Jaden smirked as he gazed at Chazz's fearful expression. He then grabbed another card and placed it in his spell/trap card zone.

"**I've got a promise to keep Chazz so I play my Monster Resurrection card to bring back the Neo Trio!" **

"That rhymes…" The SQ said with a giggle.

The three neo monsters returned to the field and all glared at Chazz while chuckling evilly. Chazz gulped as he tried to step back.

"**Neo Trio! ATTACK!"**

And attack they did. Yellow leapt up and popped on right into Chazz's nose. Green head butted Chazz right in the gut causing the white prince to bend over in pain. But it was Black who delivered the most fatal blow of all; he ran underneath Chazz as he was doubled over and jumped; he bit down right on 'little Chazz' which caused Chazz to scream a high pitched scream at the pain. Sartorius winched and covered his own area in protection. Jaden grinned as Chazz fell to the ground in even more pain.

Jaden: 2200/Chazz: 1000

"**And now to finish it…Winged Dragon of Ra, Mighty Blaze Cannon!"**

Ra roared as the golden fire flowed into the beast's mouth; the great deity unleashed its fury on the small boy in front of him. The blast engulfed the white clad boy and caused an explosion that sent shockwaves in all directions. When the dust died down, everyone saw Chazz on the ground, dazed but still standing.

Jaden: 2200/Chazz: 0

"**That's game." **Jaden said as his disk deactivated and he looked at Alexis with a small nod.

Alexis caught the nod and slightly nodded back. She glanced at Sartorius and Chazz who were busy talking about something; the blonde began to walk forward toward Jaden and his posse. Sartorius noticed Alexis walking toward Jaden and immediately spoke to her.

"Alexis, what are you doing? Please return to my side at once." Sartorius barked.

Chazz saw at the same time as Sartorius and added in his two cents.

"Come back my love! And join the ever lasting light! Forget those two dark dwellers and return to me!" Chazz cried as hearts filled his eyes.

Alexis turned back to the two and glared at them.

"If you think that I'm going to betray my master and new mistress then you are loonier then your master!" Alexis hissed but her voice sounded like a…man's.

Chazz was dumbfounded as he stared at the girl in front of him.

"Um…Alexis are you okay? You voice sounds different."

"Of course its different you ninny! I'm the enemy!" Alexis said with a cackle.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?! HOW YOU BE THE ENEMY WHILE OUR LOVE…" Chazz shouted when 'Alexis' cut him off.

"Like I would love a boy like you! I'm straight!" 'Alexis' said as her eyes changed to red.

The SQ and Jaden watched at the scene in amusement as the 'Alexis' in front of them dissolved away to reveal…

"Hey! I know that monster its…its…" Chazz stammered.

"Evil Hero Malicious Edge. He took my spot when I 'saw the light'." The SQ said while using her fingers as quotation marks for 'saw the light'.

"What?!?!?!?! Then where is my real Alexis?!?!?!?!" Chazz wailed, missing what the SQ said.

The SQ said nothing as she touched her faceplate. Slowly, agonizingly, the faceplate was lifted along with the helmet. Then the helmet fell onto the ground with a CLANG; golden blonde hair flowed out and cascaded down until it reached down the SQ's back. A small smirk graced the face of the girl underneath the plate. Chazz's jaw dropped in shock and dismay at the sight he saw before him. Sartorius drew in a sharp breath as his eyes widened in stark terror. Golden irises leered at the two as the smirk turned into a full-blown grin. Then one word escaped Sartorius and Chazz both of their voices filled with disbelief.

"ALEXIS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Both of the light worshippers shouted in astonishment.

"Yep, its me! I've been by Jaden's side since two days after I left the society." Alexis said with a giggle as she wrapped her arms around Jaden's waist. "Allow me to explain…"

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Flashback-Alexis's room**

_The shadow that had hidden underneath Alexis's bed came out as soon as the light had turned off. It grew and took on a shape of a man. The man wore leather straps that surrounded his body and spikes on his knuckles. He moved toward the now dozing girl and placed his hand over her mouth. Alexis, being a light sleep state, was instantly awake and looked at who was preventing her from speaking. Her eyes lit up when she was able to see who the person was. It was Jaden's right hand monster, Evil Hero Malicious Edge._

"_A thousand pardons, Alexis. But master Jaden has sent me to retrieve you. He has returned." Malicious said._

_Alexis's eyes widen with first shock but then began to tear up in joy. The evil Hero took his hand off of the girl's mouth and put his finger to his lips. Alexis nodded and got up from the bed; she turned to the hero and asked a question that was on her mind._

"_Why are you here?" Alexis asked in a quiet tone._

"_Simple, to infiltrate the SOL as Master Jaden calls it." Malicious Edge said with a smile._

"_But how?!?! I mean, you aren't exactly human." Alexis pointed out again softly._

"_Yes, that's why I'm becoming…you!" Malicious said though his voice sounded like Alexis's._

_Alexis gasped in surprise as the vile hero took on her figure and became exactly like her! But the shock didn't end there; Alexis soon realized that she could see things easier now and when she looked in the mirror, she nearly screamed. Her eyes had taken on the same golden color that Jaden had! She looked at the transformed hero with shock on her face. But before she could ask, she suddenly felt a bit of weight around her body. Alexis looked in the mirror again and saw that she wore armor that had four spikes two on the left and two on the right with a purple cape flowing behind. The armor matched her figure and a helmet with a faceplate covered her face. She looked at Malicious for an explanation._

"_These are the gifts of your power Alexis…or perhaps I should say mistress." Malicious simply said. "Now, no more questions. Master Jaden awaits you at the docks. Good luck and I will report any plan Sartorius has back to you."_

_Alexis nodded and climbed out of her room window. Landing daintily on the ground, she took off for the docks, to see her beloved boyfriend again._

**End flashback**

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"So you see Sartorius, we knew every move you were about to make thanks to our spy here and we also know of your plan to use that probe Ojin sent into space to brainwash everyone on the planet…well, good luck with that because we got the keys." Alexis said.

"**And now we take out leave." **Jaden said with a laugh.

Soon everyone was laughing as black fire consumed them and whisked them away from the stunned Sartorius and Chazz.

_Well, there you go! How many of you saw this coming? Only 25% of the readers? Jeez, was I that good? Hopefully I can get the next chapter up and running soon. Please read and review! _


	27. Harrington's Return

Birds chirped in the air as two figures were sitting on a red and white checkered blanket with a basket of food next to them; one of the figures was a boy with brown hair that made up a majority of his hair with the top being a sun burnt color, his face was that of an average teen with any blemishes on it. It was his eyes though that made people stop and stare at him; the color of the boy's eyes were a yellow gold that could strike fear into anyone no matter who they were. He wore a black muscle shirt that had a large blue creature on it along with two other beings as well as blue jeans and blue sneakers. The other figure was a girl that had dishwasher blonde hair that went down her back and curled slightly. She too had the same golden eyes as the boy and was wearing a blue tee as well as some white jean shorts with blue high heels. The girl was resting against the boy's shoulder when she spoke.

"We haven't done this for a while huh? What with the SOL and the tournament. But it its really nice to relax now huh Jay?" the girl asked.

"**You got that right Lexi…though it has been havoc since those members of the Light and the emo came to 'talk' with you this morning."** The boy whose name was Jaden snarled.

At that statement Alexis sighed as she recalled when Chazz had come to the Slifer Red dorm just that morning.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Flashback**

_Jaden and Alexis had woken up and were currently eating breakfast when the sliding door banged open. The two dark rulers looked up form their cereal to see a boy with chicken butt hair in a black jacket and black clothes glaring at them._

"_YUKI! LET MY WOMAN GO!" The blackette hollered._

"_Damn it Chazz! Not so loud!"__ Alexis hissed as she grabbed her head._

"_**YOUR woman, Chazz? Do I see your name on her?" **__Jaden asked coldly._

"_Well, no…but I loved her first!" Chazz snapped._

"_BUT I loved Jaden before meeting you! So there." __Alexis stated as she returned to her food._

_Chazz was about to speak again when four boys and two girls in white clothes arrived next to him._

"_Alexis Rhodes, Master Sartorius is willing to over look this travesty if you decide to return to the light." One of the boys said in a thick southern accent. __**(A/N: it's that guy that said a sermon on how glorious the light is before Chazz dueled Jaden in the anime.)**_

"_Tell you master he can go and freeze his ass in the lowest pit of Hell." __Alexis snapped._

_The six were shocked but they weren't easily deterred._

"_Mistress, we demand that you leave this…duelist wannabe here in this loser dorm." A boy with glasses and a funky hairdo said gently and lovingly…or what he thought were those two._

_Alexis paused midway with the spoon just inches from her lips. Jaden smirked as he saw a dangerous fire enter her eyes. He sat back and watched mount Alexis erupt her fury on the poor boy who had insulted him._

"_What…did…you…say…about…my…boyfriend?" __Alexis asked making sure that her words were dipped in icy acid._

"_Um…that he was a duelist wannabe?" The boy asked again with a smile._

_SLAP! Was the loud sound that echoed through out the small dorm; the boy with glasses had a big, red handprint on the side of his cheek and tears were slightly forming in his eyes._

"_Get out…before I really lose it." __Alexis stated coldly._

_The SOL members and Chazz looked like Deer caught in the headlights of a car. That was until Jaden's eyes glowed._

"_**Didn't you hear her? GET OUT OF HERE!" **__Jaden thundered as the spirits of his deck erupted out with war cries._

_That got the group to run away with Chazz tossing a glare back at the couple. Jaden shook his head and sighed._

"_**Morons…that's what this school has." **_

"_Agreed…now about those plans for our date…"_

**End Flashback**

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"…but that's then. This is now." Alexis said with a smirk.

Jaden caught the smirk and smiled as well. He leaned his head in while Alexis did the same. As they got closer, the entire forest seemed to get quiet as if the animals were watching them in anticipation. The couple were at least a half of a millimeter apart while the forest held its breath in excitement. Then the moment was shattered when an annoying voice screamed across the clearing.

"!" A voice shouted.

The supreme rulers jumped back in shock at the loud voice and looked around. Alexis looked to her right where she saw a giant dust cloud with one lone figure running; the dark queen groaned when she saw who it was.

"Oh no, not him."

"**Alexis, who is…oh hell no."**

"Yep, Harrington."

Said boy ran out to where the couple was and immediately moved to Alexis.

"Alexis my sweet, I have come to take your hand in mine and say sweet words of love into your precious ears." Harrington said to the blonde queen.

"Harrington…" Alexis sighed.

"Yes, my pet?"

"GET A LIFE, YOU WORTHLESS MAGGOT!"

THAT statement made Harrington's eyes go wide in shock; Alexis, the Obelisk Blue Queen had just called him a maggot. But the sports star shrugged it off and smiled widely.

"Ah, it's good to see you too my dear dove. I have dreamed that we would see each other again. After all, I'm you true fiancé!" Harrington said with stars in his eyes.

He was so busy by his imagination that he didn't see Jaden until the dark king was right in front of his face, his eyes narrowed and glowing ominously. When the egotistic boy came out of his dreamscape he saw the golden glow of Jaden's eyes. Acting on reflexes, he leapt back in surprise.

"WA!" Harrington yelped.

"**Harrington…" **Jaden's tone was cold and ruthless. **"Stop acting like Alexis likes you. She is NOT some thing that can be won!"**

Harrington only smirked.

"Pleassssssse! Alexis deserves more then you! I can offer her money, fame and a big, fat pro contract. You…you got nothing. All I ask is that she becomes my wif…OWWWWWWWWW!" Harrington shouted as Alexis's punch landed in his gut.

"Shut up Harrington! I don't and never will love you! If it takes a duel for you to see that then so be it! You will duel me here and NOW!" Alexis shouted.

"But of course my sweet!"

Jaden could only smirk; this was going to be good.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Later**

"Are you ready for utter defeat Harrington?" Alexis sneered as she slipped on her disk.

"I will win this duel Alexis! For the stars have shown me that my love for you will help me win!" Harrington shouted

"**He sounds like that damn emo child…" **Jaden muttered.

"Let's duel!" Alexis shouted as she deployed her disk and drew her first five cards.

"Soon my lovely queen!" Harrington shouted as he drew his cards as well.

Harrington: 4000/Alexis: 4000

"I'll start!" Alexis shouted as she drew her card.

The dark queen looked at the card she drew and smirked inside her head. She added the card to her hand and then grabbed another one.

"I play Cyber Demon Eros in attack mode!"

_**(Cyber Demon Eros-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1500, DEF/1000, Type/Fairy/Effect. If this card is the target of an attack, negate the attack and discard one card.)**_

A twisted form of the god of love arose onto the field with a shark like smirk. Harrington got the distinct feeling that the new monster was going to be trouble. Alexis grabbed another card and slid it into her spell/trap card zone.

"I'll place a card facedown and end it at that."

"My turn!" Harrington shouted excitedly as he drew his card.

He looked at it then added it to his hand. He grabbed another card and slid it into his spell/trap card zone.

"I play the spell card, Service Ace!"

_**(Service Ace-Type/Spell/Normal. **__**Pick 1 card from your hand. Your opponent must guess whether it is a Spell, Trap or Monster Card. If they call it right, send the card to the Graveyard without resolving. If they call it wrong, inflict 1500 points of Damage to your opponent's**_ _**Life Points.)**_

Harrington chose a card at random and held it high.

"Now my dear its time to guess if it's a spell, trap or monster."

"I will choose monster." 

Alexis watched Harrington's face closely for any hint of fear, a trick that Jaden had taught her. When she saw the slight stiffen of his body, she knew she had the right one.

"Monster it is." 

"Correct! My darling you are by far as smart as you are beautiful!"

"Just end your turn! I want to get back to my date with Jaden real soon!"

The information seemed to make Harrington freeze for half a second before bursting into a fiery rage.

"YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! HOW DARE YOU BRAINWASH _MY _ALEXIS!" Harrington thundered.

"**She fell for me first of all Rosewood. Second of all, I'm of royal blood…something you never had…my parents and Alexis's parents have us in an arranged marriage. I came here to meet her and get to know her." **Jaden said with a smirk.

Alexis only giggled at the reference to their past and at the reaction that Harrington had when she saw it; Harrington's eyes got so wide that it looked like he was an alien.

"I end…" Harrington said in a disbelieving tone.

"My move." Alexis said as she drew her card.

The dark queen looked at it and added it to her hand. She then grabbed another card and slid it into her spell/trap card zone.

"I set one card facedown and end."

"My turn…" Harrington said in a zombie like state.

The sports star didn't even look at the card he drew. He just placed it on his MZ. A monster that was muscle bound and wearing an orange shirt appeared onto the field with a roar.

_**(Big Server-LV/3, Attribute/Earth, ATK/300, DEF/300, Type/Warrior/Effect. **__**This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can add 1 "Service Ace" from your Deck to your hand. If you do, your opponent draws 1 card.)**_

"I end…"

"I think his brain is broken Jay dear." Alexis said as she drew her card.

"**He has a brain?" **Jaden asked incredulously.

"Good point. Anyways, I'll make this quick. I play Polymerization and Fuse Elemental Hero Neos and The Dark-Hex Sealed Fusion to form…Elemental Searing Neos!"

_**(Elemental Searing Neos-LV/10, Attribute/Fire, ATK/2500, DEF/2000, Type/Fusion/Warrior/Effect. "Elemental Hero Neos" + "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames". This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. Increase this card's ATK by 1000 for each Trap card in your card graveyard. Once per turn, you can destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field. This card's effect cannot be chained.)**_

A plume of Lava erupted behind the dark queen and a figure of scary proportions emerged from the plume. The new monster had the body and build of Neos but it was red and black like Uria with yellow eyes glowing. The wings of Uria were on the back of Neos it would've taken two of the Big Server to match its length. Clawed fingers were covering the actual hands of the new hero and a tail whipped around in anger. Alexis smirked as she gazed down at the Big Server.

"I play the spell card, Neos Fury! What this card does is forces me to get rid of five cards from my deck and send them to the grave; however, I get to chose them." 

_**(Neos Fury-Type/Spell/Normal. Chose 5 cards from your deck and send them to the graveyard.)**_

"I send five random trap cards to my grave. And thanks to Searing Neos ability, he gains 1000 attack points for each one!"

**Elemental Hero Searing Neos-ATK/7500**

"Searing Neos, End this." 

The new form of Neos roared as it brought one of its hands up into the air. a large chunk of earth appeared in the air where the hand was and lava began to swirl around it causing the earth to catch fire in a vortex. The new hero then launched the missile at the sports monster that brought his hand up in attempt to stop it but it failed as the fiery rock made him catch on fire. Harrington didn't even cry out as his the debris hit him.

Harrington: 0/Alexis: 4000

"Game over." Alexis said as her disk deactivated.

"**Well, now that the pest is out of the way, shall we?" **Jaden asked his queen.

"Yes, let's continue with our date." Alexis said with a smirk.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**White Dorm**

Sartorius looked at the monitor on his desk and shook his head at the sight of Jaden and Alexis walking away from a downed Harrington.

"I knew that fool wouldn't win…oh well back to the drawing board." Sartorius said as he returned to his cards.

_Alright. Little bit of a break from the main plotline. Nothing related until I get an idea of what happens when Jaden duels Ojin. Oh, and Dangerzone2 has come out with another Supremeshipping story, yes, that the name of the pairing I've come up with, called 'Shadows and Supremacy'. Basically it's like a fusion of DIMA and Awakening put together; example, Jaden gets the three gods and starts to fall for Alexis. I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed it. Please R&R for both Awakening and Shadows and Supremacy._


	28. Logice VS Fate

It was late at night on Duel Academy isle and nothing was stirring on the island or in the dorms; however, the silence was broken by a droning sound. The sound was a helicopter's engine and it awoke Chancellor Sheppard from his rest. The head principal of the prestigious Duel Academy looked out the window and saw a helicopter land at an airfield just next to the school. His eyes widened when he saw who got off the copter and immediately left his room to meet the two persons.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**The Next Day**

A young boy wearing a white Obelisk blazer was sitting on the bank of the Obelisk Dorm's personal lake throwing rock into it and watching the ripples.

"Look at yourself Bastion…you used to be on the top of your game. But now, not even this white uniform can hide the fact that your legacy is over before it even had a chance to begin. And then there is Jaden, the _Supreme King_, he wins everything! Dueling, tests, and even in love! And how? Not even I know…though I'm beginning to think that dueling isn't all about logic." Bastion cried.

"Not about logic? Bite your tongue young one. Vhy, if it weren't for logic and reason, I wouldn't be where I am today." A voice said behind the DA genius.

Bastion spun around on his knees and saw a man with glass and grey hair wearing a white coat with a tan shirt underneath; completing the look with some olive green pants and black shoes.

"um…I beg your pardon but who are you?" Bastion asked as he stood up and faced the man.

"Ach…I forgot to introduce myself didn't I? My name is Eisenstein!" The man said as he spread his arms wide.

"The Eisenstein? The world renowned Duelist Physicist? You've been my idol since I could properly hold a duel disk!" Bastion cried in surprise.

"I take it that you are familiar with me. So, tell me are you familiar with my famous equation? E=Md…I always forget that part!" Eisenstein groaned.

"Please teach me! Teach me everything you know. I must have the perfect formula for a perfect deck. That way I can beat anyone, including Jaden!" Bastion shouted.

When the young genius was done yelling, he looked all around to find a trace of the doctor only to find that he was…

"Gone! Could he have been a…vision? A Vision! I had a vision!" Bastion shouted as he ran to tell his master.

After Bastion left, a hand came up and grabbed the edge of a hill.

"A little help here please?" Eisenstein asked.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Sartorius's Room.**

"Ah, the hermit. It appears that he is here." Sartorius said with an evil chuckle.

"Eisenstien? Already? He will beat Jaden and get the key back." Ojin said from a door.

"It's Eisenstein…and yes, his dueling logic will defeat Jaden easily. Bringing him out of retirement was a grand idea Ojin."

"Thank you Sartorius."

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Sheppard's office**

"Why did you wish to see Jaden, Sheppard?" Alexis asked in annoyance.

The reason for the dark queen's distain? Sheppard had interrupted their make-out session sand simply said that Jaden needed to meet with him. Now here they are; the dark couple standing at attention.

"I wanted to see him because we have a few guests here with some late birthday presents." Sheppard said with a ghost of a smirk.

"Late birthday? Jay, why didn't you tell me! I would've thrown a party!" Alexis wailed.

"**I know, I know. But we are at war here, dear." **Jaden pointed out to his future queen.

"Good point…"

"Now that's settled…you two can come in now." Sheppard said loudly.

The door next to his office opened and in walked a familiar man and boy.

"Hello Jaden boy. How's Ra treating you and how are you treating Ra?" Pegasus said with a smile.

"**I'm treating him right and he's happy to be fighting alongside of me." **Jaden said with a chuckle as he shook hands.

"How's the tournament going for you two lovebirds?" Chumley asked.

"Still in first. How are things going at work Chumley?"

"It's totally lishus. The cards I've designed have already been put out for distribution."

"That's great Chumley, but I'm afraid we'll have cut this short. Pegasus, I believe you have something to give Jaden?" Sheppard asked the creator of duel monsters.

"Yes, I forgot about that. Chumley boy, please bring the case forward."

"Sure thing, Mister Pegasus." Chumley said as he brought a case forward and placed it on the chancellor's desk.

"Jaden, if you please…" Sheppard said.

"**Understood." **Jaden said as he popped open the locks.

The dark king opened up the case and saw thirteen new cards; eight of them were monsters while the 5 of them were spells and traps, two spells, one normal and another a field spell, had a picture of the Gods on them. The other 3 were traps, all normal; each one of the traps had a picture of a different god on them and were named accordingly.

"**So, they are done…" **Jaden said calmly.

The dark king looked at the two monsters that were separate from the new ones. One of the cards had a blue hulking beast towering over something while the other was a long, serpentine dragon with a black belly, wings, two mouths and four claws. Jaden reached out to pick them both up when a light began to shine from the two cards and from Jaden deck. The light grew in intensity causing everyone in the room to cover their faces in order to protect them.

A long beam of light shot through the roof not damaging it at all. For a few seconds the sky became dark and lighting ripped across the sky as three ghost like figures appeared above the school and let earth shattering roars before disappearing and causing everything to return to normal.

"**NOW that's a light show." **Jaden said with a laugh.

But his laughter was cut short as he turned around and saw something that nearly made him fall to the ground in shock. There were the three Egyptian gods themselves! But they were a lot different then before; in fact, Alexis was busy squeezing the life out of poor Ra himself. That's right; the Gods had become Chibi versions of their original selves. Obelisk was the same in terms of strength but he now had big eyes that were red and made him look like a puppy and he was more or less a lot like a five year old kid. Slifer was the same only his eyes were big and his teeth as well as his claws weren't as sharp as before. Ra was also like Obelisk and Slifer; short with wings and non-sharp teeth. He also had a stubby tail which was going back and forth.

"Whoa, that's…new." Chumley said as he eyed the chibi gods.

"**You got that right. Um? Lexi?" **

"Yes?" Alexis replied as she continued to stroke Ra's wings.

"**I think the sun god needs to breathe sometime soon."**

"Huh? OH! Sorry, Ra." Alexis apologized as she set the god down.

"_**Quite alright, Alexis." **_The god said in everyone's mind.

"_Great! Now we're back together!" _Slifer shouted in delight.

"**Agreed. Jaden, it is an honor to fight alongside of you." **Obelisk said as he bowed.

"**And it is an honor to have you three in my deck. But if I may ask, why are you three in…chibi form?" **

"_I thought you would ask that first. Well, how do you expect us to fit into a room of this size? And I'm sure you don't want everyone to see us just yet right?" _Ra asked with a knowing smirk.

"**Good point…"**

Suddenly, the PA system came on and a obnoxious voice that everyone knows and hates spoke.

"_Jaden Yuki, please report to physics lab immediately?" _Crowler squawked before signing off.

"**Well, looks like the SOL has planted yet another trap for me…its time to spring it. care to join me you guys?" **

"_**Of course."**_

"_You can count on me!"_

"**I will gladly join you."**

"**Thanks. Oh and Chumley?"**

"Uh, yeah?"

"**Great card designs."**

Chumley smiled slightly at the praise.

"Thanks Jaden."

Jaden smiled as well as the black fires consumed him and Alexis, teleporting them to the labs.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Physic Lab**

When the dark rulers appeared in the lab, the lights were off and no one else was there. The gods had returned to their cards when they were in the portal. Jaden looked around in annoyance.

"**Hey what gives? Are we the only ones here?" **Jaden asked.

"Wrong! It is I your substitute professor Eisenstein." A man said as the lights came on.

"**Another pro? Well, I'm glad. Gives me a chance to test out some new cards I got. Game on!"**

"Good luck, Jay."

"Alright then, let's begin." The professor said as he activated his disk and drew five cards.

Eisenstein: 4000/Jaden: 4000

Meanwhile, Bastion was hiding behind some of the desks. Eyeing the duel, he smirked.

_As if you have any chance against him Jaden. He is a god in dueling and science! _Bastion thought smugly.

"I'll start so I draw!" Eisenstein said as he drew his card.

He looked at it and then smiled.

"I play the field spell card known as Relativity Field!"

_**(Relativity Field-Type/Spell/Field. **__**Each time a player loses Life Points, all **__**face-up**__** monsters they control lose ATK equal to the same amount, until removed from the field.)**_

The area changed to outer space. Jaden looked around and shook his head.

"**Impressive." **

"Amazing."

"Great Scot!" a new voice shouted.

"I know that voice…Bastion!"

"Hm? Oh uh…Hello." Bastion said with a nervous wave.

"I end."

"**Humph, your mistake. I draw!" **Jaden shouted as he drew his card.

The dark king looked at the card he drew and added it to his hand. he then grabbed another and slammed it into his spell/trap card zone.

"**I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards."**

Jaden drew the two new cards and looked at them. He grabbed the new monster and placed it in his MZ.

"**I play Evil Hero Sentinel in defense mode!"**

The black-gemmed monster arose with a low roar and knelt in front of Jaden.

"**I'll end my turn at that."**

"Hmmm. Not bad." Eisenstein said as he drew.

He looked at the card and then added it to his hand. he then grabbed another card and placed it in his spell/trap card zone.

"I play Schrödinger's Cat!"

_**(**__**Schr**__**ödinger's Cat-Type/Spell/Continuous. If you draw card(s) outside of your Draw Phase (except by the effect of "Schrödinger's Cat"), you can shuffle them back into your Deck and draw cards equal to the number of cards returned.)**_

"Next I play my own copy of Pot of Greed. Now I know what you are thinking, 'what does the cat do?'"

"**Basically, it allows you return cards that you drew out of your normal draw phase and re-draw. It acts like Schrodinger's cat experiment where the cat wasn't dead but it wasn't alive either."**

"Wow. You know your science."

"**Thanks. But the duel is still going on!"**

"I know so I'll return the two cards and draw again. Next, I place two cards facedown and then I'll play Laplace, The Fiend Mathematician in attack mode!"

_**(Laplace, The Fiend Mathematician-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1000, DEF/1000, Type/Fiend/Effect. When this card is removed from the field, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent for each card on the field.)**_

A skeletal like fiend with robes arose to the field and growled slightly. Jaden just glared at it getting the feeling that something was going to happen soon.

"Next, I play Dimension Hole. Thanks to my discoveries in Astro physics I can remove my Laplace from play only for him to reappear next turn. But not before his effect activates. You see, you take 300 points of damage for each card in play."

_Including the field spell card that's 1500 points._ Bastion thought in excitement.

Eisenstein: 4000/Jaden: 2500

"Now we must balance the equation…but your Sentential has no attack points so my field is useless. Und now my favorite card, Dark Hole! Nothing can escape the force of this including that hero of yours."

A giant gaping hole opened up and sucked the gemmed hero into its empty void. Jaden just stared impassively at the blank field.

"Now do you understand I have science on my side!"

"**Whatever, it's my move." **

"Just a moment there. I activate the trap card known as Draw Paradox. Now our draw phases are interchanged."

"**So you draw during my draw phase and I draw during yours…smart move."**

"Thanks." Eisenstein said as he drew.

"**But I still have cards to play…like this new one I got from Chumley. I play Chosen by the Gods!"**

_**(Chosen by the Gods-Type/Spell/Normal. You can only activate this card during your Main Phase. Select a monster that is DIVINE from your deck and add it to you hand.)**_

"**Thanks to this card I get chose one card from my deck and add it to my hand."**

The Dark King pulled out a card that had slid out and looked at it. He felt the towering spirit behind him and smiled. He then grabbed another card and placed it in one of his MZs.

"**I summon Obelisk's Disciple in attack mode!" **

_**(Obelisk's Disciple-LV/3, Attribute/Light, ATK/1100, DEF/800, Type/Warrior/Effect. When this card is summoned successfully, add 1 'Obelisk's Disciple' to your hand.)**_

A man wearing blue armor with wings and two horns hanging off the sides arose onto the field with a war cry. Jaden smiled as he grabbed another card.

"**Next, I play the spell card know as Reckless Summoning."**

_**(Reckless Summoning-Type/Spell/Continuous. Pay 600 life points. Special Summon 1 monster that has 4 or less stars.)**_

"**I give up 600 of my life points to special summon another Obelisk's Disciple. And since he was summoned successfully, I gain another one."**

Eisenstein: 4000/Jaden: 1900

Another card slid out and Jaden grabbed it. He then held it high.

"**I use Reckless Summoning again and play my final Disciple. Next, I place one card facedown and end."**

Eisenstein: 4000/Jaden: 1300

"And now you get to draw." Eisenstein said with a smile.

Jaden drew his card wordlessly and looked at it. He then added it to his hand.

"Now my Laplace returns to the field in attack mode…now Jaden, duel monsters was founded on three basic formulas do you know what they are?"

"**Monsters, Spells and Traps along with several sub divisions."**

"Correct! So I play the spell card Battle Constant!"

_**(Battle Constant-Type/Spell/Normal. Remove from play 1 Monster Card, 1 Continuous Spell Card, and 1 Continuous Trap Card that you control. Special Summon 1 "Brain Dragon" from your hand or Deck.)**_

"By removing one monster, one spell and one trap card from play I can summon the mighty Brain Dragon; however, Laplace's effect activates and since there were 8 that means you lose!"

"**Wrong! I send Evil Hero Lt. Zero to the grave! By doing this, all effect damage is reduced to Zero!"**

"Ach, oh vell. Now my Brain Dragon rises up from the deck and I'll place him in attack mode."

_**(Brain Dragon-LV/8, Attribute/Light, ATK/2800, DEF/2300, Type/Dragon/Effect. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Battle Constant". During your Draw Phase, in addition to your normal draw, you may draw 2 more cards. Then, select 2 cards from your hand, and return them to the top of your Deck in any order. If there is no "Relativity Field" on the field, destroy this card.)**_

A long, green and black dragon emerged onto the field with a roar that would've struck fear into an average duelist. But Jaden was no such thing; he just crossed his arms and glared at the card coldly. Eisenstein smirked.

"Oh, vell. You put up a good fight Jaden but it must end I'm afraid. Brain dragon attack!"

The large dragon opened its mouth and spewed out a long stream of fire that raced toward one of the Disciples. Jaden smiled as he pressed a button on his disk.

"**I activate the trap card, Draining Shield. This trap not only negates your attack but it gives me life points equal to the attacking monster's attack points."**

Eisenstein: 4000/Jaden: 4100

"I end."

"**I draw then." **Jaden said as he drew his card.

The dark king looked at his card and added it to his hand. He looked Eisenstein in the eye and smiled.

"**Question for you, professor. There are three cards in the entire game of Duel monsters that have unimaginable power…do you know what they are?"**

"Ay, the three Egyptian god cards. But they were destroyed thank goodness."

"**I wouldn't say that…I give up my three Disciples to summon…O****belisk the Tormentor!" **

_(Insert Obelisk's summon theme)_

The sky turned black as the three monsters vanished only for a shaft of light to crash behind Jaden and a gargantuan form arose from the beam. Bastion and Eisenstein were awestruck by what they saw; a blue monster that many would mistake for a fiend arose from its keeling position and spread its wings out as a roar rumbled from it. Eisenstein nearly lost his dentures when he saw the great beast.

"I-i-i-impossible! Those cards vere destroyed!"

"**Heh, sometimes the impossible is and was possible. Next I play Obelisk's personal spell card…Fist of Judgment!"**

_**(Fist of Judgment-Type/Spell/Normal. You can only activate this card if "Obelisk the Tormentor" in play. Destroy 1 spell and/or Trap card and inflict half of Obelisk's ATK to your opponent. "Obelisk" cannot attack if you use this card.)**_

"**Thanks to this card, I able to destroy one spell or trap card so I chose your field! And without it, Brain dragon is no more; however, my god cannot attack this turn and you lose life points equal to half of Obelisk's attack points." **Jaden explained as the field dissolved away and the dragon blew up.

Eisenstein: 2000/Jaden: 4100

"You had me worried there. I thought you would attack me with your god but it looks like I'll vin again."

"**Wrong! I play the field spell card, Haven of the Gods!"**

_**(Haven of the Gods-Type/Spell/Field. If there is a DIVINE type monster on your side of the field, you can Special summon another DIVINE type from your Hand or Deck. The summoned card is returned to your hand at the end of the turn. During each of your Standby phases, gain 1000 life points for each card in play.)**_

The field changed to a desert area with a large pyramid in the shape of a temple with various monsters all bowing toward the pyramid. Jaden smiled as he spoke.

"**I'll use the effect of my Haven to Summon…SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON IN ATTACK MODE!"**

The sky turned black again as lightning ripped across the sky; a long serpentine body descended and a head with two mouths followed after the body. The great being roared so ferociously that it caused Bastion and Eisenstein to fall on their rears.

**Slifer the Sky Dragon-ATK/2000**

"**Slifer, End this with Thunder force Blast!"**

The great dragon opened its main mouth and let loose a blast of lightning that hurdled toward the professor. There was an explosion that shook the island for a solid two minutes before the smoke cleared. Eisenstein was now on his back laying on the ground.

Eisenstein: 0/Jaden: 4100

"I don't believe it…my equations failed me…Jaden. I don't know what you have but it is certainly not luck or logic. Rather I believe it to be something else entirely." Eisenstein said as he got up.

Jaden simply nodded as he and his queen disappeared in a flash of fire. Eisenstein was about to leave when Bastion, in his boxers, ran in front of him.

"Professor, please take me on as your student! Together we'll show everyone science commands everything." Bastion shouted.

"You wish to learn about science? Then I accept you as my student…though I think you'll need some clothes." Eisenstein said as a couple of girls giggled and cheered at Bastion's bare chest.


	29. The Ultimate Destiny Card pt 1

_Ogab, met's jet fonfo ze zext wehapter…_

_Alexis: "What's wrong with you YF?"_

_-YF grabs a piece of paper and a pen-_

_-YF writes a bit and then hands it to Alexis-_

_Alexis (Reading aloud): "'sorry about the way I sound everybody. I had my Wisdom teeth pulled out on Monday and have Gauze in mouth to slow down the bleeding as well as a touch of Nausea. What I said was 'okay let's get onto the next chapter.' I hope I can speak normally sometime next week. I am on pain meds that make me a little hazy so if I make any mistakes its due to the meds.' Oh, poor YF! I'll do the disclaimer alright?"_

_-YF nods in approval-_

_Alexis: "Disclaimer, YugiohFreak54 does not own GX or anything related to the YuGiOh franchise. He does own the story and plot line. Please grant him a get well soon reply in your reviews. Thank you!"_

It was another sunny day at Duel Academy Island; people were up getting ready for the continuation of the Genex Tournament. Two people, on the other hand, were still sitting in their room, one leaning into the others chest. Alexis sighed happily as she gazed into her boyfriend's golden eyes.

"I love when I wake up and can stare into your eyes, Jay-bear." Alexis said using the pet name she had given to her Jaden.

The Dark king flushed a vibrant red at the new name and smiled.

"**And I love it when I can see your beautiful face shine in the morning sun, Lexi-rama." **Jaden said with a smile at the name Atticus used.

Alexis's face went dark red when she heard _that _name; she swore that she would kill Atticus first and then hug him later for giving Jaden that nickname. It just sounded right when Jaden used it and not so…empty when someone else used it. The dark queen snuggled deeper into Jaden's chest and closed her eyes in contentment.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Somewhere near the Volcano**

A bright flash of light lit up the sky and a massive explosion followed right after. Two duelists stood in a slight clearing; one of the duelists had a Blade Knight in play while the other had something else entirely.

"Somebody should go back to Dueling school…"

"And why is that Phoenix?"

"Why don't I let my monster answer that? Destiny Overlord Vestry attack!" Aster Phoenix, who now sported a pure white version of his suit, shouted.

The monster was clothed in black and white Armor and held a giant sword in his hand. He unfolded what looked like wings and charged the duelist's monster. Another explosion rocked the area causing many birds to scatter. Aster walked forward and picked up the guy's deck and leafed through it. After he was done, he threw the cards into the air, angry.

"IT'S NOT HERE! THE MISSING DESTINY HERO CARD MUST BE FOUND FOR MY MASTER'S PLANS!" Aster roared in anger.

He didn't see the shadows lurking in the trees as he walked away, nor did he see that it resembled Destiny Hero Doom Lord. The hero of fate vanished to inform its new master about Aster's search.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Domino City**

In a tall building in Domino, a helicopter touched down and Chancellor Sheppard walked out. He was met with the armed guards and a familiar man.

"Ah, Sheppard, thank you for coming on such short notice. Your website was down and I needed an update on the tournament…and the use of the new god cards. Its strange to think that Jaden-boy now holds them all; the wicked gods, the sacred beasts and the Egyptian gods." Pegasus said as he shook the chancellor's hand. "So tell me how are things going?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I would like to discuss things from anything that can overhear us." Sheppard said while looking at the guards.

"But of course. You never know who might be listening in." Pegasus said.

After he said that, two figures snapped their fingers in anger after they heard.

"Nuts! We so close to finding out about the rare cards, Weevil!" A 23 year old man shouted in anger.

"I know, Rex! Why must they keep things such a secret from us, the best duelists?" Weevil said.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Pegasus's office.**

"Papa!" A young blonde haired girl cried in joy.

"Ah, Rosy…up we get." Pegasus said with a smile as he picked up the nine year old.

"Hello, dear. Oh! Hello Sheppard. I wasn't expecting you…" Cecelia said in shock at their guest.

"I'm sorry but your husband wanted to talk to me and get an update on the tourney since our website is down…I was about to tell him some bad news actually." Sheppard stated sadly.

"Well, shall we take a seat then?" Pegasus asked as he mentioned to some couches.

After the three got situated, Sheppard spoke.

"I'm afraid that the card hasn't surfaced yet."

"I thought that this tournament was going to draw out its user." Pegasus said sadly.

"There is still time, dear. It'll turn up." Cecilia said soothingly.

"On the other hand, Jaden has given me some bad news…it appears Aster is searching for that card for his new master, Sartorius."

"Oh dear…this war is escalating fast…I take it Jaden hasn't been using the gods due to this?"

"Yes, he thinks that if he uses them, then it'll attract every pro and SOL member on the island. The only times he used them was against Franz and Eisenstein. He's waiting for the finals before he uses them. And something else."

"What?"

"It appears that Jaden has the Destiny Hero deck."

"WHAT? But I thought Aster boy had them."

"Jaden said that the ghost of Aster's father came to him one night after he returned and gave him the deck for reasons unknown."

"I've heard stranger things but with Jaden anything is possible. But that reminds me…" Pegasus said as he set his daughter down and grabbed a remote control, pressing a button in the process.

Instantly, blinds covered the windows making everything go dark in the room. A hologram of a pure white hole appeared in the center and Pegasus began to narrate.

"Ten years ago, the ultimate destiny hero card was created and my science team made a discovery of Astronomical proportions. It was a hole of light, or a white hole if you prefer, that was emitting strange energy readings that were flying out into space."

"The direct opposite of a black hole right dear?" Cecelia asked.

"Correct, while a black hole absorbed energy this one excluded it. Due to this, it began to tip the scales between Darkness and Light. I don't know much, but I think that this light was searching for something, like a host."

"So this light gained a mind of its own." Sheppard queried.

"Yes, and the light soon came to earth searching out for a person or object to inhabit. We believe that the light went into the ultimate destiny hero card."

"But it gets worse I'm afraid." Cecilia stated.

"Really? How so?" Sheppard asked.

"This isn't the first time that the earth has been invaded by this light…in fact, times of turmoil and natural disasters can be traced back to…"

"Hold on! You mean to tell me that this light causes…"

"Ruin and destruction? Yes. Just look at the historical timeline; every major battle that took place and every dictator that rose up happened when these light waves crossed paths with earth."

"That's all well and good but what does it have to do with the card?"

"You remember that Duel Monsters originated from Egypt where magic was abound? Well, we think that this light is using the card to destroy the world!"

"Oh no! Does your team know anything else? What about the man who designed the card? Where is he now?"

"I'm afraid he's dead…whoever took the card also killed him so that he wouldn't be stopped." Pegasus said mournfully.

"Wait…the man who designed the D-Heroes…was it Aster's father?"

"Indeed it was…but the cards are now in Jaden's hand meaning only one thing…Aster's father was trying to tell Jaden something because Aster had closed his mind on revenge." Pegasus said.

"Well, we can't theorize on empty stomachs. I'll make some food for us." Cecilia said as she got up and headed toward the office's kitchen.

As soon as she left, the two men looked at one another.

"Jaden seems to know a lot about this light…during his first year he seemed adamant on gaining power and when I asked him why…he said that he needed to protect the earth." Sheppard said.

"I thought so. My team had discovered an ancient text that dated back to 50,000 B.C. but it was written in unknown text. Once my team cracked the code, it said one simple thing." Pegasus said to Sheppard.

"What?"

"'To defeat the light a king of darkness must come and slay before the light comes to stay.'"

"That's it? I hope that boy knows what he's getting into."

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

It was now night on the Academy with several explosions echoing. Aster stood in the center of the mayhem and strewn cards were all about.

"Damn it…not one of these guys has the card I search for…I hate to inform Master Sartorius about this though…" Aster said as he left the area not aware of the spirits watching his every move.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**White Dorm**

Aster knelt in front of the pale man who was his master. Sartorius looked at the former Destiny user and smiled.

"Ah, Aster. Have you found the card yet?" He asked.

"No master…I'm sorry to say that no one has the card you seek." Aster said.

Sartorius sighed; he knew that the person was out there but he couldn't find him even with his powers. He shook his head in defeat.

"Alright, Aster. Tomorrow is a brand new day." Sartorius said.

"Understood master."

Aster rose and left his master to think about his next move. The boy and man failed to see the King card fall along with a the wheel of fate upside down.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**The Next Day**

"Chancellor Sheppard, might I have a moment of your time?" Crowler asked as he walked into the office.

He was shocked to see Jaden, Atticus, Syrus, Hassleberry, Zane and The supreme queen.

_**(A/N: He doesn't know that its Alexis…at least not yet.)**_

"**Sheppard is out of town. And we didn't want to miss the big match in the pros today due to **_**someone **_**trying to fix the cable…" **Jaden snarled as he looked at Hassleberry.

"Hey! I said I was sorry! Jeez, a cadet can't git any kind of break from this guy." Hassleberry said.

"Big match?" Bonaparte asked confused.

"Yeah, the title match for the pro leagues." The Supreme Queen said as she looked at the two.

"Huh? Alexis! You're the Supreme Queen!" Crowler asked in shock.

"Yes, it's me. Now if you excuse me, there is a chest with my name on it." Alexis said as she snuggled into Jaden's chest.

"I think my eyes are deceiving me…but is Jaden smiling?" Crowler asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"_Yeah, ever since Sissy and he got together he's become more open." _Atticus said.

"Got together? You mean…" Bonaparte asked.

"Yep, they're boyfriend and girlfriend." Zane said calmly.

"Shush! The duel is about to start!"

The group turned their attention to screen as Jaden flipped the channel. A duel arena similar to the one Zane duel in showed up on the screen. All 6 looked at the screen in anticipation for the big match.

"_I thought this day would never come! For the first time in 10 years, the D will defend his world championship title!"_

"Somebody pinch me!" Syrus said happily.

"I was wondering when I would get to see the D in action…" Zane said with a smile.

"This is all a Faux Paus…that man should be making his comeback at our tournament." Bonaparte said.

"**Then you should've invited his opponent…but then again, why would anyone do you two favors?" **

"What is that supposed to mean?" Crowler shrilled.

"He's talking about the Tag team pros you were going to hire when he got in trouble first year…you never paid them yet have you?" Alexis asked with a steely glare.

Crowler just babbled and looked at the TV.

"_Wait a minute…I thought that there was a rumor that Aster was the D's stepson." _Atticus said suddenly.

"You're right…NIGHTSHROUD!"

"_Hey cool it Dr. C. it's still me Atticus. Jaden helped me beat my darkness and allowed me to control it." _Atticus explained.

"Oh…sorry." Crowler said as he regained his composure.

"_For an entire Decade the D has reigned supreme…but as you all know folks that could all change tonight here in the Kaiba dome!"_

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Kaiba Dome**

A man with blue hair and wearing a business suit carrying a suitcase walked into a dressing room. He set the case down and looked himself in the mirror. Overhead was a speaker that crackled to life.

"_We're reaching game time and this capacity crowd is on their feet in anticipation!"_

The man walked to the case and sat down on the couch. He gripped his hand as it began to move on its own.

"Argh…that card is dangerous…it should be locked away. I shouldn't have swiped it." The man said.

An evil laugh filled the room as the man struggled to fight the power. The man looked over at the mirror as an evil voice spoke.

"**Aw WhAt'S tHe MatTeR D? ThAt CaRd gAvE yOu EvErYtHiNg AnD NoW yOu'Re AfRaId To uSe iT? DoN't TeLl mE YoU'rE fEeLiNg rEgReT? SuCk iT Up. BeCaUsE tHiS mAy bE yOuR LaSt dUeL."**

"My last?" The D asked the reflection.

"**ThAt'S rIgHt. AfTeR 10 LoNg yEaRs, yOuR jOb Is NeArLy DoNe. So FeAr nOtHiNg; EvErYtHiNg WiLl Be aLl OvEr SoOn…"**

The sound of breaking glass echoed throughout the room as the D's fist crushed the outer case. It popped open to reveal a card its back facing up. The D picked it up and smirked.

"It's time to finish what I started ten years ago…"

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Kaiba Dome main stage**

"_It's nearly duel time here and as anyone can see by the cheering who the crowd favorite is. World Champion, The D! but first the challenger; he comes to us Mount Polio Prison and boasting an I.Q. of 202, its Dr. Collector!"_

At the name the entire crowd booed a straitjacketed duelist as he strained himself to the limit. The straitjacket snapped which caused many to stare wide eyed at the spectacle.

"_It's alright everyone, we're under very tight security and everyone is perfectly safe."_

"I heard about this guy on the news; because of his smarts the FBI is usin' him to solve tough crimes." Hassleberry said.

Jaden didn't pay any attention; he was busy hearing the cries of the D-Heroes and they were giving him a headache. Alexis looked at him worried but saw him make a sign with his fingers saying that he was alright.

"_And now the moment you've been waiting for…he's been ruling the dueling for over a decade and is the pro league world champion, The D!"_

The crowd began to chant as the man made his entrance. The D looked at his opponent with a stoic face as the lights turned on around the stadium.

"I hope yer enjoy the light's warmth on your face D, cause tonight, is the last night they'll ever shine on you!" Collector said.

"You're right…this does mark the end…of everything including you!" D said.

"Why's that?"

"I'll show you!"

Both pros deployed their disks and glared at one another.

Collector: 4000/The D: 4000

"What are you waiting for?"

"You're in quite a rush…to lose!" D said as he drew his card.

He looked at it and then revealed it to his opponent.

"I play Enigma the Creator in defense mode!"

_**(Enigma the Creator-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1200, DEF/1200, Type/Warrior/Effect. **__**When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Enigma Token". (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1200/DEF 1200).)**_

A monster wearing a gray cape and white ropes with an arm wrapped in bindings emerged onto the field in a sparkle of light and kneeled on one leg. The D smirked as he grabbed another card and slid it into his spell/trap card zone.

"I set one card facedown and defer to you."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Collector said as he drew his card.

The big man looked at the card he drew and smirked.

"You know, D, when I saw you earlier tonight, I saw your forehead all wrinkled up. That meant that you were concerned…concern is a natural emotion when yer dueling someone who is superior to you."

"Very observant; however, my concerns had nothing to do with you."

"Oh you will be concerned…once I play this! Dimensional Fissure!"

Dr. Collector placed the spell in his spell/trap card zone. A portal of energy opened up above the two duelists.

"Now whenever a monster is sent to the grave, it's removed from play instead. Next, I play the spell Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards and get rid of two of em and since they're monsters, they are removed from the game."

The large man tossed the two cards into the void. Jaden's eyes widen when he saw the move.

"**So that's his plan…not bad." **Jaden whispered as he watched the duel on the wide screen TV.

"Next I play the spell card, Excavation of Magical Stones. By discarding another two cards I gain back a spell card."

The large man tossed one card into the void and placed a spell card into his grave.

"Now if you don't mind, I'll gain back Graceful Charity and play it again. I draw three and two more monsters join the others in the void."

"If he keeps that up, he's not going to have any soldiers in his deck." Hassleberry said as he looked at the screen.

"Now in case you lost count I sent five cards to the RFG zone…know why?"

"Yes, because you're a psychopath who doesn't know any better. But please continue, I'll be resting over here."

"Resting? You'll have all the rest you'll need after I win, thanks to this card! Dimension Fusion! By giving up 2000 of my Life points I can summon as many cards that are removed from the game!"

Several shafts of light appeared on the field and turned into the form of monsters.

"Cosmo Queen, come on down. Next up is Magician's Valkyria…Heck, I might just play two more of them…and Ebon Magician Curren!"

A female with dark eyes and a crown with long flowing robes appeared on the field. Three girls that looked like young Dark Magician Girl's appeared next to the queen. A young girl in a black dress and wearing a bunny hat carrying a whip appeared next to the four other monsters.

Cosmo Queen-ATK/2900

Magician's Valkyria x3-ATK/1600

Ebon Magician Curren-ATK/1200

"Whoa!"

"He just played five soldiers! Looks like the champ is in trouble."

"How the heck is even going to take one out?" Crowler asked.

"He won't…because he can't even touch one! The Valkyria's prevent him from attack Spellcaster monsters."

"But that's all the collector has!" Crowler shouted in shock.

"**And it gets even worse…the D won't be able to summon any new monsters due to that imp of an magician…for each turn that passes, depending on the number of monsters he has, he'll lose 300 life points times the number of monsters."**

"Yeow! This looks bad." Bonaparte said.

"I'm about to end your reign with one move…but look on the bright side…least I didn't drag out the sufferin'. Now Cosmo Queen dethrone him!"

The queen of the universe collected energy around her and then threw it at the card the D had placed. But the D raised his hand high.

"I don't think so…I activate Negate Attack! Not only does card prevent the attack but it also ends your battle phase."

"You're just delaying the inevitable D-man. My next run is just around the corner and Cosmo Queen will blast you away. Only difference is that you'll be a bit weaker…thanks in part to the spell card Magical Blast!"

_**(Magical Blast-Type/Spell/Normal. **__**Activate only while you control a Spellcaster-Type monster. Inflict 200 points damage to your opponent for each Spellcaster-Type monster you control. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can add it to your hand instead of conducting your normal draw during your Draw Phase.)**_

"Thanks to this little card you take 200 points of damage for each Spellcaster I have…since I got five that means you lose 1000 points."

A blast shot out of the card and hit the pro so hare that the dust kicked up. The D groaned as his life points dropped.

Collector: 4000/ The D: 3000

"Sam Hill! He just lost a thousand points." Hassleberry said in shock.

Jaden grimaced as the cries of the D-Heroes got louder, like they were sensing something he couldn't. Alexis saw the grimace and grabbed his hand and looked at him with a bit of terror in her eyes. Jaden looked at her and smiled though it was in pain and returned his attention to the duel.

"I'll place this facedown and take a short break."

_Thanks to the extra protection of my Nightmare wheel, there's gonna be a new king of the ring. _Collector thought.

"Alright D, let's see…Whuh?"

The D was laughing cruelly for some reason.

"That fool…I believe it is time to…ENLIGHTEN HIM!" The D said as his eyes turned red.

"Oh where are my manners? A dear friend of mine has just joined us and I have yet to introduce him to you…**Mr. CoLlEcToR mEeT tHe WoRlD's PoWeRfUl fOrCe, DaRk LiGht!"**

Jaden gasped when he heard that voice over the speakers; the same voice that had taunted him when he was defeated by Aster so many months ago.

"Jay? What's wrong?"

"**Lexi, that voice…it's the same voice that called to me when I was beaten by Aster." **

"What? Then…could it be?"

"**I think its safe to assume it."**

"Dark Light?"

"**ThAt'S rIgHt. It'S cOmE sUcH a LoNg wAy tO bE hErE."**

"And they call me a madman…you make no sense! How can Light be Dark?"

"The D's voice seemed to returned to normal but there was still evil in his voice.

"It appears that he's blind just like all the rest…**LeT's OpEn HiS eYeS tHeN!"**

Suddenly, a aura of light erupted from the man's body and became like a specter. Everyone in the stands and around the world gasp in fear. Collector gasped before covering his eyes in pain.

"It's…It's too bright!"

"**jUsT wAiT…" **D said as he drew his card.

D looked at the card and added it to his hand. He grabbed two other cards and showed them to the doomed man.

"**I pLaY tWo FiEnD sAnCtUaRy CaRdS. ThEsE aLlOw Me tO gAiN tWo MeTaL fIeNd ToKeNs…ThEn I pLaY mY D-fOrCe SpElL!"**

_**(D-Force-Type/Spell/Normal. **__**Place this card face-up on top of your Deck. While this card is face-up at the top of your Deck, you cannot conduct your normal draw during your Draw Phase. Also, while you control a face-up "Destiny Hero - Plasma", negate the effects of Spells, Traps and Effect Monsters your opponent controls that target 1 card you control.)**_

The D placed the new spell card on top of his deck face up and smirked at the man he was facing.

"**ArE yOu ReAdY mY fIrEnD tO sEe ThE LIGHT?"**

Collector gasped in horror as he stared down at the man in front of him.

"**I gEt RiD oF mY tHrEe MoNsTeRs To PlAy…mY uLtImAtE cArD!"**

Suddenly the light grew even brighter like it was trying to hide something. The mysterious increase caused all TV cameras to short circuit leaving everyone, including the DA team, with a snowy screen. Jaden only stared at the screen…for he had sensed the final Destiny Hero card before the screen went black.

"What happened?" Crowler asked surprised.

"The cable went out! And just when it was getting to the best part!" Syrus said.

"Fix it!" Bonaparte shouted in horror.

"Someone hurry!" Hassleberry shouted.

"**D-don't bother…" **Jaden panted out as he gripped his chest.

"Jay!" Alexis shouted as she placed her hand on the dark king's back.

"**Lex…I felt it…the final D-Hero card is with…the D." **Jaden said as he continued to pant as sweat rolled down his face.

Suddenly the phone rang causing everyone to jump to attention. Zane walked over and picked it up.

"Hello? D? You're alright…you wish to speak to the king of darkness…I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about." Zane said while casting a glance at Jaden.

"_I wish you wouldn't lie to me Zane Truesdale…I know Jaden Yuki is there…please put him on." _The D said on the other line.

"Understood." Zane said as he took the phone away from his ear and placed his hand over the receiver.

He looked at the supreme rulers with concern and anxiety in his eyes.

"**Alright…ugh." **Jaden said as he wobbled over.

Zane past the phone to him and the dark king placed his ear to the phone.

"**Hello, D. What do you want?"**

"_Why, Jaden so good to hear your voice after so long…its been what? Five hundred years since we last faced it each other? anyways, I wanted to duel you at DA…I hear that you've reawakened your power due to your old flame Yubel. I want to see how you've come along…I'll be at DA in a day so farewell." _The D said as he hung up.

Jaden looked at the phone and scowled; his grip tightened on the phone till it shattered in his hand causing everyone to back away as shadows of his spirits appeared next to him.

"_**The D is coming here…the battle between the former vessel is about to come." **_Jaden said, his voice echoing with the spirit's voices.

_Alexis: "Okay, that's that. Oh and to reviewer Luis Martinus or whatever the last name is, please don't ask for quick updates. YF is really sick due to his Wisdom teeth extract so it'll be a couple of days before his body gets back to normal. So please don't ask for anymore updates. And everyone, please read and review! Oh and one more thing…Check out YF's profile for stories that are coming soon to . see ya later!"_


	30. The Ultimate Destiny Card pt 2

_Hey everyone…YEOW!_

_Alexis: "__You okay?"_

_No, nerves are sensitive to the slightest thing!_

_Alexis: "__Shall I?"_

_Go ahead…OW! –Holds back jaw-_

_Alexis: "__YF does not own GX or Yu-Gi-Oh. He only owns the Plot and story." _

Hassleberry growled as he beat his fist against the screen of Sheppard's television; he and Syrus had missed the D's phone call to Jaden so they didn't know that the Pro was going to be dueling him soon.

"Dang worthless flat screen! Alright, no more mister nice guy, I'm going to show that TV just whose boss!" Hassleberry said as he reared back his fist intent on smashing it.

"Easy does it cowboy!" Crowler shouted as he came up behind the student and got him in a pinning move.

"Hands to yourself!" Bonaparte hissed.

"Shorty's right, that TV belongs to Sheppard and trust me he's not an enemy you want to make!"

"Excellent point. Crowler and I are already on his naughty list."

"But what happened to the D?" Syrus asked.

Suddenly, the TV screen came back on showing the Kaiba dome in flames. Crowler and Bonaparte gasped as the News caster spoke.

"_We now take you to our field reporter, Hanna Mayfield."_

"_It's a complete mess down here Scott, we're still sorting out the details but it seems that during today's championship match, a massive explosion rocked the Kaiba dome."_

"_And do we know of the fate of the two duelists?"_

"_Afraid not Scott, but Dueling Champ, the D, has disappeared along with Dr. Collector." _

"_Thank you Hanna."_

"That cannot be good." Crowler said worriedly.

"_It's about to get even worse, Dr. C." _Atticus said behind them.

"Atticus! What do you mean?" Bonaparte asked.

"_The D is okay, but he's been taken over by the SOL and he's coming here to DA to face off against Jaden."_

"WHAT? ARE YOU POSITIVE?" Crowler shouted.

"_Yes, I'm sure." _

"Where's Jaden now, cadet?"

"_Rebuilding his deck…or combining Aster's old one with his old one."_

"WHAT? WHEN DID HE GET ASTER'S DECK!"

"_Aster's dad, who's deceased mind you, came to Jaden the day he returned and gave him the deck without an explanation."_

The four could only stare and hope; hope that Jaden could win against the D.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Nighttime**

A large boat pulled up in the Harbor of DA; the D got off and smirked as he looked around. The pro duelist then glowed white for a few seconds announcing his arrival to not only to the Supreme King…but to a young pro duelist as well. The D took off into the forest and headed for the exact location where Jaden had told him to meet.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Obelisk White Dorm**

Aster bolted upright in his bed when he heard a faint voice call out to him; the pro felt that the cry was familiar to him. He heard the cry again and his eyes widen in surprise and shock.

_Dad?_ Aster thought as a cloud passed over the moon blocking out its cold, unfeeling light for a few minutes.

When the light lit up the room again, Aster was gone. He was now running toward the cry determined to find his father.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Forest clearing **

Jaden and Alexis stood at attention awaiting the D and someone else. Atticus and Zane were busy keeping an eye out for a guest that was to arrive with the D. Soon, the pro champ arrived, though his hairstyle was really wild, sending warning lights off in Jaden's head.

_So this is the former host to the Light of Ruin…I can still sense minute traces but he's still a potential threat. _Jaden thought to himself.

"**iT's So GoOd To SeE yOu AgAiN, jAdEn!" **The D said his voice twisted and evil.

"**Humph…I wish I could say the same for you, Alien parasite." **Jaden snarled.

The D was about to reply when there was a rustling sound from the bushes. Jaden looked at the bush and smiled.

"**Say, D? Care to answer a question that's been plaguing my mind?"**

"**BuT oF cOuRsE. WhAt dO wAnT tO kNoW?"**

"**How did you meet Aster the first time?"**

"**HeH…I mEt ThE bRaT wHeN hE rAn InTo Me ChAsInG aFtEr ThAt DrAwInG hIs FaThEr MaDe…HoW cOulD I nOt TaKe ThE tWo CaRdS aNd GeT rId Of HiS fAtHeR tO gEt ThEm?"**

"YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY DAD AND TOOK HIS CARDS!" Came Aster's cry as he walked out of the bushes.

"**gUiLtY aS cHaRgEd. BuT yOu AlSo HaD a HaNd In It. HaD yOu NoT rUn InTo Me I WoUlD'vE nEvEr BeEn AwArE oF sUcH a CaRd." **The D said with a smirk.

"**He wasn't the only one aware of your father's death Aster."**

"Who else was it!" Aster demanded.

"**Sartorius knew as well…in fact he met the D years ago as a fortune teller…The D gave the Ultimate Destiny Hero card to him for a reading, granting the Light, which had possessed the card, a new host." **Jaden explained.

Aster could only stare in shock at the information before; his master knew all this time and didn't tell him? Aster collapsed to his knees and began to beat the ground.

"I was so stupid…DAD! I'm Sorry!" Aster cried as tears began to fall.

"Aster…was it your fault that the D chose to kill for the card?" Alexis asked calmly.

"N-no…but…"

"**But nothing! If you blame yourself, then you truly are guilty of your father's death. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a duel to win."**

"**AnD iN cAsE yOu'Re WoNdErInG aStEr AbOuT wHy I aDoPtEd YoU, wElL, ThE pOlIcE wOuLd NeVeR SuSpEcT a GeNeRoUs mAn LiKe Me To Be ThE kIlLeR iF I tOoK iN tHe DeCeAsEd'S oNlY sOn. bUt EnOuGh TaLk…It'S tImE tO dUeL!"**

Both the king and the light's avatar deployed their disks glaring at one another. The energy between the two seemed to make the air thick and heavy with power. Alexis stood watching, her golden eyes glowing.

Jaden: 4000/The D: 4000

"**I'll start us off D." **Jaden said as he drew his card.

The dark king looked at the card and smiled at the D.

"**Here's a card that'll blow your brains…I play Destiny Draw! Now be discarding a D-Hero from my hand I draw two cards."**

"**WhAt! YoU hAvE tHe DeStInY HeRoEs?" **The D shouted.

"**That's right, along with a few of my own heroes." **Jaden explained as he threw away one of his cards and drew two more from his deck.

He looked at both of them and added one to his hand. he revealed the other to the D.

"**I'll use the spell card, D-Spirit…this allows me to special summon one level four or below monster that has 'Destiny Hero' in its name…Arise Diamond Dude!"**

The crystalline hero arose to the field and glared at the D. The D chortled to himself as he looked at the card.

"**I'll use his effect which grants me another card. If it's a normal spell, I send it to the graveyard and can use its ability next turn." **

Jaden drew the card and looked at it. He smirked as he revealed it to be Dark Calling spell card. The dark king placed the card in his grave only to play another.

"**Next, I use Over Destiny which allows me to play another Destiny Hero from my hand as long as its half the level of another D-Hero in my grave…come on out! Captain Tenacious!" **

_**(Over Destiny-Type/Spell/Normal. **__**Select 1 "Destiny Hero" monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Destiny Hero" monster from your Deck whose Level is less than or equal to half the selected monster's. The Special Summoned monster is destroyed at the end of this turn.)**_

The shield clad warrior arose onto the field while glaring at the D as well. Jaden then smirked.

"**Since Destiny Hero Malicious is in my grave, by removing him from play I can play another D-Hero Malicious from my deck."**

A man with wings and small muscles appeared on the field with a roar. Jaden smirked as he held his hand out.

"**I get rid of all three to play…Destiny Hero Dogma in Attack mode!"**

_**(Destiny Hero Dogma-LV/8, Attribute/Dark, ATK/3400, DEF/2400, Type/Warrior/Effect. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters, including at least 1 "Destiny Hero" monster. If this card is Special Summoned, halve your opponent's Life Points during your opponent's next Standby Phase.)**_

A monster with leather like wings and wearing armor with two swords emerging from his arms appeared in a hurricane of wind. It landed next to Jaden gave out a low growl. Jaden smirked as he grabbed a few other cards and slid them into the spell/trap card zone and the field spell zone.

"**I set two cards facedown and then I'll play clock tower prison. I end."**

"**nOt To ShAbBy. A lItTlE pEdEsTrIaN ThOuGh. FiNe My mOvE!" **The D said as he drew.

The D looked at the card only to hear a swishing sound. The pro looked up to see the blade of Dogma plunge into his chest.

"**It appears that you forgot Dogma's effect…he cuts your life points down in half after the turn he was summoned. Time sure flies when fun is here right?"**

Jaden: 4000/The D: 2000

The hands of the large Big Ben look alike moved forward until it struck three o' clock. A bell tolled out announcing the time.

"**SoRrY bUt ThAt BeLl ToLlS fOr YoU. fOr I pLaY tHe SpElL cArD, ClArEt NoTe!"**

_**(Claret Note-Type/Spell/Normal. **__**Add up the total number of Levels of each monster your opponent controls. Special Summon 1 "Plasma Token" (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) for every 4 Levels determined by this effect.)**_

"**SiNcE dOgMa HaS eIgHt StArS, I gAiN tWo PlAsMa ToKeNs."**

Two red blobs that had the shape of a Human appeared on the field next to the pro. He grinned sadistically as he grabbed another card and played it in his spell/trap card zone.

"**NeXt Up Is FiEnD sAnCtUaRy! NoW I gEt a MeTaL fIeNd ToKeN."**

The sliver fiend arose onto the field in a shower of light. The D grinned as he held a card up high.

"Is that…" Aster asked.

"Yeah…the Ultimate Destiny Hero Card…Destiny Hero Plasma." Alexis said.

The three monsters became pools of red liquid that created a ripple effect across the field. A gusher of the red liquid suddenly erupted showing a man wearing the armor of a dragon. Jaden only glared at the new monster as it glared at him and his monster. The D smiled wickedly with pride in his eyes.

_**(Destiny Hero Plasma-LV/8, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1900, DEF/600, Type/Warrior/Effect. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters you control. Once per turn, select your opponent's monster and equip it to this card. (You can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card.) This card gains ATK equal to half of the ATK of the equipped monster. While this card is face-up on the field, negate all the effects of face-up Effect Monsters your opponent controls.)**_

"**ThAnKs To AsTeR's PoP, I hAvE tHe MoSt PoWeRfUl CaRd! LeT mE sHoW yOu It'S mIgHt."**

"**Plasma can absorb another monster and use half of the captured monster to fuel its own and it can negate the effects of my effect monsters…"**

"**SmArT LaD…PlAsMa, TaKe HiS dOgMA!"**

Plasma opened up its wings and let out some ort of strange air. the air caused the Destiny Hero to dissolve into dust and become a part of Plasma. The torso of the being tried to push through the wings but was forced back. It tried again this time using an arm, only for the same result to happen. The D smirked as the attack points of Plasma soared.

**Plasma-ATK/3600**

"**PlAsMa, AtTaCk HiM DiReCtLy!"**

The D-Hero opened its wings up and rained blood red pellets that were aimed at the Dark King. Jaden, however, pushed a button on his disk.

"**I activate my trap card, Hero Protection!"**

_**(Hero Protection-Type/Trap/Normal. Activate this card when your opponent's declares an attack. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Elemental Hero' from your hand or deck to the field in Defense mode.)**_

"**Thanks to this card, I can summon one monster that has Elemental Hero in its name. so come on out, Elemental Hero Sparkman in defense!"**

The Golden hero appeared in flash of lighting and knelt down on one knee. D growled as the attack was redirected to the new monster and watched with little satisfaction as the blast enveloped the field. Jaden smirked when the dust and smoke had died down.

"**Is that all you got, D?"**

"**NoPe, CuZ tHeRe'S tHe OtHeR cArD I HeLpEd MySlEf To…D-FoRcE!"**

_**(D-Force-Type/Spell/Normal. Place this card face-up on top of your Deck. While this card is face-up at the top of your Deck, you cannot conduct your normal draw during your Draw Phase. Also, while you control a face-up "Destiny Hero - Plasma", negate the effects of Spells, Traps and Effect Monsters your opponent controls that target 1 card you control.)**_

The D placed the card on top of his deck and smiled at Jaden. Jaden, on the other hand, just kept a cold look on his face. Suddenly, the white Aura enveloped the man as two red eyes and a red mouth appeared.

"Jaden! Meet the Light of Destruction! Your old friend!" The D shouted his voice back to normal.

"_**YOU ESCAPED MY GRASP ONCE, SUPREME KING…BUT YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME AGAIN!"**_

"**Dream on, Freak…do you end, D?"**

"Not until I place these two cards facedown…there. Now I end."

"**Good…I draw!" **Jaden shouted as he drew his card.

He looked at the card and smirked at the D. The D looked confused until Jaden play the card.

"**I get rid of my clock tower to play…Haven of the gods!"**

The ground changed to the pyramid with the various monsters praying as the clock tower collapsed. Jaden smirked as he held his disk high.

"**I use the effect of Dark Calling spell card to remove from play Elemental Hero Sparkman and Destiny Hero Diamond Dude to play a new breed of heroes. Behold, Vile Hero Shocker!"**

_**(Vile Hero Shocker-LV/7, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2800, DEF/2600, Type/Fiend/Effect. "Elemental Hero Sparkman" + 1 level 4 or above DARK monster. This card cannot be special summon except by Fusion Summon. Once per turn, you can discard a spell card to destroy 1 monster on the field that has an ATK equal to or greater then this one. This effect cannot be negated and if you use this effect, you can inflict 500 points of direct damage times the level of the card and you cannot attack.)**_

A monster that looked like a slimed down form of both Thunder Giant and Lightning Golem appeared on the field. It wore a purple cape and a visor that covered its entire face, had clawed hands and steel pointed shoes. The armor the being wore was a midnight black with a couple of yellow and purple streaks running all over the place. Jaden smirked as he brought a hand up with a card in it.

"**I'll use my Shocker's special power…by discarding a spell card from my hand I can destroy a monster whose attack power is greater then his!"**

"Fat chance…Plasma negates all effects on the field." The D said with a smirk.

"**But Shocker's effect can't be negated." **Jaden pointed out with a smirk.

"What?"

The new Hero brought one of its hands out and pointed it at the Destiny Hero. But before it could fire off a shot, the D pressed a button on his disk.

"I activate the trap card, Tokens for Dummies!"

_**(Tokens for Dummies-Type/Trap/Continuous. Every time your opponent activates the effect of a monster, special summon a Dummy Token (Level/1, Attribute/Earth, Type/Fiend, ATK/0, DEF/0.). The Token's ATK and DEF is the same as a monster chosen on the field.)**_

A wooden token appeared on the field and had its Attack points soar to 3600. Jaden growled as he pointed at the Token which caused the new Hero to redirect its effect to the token. After it blew up the D's life points fell a bit.

Jaden: 4000/The D: 1500

"Not bad kid…I can see that you're going to be hit on the pro circuit…too bad I've gotta destroy ya."

"**I'm not done yet…I could use my haven but I'll think I'll just end my turn right there."**

"Alright, my move!" The D shouted.

He smirked as he pressed another button on his disk.

"Go D-Boost! What this trap does is allow me to draw two cards that are underneath D-Force." The D explained as he gained his two cards.

He looked at them and then showed one to Jaden.

"I'll use the Drain Time spell card! If Plasma is in play, I can force us both to skip one phase…so I'll choose the draw phase! Then I'll use the spell card called Plasma Drain…this again works only when Plasma is play. What it does is take away your life points equal to Plasma's Attack points and then adds them to mine."

A red aura surrounded Jaden that glowed brightly and drained him of his life points. Jaden hissed in pain the subtracted life points went to the D's life points.

Jaden: 400/The D: 5100

"Too bad…now its time for you to…"

"**Not so fast! I use the trap card, Threatening Roar! This trap makes it so that you can't do battle this turn."**

"Pretty fast on your feet there kid. Too bad you can't draw." The D said as he gestured to the now frozen deck. Jaden just smirked at the pro.

"**There are other ways to win you know."**

"Indeed there are. I'll end my turn."

"**Okay then. I'll use the spell card, Vile Draw! This works a lot like Destiny Draw only much better. I get to draw for every four levels of a Vile Hero."**

_**(Vile Draw-Type/Spell/Normal. Activate only during the Main Phase. Chose a monster that has 'Vile Hero' in its name and draw card(s) per every 4 level stars.)**_

"**Since Shocker is level seven I get to draw one card from my deck." **Jaden said as he drew.

He looked at the card and smiled widely. The D wondered what he was smiling about till the dark king played the card.

"**I play Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two more cards."**

Jaden drew his two cards and looked at them both. He added one to his hand while showing the other to the D.

"**I'll now use the card, Destiny Draw…I'll throw out Dasher to draw another two cards."**

Jaden drew again and looked at them. He revealed one while his grave glowed.

"**I'll use Dasher's effect to Summon my Vile Hero Shadowsnipe!**

_**(Vile Hero Shadowsnipe-LV/8, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2900, DEF/0, Type/Fiend/Effect. If this card was special summoned by an effect, you draws until there are 6 cards in your hand. When this is destroyed as a result of battle, remove 1 card from the field.)**_

Shadowsnipe looked like Bladeage and Malicious Edge put together; three spikes were on both hands but the hero wore black armor with a couple of leather straps on the arms. Its eyes glowed red and it had a black wing on its left side. Jaden smirked which caused the D to cock his head to the side.

"What's so funny?"

"**Just the card I drew…Destiny Hero Dark Angel! I use your effect! D, by discarding my Angel, it is placed back on top of your deck."**

"No! My D-Force!" The D shouted as the Destiny Hero appeared on top of his deck.

"**That's right! Now its time to show you true fear! I use the spell card, Super Polymerization!"**

"What! I've never heard of such a card!"

"**That's because this card is one of a kind…it was deemed too powerful by Pegasus Crawford himself for distribution but a minor tournament determined who got it. What it does is fuse one of my monsters to yours. So I'll fuse Plasma with Shadowsnipe…**

"Y-you can't!" The D shouted.

"**I can…I fuse Destiny Hero Plasma with Vile Hero Shadowsnipe to form…Shadow Hero Dread!" **

_**(Shadow Hero Dread-LV/10, Attribute/Dark, ATK/3000, DEF/3000, Type/Fiend/Effect. 1 "Vile Hero" Monster + "Destiny Hero Plasma" This card cannot be special summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card is on the field, Once per turn, select your opponent's monster and equip it to this card. (You can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card.) This card gains the ATK of the equipped monster. This card can attack twice per turn. Negate the activation of a Spell, Trap or Monster effect that target's 1 card on the field and destroy it. Once per turn, you can special Summon 1 "Shadow Hero" Fusion card from your deck, ignoring the summoning conditions.)**_

"**Consider this payback for everything that you've done…to Aster's father and countless of lives that you destroyed." **Jaden roared.

"How convenient…because I use my trap card! Regenerating Plasma!"

_**(Regenerating Plasma-Type/Trap/Continuous. Activate this card if your opponent declares an attack. Special Summon 'Destiny Hero Plasma' from your grave and halve your life points.)**_

Jaden: 400/The D: 2550

Plasma returned to the field with a roar. Jaden glared at the card before bringing his hand up.

"**I'll use the power of my Haven…I was hoping not to use these guys, but your crimes are too great…I special summon the Egyptian god, OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!"**

_(Insert Obelisk's summoning theme)_

A pillar of blue light slammed down onto the ground behind the dark king. A figure that stood 50 feet high appeared in the pillar and roared so loud that it caused the entire island to tremble, waking Crowler and Sartorius.

"What the heck is going on out…OBELISK!" Crowler shrieked as the light revealed the being.

Sartorius also looked out the window and his eyes widened in shock.

"An Egyptian god…here? But who?" Sartorius said clearly confused.

As the might beast descended, The D and the Light of Destruction were terrified that the young king had an Egyptian god. But their fear got even worse as Jaden held another card high.

"**I play the spell card, False Grave. This spell card forces me to get rid of three cards from my deck and then I get to draw three other cards, but if I fail to use the cards then I lose one thousand life points for each card." **Jaden shouted as he sent the three cards of Yubel to the grave.

Jaden smirked as he drew another three cards. Jaden looked over them and placed two in his hand while showing another.

"**I special summon Yubel's fourth form…Yubel, Undying Horror!"**

The four headed dragon appeared on the field and roared. The D looked at Jaden in fear but then smirked.

"Not bad kid, but I don't think Aster would like it if you killed his father again."

"What are you talking about D?"

"Simple, just watch."

The three duelists watched as various faces appeared in Plasma's wings. One of them the group recognized as Dr. Collector; he moaned like he was in pain and then faded away. Jaden's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched in anger.

"**You monster…LIGHT! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME!" **Jaden roared.

"So you figured it out huh? Yeah, the Light gave Plasma the power to absorb souls and the first…was Aster's Father!"

"NO!" Aster shouted as a familiar face to replace where Collector's face was.

"_Aster? Help us! It's me, daddy!" _The man said in Aster's mind.

"Dad…" Aster said as tears sprang up.

"You monster…How could you?"

"How could I not. Power rules over everything else."

"**Enough! I use the spell card, Forced Fight!"**

_**(Forced Fight-Type/Spell/Normal. Activate this card during the 1**__**st**__** Main Phase. Select 1 monster on your side of the field. When you enter your battle phase, your opponent enters their battle phase instead and his/her monster must attack the selected the monster.)**_

"**I chose Yubel. I now enter my battle phase…but thanks to my spell, it goes to you instead."**

"Fine…I'll attack your Yubel and win this duel! Plasma attack!"

"**Sorry, but by using this trap card, your card's effect is gone."**

"But that's impossible! You can't activate a trap from your hand!"

"**Unless it states otherwise…go, Skill Sealing!"**

_**(Skill Sealing-Type/Spell /Quick-Play. You can activate this Spell from your hand during either player's battle phase. Negate the effects of all effect monsters on your opponent's side of the field.)**_

"**Without the power of D-Force, your monster's effect is negated."**

"NO!"

Plasma roared as it unleashed its attacked on the dragon beast. Yubel roared as well as she brought her wings out and absorbed the attack via her wings. The four dragon heads opened their mouths and spewed the black fire that consumed the Destiny Hero. The D groaned as the attack flew back to him.

Jaden: 400/The D: 650

"**It's time to end this…I use the spell card, Mischief of the Time Goddess!"**

The field didn't change much except that they were in the next battle phase of the dark king. He brought his hand high and made a fist.

"**Obelisk…end this."**

"**Be happy to Jaden." **The God said in the boy's mind.

The god reared its fist back as it began to glow blue. Letting loose a roar that woke everyone up, the god plunged its fist into the ground where the D was.

Jaden: 400/The D: 0

"NO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" The D shouted as the Light engulfed him and caused him to vanish.

The pro's disk fell to the ground as the deck scattered outward. Jaden deactivated his disk and walked over to where the D once stood. He picked up several cards and then took the deck out. He leafed through it and took cards out while putting the taken out cards into his deck holder. He then added in the gathered cards and turned to Aster.

"**Aster…I see now that you understand what you did was wrong and you wish to save your friend Sartorius."**

"How?"

"**Your spirits told me."**

"Oh."

"**Here…your old deck."**

"Jaden…Thanks…and I'm sorry."

Jaden only smiled as he vanished into the fires while Alexis disappeared into the mist that had pooled. Aster looked at the returned deck for a few minutes before he too disappeared into the forest.

_Alexis: "__Please R&R!"_


	31. Royal Battle

It was another morning at DA, except Crowler was trying to gain access to the Slifer Dorm for an odd reason. Zane and Atticus as well as a few other Reds were holding the good doctor back so that he didn't disturb the king and Alexis.

"Out of my way! I must speak with Jaden on how he got the god cards!" Crowler screamed. He had checked the data last night due to the fact a tourney was going on. He had found out that only one person was dueling and that was Jaden, using simple deduction that Jaden had one, if not all, Egyptian god cards.

"God Cards? Atticus, did you recall seeing any God cards that Jaden had?" Zane asked with a knowing smirk.

"_Can't say I have, Zane. I'm sure that Dr. C means the Wicked Gods but then again, he may be delirious." _Atticus said still in his Nightshroud attire with the same smirk.

Crowler's face got beet red as he glared at the two. The two could feel a presence behind them but they kept their cool stares.

"If Jaden isn't out here soon, I'll barge in there and confiscate those cards myself!"

"**You do that and you'll have to explain to Sheppard yourself why you're busted up." **Jaden snarled coldly as he emerged from the dining room with Alexis behind him.

When Crowler saw the dark king, all the courage he had gained fled when he made contact with the dark couple's eyes. They were occupied by a woman that had a pink office suit on and green blue eyes as well as light red hair. She seemed a little sad but in truth was remembering what the dark king and queen had been told.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Flashback**

_Jaden and Alexis were again eating breakfast when there was a knock at the door. Jaden looked up and scowled at the door like it was his worst enemy._

"_**Come in."**_

_The door opened up and Zane walked in with Atticus and a strange woman at their side. Zane looked a little apologetic at the intrusion and sighed._

"_Sorry Jaden. I know that you're still preparing for the day, but this lady needed to talk to you." Zane said with a shrug._

"_It's alright Zane. Now who might you be? It better be important…my Jay and I have important things to do today."__ Alexis said with a smile at Jaden's flushing face._

"_Forgive me for intruding Jaden, Miss Rhodes, but I needed to tell you something. My name is Linda, personal sectary to Prince Ojin." Linda said._

"_**If this is about the satellite, we know already. Sartorius wishes to use it for his own devices, turning the world into a massive cult."**_

"_Agreed. We figured it out at the pier when Sartorius dueled Ojin."_

"_Wait a minute, I saw you there at the pier but your wardrobe was different." Linda pointed out._

"_My cousin. I swear she and I could pass off as twin sisters. We freed her recently so she went home." __Alexis said the lie sounding like the truth._

"_Ah, I see. Well, then since you know that the whole world needs you, then I guess I should get right to the point. Prince Ojin needs your help, he's been corrupted by Sartorius." _

"_**Figures…let me guess. The prince found out that Sartorius gave me and Lexi here the two keys to the satellite and the fortune teller wants him to duel me for it right?"**_

"_Basically yes. But how…"_

"_**I have an intricate spy network, Miss Linda. I must know what's going on around here or I may be caught off guard."**_

"_I understand. I also have a theory about how you got the keys from Sartorius…"_

"_It's possible that the man has two personas." __Alexis said with her arms crossed._

_Linda was speechless; here, two mere students, knew everything that she knew a bit ahead of time. Jaden caught the look and smiled gently._

"_**Again, my spy network has proven itself useful. My apologies but I figured the less people knew, the easier it would be to gather Intel."**_

_Linda couldn't argue with that sort of logic; keeping secrets from a large amount of people was difficult, so the less people who knew the better off the network would be. Linda smiled and shook her head._

"_Looks like I was right about you two after all."_

"_Oh? And what was that you were right about?"_

"_That you had everything under control."_

**End Flashback.**

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"**Crowler, I suggest you get out of my way. I have important business to deal with today." **Jaden said coldly.

The good doctor did just that; he began to run the other way at the sight of Jaden's glare. Jaden chuckled darkly as he watched the doctor race away. He turned to his girlfriend and smiled as he took her hand in his own.

"**Well, it's nearly time for our schedule to begin…what do you say we go and challenge a few duelists?" **

"Why Jaden. I thought you'd never ask." Alexis said with a smile.

The two left the Red dorm, their intent to defeat other duelists and hold onto their lead. Then it was on to fight the royal prince.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Later that night at the White Dorm**

Prince Ojin opened up the door and stepped outside in the crisp, clean night air. After he shut the door, he turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin. Why? Because the supreme king and queen had snuck up behind him. Quickly calming down, he smiled evilly.

"So the mouse comes to the cat…let's take this somewhere else." The Prince said still grinning.

"**Fine with me."** Jaden stated coldly.

The three walked away from the dorm and through the dark forest.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Obelisk White Arena**

The lights snapped on in the empty arena bathing everything in a cold light. Jaden walked up onto the stadium and crossed his arms as he glared at Ojin, who had done the same. Alexis sat on the one of the chairs nearest to the arena and crossed her arms as well.

"We're going to get in trouble for this…but that doesn't matter, since the reds sneak in all the time." Alexis said with a smirk.

"_Everyone's here sissy." _Atticus said as he sat down next to his sister.

Alexis looked at the people that had gathered; Zane was standing at the top of the bleachers along with Syrus and Hassleberry was alone in the middle of the area. Nodding in approval, she turned her attention back to the stadium.

"The Satellite Key…do you have it?" Ojin asked.

"**Of course, it's right here and unless you win this then it'll stay with me." **Jaden said as he showed the key that was around his neck.

"Well, then let's begin and winning won't be an issue because I now come here with a purpose! And that purpose is to show the world the Light!"

"**Let's just duel." **

Jaden deployed his disk as Ojin did the same thing and both of them drew five cards from their decks.

Ojin: 4000/Jaden: 4000

"**You ready for this?" **Jaden asked as he drew his card.

He looked at the card and at his hand. he smirked when he saw that it was one of his new heroes.

"**I play Vile Hero Slicer in attack mode!"**

_**(Vile Hero Slicer-LV/3, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1000, DEF/600, Type/Fiend/Effect. This card cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks or is attacked, you can remove from the play the attacking monster and end the battle phase. (Damage Calculation still applies.)**_

A monster with a green robe and an iron mask carrying a three pronged sickle arose onto the field. It glared once at Ojin and brought its weapon forward. Jaden grabbed another card and revealed it to his opponent.

"**I get rid of Slicer to summon out…Vile Hero Shadow Edge in attack mode!"**

_**(Vile Hero Shadow Edge-LV/7, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2600, DEF/2000, Type/Fiend/Effect. If your opponent controls no monsters, you can special summon this card by Tributing 1 monster on your side of the field. **__**During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card inflicts battle damage, special summon 1 monster that has "Vile" or "Shadow Hero" in its name.)**_

A blackened version of Bladedge appeared on the field with a cry. The new hero looked like Bladedge except that it had a black shroud around its shoulders held together by a skull chain. It smirked evilly at Ojin as it brandished its bladed elbows. Jaden grabbed another card and slid it into his spell/trap card zone.

"**I'll end my turn with one card facedown."**

"About time. I draw!" Ojin said as he drew from his deck.

He looked at the card and then set into his spell/trap card zone.

"I set one card facedown and then activate my trap booster spell. With this, I can activate a trap directly from my hand after I throw one out that is. I get rid of my Satellite Cannon and play Call of the haunted! Meaning…"

"**Meaning you gain your satellite back. Not bad…for an idiot."**

One of the TV screens turned on to show the satellite. Ojin glared at the DA king as he grabbed another card.

"An idiot? I'll show you! I'll use the spell card Inferno Reckless Summon!"

_**(Inferno Reckless Summon-Type/Spell/Quick-play. You can only activate this card when 1 monster with an ATK of 1500 points or less is Special Summoned to your side of the field while there is a face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field. Special Summon all cards with the same name as the Summoned monster from your hand, Deck, and Graveyard in face-up Attack Position. Your opponent selects 1 monster on their side of the field and Special summons all cards with that same name from their hand, Deck, and Graveyard.)**_

Two more of the screens turned on showing the two new monsters. Jaden only glared at the prince.

"**Feh, so predictable. Summoning other copies of your cannon makes anyone else you duel terrified of you. But guess what? I'm different. If I'm not mistaken, your Solar Charge card is next."**

"Jaden, you're right. It is next!" Ojin said as he revealed the card.

**Satellite Cannon (3)-ATK/2000**

"**Impressive, but my Shadow Edge has more Attack points."**

"True, but once I end my monsters gain a thousand more attack points meaning you'll be unable to touch them and place a card facedown. I'll end my turn at that."

**Satellite Cannon (3)-ATK/3000**

"**My turn." **Jaden snarled as he drew his card.

The dark king looked it over and instantly smiled. Ojin caught the smile and felt a cold tingle go down his spine.

"**I play the spell card, Dark Fusion! Now I can fuse my Shadow Edge with my Vile Hero Heartless to form…Vile Hero Blackheart!"**

_**(Vile Hero Blackheart-LV/9, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2500, DEF/3000, Type/Fiend/Fusion/Effect. "Vile Hero Shadow Edge" + "Vile Hero Heartless"**_ _**A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters.**__** This card cannot be Summoned except by Fusion Summon. Once per turn, by discarding 1 monster card, increase this card's ATK by the level of the discarded monster times 600. If this card inflicts Battle Damage, decrease your opponent's monster ATK by the same amount. The original ATK is restored after two of your opponent's standby phases.)**_

A dark portal appeared behind Jaden making everything go silent for anticipation. The group didn't have to wait long; a monster with black, metal wings, wearing midnight armor and a helmet of the same color carrying a large mace emerged from the black hole. Jaden smirked as the monster descended next to him.

"**I activate the ability of my Blackheart. By discarding one monster card, I can increase his attack points by six hundred times the level of the discarded monster. So I get rid of Ultimate Obedient Fiend which is a level ten monster."**

**Vile Hero Blackheart-ATK/8500**

"What? No! My power!"

"**Power over friendship…you're pathetic. I attack! Go my beast!"**

The great beast roared as it soared up into space; it brought its mace up and brought it sweeping down but Ojin pressed a button on his disk.

"I use the Quick-play spell card, Limiter Remover!"

**Satellite Cannon (3)-ATK/6000**

The attack didn't stop despite the power boost. The mace crashed through the machine and caused it to implode. Ojin groaned as his life points dropped.

Ojin: 1500/Jaden: 4000

"**No matter, you'll still lose you other two monsters as soon as I end."**

"Not so fast…I use my trap card, Debris Station!"

_**(Debris Station-Type/Trap/Normal. **__**Activate only when a "Satellite Cannon" you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. You take no effect damage this turn. Then, send 2 "Satellite Cannons" from your side of the field or your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Satellite Laser Balsam" from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) That "Satellite Laser Balsam" gains 3000 ATK.)**_

"By getting rid of the two cannons I have I can summon a new one." Ojin explained as the two remaining cannons blew up.

The new station that had appeared after the two cannons blew up opened some sort of maw and sucked the debris into the maw. After all the remains had been picked up, the station itself blew up to reveal a larger version of the Satellite cannon. Ojin smirked as the attack power went up to 3000.

"Behold my Satellite Laser Balsam!"

_**(Satellite Laser Balsam-LV/8, Attribute/Light, ATK/0, DEF/0, Type/Machine/Fusion/Effect. "Satellite Cannon" + "Satellite Cannon" + "Satellite Cannon"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a Level 10 or lower monster. During each of your End Phases, this card gains 3000 ATK. If this card attacks, its ATK is reduced to 0, after damage calculation. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.)**_

"Now, are you going to end?"

"**Yeah, I'll end my turn with a facedown."**

"Perfect, its…" Ojin began but stopped as the center TV turned on.

"_Ojin, my friend, put your trust in fate. And don't forget that the key is destined to be with us."_ Came Sartorius voice.

"I won't let you down sir."

"_Finish him off."_

"Of course." Ojin said as the screen went blank.

The prince drew his card and looked at it. He smirked when he saw what he drew.

"Alright, first I activate this spell card called Solar Ray!"

_**(Solar Ray-Type/Spell/Continuous. You can only activate this card if a "Satellite Cannon" or a "Satellite Laser Balsam" is in play. By removing from play 1 card in your graveyard, increase the ATK of all "Satellite Cannon" or "Satellite Laser Balsam" by 2000. Destroy the monsters 5 turns after you use this effect.)**_

"I remove from play my Debris Station to power up my Balsam by 2000."

**Satellite Laser Balsam-ATK/5000**

"Witness the awesome power of the Light!" Ojin said as a veil of white energy surrounded him.

Ojin smirked as he brought his hand up high with another card in his hand.

"I activate the spell card, Book of Moon! This spell forces your monster into facedown defense." Ojin said as Blackheart flipped over.

"**And I believe that your monster has a penetration effect, am I right?"**

"Indeed. Satellite Laser, attack!"

The satellite launched several missiles from its base; the missiles flew a few miles away before extending four mirrors of sorts from their bases. The large cannon fired off a beam of plasma that was directed at Jaden's facedown card. The card flipped up and Blackheart reappeared in a kneeling position. The blast consumed the monster and vaporized him. A huge explosion came as a result causing Alexis to wince a little as a memory of their first year surfaced.

Ojin: 1500/Jaden: 2000

"I'll…"

"**Before you end, I play the trap card Nightmare Reflection!"**

_**(Nightmare Reflection-Type/Trap/Normal. You can only activate this card if a "Vile" or "Shadow Hero" Fusion Monster was destroyed as a result of battle. Inflict 500 points of damage times the number of "Vile" and "Shadow Hero" in your graveyard.)**_

"**What this card does your majesty is inflict 500 points of damage time the number of Shadow and Vile Heroes in my grave. I count four; Slicer, Shadow Edge, Heartless and Blackheart."**

"That means I take two thousand points of damage!" Ojin shouted in disbelief.

"**Correct." **Jaden said as a beam of energy shot out of the card and phased over the prince.

Ojin: 0/Jaden: 2000

"**Game over." **Jaden said as he deactivated his disk.

The dark king looked up and made eye contact with Linda who nodded. Jaden turned around and walked off the stage toward his girlfriend, but not before speaking to the prince.

"**Ojin, despite what you think, you are not alone. There is someone who will stand by your side till your death. I suggest you speak with her."**

Ojin opened his mouth but whatever he was going to say died when Linda walked out onto the stage. Ojin got the feeling that the person Jaden spoke about was soon going to talk to him; the prince's days of loneliness were now at an end.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Obelisk White Dorm**

Sartorius glared hatefully at the TV screen in front of him.

"Next time, I'll duel Jaden myself." He swore.


	32. Light's End Pt 1

_Hey folks, I'm all better now but I'm currently getting stuff around for a community college so updates are gonna be a little late. _

_Claimer: Still don't GX._

_Disclaimer: I own only the plot and OCs that are in.s_

The sounds of whipping air alerted four people in the night. Jaden, Alexis, who was attached to his arm, Zane and Atticus came rushing out of their dorm rooms to see a helicopter with DA stamped onto the side. They watched as the copter went over them and head for the school itself.

"**It appears that Sheppard has return from his meeting with Pegasus, my queen." **Jaden said as he gazed at the night sky.

"Agreed…that must mean that the tournament is coming to a close. I suggest that we get ready for Sartorius to crash it."

Jaden nodded at his queen's idea; all four of the dark acolytes re-entered their dorm rooms and began to plan for their next move, unaware that someone else was making theirs. A flash of lighting brought them running back out just in time to see the helicopter fall from the sky.

"**Shit! It looks like the vessel of Light is making his move now!"**

"Damn! We better make sure that Sheppard isn't done for!

The four raced to the area where smoke was coming from, while mentally prepping themselves for the coming battle.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Obelisk**** White Dorm**

Aster, now back in his regular outfit, stared at the darkened room through the window; he was currently on a thick sturdy branch just outside of Sartorius room. He was mind was awhirl with many thoughts, most on the deception his old friend used on him. He knew now that it was time for him to get revenge for the action. Aster leapt through the window, which was surprisingly unlocked; the boy tumbled through the opening window and landed on his two feet. After Aster recovered, he ran over to the door and opened it up. Looking at the stairwell, he descended down to confront his ex-manager, unaware that the cat had now become the mouse.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Sartorius's room**

Aster looked around the room he had entered; it was dark and bare save for the tarot cards on the table. Aster passed by the table and saw a single card next to the deck; the card had a creature with a skull-like face wearing robes of black. Aster's eyes narrowed and then noticed a slim strand of light coming from the wall of the room. The pro walked to the wall and pressed his hand against it; the wall slid away to reveal a long corridor that was barely lit. Aster clenched his fists as he glared at the corridor.

"You can't hide from me Sartorius!" he yelled

The pro began to descend down the hallway, determined to fight his former friend.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Crash site**

The four users of Darkness ran toward the smoke was and came onto the helicopter crash site. The door was propped open with the pilot leaning out the other side, blood flowing from his arm.

"**Sheppard! Are you alright?" **Jaden shouted up to the man.

"Yes, I'm fine but happened? One minute, we were flying to the school the next…BOOM! The blades were hit by freak lighting."

"That's not good…Sartorius must be planning something."

"You got that right, Alexis." Zane said as he crossed his arms.

"BRO! BRO!" came a voice from across the clearing.

Zane spun around to see his younger brother racing toward the six with a panicky look on his face.

"Syrus! What's wrong?"

"It's Aster! He's missing from his dorm room!" Syrus reported.

"_He must've gone to face Sartorius! Of all the…"_ Atticus growled.

"**Now's not the time to panic…Ra, come aid us!" **Jaden shouted as he lifted his deck high.

There was a glow from the dark king's deck and shaft of light shot out into the sky. There was silence for a few minutes until more shaft of lights shot out as the golden god descended with a mighty roar. Duelists, both pro and student, looked up at the sky in awe and terror; they had rumors of the gods being in the tournament but to see one…it brought many emotions to the duelists. The great beast looked down at Jaden and spoke in the spirit's language.

"_**Jaden, why have you summoned me? I…Oh, now I see…alright then…" **_Ra said as he wrapped his tail around the body of the helicopter which he spotted when Jaden pointed.

As soon Ra was certain that his tail had a firm grip on the copter, he picked it into the sky, making Sheppard hold onto his seat. As soon as the flying vehicle was clear of the trees, Ra lowered it back down to the ground. The mighty beast roared again as it vanished back into Jaden's deck. The dark king then looked at his queen.

"**I've waited an eternity to become a champion so we'll not help Aster out…if he is defeated Sartorius shall come to us."**

"Agreed."

The group vanished with Sheppard helping the pilot toward a group of people running toward them.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Corridor to Unknown location.**

Aster walked through the door that showed a bright light at the end; it had been over fifteen minutes since he entered the darken hallway. As he entered, he heard a familiar voice.

"Welcome, Aster."

Aster's eyes went wide when he saw an underground dueling arena with a marble white statue of a female blindfolded holding her hands out at two points of a eight pointed star.

"I'm so glad that you could come, Aster."

"Stow it, Sartorius! I know everything now…my dad's supposed accident, The D's involvement, that Light of Destruction. EVERYTHING!"

"You don't understand Aster…the scales between Light and Darkness have been tipped, it's up to me to re-balance them. When the Supreme King's power awoke in Jaden, the forces of Darkness grew. So the Light had to come and set things right again, it took refuge in your father's Ultimate Destiny Hero card, Plasma to..."

"The same card I have with me!" Aster interrupted as he showed the card to his former friend.

"Interesting, but if you allow me to finish; as I was saying, the Light took refuge in the card so that it could fight the supreme king. But now the time to talk is past us Aster…it's now time to duel and bring you back into the light!" Sartorius shouted as he brought a duel disk up and deployed it.

"It's time to set you free, Sartorius!"

Sartorius: 4000/Aster: 4000

"The first move is mine!" Sartorius shouted as he drew a card.

The possessed man looked at the card he drew, then at his hand. Spying a blank card in the hand, he snickered and revealed the card he had drawn.

"I play Arcana Force III-The Empress!"

_**(Arcana Force III-The Empress-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1300, DEF/1300, Type/Fairy/Effect. **__**When this card is Summoned, toss a coin. ● Heads: Each time your opponent Normal Summons or Sets a monster, you can Special Summon 1 "Arcana Force" monster from your hand. ● Tails: Each time your opponent Normal Summons or Sets a monster, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard.)**_

A strange Alien female arose onto the field with a cry. Sartorius smirked as a copy of the card appeared over the monster, spinning at a fast pace.

"The effects of my card is based on what position my card stops; Upside down or Right side up?"

"Then stop right there!"

"Foolish boy, destiny has already determined the outcome and moves of this duel; therefore, the Empress shall land right side up."

True to the madman's word, the card stop right side up making Aster's eyes widened in horror.

"But how!"

"Haven't you learned by now? Destiny is in control, not you. Now that the Empress is right side up, every time you summon a monster, I can play another Arcana Force card. I shall conclude with this, a card facedown."

"Alright then, my turn!" Aster shouted as he drew his card.

The boy looked at the card and then placed it in his MZ.

"I play a Destiny Hero…Diamond dude you're on! I'll place him in Defense."

The crystalline monster appeared onto the field in a kneeling position. Sartorius revealed another card and spoke.

"Thanks to you summoning I can play my Empress's effect and Summon Arcana Force IV-The Emperor in attack mode!"

_**(Arcana Force IV-The Emperor-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1400, DEF/1400, Type/Fairy/Effect. **__**When this card is Summoned, toss a coin. ● Heads: All "Arcana Force" monsters you control gain 500 ATK. ● Tails: All "Arcana Force" monsters you control lose 500 ATK.)**_

A monster wearing black armor and had various tentacles for arms appeared on the field. Like it did with the Empress, The Emperor card appeared above the monster spinning silently.

"Let us see what his special ability does."

"Let me guess; right side up?"

"Why, of course Aster. Now that the card is right side up, I can give my monsters 500 additional attack points."

**The Emperor-ATK/1900**

**The Empress-ATK/1800**

"Well, that's all well and good Sartorius, but you forget that my Diamond dude has a special effect as well. I start by flipping over the top card of my deck and if it's a normal spell, I can use it on my next turn." Aster explained as he flipped the card over and looked at it.

Seeing a duel disk with a D-hero card going to the grave, he smirked.

"It's my destiny draw! So it'll go to the grave for later use. Next, I play a card facedown and end."

"Thank you Aster." Sartorius said as he drew his card.

The man looked at it and then played the card.

"You're making this ever so easy for me…I play Arcana Force VII-The Chariot!"

_**(Arcana Force VII-The Chariot-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1700+500=2200, DEF/1700, Type/Fairy/Effect. **__**When this card is Summoned, toss a coin. ● Heads: If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field. ● Tails: Your opponent gains control of this card.)**_

A monster with multiple hands and a large bottom that had three Lasers mounted on it appeared next to the Emperor card. a card appeared again and spun around.

"Round and round it goes, where it stops only Destiny knows."

The stopped right side up once more. Aster groaned.

"Right side up again? Come on now!" Aster grumbled.

Sartorius didn't hear Aster's complaining; rather he focused on the monster Aster had.

"Chariot, offer diamond dude a lesson in firepower. Master blast!"

One of the Chariot's lasers moved and pointed at the D-hero. A blast of white hot energy race through the air and crashed into the hero. Needless to say, the monster was vaporized. Aster covered himself from the dust and shockwave before revealing his facedown.

"You triggered my trap, Destiny Signal! Now I can summon another Destiny hero to the field…I chose Destiny Hero Defender in defense mode!"

_**(Destiny Signal-Type/Trap/Normal. **__**Activate only when a monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Destiny Hero" monster from your hand or Deck.)**_

A giant hero made of Stone rose onto the field with a roar and knelt down in front of Aster. Sartorius smirked when he saw the card.

"Well, that was very nice Aster…but if you would allow me to continue. Thanks to the right-side up effect of my Chariot, I can summon your monster as my own."

True enough, Diamond Dude returned to the man's side of the field in attack mode. Aster growled when he saw his own monster.

"It's your turn now."

Aster drew his card without a word. He looked at the card he drew and then added it to his hand. His grave glowed which made his mouth twitch into a smile.

"Now that it's my turn again, I can use my Destiny Draw's effect while it's in the grave. So I'll send a destiny hero of mine to the grave and draw two cards." Aster explained as he drew.

He looked at the two cards he drew and placed one in his MZ.

"I play Destiny Hero Dunker in defense mode!"

_**(Destiny Hero Dunker-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1100, DEF/1700, Type/Warrior/Effect. **__**You can send 1 "Destiny Hero" card from your hand to the Graveyard to inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**__**)**_

A muscled man with a green mask on his face appeared in a kneeling position on Aster's side of the field. Sartorius smiled wickedly at the boy.

"Do you know what that means? I can give up my Empress and Diamond Dude to summon Arcana Force XVIII-The Moon in attack mode!"

_**(Arcana Force-XVIII-The Moon-LV/7, Attribute/Light, ATK/2800+500=3300, DEF/2800, Type/Fairy/Effect. **__**When this card is Summoned, toss a coin. ● Heads: During your Standby Phase, you can Special Summon 1 "Moon Token" (Fairy-Type/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). ● Tails: During each of your End Phases select 1 monster you control and give control of it to your opponent.)**_

The holographic version of the Moon's card appeared and spun around until it stopped right side up once more.

"How convenient… another right-side up card. Now I'll get a little gift next round."

"Not bad, Sartorius…but there was a little detail you forgot!"

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"It's still my turn…so I'll use Dunker's effect. By discarding a D-Hero I can inflict a five hundred point kick!"

The d-hero leapt into the air and shot a wave of compressed air at the madman. Sartorius groaned as his points dropped.

Sartorius: 3500/Aster: 4000

"I'll place this facedown and then I'm done."

"Bravo, you managed to make contact with my life points. Now in case you forgot, Aster. Defender's effect allows me to draw an extra card and that little gift I mentioned before is about to make its splash." Sartorius said as he drew two cards and a small alien dropped out of the Moon's chest.

"Now I sacrifice the token along with my Chariot to summon…Arcana Force XXI-The World!"

_**(Arcana Force XXI-The World-LV/8, Attribute/Light, ATK/3100+500=3600, DEF/3100, Type/Fairy/Effect. When this card is Summoned, toss a coin. ● Heads: During your End Phase, you can send 2 monsters you control to the Graveyard to skip your opponent's next turn. ● Tails: During your opponent's Draw Phase, add the top card of their Graveyard to their hand.)**_

Winds whipped around the summoning of the monster causing Aster to shield his face. A large monster that had three clawed hands and a weird body arose onto the field. The hologram of the card showed up and spun around landing right side up yet again.

"Right side up again. But I'll save that for later! For now, my moon and Emperor shall attack your monsters!"

The beings rushed the D-heroes that were on the field. The tentacles from the Emperor skewered Dunker while a bright light form the Moon caused Defender to crumble into dust. Aster clenched his fist at the barren field.

"No defense…"

"How observant of you Aster! I now attack with the World!"

The World's diodes glowed orange for a second before lashing out an energy attack. Aster pressed a button on his disk, revealing his facedown.

"I use D-Fortune! Your direct attack triggered it. now by removing one D-Hero from the game, your attack is canceled."

The attack bashed itself against an invisible barrier after Dunker was taken from the grave. Sartorius smiled evilly at the move.

"Then you leave me with no choice Aster. By giving up two of my monsters, I can skip your turn."

"What? NO!"

"If you'll excuse me, I've got a duel to win! And I will with this! Arcana force XXI, attack!" Sartorius screamed after he drew his card.

The diodes glowed again and another energy lance shot out. This time, it made contact with the pro and made his life points plummet to a mere number.

Sartorius: 3500/Aster: 900

"So any last words before I finish you off?"

"Yeah…bring it on…" Aster said weakly.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Slifer Red Dorm-Meeting room**

"**Alright, let's go over the plan once more…Zane, Atticus, what are your roles?" **Jaden asked the two boys.

"Our role is to defeat any leftover members of the light and slash or delay Sartorius if we meet him." Zane recited.

"**Good, good. Lexi, you remember what we need to do?"**

"Of course Jay. Tag team with you on the last two duelists at the near end of the tournament. Need I remind you what your role is?" Alexis asked with a knowing smile.

"**Claim the title for myself but if you're still in ask if the title can become a tag team title rather then single and defeat Sartorius once and for all."**

"_Well, that's great! We got a plan to beat the madman!" _Atticus said in a singing tone while strumming a ukulele.

There were three whapping sounds and three large bumps on Atticus head after three hands smacked him. Jaden looked out the window and scowled.

_I wonder how Aster is doing against his ex-friend._

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Obelisk White Dorm**

"One more round and that key is mine." Sartorius said with an evil smile.

"You don't know what you're saying, Sartorius!" Aster said shakily.

At this, Sartorius frowned.

"The Sartorius you knew is long gone Aster."

Aster panted as he tried to stand up. The boy looked at the man in front of him and let his mind wander.

_When we were younger, I made a promise to him! To save him from whatever evil would take him over! And I'm not going to give up! Somewhere underneath that evil mask is the true Sartorius! _Aster thought angrily.

Sartorius chuckled evilly causing Aster to look at him.

"Aster, your eyes betray you. They show me that you're losing hope…that you are beginning to doubt your conviction. Of course, you would blame you? If I failed my own father, I would insecure as well." Sartorius said with a cackle.

The comment caused Aster to rise in a fit of rage; how dare the man in front of him diss his father! He glared and then smirked.

"Maybe so…but then again, you might be saying that because you're scared. I'm onto you, dude. Deep down, you see a reflection of yourself."

"You're a fool to believe in such a thing. Remember that I can see everything in this duel."

"Then you must see that this 'fool' isn't giving up."

"Fine then go."

"With pleasure." Aster said as he drew his card.

Before he looked at the card, he took stock of the situation.

_Alright, I've only got one chance before I'm blasted into oblivion. Here goes something. _

Aster looked at the card and schooled his face before he could cry out in joy.

"I play the spell card, Doctor-D!"

_**(Doctor-D-Type/Spell/Normal. Remove from play 1 "Destiny Hero" monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Destiny Hero" monster from your Graveyard.)**_

"I remove Defender from the game to summon Destiny Hero Disk Commander to the field in defense!"

_**(Destiny Hero Disk Commander-LV/1, Attribute/Dark, ATK/300, DEF/300, Type/Warrior/Effect. When this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, draw 2 cards.)**_

"That's not all! When this guy is summoned, I get two more bad boys from deck!" Aster shouted as he drew two cards.

He looked at the cards and showed one to Sartorius.

"I play my Doom Lord in defense and then use his effect. Now one of your cards goes into the future. Don't worry though; he'll be back in two turns. But by then I'll finish this duel up, but for some extra insurance I'll play D-Formation! Now whenever you get rid of a D-Hero, well, there'll be a price to pay. I'll end my turn at that."

"Is that all you have to offer a few monsters in defense mode, a weak spell card? If you truly want to help your people, just give into the light once more and help me defeat Jaden and Alexis." Sartorius said.

Aster just glared at the man which made him sigh.

"So you chose option B I see…you have a thing for failure Aster. My turn!" Sartorius shouted as he drew.

He looked at the card and instantly began to laugh. Aster got ready for whatever card the man was going to play.

"I play Necro Sacrifice! What this spell does is allows me to send two Arcana Force monsters from my grave to your side of the field. I chose the Empress and Emperor; however, there is a down side. Like I'm now allowed to summon a powerful monster to my side of the field."

_**(Necro Sacrifice-Type/Spell/Normal. Select 1 Level 5 or higher monster in your hand. Special Summon monsters from your Graveyard to your opponent's side of the field equal to the number of Tributes required to Normal Summon that monster. (Your opponent selects the battle position(s) of the Summoned monster(s).) During this turn, you can Normal Summon the selected monster without Tributing.)**_

There were two flashes of golden light from the man's graveyard and the two monsters were on Aster's side of the field. Sartorius grinned wickedly at the boy in front of him.

"Of course, you get to choose the positions the two are in."

"Fine! Defense!"

"How boring."

The two monsters knelt down and crossed their arms in front of them. The holograms of their respective cards began to spin, making Aster ponder.

"If their right side up, I get their effects…but what happens when their upside down?" Aster asked aloud.

"You're about to find out!" Sartorius shouted as the holograms were upside down.

"Come on!"

"If I told you once, I told you a hundred times Aster. Destiny is in command not you! Now since the empress is upside down, every time I play a monster on my side of the field, one of your cards from your hand goes to the grave. But look, the emperor is upside down as well, meaning every Arcana Force monster you have loses five hundred attack points."

**The Empress-ATK/800**

**The Emperor-ATK/900**

"Now its time to meet the monster that'll join my army, my Arcana Force XV!"

Aster's eyes widened as he recognized the card.

"The fiend!"

_**(Arcana Force XV-The Fiend-LV/7, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2500, DEF/2500, Type/Fiend/Effect. When this card is Summoned, toss a coin. ● Heads: When this card attacks, select 1 monster on the field and destroy it. If the monster is not destroyed, destroy this card. Inflict 500 points of damage to the controller of the destroyed monster. ● Tails: When this card declares an attack, destroy all monsters on the field.)**_

"That card…it represented Sartorius when we were younger and he was predicting the future."

A wisp of white smoke appeared next to Sartorius. The smoke then took on a form which of a monster. In a bright flash of light, the form became real; the monster had three eyes, one in the middle and two where the shoulders would be. It had long tentacles with a scythe at the end of each one. The body itself was indescribable; it had two horns on the top and was black with blue streaks here and there.

"Now don't forget, due to the empress's effect you lose a card from your hand."

Aster glared as he picked a card without looking at it and placed it in his graveyard. Sartorius chuckled darkly as he looked up at the Fiend's holographic card that was spinning at the top.

"Now let us see what fate has in store for you." Sartorius said as the card that was spinning stopped…right side up.

"It's right side up! who could've guessed? Oh wait. Me! Fiend, Attack his emperor!"

The new monster launched its tentacles at the Arcana Force monster and destroyed it. Aster groaned as the dust blew by. The pro looked up when he heard a whine and saw his doom lord blow up in his face. he looked at Sartorius who was laughing madly.

"When my fiend attacks and destroys one of your monsters, it can destroy another and inflict five hundred points of damage to you!"

"What!"

Sartorius: 3500/Aster: 400

The madman failed to notice a lit up D on the spell card Aster had played.

"Once a failure always a failure. Have I not taught you anything? Every action in our lives is predetermined. Trying to change Destiny is pointless! You were meant to serve me Aster! It has always been your fate along with the rest of the planet!"

Sartorius began to walk toward Aster intending on making him apart of the light once more. Aster, who had collapsed to his knees, only stared at the ground, completely silent. But when Sartorius got close to the boy something unexpected happened.

"I suggest you leave Aster alone!" Aster said as he stood up but his voice was mixed with someone else's.

"What? No! It can't be! I destroyed you!"

"Surprised? I should hope so. But now it's our move!" Aster shouted as he drew.

The madman saw for a complete second, the original Sartorius next to Aster drawing the card. The specter had been within Aster's mind should something like this ever happen. The ghost using Aster's eyes looked at the card he drew.

"I shall give up the Disk Commander Aster summoned to play…Destiny Hero Dasher in attack mode!"

The disk wielding warrior vanished into light only to be replaced with a monster wielding black armor and had wheels instead of feet. The ghost clenched his fist and spoke again.

"I'll use Dasher's effect. By giving up a monster, I can increase the attack power of the hero by one thousand! So I sacrifice the empress to do so!"

The empress shattered only to be absorbed by the D-Hero.

**Dasher-ATK/3100**

"Go take out his fiend!"

The new hero raced forward using its wheeled feet for more speed. When it was a foot away, the hero leapt into the sky and did a karate chop on the Arcana monster. The fiend groaned as it blew up scatting smoke and debris everywhere.

Sartorius: 2900/Aster: 400

"After Dasher attacks, he then goes into defense mode for the reminder of the turn."

Dasher knelt down and crossed his arms. Aster's eyes seemed to glow again with himself.

"You ready, old friend?" Aster whispered.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Aster's memory**

_Rain fell from the sky as Aster looked at the man he knew was the original persona of the man known as Sartorius. The original looked at Aster and smiled sadly._

"_**Hello Aster. Welcome to the lost memory of when you and I met. I'm sure you remember what brought us here?" **__Sartorius asked._

"_**Yeah, you and Sarina were living on the streets, shunned by everyone due to your uniqueness. You were treated as criminals when you did nothing wrong. How could I forget that tale? It haunted my mind for months." **__Aster pointed out. __**"But don't feel guilty because of what your old prediction was about. You helped me out by giving me the courage to trust my deck and to be a pro duelist. You rescued me from what I would've become, a monster just like the D. And now its my turn to rescue you."**_

_The gentle man smiled sadly and shook his head._

"_**Aster, I hate to dampen your spirit but the only one who can defeat the Light of Destruction is chosen guardian of Darkness. And I'm afraid it isn't you."**_

_The news took Aster back; if he wasn't destined to save his friend who was?_

"_**Aster, Jaden is the one who can face the light of Destruction. He fought the Light centuries ago and now he must do it once more." **__Sartorius said breaking through his friend's mind._

_Cruel laughter filled the mindscape as a mist of whiteness arose. Two leering red eyes and a red mouth formed and continue to laugh._

"_**YOU'VE TAKEN ANOTHER STEP BACK TOWARD THE LIGHT!" **__the being shouted as Aster was brought out of his mind by force._

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Obelisk White Private Arena**

Aster gasped as he was brought back to the real world. He looked around to try and find his old friend.

"Sartorius?" Aster asked.

His only answer was the cruel laughter of the man in front of him.

"That coward is no longer here! It's my draw!" Sartorius shouted as he drew his card.

He looked at the card and smiled evilly.

"And so I'll play this! My Reverse Reborn spell card. This allows me to revive one Arcana Force Monster from my graveyard and I'll choose an old friend of yours, Arcana Force XV-The Fiend!"

The twisted monster rose onto the field with a roar that the dorm tremble a bit. Aster looked at the card shocked.

"Again!"

Aster then noticed the holographic image of the card was upside down. He didn't have much time to dwell on it as the madman in front of him spoke.

"Since the card is upside down, whenever The Fiend attacks all monsters on the field are destroyed. Fiend, Attack!"

"What? No!" Aster shouted as the Arcana Force monster vanished then appeared behind Dasher.

The larger monster put the D-Hero in a vice grip and cause it blow up along with itself. Aster groaned as the dust flew out and the second D on the spell card lit up. Sartorius took no notice of the card as he grabbed another.

"I shall end my turn with a facedown."

Aster glared at man in front of him and then back at the specter that had arrived.

"Sartorius, whatever you're thinking forget it! I know that you want to join him to get your body back but he's evil and you remember what happens when you make a deal with Evil…you're on the receiving end for a nasty burn. Together, we can defy destiny! So shall you fight alongside of me?" Aster asked.

The specter considered it and then nodded.

"_Of course Aster." _The former persona said.

"Then it's our move!" Aster and Sartorius shouted together as they drew a card.

The Light glared and then looked at his hand. Seeing a glowing card, he smirked.

_Once I unleash this, those fools will regret facing me._ The Space fiend thought.

"Remember when you sent my monster into the future two turns ago? Well, the future is here! Come back to me, Arcana Force XXI-The World!"

The great monstrosity called The World

"Ah great! There went the neighborhood!" Aster grumbled until he looked at the card he drew.

"I summon D-Cubic to the field in attack mode!"

A small machine feline pounced onto the field with a meow. Aster smirked as he looked at his D-Formation.

"Now since you destroyed two Destiny heroes I can use my D-Formation. By sending it to the graveyard, I can add two more monsters of the same name to my hand." Aster explained as his card vanished.

He searched his deck for two more D-cubic's and added them to his hand. he then looked at the monster in front of him and scowled.

"Now I can use their special effect. If I send one D-cubic to my grave, its counted as two tributes for a monster…but if I send two to the grave, its counted as three so I'm tossing them all out!"

"Then that counts as four!"

"You're a real mathematician…by getting rid of the D-Cubic on the field I can summon the card that was taken from my dad. Arise, Destiny Hero Plasma!"

The gusher of red liquid spewed out of the ground and brought forth the new hero. It's appearance made Sartorius take a step back.

"It's impossible…"

"Oh, it's possible alright. The Ultimate Destiny card is back where it belongs and what an appropriate end; the card that was infected by the light is going to be its demise."

Sartorius began to snicker as he gazed at the card.

"The card is nothing more then an empty shell now…I have a new home in the body of your friend."

"Don't get too comfy…cuz I'm using the power of my plasma which takes a monster away from you and adds half of the stolen monster's Attack points to his own. Say good bye to the World!"

"You can't!"

Plasma opened up its wings and a great bust of wind flew out; it caused the Arcana force monster to turn to dust and be absorbed into the Hero's wings.

**Destiny Hero Plasma-ATK/3450**

"But wait there's more! I use the spell card, D-Force! It was made to help Plasma and any other D-Heroes I have in play. Plasma's original effect is to negate the effects of your monsters…but with D-Force in play, he's now immune to spells and traps too! Plasma attack him directly with Vengeful Rain!"

The great hero roared as its wings brought out a hail storm of red pellets. Sartorius smirked as he revealed a card.

"Your attack is wasted. By sending my Temperance to the graveyard, damage to me is zero."

The madman placed the card in his grave and the red rain stopped.

"_Oh no!"_

"Relax, man. By removing my D-Birth from my grave, my Plasma can attack again. Only difference is he loses a thousand attack points."

"What?"

**Plasma-ATK/2450**

The great hero fired its rain again and this time hit the host hard. An explosion rocked the entire place and the man to their core.

Sartorius: 450/Aster: 400

"I end at that."

"It's my move. And I'll activate the trap card, Material Road and Spiritual Road."

_**(The Material Road-Type/Trap/Continuous. Activate only there is a Level 4 "Arcana Force" monsters in your Graveyard. Discard 1 Level 5 or 6 "Arcana Force" monster. Add 1 "The Spiritual Road" from your Deck to your hand.)**_

_**(The Spiritual Road-Type/Trap/Continuous. Activate only there is a Level 5 or 6 "Arcana Force" monsters in your Graveyard. Discard 1 Level 7 or higher "Arcana Force" monster. Add 1 "The Heaven's Road" from your Deck to your hand.)**_

The two traps revealed themselves and two lights, one red and one green, shone through. The madman held up another card.

"I then play the Heaven's Road. Now with these three pillars in play…**I cAn SuMmOn ThE mOsT pOwErFuL cArD iN mY dEcK! By GeTtInG rId Of ThE pIlLaRs, I cAn PlAy ArCaNa FoRcE eX-THE LIGHT RULER! IT'S TIME TO SEE THE LIGHT!"**

The three pillars vanished only for a single pure white beam of light encompassed the entire field. Aster stared wide eyed as the beam got closer and closer to him and his monster. The host's body's hair became so wild that it stuck out to the sides. Aster sighed to himself.

_Jaden, Alexis, you guys are all that is left that can save the world…I'm sorry my old friend…I failed in the promise. Good luck everyone. _

Those were Aster's last thoughts before his mind went blank.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Later**

"**AsTeR, hAvE yOu SeEn ThE lIgHt AgAiN?"** Sartorius asked evilly.

"Yes, I have…Master Sartorius." Aster said while kneeling.

The madman chuckled evilly as he looked at the statue. It was time to make a certain king and queen see the light.


	33. Light's End Pt 2

**Inside the White Dorm**

"Now that you've seen the light again Aster…what will you do?" Sartorius asked, now that he was back to normal…as normal as a mad man can get anyways.

"Defeat Jaden and Alexis…the supreme king and queen of darkness, and bring balance back to the universe by showing everyone the light…" Aster replied in a monotone voice.

"Excellent…now **Go! AnD dEfEaT tHeM!" **Sartorius said as his look changed once again.

Aster bowed and left the arena to go and find the two targets…not knowing that he would be dueling them soon and with his master no doubt.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Outside**

Explosions rocked the entire island as duels heated up due to it being the finals of the GX tournament. Various Obelisk blues and Ra Yellows were at the entrance to the school, some of them set free form the light while others were there to look over the injured. On top of the school, several teachers watched the action happening down below. Sheppard, who now sported a bandaged head, brought up a microphone and spoke into it, his voice carried around the island.

"_Attention all Tournament participants' this is your chancellor speaking. As all of you know, this tournament is coming to a close, so to all you medal holders out there, good luck in the finals. And may the most deserving duelist win." _Sheppard said as he put the mike down.

_Jaden, wherever you are, I need to see this tournament through. If you managed to save Aster that's great. _Sheppard thought…before he heard a familiar voice.

"**Touching speech…now why wasn't the opening from our first year that short?" **Jaden asked shocking the chancellor.

"Who knows, Jay…but it doesn't matter since we're going to win." Alexis stated.

"Jaden! Why aren't you dueling Sartorius?" Sheppard asked shocked as he turned around.

"**You think I'm going to let this chance to get a title and make a name for myself slip by? You should know me better then that, Sheppard." **Jaden stated coldly. **"Besides, Sartorius shall come looking for us later on. Farewell."**

Jaden vanished into the fires that were summoned along with Alexis, who vanished in shadows. The chancellor looked at the spot and shook his head; he knew that Jaden was right. The chance to make a name and gain a title were rare and when it did come, the boy would take it. He couldn't blame him…at least now he could get to see a killer duel between the forces of Darkness and Light.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**S****omewhere in the forest**

Several members wearing white jackets raced through the woods. One boy stopped and turned to the boys rushing past him.

"Listen up! The GX champion must be one of us! The future of the Society depends on it! Now let's illuminate the world!" the boy shouted which earned many cries of rallying support from the others.

An explosion sent a frilly dressed man-thing flying through the air and onto his rear end. Crowler got up and shook his head.

"At least things can't get any worse…" Crowler stated.

An approaching yell made him glance up to see Bonaparte sailing toward him. The short man did a flip in the air and landed on Crowler's stomach via his back. The large crowd of light possessed kids continued to run and ran right them over, leaving the teachers covered in footprints.

"Kissed by the poisoned lips of defeat…might as well lie here forever…" Bonaparte said glumly.

"Bonaparte…I advise…against such…an action…because I…cannot feel anything…below…my…chest!" Crowler cried out hoarsely.

"Whose gonna win! THE CHAZZ!" Came the cry of other boys still in the tourney.

The large group of white stopped at a large group of blue students who carried banners with a thunderbolt on them.

"What in the name of the light?" the boy who spoke before asked.

The sea of blue parted to reveal a kid with chicken butt like hair and black clothes. He carried a heart sign with the back toward the members of the light. Another joined him, which made all freeze in fear.

"If you society geeks think that you're gonna gain the title of the tournament, think again." Chazz stated snidely.

"_I suggest you watch your words, Chazz. You forget that Jaden and Lexi are still in the tournament." _Atticus pointed out.

Chazz visibly cringed along with the rest of the blue boys; they all knew now that the Supreme Queen was none other then Alexis and to anger Jaden was to anger her and vice versa. The black clothed boy just shook his head and smirked.

Chazz brought his arm out, pointed at the group of society members and shouted to the large crowd.

"Are you ready boys!" Chazz shouted.

The large crowd didn't reply, only moved in toward the members.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Forest Area**

There was another explosion far off from where Atticus and Chazz were fighting. A boy wearing a white coat dropped to the ground and let a medal go. Zane gazed at the defeated boy with anger in his eyes.

"Defeated in one move…I think the light has made these guys even lamer then normal." Zane said.

He was about to take off but stopped. He turned around and looked at one of the bushes nearest to him.

"You can come out now."

A face showed itself and a female step out.

"Been looking for you for a long time, Zane. Now I need to win your medal so I can duel Jaden again."

By the voice sounded, she had a Brooklyn accent to go along with her crazy outfit. Zane wondered what she meant when realization dawned on him.

"Blair? Is that you?" Zane asked surprised.

"Nice call, now about your medal?" the now revealed Blair asked.

Zane reached into his jacket and tossed a medal at the girl and turned around.

"Uh, you dropped something."

"Yeah, I guess I did…better pick it up before someone else does. Tournaments aren't really my thing, but a word of warning…Jaden is seeing someone and…"

"I know about him and Alexis…why would I want to date my own cousin anyways?" Blair asked with a glare.

"C-cousin?" Zane asked shocked.

"Yeah, cousin. I know, I know. I look nothing like Jaden…but we do have family."

"Well, we better go…Jaden and Lex are about to duel someone…or should I say someones."

The two walked off toward the school; one waiting to see what the final battle would be like between Light and Darkness and the other wanting to see her cousin after so long.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**School**

The same scene was still playing at the entrance to the school; Ra's and Obelisk's were checking each other over for any serious injuries when Crowler and Bonaparte ran up.

"Sheppard! The tournament has a winner!" Crowler shouted up to the man.

"What?" Sheppard asked half alarmed, half shocked.

"This boy single handily defeated every member of the society of light! He saved Duel academy!" Bonaparte shouted.

Sheppard looked up as shouts entered his hearing. He realized that it wasn't shouts of agony but cheering; cheering from the approaching boys carrying a throne like seat. The chants were 'Chazz it up, Chazz it up, Chazz it up!'. The boys set throne down and Chazz waved his arms while laughing.

"It's good to be the Chazz!" Chazz shouted.

"Hate to burst your bubble Chazz…but you don't have all the medals just yet." Came a cold, feminine voice.

Chazz and the others all froze and slowly turned around only to be blasted with shadows and black fire.

_(Insert One Winged Angel-Metal Version and Imperial March-Vader's theme)_

As the two songs played, the fires and shadows moved in perfect harmony with their respective music. Jaden emerged from the fires with a cold glare in his eyes while Alexis joined him with the same cold glare. By this time Zane and Blair had arrived and when Blair saw Jaden, she immediately wished that she wasn't related to the guy. But she settled down as the two came toward Zane.

"**Zane, glad you could make it…is that…Blair?" **Jaden asked in shock.

"Yes, it is." Zane said stoically.

"Hey, Cuz!" Blair said with a grin.

"Cuz?" Alexis asked confused.

"You know, cousin?" Blair clarified.

Jaden's eyes widened and Alexis's jaw dropped; the little girl in front of them was Jaden cousin? Chazz coughed ruining the reunion.

"I hate to interrupt this sick scene but I've got a tournament to win and…" Chazz said until a small mountain of medals appeared behind Jaden and Alexis.

"Like I said Chazz, you don't have all the medals and per the rules, you MUST have every medal to be the champion of the tournament."

"She's right; therefore this tournament is still on!" Sheppard stated.

"**Before we begin, I would like to know of the prize for winning the tourney." **Jaden asked.

"A kiss…from Dorothy." Sheppard said softly.

The entire group, minus Atticus, Zane, Blair, Jaden and Alexis, fell to the ground. Sheppard, realizing his mistake, spoke again.

"And anything the person's heart desires…within reason of course!" Sheppard shouted as he caught Chazz looking at Alexis.

"**Humph…can this title be treated as a tag team title?" **Jaden asked.

"Of course…why?"

"**No reason…but if me and Alexis win, I request a rule-free request for the both of us."**

"Deal…and what about you two?" Sheppard asked Chazz and Blair.

"I want the white dorm torn down and the good old blue dorm back up." Chazz stated.

"And I want…hm…I'll take that rule free request too if that's okay." Blair said.

"Done…who shall be the partners?"

"Alexis is my partner!" Chazz shouted quickly.

"I'm Jaden's partner. Sorry, Blair. It looks like you get stuck with chicken butt hair over there." Alexis said with sorrow in her eyes.

"Ah, its okay…sides, I don't want to come between the two of you guys anyways." Blair said. "But just because I'm your cousin now Jaden doesn't mean I'll go easy on ya." Blair said as she stood next to Chazz.

"**Wouldn't dream of it being any other way." **

The four shuffled their decks up and slid them into the slots.

"Let's duel!" 

"**Time to throw down!"**

"Let's do this!"

"it's time to Chazz…it…up!"

**(A/N: In case you didn't know the order, it was Alexis, Jaden, Blair and Chicken…I mean Chazz. Sorry if I'm bashing him…the show has him the champ while Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry still had their medals, what's up with that?) **

C&B: 8000/J&A: 8000

"**Winners before wannabes…no offense, Blair." **Jaden stated as he drew his card.

"None taken." The girl said with a smile.

Jaden looked at the cards he had in his hand and at the card he just drew. He smirked as he placed the drawn card in his hand and grabbed another.

"**You ready for this? I play Vile Hero Surge in attack mode!"**

_**(Vile Hero Surge-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1900, DEF/1600, Type/Fiend/Effect. If this card is the only card in play, Special Summon 1 "Elemental", "Evil", or "Vile Hero" monster from the deck. The monster's level must be 4 or less.)**_

A fiendish looking replica of Sparkman arose onto the field with a mighty roar. Chazz glared at Jaden while Blair looked confused; she knew that Jaden dueled with Evil Heroes but she never heard of Vile Heroes. Before she could ask, another monster appeared right next to Surge.

"**Thanks to Surge's effect, I can special summon another monster that has Evil, Elemental or Vile Hero in its name. so I play Evil Hero Shadow Reaper in attack mode!"**

_**(Evil Hero Shadow Reaper-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1600, DEF/2000, Type/Fiend/Effect. If this card is in the graveyard during your Main Phase, special summon it to your opponent's side of the field in attack mode. It's original ATK is treated as zero.)**_

Shadow reaper looked just like the card said; a reaper. But it was covered in black smoke making up the cloak and its scythe was apart of its arm. Jaden grabbed another card and slid it into his spell/trap card zone.

"**I end my turn with a facedown. Over to you Blair."**

"Alright." Blair said as she drew her card.

The returning girl drew her card and looked at it. She revealed to it everyone and spoke.

"First up is my Mystic Egg in defense mode. With that I end. Over to you Alexis."

_**(Mystic Egg-LV/1, Attribute/Light, ATK/0, DEF/0, Type/Dragon/Effect. **__**During the End Phase of a turn this card was destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon "Mystic Baby Dragon" from your Hand or Deck.)**_

"Understood. I draw!" Alexis shouted as she drew her card.

The dark queen looked at the card she drew and then added it to her hand. She grabbed another card and placed it on one of her MZs.

"I summon Cyber Demon Chevron in attack mode!" 

_**(Cyber Demon Chevron-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1700, DEF/900, Type/Fiend. A fallen angel of heaven. He sided with Lucifer after he was promised with power that would rival his brother, Michael the Archangel.)**_

A monster with two torn angel wings rose onto the field. He carried a large broadsword and a blood red shield.

"I now set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Fine I draw!" Chazz shouted as he drew his card.

He glanced at the card and then revealed it.

"I summon Beetron-1 Beetletop in attack mode!"

The small beetle from Bastion's duel showed up. Chazz smirked as he placed another card in his spell/trap card zone.

"I'm kicking it spell card style with Frontline Base!"

The spell card showed itself with Chazz smirking widely.

"Thanks to this I can special summon…Beetletron-2 Beetleturbo!"

The new monster showed up on the field with a chattering cry. Jaden and Alexis looked impassive at the move.

"Next, I activate the spell card…Quick Summon!"

_**(Quick Summon-Type/Spell/Quick-Play. **__**Normal Summon or Set 1 monster from your hand.)**_

"With this spell card, I can summon Beetletop-3 Spider Base in attack mode! Combine all of you!"

The spider-like monster showed up only to leap into the air with the others. There was a bright flash of light and a new monster showed up.

"Behold! Assault Cannon Beetle! I'll end with that."

"**Then it's back to me…" **Jaden stated as he drew his card.

The dark king looked at it and then revealed it to Chazz and Blair.

"**I special summon Vile Hero General Doom to the field in attack mode!"**

_**(Vile Hero General Doom-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/1600, DEF/1900, Type/Fiend/Effect. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned if there is a "Vile" or "Evil Hero" in play. Once per turn, during the Main Phase, you can remove 1 card from play. After two of your End Phases, return the monster to the field in the position that they were removed in.)**_

"**I won't use his effect this round…instead, I think I'll do a little Fusing…by playing Dark Fusion, I merge Vile Hero Blizzard with Evil Hero Malicious Edge to form…Vile Hero Frostbite!"**

_**(Vile Hero Frostbite-LV/9, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2900, DEF/2000, Type/Fiend/Fusion/Effect. 1 "Vile Hero Blizzard" + 1 Level 6 or above "Evil Hero" Monster. **__**This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion", "Dark Calling" or "Super Polymerization". Once per turn, your opponent cannot activate any Set Spells and/or Traps during the turn that this card is in play. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, no other monsters may attack this turn.)**_

A monster that looked like it was a Yeti emerged onto the field; instead of fur, however, there were shards of ice covering its body like a suit of armor and two pure white wings on its back. On his hands were three ice spikes all sharper then a diamond itself. Jaden smirked as lifted his hand up high.

"**I attack your monster Blair…Frostbite! Strike with Hailstorm!"**

The icy Hero complied and rose into the air with a cold gust of air. Chazz involuntary shivered as the sweeping gust blew by him which made Alexis smirk. The new Hero threw its six spikes at the defenseless egg. The spikes reached the monster and caused it to crack into a million pieces. Blair screamed as three of the spikes dug into her skin.

C&B: 5100/J&A: 8000

"**Due to Frostbite's effect, my other monsters can't battle so you're safe…for now. I'll set one card facedown and end."**

Suddenly the broken egg shells came back together. Jaden quirked his eyebrow when he saw what was happening. A tiny dragon came out of the egg and squeaked happily.

"**Looks like I underestimated your card, Blair."**

"Egg-actly what I was hoping you do, Jay. Since it was destroyed, my Mystic Baby Dragon comes out to play…but now it's my turn to draw." Blair said as she drew her card.

_**(Mystic Baby Dragon-LV/4, Attribute/Wind, ATK/1200, DEF/800, Type/Dragon/Effect. During the End Phase of a turn this card was destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon 1 "Mystic Dragon" from your hand or Deck.)**_

The girl looked at it and then slid it into her spell and trap card zone.

"I activate Mystic Revolution…now my little pet gains a growth spurt."

_**(Mystic Revolution-Type/Spell/Normal. Select 1 face-up "Mystic Baby Dragon" you control. Special Summon 1 monster written on the card text of the selected card from your hand, Deck or Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions.)**_

A bright light enveloped the tiny beast before it gave way to reveal a grown-up version of the card.

"Behold, Mystic Dragon!"

_**(Mystic Dragon-LV/8, Attribute/Wind, ATK/3600, DEF/2400, Type/Dragon/Effect. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Mystic Baby Dragon".)**_

"Now that my dragon's all grown up, I'll attack your Frostbite with him!"

The new beast opened its mouth and let loose a fireball that consumed the new Hero and melted it into a puddle.

C&B: 5100/J&A: 7300

"I'll end my turn with that…your move Alexis."

"With pleasure!" Alexis stated as she drew her card.

The Dark queen glanced at the card and added it to her hand. She casted another glance at Jaden who nodded once. Alexis smiled and grabbed another card from her and showed it to everyone.

"I give up Jaden's three Fiends in order to play…RAVIEL, LORD OF PHANTASMS!" 

"Wait, what?" Chazz shouted.

"How did Alexis gain those cards!" Crowler asked horrified.

"**Simple…I gave them to her. Just as I have the power to control their power, she has the same power." **Jaden explained.

The three monsters vanished into a pillar of bright blue light. Shadows rolled in and covered the area in a fog. The great beast of darkness rose up with its eyes flashing. It let out a roar that made the great dragon shiver in fear. Chazz backed up as he remembered what had transpired the first year and knew how powerful the cards could be. Alexis smirked as she pointed at Chazz's monster.

"Raviel, attack his beetle cannon with dark shadow slash!"

The great beast complied and its hand glowed with a dark blue light. It slashed the fusion monster to pieces making Chazz roar with pain as the beam of light shot through and struck him.

C&B: 3500/J&A: 7300

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

"M-my move." Chazz said as he drew his card.

The boy looked at the card and smirked. He revealed the card and placed it into his MZ.

"I play X-Head Cannon in defense mode!"

The yellow and purple monster appeared with its arms crossed in front of its chest. Chazz then held up another card from his hand.

"Thanks to frontline base, I can special summon Y-Dragon Head from my hand to the field. Next, I'll combine the two!"

The great red dragon-look alike appeared only to fly underneath the yellow monster and combine to its spiked ball.

**X-Head Cannon-ATK/2300, DEF/2100**

"I'll end my turn with a facedown. Back to you slacker." Chazz taunted.

The dark king drew his card without a word but he did glance at the card. He smirked when he saw a golden dragon doing what looked like a strange dance. He added it to his hand and began the moves that would bring the beast out to his field.

"**Alright, you ready for this? I first activate the spell card Dark Revival!"**

_**(Dark Revival-Type/Spell/Normal. This card can only be activated if there are 3 or more "Elemental", "Evil" or "Vile Hero" in your graveyard. Special Summon 2 "Vile" Heroes from your deck or hand. Then Special Summon 1 monster that has "Hero" in its name from the grave. (If it is a Fusion Monster, ignore the Summoning Conditions.) Destroy all of the monsters at the End Phase of the turn.)**_

The card's image showed Sparkman and Avian flying through the air while Malicious seemed to erupt from the ground. Jaden smirked as two cards slid out of his deck.

"**I special summon from my deck Evil Hero Commander Violent and Vile Hero Shadowsnipe! Now, I chose Vile Hero Frostbite to come back from the grave!"**

"You can't do that! It's against the rules!" Chazz shouted.

"Wrong! Jaden's Spell Dark Revival allows him to ignore the summoning conditions of any Hero Fusion."

"N-no way!" Chazz choked out.

"**You better believe it! Arise my monsters!"**

The three cards appeared in a swirl of light. Commander Violent looked like a version of the man who drank the entire Hyde potion from the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. It glared at Chazz and snarled.

_**(Evil Hero Commander Violent-LV/5, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2500, DEF/1200, Type/Fiend. A twisted experiment gone horribly wrong. This mad creature was once known as Elemental Hero Justice until he sold his soul for more power.)**_

Jaden smirked as he held up a single card.

"**I give up my three resurrected monsters in order to play a card that you have no hope of stopping Chazz…**

"Oh another wimpy hero card? I'm soooooooooooooo scared." Chazz said arrogantly.

"Shouldn't have done that…" Alexis muttered.

"**I give my monsters up to summon…THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"**

"What?" Chazz and Blair yelled in shock; one not believing that the dark king had a powerful card while the other thought that they were destroyed.

But lo and behold, the sky turned black with lightning flashing through the black sky. The golden orb dropped down like before and came to a stop. Chazz, having forgotten the duel between him and the dark king from before, puffed out his chest and tried to look a little braver.

"h-h-hah! You l-l-loser! Y-y-y-you need the c-c-chant!" Chazz stuttered out.

Jaden just let a dark smile cross his features.

_**"Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry.**_

_**Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight.**_

_**I beseech thee, grace our humble game.**_

_**But first I shall...call out thy name,**_

_**Winged Dragon of Ra!"**_

The great orb shone with a light that made everyone cover their eyes. After it died down, they were greeted with the sight of the legendary monster, staring down at the two in front of him. Blair was awestruck; here was a legendary Duel monsters and her Cousin was in command of it! Jaden pointed at the X-Head Cannon and let a dark chuckle escape his lips.

"**Ra, Attack his X-head Cannon with Mighty Blaze Cannon!"**

**Ra-ATK/8300, DEF/3200**

The mighty dragon opened its mouth and roared as an orb of molten energy appeared in its mouth. The mighty beast fired the blast in a stream and cooked the monster from the inside out. But only Y-Dragon Head blew up which made Chazz smirk.

"HA! Loser…did you forget that the union monster would be destroyed instead of the equipped monster?" Chazz asked snidely.

"**No I didn't forget…because I'm using this spell card, Mischief of the Time Goddess!"**

Chazz's eyes widened at the card as it was played. Jaden smirked as he raised his arm high.

"**Ra, destroy his worthless monster! Mighty Blaze Cannon!"**

The mighty monster fired another blast at Chazz's X-Head. Chazz covered his face as the blast consumed and vaporized his monster. The dark clothed boy pressed a button on his disk and a trap flipped open.

"I activate the trap card, Ojama Brigade! This trap allows me to summon the three stooges from your Deck Jaden and use them as my own."

_**(Ojama Brigade-Type/Trap/Normal. Activate this card if a monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle. Special Summon from the opponent's deck 1 "Ojama Black", "Ojama Green" and "Ojama Yellow" onto your side of the field.)**_

The Neo Trio were forced out of the deck and brought onto Chazz's field. They looked at the black duelist and all growled.

_**(A/N: I forgot to put this in the past chapter; the card's name can be treated as Ojama Black, Green and/or Yellow for the Neo's card effects. Sorry.)**_

"Next up I use Ojama Delta Hurricane! While Ra may not be destroyed, Raviel can and will be!"

"Not so fast! I use Road of Twilight! This card allows me to negate the effect of a Monster, Spell, or Trap card as long as Raviel, Hamon, or Uria is on the field."

_**(Road of Twilight-Type/Trap/Normal. Activate this card if "Raviel-Lord of Phantasms", "Hamon-Lord of Striking Thunder" OR "Uria-Lord of Searing Flames" is in play. Negate the effect and activation of a Spell, Trap or Monster effect and destroy it.)**_

The three Ojamas, who were spinning around at the time, flew off in different directions as a beam of orange and red struck them. Chazz growled as the three knelt down onto their knees.

"I'll set one card facedown and end."

"Now it's my move…" Alexis said as she drew her card.

The dark queen looked at it and added it to her hand. She grabbed three cards and placed them in her spell/trap card zone.

"I set three spell cards…"

"Uh-oh…" Chazz muttered.

"But I'll get rid of them to summon…HAMON, LORD OF STRIKING THUNDER!"

The three spells vanished in a shower of light only for spikes to skewer the ground behind the queen. Lighting ripped the sky, though not as fierce as Ra's was. The lighting struck the spikes to reveal a skeletal form and a look-like to the Egyptian god. It let lose a screech before kneeling.

"I place my Hamon in defense mode and activate the field spell card, Fallen Paradise."

_**(Fallen Paradise-Type/Spell/Field. If a player controls a face-up "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" or "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms", they can draw 2 cards during their Draw Phase, in addition to the normal draw.)**_

"I'll end my turn at that."

"Alright…my move…" Blair said as she drew her card.

The young girl glanced at the card and added it to her hand. She grabbed another and set it facedown into her MZ.

"I set one card facedown and then I switch my Mystic Dragon into defense mode. Your move Jay."

"**Alright then…"** Jaden said as he drew his card.

He looked at the card and shook his head; one Egyptian god was enough for these two. He looked at Chazz and smirked.

"**I'll just past for now…" **

"Alright then…my move!" Chazz shouted as he drew.

The boy looked at the card and scowled; it was a Level up, not the card he needed right now. He looked at Alexis and smiled gently.

"I'll pass as well for my darling Alexis."

"Make any advances on me Chazz and I'll crush you so hard you'll become a female." Alexis stated coldly as she drew.

All the guys winced while Chazz paled so much that the white jackets the SOL wore were jealous. Alexis then drew another two cards due to Fallen Paradise and glanced at the three. She smirked evilly and turned to Jaden. When the dark king made eye contact, he knew that she had the pieces to form the ultimate Sacred Beast. He nodded which made Alexis smile.

"I set three trap cards facedown."

"Here we go again…" Chazz mumbled.

"But they aren't staying…cuz I give them up to summon…URIA, LORD OF SEARING FLAMES!"

The three cards vanished in a flare of fire. The fire curled and writhed until it had the form of a winged serpent that was red and black. It roared so loud Crowler and Bonaparte wet themselves. Alexis smiled evilly as she gazed at Chazz.

"I have all the pieces…I remove Raviel, Hamon and Uria from the game to summon a monster that you cannot hope to stop… ARISE FROM THE VERY PIT OF HELL ITSELF…Armityle THE PHANTAMASM OF CHAOS!"

The sky became a blood red color as the three beasts turned into pillars of light and shot off in the sky. Black lighting streaked the red sky as a monster as twisted as death and darkness itself descended to the ground. Armityle had the long head of Uria on its right hand with the clawed hand of Raviel on the left. The heads of Raviel and Hamon had merged together to make a grotesque face. Large golden wings unfurled showing the colors of the former beast Hamon. Rings of gold wrapped around the body and the arm. The being let loose a roar that not only shook the island but caused an earthquake over in Domino City.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Domino City**

A man with tri-spiky hair looked up from the deck he was looking at and visibly shuddered.

"It appears that those two have summoned Armityle. Jaden, Alexis…you guys are something else." The man said with a shake of his head at his god daughter and her new boyfriend.

"Yugi! Come look at this!" came a female voice.

"Coming Tea!" The king of Games shouted.

He walked in through his house and was met with the sight of his wife with their two kids watching the GX tournament.

"They really are something, huh Yugi?" Tea asked.

"Yes they are Tea. Yes they are."

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Back at the Island.**

_**(Armityle the Chaos Phantom-LV/12, Attribute/Dark, ATK/0, DEF/0, Type/Fiend/Fusion/Effect. "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" + "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" + "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms"  
This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization"). This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card gains 10,000 ATK during your turn only.)**_

Alexis smirked as Chazz gazed the great monster in the eyes and noticed that he was paling and getting paler by the millisecond. She looked at Jaden who nodded once. To say that he was a little disappointed would be an understatement; he was downright annoyed that Chazz had not given him a good fight. True, Blair couldn't do anything either but that was expected since she was with a boy with an ego problem. Alexis grabbed a card from her hand and showed it to Chazz.

"I play the spell card, Stop Defense! This card forces one of yours into attack mode…Sorry, Yellow but you've got to take the hit."

"_**Ah, it's alright…just make sure that Chazz gets knock onto his butt wit this attack." **_Ojama Yellow stated with a cold smirk as he stood up.

"You got it…Armityle! Attack Neo Ojama Yellow with Chaos Burst Fire!" 

The great beast nodded its head at the command and turned to the face the small creature. Chazz quickly got his wits about him and saw that the monster no attack points.

"HAH! You'll be the one that takes damage Alexis. It has no attack points! So much for an all powerful beast!" Chazz gloated.

Until he heard the beeping of the attack meter rising. Chazz looked at his disk's readouts and he felt his jaw drop from his position all the way down to China.

**Armityle-ATK/10,000**

"Hhwiasfonefh?" Chazz gasped out in utter nonsense.

"When Armityle attacks, his attack power goes up to ten thousand during my turn only. So say good bye to the title." Alexis stated coldly as the great beast sent out a tidal wave of darkness toward the yellow Ojama. The Neo monster stood proud while turning to Chazz and giving the boy the bird. The blast that came with the attack was so powerful that it knocked out TV broadcasts on the island.

C&B: 0/J&A: 7300

"**That is game…sorry that you weren't used Ra." **Jaden apologized to the great being.

"_**No worries, Jaden. After all, I did strike fear and awe into these children. But the next time you meet Kaiba, ask him why Ra is not the top dorm since I am the strongest god there is." **_Ra stated.

"**I'll talk to him about it…" **Jaden stated.

The great beast vanished into the sky as Jaden turned back to the chancellor.

"_The winners of the GX Tournament are Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes!" _Sheppard announced.

Every one of the students erupted into cheers only to be silenced by a bright light entering their field of vision. When the pale light died down, everyone shrunk back when they saw the man who was responsible for a cult.

"**So YoU'vE wOn ThE tOrNuAmEnT, JaDeN aNd AlExIs." **Sartorius said, the light speaking to him.

"So you show yourself…and with little Aster as well. How fitting." Alexis stated.

"**My dear, the time to talk is gone…it's time to duel!" **Jaden shouted as his disk deployed with Alexis doing the same.

Sartorius smiled; the final battle between light and Darkness had truly begun.

_Yo! YF54 here. Sorry that it taking so long. I got a PSN account and I've been playing Call of Duty World at War Nazi Zombies online a lot. So I'll try to bring the final chapter to Awakening in the next few days. Now there is going to be a third installment BUT I've got other stories I must finish up so you'll have to make do with them okay? \_


	34. Light's End Pt 3

_Okay, I'm real sorry for not getting this done. I've been really busy working, yes I have a job now, and have had a major case of writers block. But I hope the wait was worth it. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own GX or YuGiOh at all._

_Claimer: only own OC's and plot._

Jaden glared at the man who came out of the massive surge of light with such anger that it would've fried the man. He spotted a boy who sported white hair and he saw that it was Aster.

"**So you've come out of hiding Sartorius. And Aster…I see that you've seen the light again."**

"**ThAt Is CoRrEct, JaDeN. It iS tImE tO tAkE tHoSe KeYs FrOm YoU aNd MiSs RhOdEs." **Sartorius said with a wave of his hand.

Before the two rulers could react, the keys flew from their necks and landed in the madman's hands. He held the two up to his face with a smirk on his face. But the man's supposed victory was cut short as flames surrounded both him and Aster cutting off any possible escape routes.

"Like we would let you get away with the keys. Its time to duel! And it'll be a tag team with my Jaden and me against you and Aster, Sartorius." Alexis stated coldly as she brought her disk up.

"**WeLl, WeLl. It ApPeArS tHaT wE hAvE nO cHoIcE aStEr…PREPARE YOURSEVLES FOR THE LIGHT!" **Sartorius cried as a white aura erupted from his body.

"Yes…my master." Aster said, his voice devoid of all life.

"_**DUEL!"**_ The group cried out as one.

J&A: 8000/S&A: 8000

"**I'll start first!" **Jaden shouted as he drew his card.

The dark savior looked at the card he had drawn and revealed it to Sartorius.

"**I special Summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy in attack mode. But he's not staying…because I give him up in order to summon Evil Hero Calamity in attack mode!"**

_**(Evil Hero Calamity-LV/7, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2500, DEF/2900, Type/Fiend/Effect. This card cannot be Special summoned. This card can be Normal Summoned with 1 tribute if the opponent has no monsters in play. During each End Phase, Inflict 200 points of damage to the opponent for each monster card in the opponent's graveyard.)**_

Calamity was a monster that was covered in midnight black armor. A torn cape was on the armor and he wielded two swords in his left and right hand. Jaden looked at his hand and grabbed another two cards.

"**I'll set these facedown and end my turn. Thanks to my prodigy's effect I now get to draw a card." **Jaden explained as he drew.

"**I sHaLl BeGiN tHeN!" **Sartorius said as he drew his card.

The host of light glanced at the card he drew and revealed it to everyone present.

"**I pLaY ArCaNa FoRcE VII-ThE cHaRiOt In AtTaCk MoDe!"**

_**(Arcana Force VII-The Chariot-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1700, DEF/1700, Type/Fairy/Effect. **__**When this card is Summoned, toss a coin. ● Heads: If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field. ● Tails: Your opponent gains control of this card.)**_

The multi armed monster rose onto the field came onto the field and a holo of its card began to spin around. Sartorius chuckled darkly as the card landed right side up.

"**WeLl WhAt Do YoU kNoW? DeStInY hAs ChOsEn. SiNcE mY cHaRiOt Is RiGhT-SiDe Up, ShOuLd He DeStRoY a MoNsTeR iN bAtTlE I gAiN tHaT mOnStEr. I'lL sEt ThEsE cArDs FaCeDoWn."**

"Then it's my move!" Alexis snarled as she drew her card.

The dark queen looked at the card she drew and frowned; it was not the card she needed…at least not right at the moment. She looked over the rest of her hand and grabbed a card.

"I play Cyber Angel Michael in attack mode!"

_**(Cyber Angel Michael-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1900+500=2400, DEF/1800, Type/Fairy/Effect. As long as this card remains on the field, increase the ATK of all monsters that have "Cyber Angel" in their name by 500. This card cannot be the target of an attack by a DARK attribute monster.)**_

Michael looked like a man with golden wings. All the girls sighed when they saw the face of the hologram; it was their dream guy in their eyes. Alexis just shook her head at the motion as she gazed at the duel.

"I'll activate the spell card, Heaven's Pathway."

_**(Heaven's Pathway-Type/Spell/Continuous. Once Per Turn, you can special summon 1 "Cyber Angel" from your hand or deck.)**_

"I'll now use the effect of my Heaven's Pathway to special summon Cyber Angel Gabriel from my hand!"

_**(Cyber Angel Gabriel-LV/5, Attribute/Light, ATK/2100+500=2600, DEF/1800, Type/Fairy/Effect. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special summoned if there are no cards on the field or by the effect of 'Heaven's Pathway'. If this card battles a DARK attribute monster, destroy the target monster without damage calculation. When this card inflicts battle damage, draw two cards.)**_

Gabriel looked similar to Michael but he was covered in golden armor making it hard to see his face. Two white wings stretched out and then folded again. The angel had a rapier strapped to its side and shield in its right hand. Alexis grabbed another card in hand and placed it in her spell/trap card zone.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." 

"My move." Aster said in a drone like tone as he drew.

The boy didn't look at the card he drew; instead he placed it in his hand and chose another.

"I play Destiny Overlord Chover in attack mode."

_**(Destiny Overlord Chover-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1600, DEF/1900, Type/Warrior/Effect. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, draw 1 card. Based the result of the card drawn this monster gains the following effect.**_

_**If it is a Monster, shuffle the deck and draw 1 card. **_

_**If it is a spell card, send it to the grave and activate it during the next battle phase. **_

_**If it is a trap, inflict 300 points of damage to the opponent for each card in their graveyard.)**_

A new monster that looked like a twisted form of Destiny Hero Doom Lord and Diamond Dude arose onto the field with a slight roar. It glared at Jaden and Alexis with the two glaring back. Aster spoke again in his drone voice.

"I activate the effect of my Chover. I draw one card and depending on what I draw be it spell, monster or trap he can use a different effect." Aster explained as he drew his card.

The brainwashed boy looked at it and then revealed it to everyone.

"It is a monster…so my deck is shuffled and I draw one card from it." Aster said as he took the deck out and shuffled it up. He slid it back into his disk, drew his card, looked at it and then looked at Jaden.

"I end…"

"**Back to me then…I draw!" **Jaden stated as he drew his card.

The dark king looked at it and then revealed it to the two in front of him.

"**I play Dark Fusion and fuse Vile Hero Surge with Vile Hero Tremor in order to form…Vile Hero Storm Titan in attack mode!"**

_**(Vile Hero Storm Titan-LV/7, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2600, DEF/2100, Type/Fiend/Fusion/Effect. "Vile Hero Surge" + "Vile Hero Tremor." This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Fusion", "Dark Calling" or "Super Polymerization". Once per turn, by discarding 1 card from your hand, destroy all monsters on the opponent's field. Inflict 200 points of damage to the opponent for each monster destroyed. If you use this effect, skip your battle phase.)**_

Storm Titan looked like its predecessors, Lightning Golem and Thunder Giant, except that it was thinner and had a several scars in the forms of lightning bolts running all over its body.

"**I activate the effect of my Storm Titan…by giving up one card in my hand I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field."**

The Arcana Force monster and the Destiny Overlord monsters blew up and sparks of electricity floated through the air and jolted the two light followers as they touched them.

S&A: 7600/J&A: 8000

"**Since I used my Storm Titan's effect, I must skip my battle phase. So I'll place one card facedown and end my turn. Now my Calamity's effect activates."**

S&A: 7200/J&A: 8000

"**My MoVe!" **Sartorius shouted as he drew his card.

The madman looked at the card he drew and then revealed it to the two.

"**I pLaY aRcAnA fOrCe VI-ThE lOvErS iN aTtAcK mOdE!"**

_**(Arcana Force VI-The Lovers-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1600, DEF/1600, Type/Fairy/Effect. When this card is Summoned, toss a coin. ● Heads: This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of an "Arcana Force" monster. ● Tails: You cannot Tribute Summon "Arcana Force" monsters.)**_

"**YoU bOtH kNoW wHaT hApPeNs NeXt." **Sartorius said as the card spun around and landed right side up.

"Oh, of course…" Alexis stated disgusted.

"**Easy…not till all the pieces have been assembled Lex." **Jaden said to his girl.

"I know, I know…but we'll need to get rid of that card or else we'll be up to our eyeballs in light energy."

"**ArE yOu TwO dOnE tAlKiNg? I pLaY MoNsTeR rEbOrN tO bRiNg ThE ChArIoT bAck!"**

The multi armed monster returned and the card spun around once. it stopped right side up which made Jaden and Alexis growl. The Man smirked as he placed another card in his spell/trap card zone.

"**I uSe ThE sPeLl, BaIt AnD sWiTcH!"**

_**(Bait and Switch-Type/Spell/Normal. Chose 1 card in your deck and 1 monster on the opponent's side of the field. Return the selected monster back to the deck and special summon the monster you selected from your deck onto the opponent's field.)**_

"**I cHoSe StOrM tItAn AnD sPeCiAl SuMmOn ArCaNa FoRcE XIV – TeMpErAnCe In AtTaCk MoDe!"**

Storm Titan roared as it was sent back to the extra deck in a beam of light. Jaden growled as the new Arcana Force monster arose onto the field.

_**(Arcana Force XIV-Temperance-LV/6, Attribute/Light, ATK/2400, DEF/2400, Type/Fairy/Effect. During either player's turn, you can discard this card to reduce the damage you take from a battle to 0. When this card is Summoned, toss a coin. ● Heads: Halve all Battle Damage you take. ● Tails: Halve all Battle Damage your opponent takes.)**_

A monster that was like Medusa arose onto the field and the holographic of the card began to spin. Sartorius smirked at Jaden and Alexis.

"**RoUnD aNd RoUnD iT gOeS, wHeRe It StOpS oNlY dEsTiNy KnOwS." **

The card spun around a bit more and then stopped…Upside down!

"**WhAt?"**

"**Looks like Destiny isn't on your side Sartorius. Now since Temperance is upside down all the Battle damage we take is halved."**

"**TcH…nO mAtTeR. I'lL eNd My TuRn."**

"My move then…" Alexis said as she drew her card.

The girl looked at it and her eyes widen once she saw what she had drawn. She quickly looked over at Jaden and made a hand sign that they had come up should either one of them get the pieces they needed. Jaden saw the sign and shook his head; he still needed the other wicked god and Slifer. Alexis caught the shaking of the head and understood. She glanced back at her hand and smirked.

"I play Cyber Angel Ariel in attack mode and then use my Heaven's Pathway to Special Summon Cyber Angel Valor in attack mode."

_**(Cyber Angel Ariel-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1600, DEF/1200, Type/Fairy/Effect. As long as this card remains in play, increase the controller's Life points by 500 for each monster that has 'Cyber Angel' in its name.)**_

_**(Cyber Angel Valor-LV/7, Attribute/Light, ATK/2900, DEF/2500, Type/Fairy/Effect. During the Battle Phase of either player(s) turn, your opponent cannot activate any Spells or Traps until the end of the damage step.)**_

The two monsters arose onto the field with roars that made Sartorius and everyone else tremble. Ariel was a female monster that was covered with gray armor and held a bow and arrow in her hands. Valor had ruby red armor and had a sword that looked like it was made of diamond with a shield that reflected the entire visible spectrum. It took up a battle stance along with Ariel as it glared at Sartorius. Alexis grabbed another card and placed it into her spell/trap card zone.

"I will end my turn with a facedown…your move Aster."

"I draw." Aster said as he drew his card.

Again, the boy didn't look at the card and just placed it in his hand. He grabbed another and placed it on his MZ.

"I place Destiny Overlord Virtue in defense mode."

_**(Destiny Overlord Virtue-LV/3, Attribute/Light, ATK/900, DEF/2100, Type/Warrior/Effect. As long as this card is in play, Monsters with 'Destiny Overlord' in their name cannot be the target of an attack. Once per turn you can special summon 1 monster that has 'Destiny Overlord' in their name from the Graveyard.)**_

Virtue looked like Tenacious that had been on three years worth of Steroids and didn't have any negative effects on him. The monster knelt down just as Chover arose with sparkles of light. Jaden growled as he saw the monster come back.

"I use Chover's effect…" Aster said as he drew a card and looked at it.

The boy revealed it to the dark rulers; it was a spell they had never seen before. The illustration showed Virtue and…some other Overlord with a strange aura around the two.

"Since it is a spell, I send it to the grave and get to activate the card next turn. I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

"**My turn." **Jaden said as he drew his card.

The dark king looked at it and smirked a bit. he had drawn The Wicked Eraser the card he needed…but now he needed to get Slifer. Looking over his hand, he saw a card that could help him get what he needed.

"**I play the spell card, Vicious Draw!"**

_**(Vicious Draw-Type/Spell/Normal. Send 1 'Evil Hero' OR 'Vile Hero' from your deck or hand to the graveyard. Draw two cards.)**_

"**I send Vile Hero Phantom from my deck to the grave and draw two new cards." **Jaden explained as he drew his two cards.

The dark king looked at the drawn and smirked; he had drawn the spell he needed but not the monster. Still, the other card he drew would work nicely.

"**I summon Vile Hero Blackheart to the field in attack mode!"**

_**(Vile Hero Blackheart-LV/8, Attribute/Dark, ATK/3000, DEF/2000, Type/Fiend/Effect. When this card battles a LIGHT attribute monster, destroy the monster without damage calculation. if a monster is destroyed with this effect, add 1 card from your deck to your hand.)**_

"**HoLd On! HoW aRe YoU aBlE tO sUmMoN tHaT?" **Sartorius asked.

"**Remember Vile Hero Phantom? Well, if he is in the graveyard, I can summon level 6 and above monsters without a single tribute; however, they need to have Vile Hero in their name. I'll now attack with Blackheart!"** Jaden explained.

Blackheart moved one way then suddenly vanished from everyone's sight! The spectators were all holding their breath and keeping silent so it didn't distract Alexis and Jaden. Virtue roared in agony as it blew up with Blackheart materializing where the monster was. Jaden took a card from his deck and added it to his hand. he had what he needed…now all that was left was for Sartorius and Aster to summon their powerful monsters.

"**I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."**

"**ExCeLlEnT! It Is My TuRn!" **Sartorius shouted as he drew his card.

The man looked at it and then revealed it to Jaden and Alexis.

"**I pLaY lIgHt BaRriEr!"**

_**(Light Barrier-Type/Spell/Field. During your Standby Phase, toss a coin. If the result is Tails, the following effects are negated until your next Standby Phase:**_

_**● When you Summon an "Arcana Force" monster, choose which effect to apply without tossing a coin. If an "Arcana Force" monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK.)**_

A circle of light surrounded the four and caused Jaden's, Alexis's and Aster's monsters to kneel in pain.

"**WeLl, LoOk At ThAt…tHe BaRrIeR iS rIgHt-SiDe Up…"** Sartorius stated.

"Our monsters…doesn't matter." Alexis said as she glared at the man.

"**It'S aBoUt To GeT wOrSe…ReMeMbEr My LoVeRs? It Can bE TrEaTeD aS tWo SaCrIfIcEs FoR aN aRcAnA FoRcE mOnStEr. So I GiVe It Up To SuMmOn…ARCANA FORCE XXI-THE WORLD!" **Sartorius shouted.

_**(Arcana Force XXI-The World-LV/8, Attribute/Light, ATK/3100, DEF/3100, Type/Fairy/Effect. When this card is Summoned, toss a coin. ● Heads: During your End Phase, you can send 2 monsters you control to the Graveyard to skip your opponent's next turn. ● Tails: During your opponent's Draw Phase, add the top card of their Graveyard to their hand.)**_

The gargantuan monster that Aster had faced arose onto the field with a roar. Sartorius smiled as he grabbed another card.

"**I pLAy ****ArCaNaTiC dOoMsCyYhE!"**

_**(**__**Arcanatic Doomscythe-Type/Spell/Normal. **__**Send 1 "Arcana Force" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. During this turn, when one of your opponent's monsters is destroyed by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.)**_

"**I sEnD aRcAnA fOrCe VIII – ThE sTrEnGtH. NoW wHeN I dEsTrOy OnE oF yOuR mOnStErS, YoU tAkE DaMaGe WhIlE I gAiN lIfE pOiNtS eQuAl To ThE aTtAcK pOiNtS. WoRlD! AtTaCk MiChEaL!"**

"Jaden!" two voices shouted as the attack came.

The Dark king ignored the voices; he had more pressing matters to deal with…like the attack that was about to hit Alexis's monster!

"Not so fast! I activate Temple! While this trap card may not have a great name it serves it purpose. For this turn only, any monsters that have Cyber Angel in its name are not destroyed and I take no damage."

_**(Temple-Type/Trap/Normal. Only activate when your opponent declares a monster that has 'Cyber Angel' as an attack target. You take no damage this turn and Monsters that have 'Cyber Angel' in their name are not destroyed as a result of battle.)**_

The blast from the Arcana Force monster hit Michael, but with the explosion dying down everyone saw that the LP of the two still hadn't changed. They all sighed in relief but Jaden wasn't about to relax.

_Why is looking like he got something great for Christmas…wait a minute…_Jaden thought.

The dark king turned around and saw Linda with Ojin on her shoulder.

_Crap…_

"**OjIn, It Is TiMe!" **Sartorius shouted as the keys were bathed in a white light and flew to the man.

Before the keys reached him, his eyes glazed over and he stood up just fine.

"Yes master." Ojin said as the keys entered his hand.

"What did you say?" Linda asked in shock.

The prince didn't reply; instead he took off running to who knows where with Linda close behind.

"Zane, Atticus! Help Linda stop Ojin!" Alexis shouted.

"Got it!" Zane shouted as he ran after the two.

"_On it sissy!" _Atticus shouted.

The two ran off to stop the prince from activating the brainwashing satellite. Jaden returned his attention to the duel just as Sartorius played another card.

"**I pLaY DiViNaTiOn oF FaTe! ThIs OnE aLlOwS mE tO sUmMoN aN aRcAnA fOrCe MoNstEr FrOm My DeCk. Go! ArCaNa FoRcE V – ThE EmPeRoR!"**

_**(Divination of Fate-Type/Spell/Normal. If a monster you control did not destroy an opponent's monster by battle, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Arcana Force" monster from your hand at the end of the Battle Phase.)**_

The machine like fairy arose onto the field and spun around once before landing right side up. Sartorius smirked at the annoyed faces of Jaden and Alexis.

"**SiNcE tHe EmPeRoR iS rIgHt-SiDe Up, AlL aRcAnA fOrCe MoNsTeRs GaIn 500 ExTrA aTk PoInTs."**

**The Emperor-ATK/1900**

**The World-ATK/3600**

"**NeXt Is CuP oF aCe."**

_**(Cup of Ace-Type/Spell/Normal.**_ _**Toss a coin. ● Heads: Draw 2 cards. ● Tails: Your opponent draws 2 cards.)**_

The card spun around once again and landed right side up.

"**WeLl, wOuLd YoU lOoK aT tHaT? SiNcE tHe CuP iS rIgHt SiDe Up, I gAiN tWo CaRdS!"** Sartorius snarled as he drew his two cards.

"This is not good."

"**I sHaLl SeT tWo CaRdS aNd EnD."**

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**With Zane and Atticus**

Zane and Atticus along with Linda chased after the brainwashed prince who had the two keys and had grabbed the suitcase which had been hidden by Sartorius earlier. The man zigged then zagged which caught the three off guard.

"Damn it! because we lost him, he'll activate the satellite!" Zane swore.

"_Shit! The only hope now rests with Jaden and Sissy." _Atticus said.

Linda had explained on the way that if the satellite went online it would be next to impossible to stop it. a failsafe that seemed like a good idea at the time but they hadn't expected it to be used against them.

The group prayed that Jaden and Alexis had the cards they needed. Meanwhile, Ojin opened the case and placed the two keys in. a map came up showed various coordinates.

GXGXGXXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**In Space**

Up in space, the satellite came to life. A long strut came out of a gaping maw and turned into a dish pointing at the earth. It fired a beam of energy that landed in the water.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Duel**

Sartorius laughed wickedly causing Jaden and Alexis to look at him.

"**What's so funny?"**

"**I fEeL sTrOnGeR aLrEaDy."**

"Oh yeah? Well, it's my turn!" Alexis shouted as she drew her card.

The dark queen looked at it and then added it to her hand. she grabbed another card and revealed it to Sartorius and Aster.

"I play Cyber Fiend Duos in attack mode!"

_**(Cyber Fiend Duos-LV/4, Attribute/Dark, ATK/2000, DEF/1000, Type/Fiend/Effect. As long as this card is in play, your opponent cannot chose monster that have 'Cyber' in their name as attack targets or the targets of Spells, Traps and/or Monster Effects.)**_

Duos looked like a fiend alright. It was black and white with a sword of dark energy.

_**(A/N: if you want a physical, just watch the original YuGiOh when the gang went to Atem's world or read the manga.)**_

"I'll set a card and end my turn."

_Jaden, it's all you next turn._

"It's my move." Aster said as he drew.

The boy again did not look at card he drew; instead he added it to his hand and grabbed another.

"I play Destiny Overlord Gainer in attack mode."

_**(Destiny Overlord Gainer-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1800, DEF/1200, Type/Warrior/Effect. This card can be treated as two monsters form the summoning of a Destiny Overlord. Once per turn, you can negate the effects of a monster on the opponent's side of the field.)**_

Gainer looked like Dasher and Dreadmaster put together. The monster descended next to Aster who then grabbed another card.

"I give up Gainer and Chover to summon…DESTINY OVERLORD VICTORIOUS!"

_**(Destiny Overlord Victorious-LV/9, Attribute/Light, ATK/1900, DEF/700, Type/Warrior/Effect. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters, including at least 1 "Destiny Overlord". Once per turn, select your opponent's monster and equip it to this card. (You can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card.) This card gains the effect of the monster and 500 ATK points equal to the level of the equipped monster. If this monster is destroyed by a card effect, Special Summon 1 "Destiny Queen Arcana" to the field in attack mode.)**_

Victorious looked like Plasma, only more twisted and deformed; two dragon heads made up the arms and a cape of white in the form of wings and it glared at Jaden and Alexis from a helmeted head. Jaden saw that it was only the second most powerful card Aster had in his deck. He glanced at Alexis who got the message; she mouthed 'go for it, Jay!'. The dark king nodded and glared at Aster.

"I use Victorious effect and take Blackheart."

The monster's cape stretched out and wrapped itself around the monster. The vile hero tried to fight back but it was useless; the monster was absorbed and Victorious gain arms and body mass like Blackheart.

**Victorious-ATK/5900**

"I will then attack Michael with Victorious. Purifying Rain!"

The monster rose into the air and let its cape unfurl from its body. White streaks of light rained down on Michael which made the monster groan in pain as it shattered. Alexis scowled as their life points plummeted.

S&A: 7200/J&A: 6250

"I shall set one card facedown and end my turn."

"**Good, it's back to me." **Jaden said as he drew his card.

The dark king looked at it and instantly smirked. Sartorius didn't the smirk he was seeing…he did not like it at all.

"**I play…Dark Fusion!"**

"**WhAt? AnOtHeR HeRo FuSiOn?" **Sartorius taunted.

"**Nope…I fuse Dreadroot, Avatar and Eraser together with this card to create the most powerful wicked god!" **Jaden roared.

"**WhAt?" **the host of light shouted.

"**COME FORTH…ARMAGOS, THE WICKED FIEND OF ****Armageddon!"**

_**(A**__**rmagos, The Wicked Fiend of Armageddon-LV/12, Attribute/Dark, ATK/?, DEF/?, Type/Fiend/Fusion/Effect. "The Wicked Dreadroot" + "The Wicked Avatar" + "The Wicked Eraser." This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. **__**A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. When this card is Special summoned successfully, destroy all cards on the field except this card. Increase this card's ATK by 2000 times the number of cards destroyed by this effect. Once per turn, you decrease your life points in increments of 100 to increase this cards ATK by the amount you paid.)**_

Armagos looked like a Armityle only darker; the wings of Dreadroot were on the monster's back with the serpentine tail of Eraser as the legs. The orb in its chest looked like a mini-Avatar that pulsed in and out. Sartorius looked on in fear as the World and the other monsters blew up.

**Armagos-ATK/18,000**

"**I'll place a card facedown and turn it over to you."**

"You triggered Victorious's second effect…I can now Special summon Destiny Queen Arcana in attack mode!"

_**(Destiny Queen Arcana-LV/11, Attribute/Light, ATK/4000, DEF/3500, Type/Fairy/Effect. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Light's road" or "Destiny Overlord Victorious". This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. As long as this card remains in play, all Non-LIGHT monsters lose 500 attack points during your Standby Phase.)**_

Queen Arcana looked like an angel; her wings were as pure as the whitest snow and as soft as the softest fleece. The woman descended to the ground and looked at Jaden and Alexis; at least, she _seemed_ to look at them. It's hard to tell with the blindfold on…anyways, the woman brought a sword out from her mouth and pointed at the dark couple.

"**It Is NoW mY mOvE. I dRaW!" **Sartorius said as he drew his card.

The madman looked at card he drew and smirked.

"**I sUmMoN…ArCaNa I – ThE mAgIcIan!"**

_**(Arcana Force I – The Magician-LV/4, Attribute/Light, ATK/1100, DEF/1100, Type/Fairy/Effect. **__**When this card is Summoned, toss a coin. ● Heads: When a Spell Card is activated, this card's ATK becomes double its original ATK until the End Phase of that turn. ● Tails: When a Spell Card is activated, your opponent gains 500 Life Points.)**_

Another alien like creature arose onto the field. A holo of the card appeared over its head and spun around.

"**I pReDiCt ThAt'lL lAnD rIgHt-SiDe Up." **

True to his word, the card landed right side up. The man smiled wickedly before taking another two cards from his hand.

"**I sHaLl SeT tWo CaRdS fAcEdOwN aNd EnD mY tUrN."**

"My move…" Alexis said as she drew her card.

The dark queen looked at it and then at Jaden. The boy nodded and she smirked.

"Alright…you ready for this? I play the spell card…Dimension Fusion Destruction!"

_**(Dimension Fusion Destruction-Type/Spell/Normal. Remove from play one each of "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", and "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" you control or from your hand. Special Summon 1 "Armityle the Chaos Phantom" from your Extra Deck.)**_

"Now I remove Uria, Hamon and Raviel from my hand in order to summon…ARMITYLE THE CHAOS PHANTOM! ARISE FROM THE VERY PIT OF HELL!"

_**(Armityle the Chaos Phantom-LV/12, Attribute/Dark, ATK/0, DEF/0, Type/Fiend/Fusion/Effect. "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" + "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" + "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms"  
This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization"). This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card gains 10,000 ATK during your turn only.)**_

"I shall place my ultimate beast in defense mode and end my turn."

"It's my move…" Aster said as he drew.

The boy looked at the card he had drawn and then at Armagos.

"Since Armagos is a dark-attribute monster, he loses 500 attack points due to my Arcana's effect."

**Armagos-ATK/17,500**

"I shall then switch my queen to defense mode and end my turn."

"**Then it's my move…"** Jaden said as he drew.

The dark king looked at the card he drew and added it to his hand. The dark king grabbed another card and slid it into his spell/trap card zone.

"**I set one card facedown and end my turn."**

"**ThEn It Is BaCk To Me." **Sartorius said as he drew his card.

The man looked at the card and smirked. He revealed the card to Jaden and Alexis. He then looked up at his barrier.

"**LeT's GiVe My BaRrIeR a SpIn."**

The card spun around and then stopped…Upside down!

"**WHAT!"**

"**The kid gloves have come off Sartorius…this time you'll fall."**

"**TcH, nO mAtTeR. I pLaY mAgIcIaN's ScAlEs."**

_**(Magician's Scales-Type/Spell/Normal. Tribute 1 "Arcana Force" monster. Add 1 Spell Card from your Deck to your Hand.)**_

"**I gIvE uP ArCaNa FoRcE I – ThE mAgIcIaN iN oRdEr To GaIn A sPeLl CaRD." **

The man's deck flew out of his slot and he grabbed a card from mid air. The man looked at it and smirked. He then pointed at the two facedowns.

"**I aCtIvAtE mAtErIaL lOrD aNd SpIrItUaL lOrD. ThEn I pLaY sKy LoRd."**

"**Here it comes…" **Jaden muttered.

Three beams of light, one red, one blue and one green appeared. Sartorius smirked as he looked up to the sky.

"**I gIvE aLl ThReE uP tO pLaY…ARCANA FORCE EXTRA – THE LIGHT RULER!"**

_**(Arcana Force EX – The Light Ruler-LV/10, Attribute/Light, ATK/4000, DEF/4000, Type/Fairy/Effect. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 monsters you control to the Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned, toss a coin: ● Heads: When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can add 1 card from your Graveyard to your hand. ● Tails: When an effect of a Spell, Trap or Effect Monster's effect that targets this card is activated, negate its activation and destroy it, and this card loses 1000 ATK.)**_

A bright flash of light enveloped the field where the two dark rulers were. A shadow appeared within the light making everyone nervous. The light suddenly vanished to show a large machine-like fairy. Everyone's jaws dropped as the attack meter was displayed.

"That's a whole lotta monster." Syrus mumbled.

"**WeLl, WoUlD yOu LoOk At ThAt? ThE lIgHt RuLeR iS rIgHt-SiDe Up."**

Everyone looked and saw that the man was telling the truth. Sartorius grinned as he looked at Armityle.

"**LiGhT rUlEr AtTaCk ArMiTyLE!"**

Said monster brought out two dragon heads that fired off a wave of light energy. Sartorius cackled madly as the attack hit and dust clouds sprung up; however, his laughter was cut short as the monster revealed itself alive and well.

"Armityle can't be destroyed as a result of battle Sartorius." 

"**BlAsT…I fOrGoT tHat. I eNd."**

"**It's my turn…" **Jaden shouted as he drew.

The dark king looked at the card he drew and smiled. He looked at Alexis who nodded.

"**Okay you ready for this? I activate the spell card, Trap Booster! Now I can activate one trap card from my hand such as Final Attack Orders!"**

_**(Final Attack Orders-Type/Trap/Continuous. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all face-up monsters on the field are changed to Attack Position and cannot change their Battle Position.)**_

Armityle roared as it switched itself to attack mode. Jaden smirked as he grabbed another card.

"**I play Divine Fusion! This spell card allows me to summon a card even YOU, Sartorius, should fear. I fuse Obelisk, Slifer and Ra to form…HORAKHTY, ****The Creator God of Light****!"**

_**(Divine Fusion-Type/Spell/Normal. Send cards listed on a DIVINE Fusion card to the graveyard and special summon 1 fusion monster from your Fusion Deck. (This is treated as Fusion Summon) The card summoned with this effect cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps or Monster Effect.)**_

_**(Horakhty, the Creator God of light-LV/12, Attribute/Divine, ATK/0, DEF/0, Type/Divine-Beast/Fusion/Effect. "Obelisk the Tormentor" + "Slifer the Sky Dragon" + "The Winged Dragon of Ra" This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. **__**A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card's ATK and DEF is treated as Infinity. When this card attacks, decrease the ATK of all DARK monster by 2000. You sacrifice three monsters to increase your life points by 10,000. When this card is destroyed, Special summon "Obelisk the Tormentor", "Slifer the Sky Dragon" and "The Winged Dragon of Ra." (They are not destroyed by their own effects when summoned by this effect.)**_

The sky became golden as a massive monster dropped down from the skies. The monster bore armor similar to Ra while have the blue tone skin of Obelisk and jewels as red as Slifer. The monster looked at Sartorius with distaste in its eyes.

"_**So you have returned, Light of Destruction…I thought I taught you a lesson you wouldn't forget the LAST time you tried to take over the world." **_Horakhty stated.

"**NOT YOU! ANY MONSTER BUT YOU! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU I WOULD'VE BEEN ABLE TO MAKE PHAROH KAIBA SEE THE LIGHT!" **The alien parasite roared as it left Sartorius's body.

"_**Yes me…now I believe the one that defeated you before is about to play another card. Jaden, end this match."**_

"**You got it…I play the spell card, Blitz attack!"**

_**(Blitz Attack-Type/Spell/Normal. This card can only be used in a 2 vs. 2 match. Choose a partner. All monsters on that partner's field can attack along with yours and can attack all of the opponent's monsters.)**_

"**Thanks to this spell card, I can use Armityle. Shall I Lex?"**

"Go Jay!" Alexis said with a smile.

"**Alright then, Everyone! Hit him with everything you got!"**

"**With pleasure, you highness!" **Armagos roared as he charged up an attack.

"_Your wish is my command!" _Armityle snarled as three beams of energy powered up.

"_**Light of Destruction, this is…the end."**___Horakhty stated as a ball of white energy appeared in its hand.

"**WhAt? WaIt!" **Sartorius shouted.

The three monsters let loose their personal attacks onto the Light Ruler and Destiny Queen Arcana. The three became one and split into two beams that crashed through the two monsters. Sartorius roared as his Light ruler blew up and the blast from Arcana hit Aster who yelled along with the madman.

S&A: 0/J&A: 6250

"**YOU'VE THINK YOU'VE WON SUPREME KING? I WILL STILL BE THE ONE WHO COMMANDS THIS WORLD THANKS TO MY PRESENT! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **The light said as it escaped to the captured satellite.

"Jaden! The satellite!"

"**Right! Armagos, Horakhty Armityle!"**

"_**Say no more, Jaden. We're on it!"**_

The three took off into the sky and suddenly vanished from everyone's sight.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**With Zane and Atticus**

"_Zane, let's add our power too!"_

"You got it! CYBER END DRAGON!"

"_RED EYES DARKNESS DRAGON!"_

The two monsters erupted from the two's deck and flew off to where the divine beings had went. The light that had possessed the prince had released him once the satellite had activated. Linda could only watch in awe as the two monsters left their masters.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Space**

The three divine beasts approached the satellite and readied their attacks again; however, the satellite fired a shot off that caused the three to scatter. Red Eyes Darkness and Cyber End Dragon managed to get out of the way but just barely. The two new monsters joined the three and looked at the satellite.

"**AS I TOLD THE SUPREME KING, THIS WORLD IS MINE!" **the light shouted to the five.

The beam began to charge up again with Zane and Atticus's monsters in the direct line of fire. But before it could get another shot off, it began to crackle with electricity.

"_Stop! I am in command of the satellite now, you vile being!" _a familiar voice shouted.

"**WHAT? WHO DARES TO DEFY ME!" **

"_Spirits of monsters, it is I, Sarina. I was able to upload myself to the main computer of the satellite and temporary stop it firing sequence. You must destroy the satellite now!"_

"_**We understand Sarina…thank you. Everyone, pool your attacks together!"**_

The three divines began to charge their attacks with Cyber and Red Eyes doing the same. As soon as the attacks were charged, the three fired off their attacks into a ball of vibrant energy; Cyber End threw in its attack along with Red Eyes. As soon as the attacks hit, the ball took off toward the satellite and just in time; the light had managed to restart the sequence but it was too late. The attack from the five collided with the satellite and caused an internal implosion. The last thing that the five monsters heard was the agonized scream of the light. The five returned to earth and to their masters.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Earth**

Everyone cheered as Jaden and Alexis waved to everyone and held up their hands in victory. Sartorius, the real one, had returned to his body and thanked the two for freeing him. Aster too did the same and demanded that he and Jaden have a rematch in the future. The dark king agreed and looked up to the sky as thousands of shards from the satellite hit the earth's atmosphere. Soon, everyone heard the sound of helicopter blades and turned around. Sartorius instantly smiled when he saw a woman wave at him from the cockpit. Yes, the world had been saved from a force that had threatened it once more.

_Well, there you have it. now, I'm going to work on other stories now so PLEASE don't request for the third installment. Please R&R._


End file.
